Dark Salvation
by williewildcat
Summary: Sequel to Sealed in Blood! It's been ten months since Dean buried Brooklyn and he's struggled over the loss of his love but unbeknownst to him or Sam her soul was saved. But is she really the same person before she died? How will Dean react? COMPLETE!
1. Ten Months

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

This is the second in the Cursed and Damnation Series. Brooklyn is in Hell as Dean continues to deal with the pain of losing her….Unbeknownst to the brothers something is stirring….

* * *

Ten months. It had been ten months to the day that Brooklyn had been savagely ripped from this world. It had been ten months to the day that Dean died inside. It felt like an eternity but the memories were fresh as if they had occurred hours before.

* * *

_Ten months before….._

Dean wrapped her body in fresh clothing, burning the other shredded garments behind the house. Sam had reached down to slip her rings off but Dean's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist in vise like grip.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Dean, I only want to clean her rings. I thought you would want them…." Sam stuttered scared at the dark malicious look in his brother's eyes.

"Don't touch her," Dean warned him again before dropping his brother's wrist. Sam put his hands up defensively before carefully stepping away from Dean. Bobby was startled but determined as he approached the younger man.

"Now son, Sam only wants to help you as do I," he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. The hunter slowly looked up now with a lost look in his eyes. The older man noticed Dean starting to tremble. Bobby swooped down taking the now sobbing man in his fatherly embrace. Sam was at a distance watching as Bobby comforted his brother. He was dealing with his own grief over Brooklyn's death and his heart went out to Dean as he had felt his soul die inside.

"Let us help you Dean," Bobby pulled back facing Dean.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. His tears fell down unabated as Sam and Bobby helped to cleanse her body and carry her to the Impala. Sam had cleaned her rings and handed them to Dean watching him slip them on a chain and place it underneath his shirt. The cool feel of the silver against his skin offered little solace for Dean as he cradled Brooklyn's body. She seemed at peace if not for the slash marks and deep claw marks on her body.

They drove out into the county where the river appeared as it had for centuries and decided it would be the place to lay her body to rest. Sam and Bobby dug as Dean remained in the backseat of the Impala whispering words into her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Brook. I tried everything but I failed. I miss you already…."

He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched. Dean closed his eyes and placed his heart over her chest feeling nothing but cool skin. It just only made him see the reality that Brooklyn was truly gone.

"I will never stop loving you….." he vowed before kissing her forehead lightly.

Sam opened the door feeling as if he had walked in on an intimate moment. He hesitated, unsure if it was wise to disturb Dean but it was time.

"Dean, it's time," his brother sighed heavily and let his shoulders slump as he gathered Brooklyn's body in his arms and silently slipped outside the car. Bobby stood leaning against the shovel as the solemn procession approached the clearing. The pine coffin rested alongside the hole, a testament to the new life that would be without Brooklyn by his side.

Dean continued sobbing as he placed her body in the wooden coffin and kissed her one last time.

"Goodbye Brook, no one else will ever take your place in here," he placed her hand upon his chest then placed her hand over the other and nodded for Sam and Bobby to place the lid on. The light of the moon guided the hunters as they lay to rest one of their own. Dean flung the first shovel full of earth watching it scatter over the coffin.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered to the stars before turning to mourn the loss of a part of his soul.

* * *

_Present time…._

Dean just pushed his food around not even sure why he ordered so much. Maybe it was force of habit or an attempt to hold onto things he should finally let go of. Sam watched as Dean stared at the food before finally pushed it away and stared out the window. The rain hadn't let up since they left Phoenix. Brady and Markus had made the trek out to her grave putting up a wooden cross and placing flowers on her grave. Markus had put a spell over the site so no animal or human would disturb her. The hunters had seen Dean was beyond consolation despite their efforts in helping him through his loss.

Brady kept in contact with Sam making sure Dean hadn't decided to go postal yet. It was the only bright spot in the last ten months. Markus had made a brew for Sam to slip in Dean's drink for those nights he would wake up screaming in terror. Sam would slip it in his beer or drink thankful his brother could get some sleep.

Their travels were quiet as Dean no longer sang along to the radio or hummed his favorite Metallica tune. Sam would try to get Dean to talk but only be met with grunts or short answers. So the younger brother opted to have the company of his laptop and seek out the next job. He wished he could do something, anything to take away the pain his brother continued to harbor within him.

Sam noticed that even at the bars when Dean hustled around the pool tables he would brush off every single woman that paraded by him not even acknowledging their existence. Wherever he went he swore she would be there, under the oak tree in a park or walking past her on a crowded street in New Orleans only to be disappointed time and time again. Dean would sit in his room and drink himself into a drunken stupor sleeping away most of the following day. Sam would yell and shout at his brother getting no response from the older Winchester.

"Leave….Me….Alone…." Dean would slur and then roll back over and sleep. The hunts were no better.

Dean had turned more daring taking risks he would not otherwise have taken. A hunt in Des Moines nearly cost the hunter his life and Sam had arrived within seconds before the child spirit had scalped him alive.

Now they had pulled up to the hotel and Dean sat there staring out the windshield. Sam got out to grab a room as now there was no need for two.

"Dean…." He spun around to see her sitting across from him. It was her, Brooklyn alive and well with not so much a scratch on her body.

"Brook…I've missed you so much," she smiled sadly. Dean rushed across the seat taking her in his arms.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back. Dean wasted no time taking her mouth within his. He could feel the warmth that had been missing from his soul returning with the force of a tsunami.

"Dean…." Dean woke up and looked around. There was no Brooklyn only a cruel trick his mind played on him.

Sam opened the door and knelt down beside his brother seeing the hazy confused look in his emerald eyes. Dean slowly sat back and rubbed his eyes. It was only a dream…..

"Come on," he helped his brother up and out of the Impala guiding him towards the room.

* * *

The screams and flashes of blood and pain echoed loudly. Harsh breathing was coming from somewhere close by.

Brooklyn took a deep breath as her body arched up. Where was she? Why was it so stuffy and hard to breathe?

She slowly ran her hands along through the darkness until they found the grainy sides of the coffin she had been buried in.

"Help…." She tried to call out but her throat was dry and parched silencing her voice.

She continued to feel around searching out the top of the coffin wishing she had a lighter. But for some unexplained reason she didn't need one as she pounded her fist against the flimsy cheap wood. Her sudden strength shocked the hunter but the fine dust and dirt started to spill through indicating freedom was one step closer. The ground started shifting and moving until one hand broke through the top and up towards the warm Kansas sky. Brooklyn kicked and struggled until she was able to pull the rest of her body out of the grave.

She shook and wiped off the dirt from her clothes stunned to see she was alive and breathing. But that was the least shocking sight. As Brooklyn observed her surroundings the trees around her grave were flattened as if a bomb had been set off. The river was now visible and what a beautiful sight it was indeed. She would've never imagined such a simple creation would hold a more profound meaning.

Brooklyn stared at the river for a few moments more before heading towards the road and hopefully towards Dean.

* * *

**Alright she's back! Next update this weekend!**


	2. Desperately Seeking Dean Winchester

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn continued down the gravel road feeling the hints of cold weather lingering in the air. Her mind was still swimming over everything that had happened. She wasn't sure where she was or what day it was for that matter. The hunter ran her hands up and down her face over and over as if to assure herself that she was topside alive and breathing.

The wind picked up causing her to wrap the jacket tighter around her neck as the outline of a gas station came into view. She quickened her stride hoping there would be something to eat and drink. Some hot coffee would be nice or even some of the machine cappuccino would work at this point.

Brooklyn peered through the dirty window finding no one around.

"Hello?" She called out in a raspy voice. The hunter looked around seeing a sizeable stick a few feet away. Grabbing it, she busted a corner of the glass window open and slipped an arm inside. The lock was easy to turn as soon she was inside. Brooklyn felt her stomach growling and churning sending her towards the power bars. She grabbed one and ripped the wrapping apart then devoured the mix of chocolate and soy then promptly downed three more. Her eyes spied the cooler and before she knew it, she was opening the door and gulping three bottles before her mind registered what had happened.

She didn't remember walking or running to the cooler just thinking about it and she was there. Quickly she shook it off and headed towards the bathroom. The dingy light wasn't much help but again that feeling of not needing the assistance of artificial light came back. Brooklyn splashed water on her face and looked up through the cracked dirt streaked mirror. The screaming roared back in her mind as the explosion of red and pain slammed her once again. Brooklyn gripped the sink tightly as the vision passed through leaving her in an uneasy peace once again.

As she stood there panting hard invisible claws raked across her stomach. The hunter pulled her shirt up finding nothing but smooth flawless skin. Her scars were gone, wiped away by some magical eraser she thought. Brooklyn continued admiring her new body but found her eyes staring at her left shoulder and hand pulling her sleeve back. There staring back at her was a handprint burned into her skin. Brooklyn ran her hand over the raised skin feeling tiny sparks beneath each fingertip.

"What the…." She muttered before covering it back up.

Brooklyn quickly loaded up a backpack she found with power bars and water grabbing several packs of beef jerky along the way. She spotted the register and hesitated before hurrying over to the ancient machine.

"Piece of cake," she smiled and hit the right button watching the drawer pop open. She quickly pocketed the cash and grabbed the two rolls of quarters knowing she would need money. As the hunter turned around she saw the newspaper and noticed the date.

_Friday January 13_

Her eyes went wide as she held the paper in her hands. She had been gone for ten months! Strange it didn't feel that long though. It was then she knew she had to find Dean.

Brooklyn turned to leave but the small TV in the corner turned on catching her attention. There was no reception only white noise coming from it. The hunter switched it off only to have it turn back on on its own as this time the radio was blaring as well. Hunter's skills kicking in, Brooklyn found a canister of salt and lined the windows and door. She watched with hawkish eyes seeing no demon or ghost in fact nothing at all. The white noise and radio static gave way to high pitched ringing. The noise continued to grow louder yet Brooklyn was unfazed by the whining sound.

"Who's there?! Answer me damn it!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as the glass cracked then shattered imploding inward and showering her in shards of glass and splinters of wood. The ringing died leaving her in silence once again.

* * *

Her next step was to call Dean. The pay phone outside was still working as she dropped the quarters and punched the familiar numbers.

_We're sorry but the number you dialed is no longer in service….._

Brooklyn hung up and tried Sam's number only to have the same robotic message greet her ear. She hung up the phone in surrender but remembered Bobby's number. Her fingers trembled while punching in the numbers.

"Yeah?" Came the gruff voice.

"Bobby? It's me…." Brooklyn stuttered.

"Who's me?" His voice now laced with suspicion.

"Brooklyn," the other line went dead. Not quite what she was expecting. Still Brooklyn dialed him again determined to make him hear her out.

"Who is this?" He growled angrily.

"Bobby, listen to me…" Brooklyn started to explain but Bobby cut her off.

"This ain't funny in fact it's downright sick. Call me again and I'll make you regret ever calling this number" Bobby hung up once again. Brooklyn stared at the receiver then hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She was going to have to show herself to the older hunter to prove she was very much alive. But how?

Brooklyn saw a pickup truck nearby and it looked like it still ran. With backpack in tow she darted across the dirt road and found the driver's door unlocked. Brooklyn looked around for keys finding them hidden in the visor. The sound of an engine coming to life was another simply sound she found so much joy in as she spun out of there and to South Dakota.

* * *

Bobby was going through his books when the erratic pounding started at the door.

"Alright hold on!" He shouted. The older hunter crossed to the front door and opened it up to find Brooklyn standing on the other side.

"Hiya Bobby," Brooklyn greeted him. Bobby stepped back stunned at what he was seeing.

"I don't….." He stuttered.

"Yeah well me neither but here I am," Brooklyn crossed the threshold as Bobby continued backing away.

Bobby grabbed a silver knife and lunged for the woman only to have her sidestep him and knock him to the ground. The older hunter stood up decking Brooklyn square in the jaw. The force of the blow sent her backwards as Bobby attacked once again.

"Bobby wait! Bobby it's me, it's really me!" Brooklyn flung a chair in front of the hunter.

"My ass!" Bobby spat out.

"Wait!" Brooklyn shot up a hand in defense, "Your name is Robert Steven Singer and you became a hunter when your wife became possessed! You're about the closest thing Dean and Sam have to a father!"

Bobby paused as Brooklyn continued, "Bobby it's me, Brook."

The hunter touched her shoulder but attacks once again. This time Brooklyn felt a hint of added strength kick in and thwart the hunter's attack.

"I'm not a damn shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a revenant!"

Brooklyn shoved Bobby off her and now held the knife.

"If I was either one would I do this?" Bobby watched as she pulled up her sleeve and cut her arm with the knife, shocked that she wasn't screaming or hollering in pain.

"Brook?" He was still in a state of shock.

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Her mouth cracked into the beginnings of a smile. Bobby propelled towards her taking her in a tight bear hug. Brooklyn managed to wrap her arms around his back thankful Bobby believed her.

"It's good to see you girl," Bobby said as he pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"I know, it's great seeing you too," Brooklyn never stopped smiling.

"How did you bust out?" Bobby asked.

"I dunno….I just…I just woke up in a pine box…." As she looked up holy water was splashed in her face.

"I'm not a demon," Brooklyn swallowed the water in her mouth for good measure.

Bobby merely shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, can't be too careful."

* * *

"Brook I just don't get it. Your chest and throat were ripped wide open, your insides were slop and you were buried for ten months! Even if you did find a way to slip out of Hell and back into your own skin….."

"I know I should look like something from Night of the Living Dead," Brooklyn muttered as Bobby busied himself brewing up some coffee. Outside the snow had started to fall.

"Well what do you remember?"

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders, "Not much really. What I do remember is being a hellhound's chew toy then lights out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a damn pine box."

Bobby grabbed two mugs and dispensed the coffee in each.

"I can't get a hold of Dean or Sam," Brooklyn sighed as she took the mug from Bobby. The hunter sat across from her seeing the disheartening look in her eyes.

"They're alive as far as I know. Haven't spoken to either one in months."

Brooklyn nodded and looked down at the mug's contents then at the older man.

"You haven't made any attempt to contact those two? You should've been out hunting them down."

"Brook I've tried but Dean doesn't want to be found. These last ten months haven't been easy for any of us you know. We had to bury you back in Kansas. Sam wanted to salt and burn ya but Dean wouldn't let him near you like that. Said you would need a body when he found a way to bring you back. Hell, he freaked out when Sam tried to clean your rings for him," Brooklyn looked down noticing her band and other ring were missing.

"Damn it Dean!" Brooklyn rubbed the sides of her head.

"What?"

"Oh he found a way and whatever it was has some seriously bad mojo attached to it."

"Well what makes you so sure?"

"Bobby you should've seen the grave site. It looked like a freaking bomb went off and then I felt this force, a presence if you will and then there's this," She rolled up her sleeve showing off her new body branding. Bobby gasped.

"What the Hell?" Bobby looked at the red scarred skin.

"I know it looks like some damn demon yanked from the Pit or rode my ass out I'm not sure."

"Why though?"

"Because it was keeping up its end of the bargain," Brooklyn muttered bitterly as she covered the handprint once again.

"Are you thinking Dean cut a deal?"

"It's what I would've done Bobby," Brooklyn sighed sadly. Bobby could see the sadness returning once again to her eyes.

* * *

Brooklyn decided to try another tactic in tracking down Dean. She sat at Bobby's computer and pulled up the cell phone provider's site. Grabbing the phone she placed a call.

"Uh yes I need to turn on the GPS to my husband's cell phone. Yeah the last four digits are 0880 and the name is Wedge Antilles, thanks," She hung up the phone.

"How did you know that?"

"What don't I know about those two?" Brooklyn punched in the cell number but noticed the empty liquor bottles strewn around.

"Hey Bobby?" She dangled one in her hand. "What did you parents go out of town for the weekend?"

"Like I said, the last few months haven't been easy," Brooklyn then realized just how badly her death had struck him. She looked back at the computer as it had pulled up a location.

"De Soto Kansas," she rubbed her face.

"That was where you were taken down," Bobby stared at the screen.

"I don't think it's a coincidence they're back there again," she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her fingers on her arms.

* * *

The snow was blowing all around them as the Chevelle treaded down the road. Brooklyn had fallen asleep as she had felt very tired all of a sudden. Bobby looked over seeing she was sleeping peacefully and smiled at the sight. She had been like a daughter to him and her death had devastated him. He had called Pastor Jim to let him know what happened and he wanted to see her after they got the boys.

As Brooklyn slept the wailing and bloodcurdling screams filled her mind as images of writhing bodies screaming and begging for help continued to torment her in her dreams.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Next Dean and Brooklyn are reunited....**


	3. Reunion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

Thank you to everyone out there for supporting this story!!! This is an AU Season 4 but won't be totally following it though…

* * *

Dean packed his bags as the remnants of last night's outing with Jose didn't go as planned. Sam just shook his head and finished getting ready. Outside the rain continued pounding steadily against the roof and side of the building as it had for the last two days.

Sam knew why they were there. Dean had mustered the strength to visit her grave. He had avoided the area for nine months always coming up with some bullshit excuse whenever Sam brought the subject up. The younger brother knew he was trying to hide his pain but Dean was failing miserably around the one person who knew him best.

"Sam are you done primping and getting pretty?" Dean hollered.

"Yes," he sighed packing the last of his items in his own bag. He paused and turned to Dean daring to say what he had wanted to say for the last several months.

"Dean it's been ten months and you've been hiding you pain and suffering yet you won't let me help you."

Dean looked up and over at his brother with a hard stare.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't speak unless you need to; you're quiet and withdrawn in the car….."

"Thanks for the evaluation Dr. Phil," he said in a hostile tone which caused Sam to flinch inward.

"Damn it Dean I loved her too! You're not the only one who lost her!"

Dean spun around until he was staring Sam in the face. His handsome features were darker than before as his lips were pressed tightly together to suppress the rage that was welling up inside him. Sam saw his brother begin to shake as he fought to control his anger, the same anger that had been growing inside of him since that day.

"Dean, please all I want is to help. If you wanna take a swing at me then go ahead if that's what it takes to make you feel better."

The older brother tightened his hands then stormed off outside leaving Sam alone in the room. The younger brother sat on the bed and rubbed his hand over and across his face. He was troubled by his brother's behavior and worried he would explode at the slightest thing.

Just then someone knocked at the door. Sam thought it strange since no one knew they were here. With gun in hand he he leaned against the wall and slowly opened the door. When the door was wide enough he jumped from his hiding place and aimed the gun. His guard dropped when he saw Bobby and Brooklyn standing at the door.

"Hi Sam," she smiled at the stunned hunter. Sam looked at Bobby then pulled the knife hiding in his pants and went for the younger hunter.

"Sam stop!" Bobby leapt in front of Brooklyn catching Sam's arm before he could strike.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Sam screamed at Brooklyn.

"Damn it Sam stop! It's her, it's her Sam. I already went through this with her. It's really her," Bobby argued.

Sam could only stare with mouth hanging open as Brooklyn stepped around Bobby and approached the stunned hunter.

"I know it's hard but it's me Sam. I'm really back," she watched as shock became jubilation and took control of the hunter. Sam practically picked Brooklyn up off the ground while keeping a tight locked embrace around her body. A part of him still couldn't believe it was her, that she was back from Hell and alive.

"Sam….I can't breathe," Brooklyn felt her face getting red as the air was cut off.

Sam put her down and looked her up and down.

"How?" He turned to Bobby. Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows Sam. She just showed up on my doorstep yesterday clean and fresh."

"Doesn't matter right now Bobby. All that matters is she's back."

Dean stepped in the doorway seeing Bobby standing there along with Sam who was talking to a familiar red headed woman. He dropped the pop that was in his hand and felt his heart stop in his chest. Brooklyn turned around seeing a very shocked Dean staring right back at her. His emerald eyes remained fixed on her piercing grey ones as his mind slowly accepted what his eyes were trying to tell him.

"Brook?" He whispered feeling his heart now pounding in his chest.

"Yeah it's me Dean," she nodded.

"It is her Dean," Sam told his brother, "It's not a demon or any other thing."

Dean stepped towards her and reached out for her. His hand found her face which was warm and smooth against his touch. His fingers then traced her lips feeling them pucker and kiss the calloused digits before reaching up and slowly carding his fingers through her hair. Sam and Bobby watched as they became witnesses to a sight they thought long dead: Dean smiling again.

The hunter slipped his hands under her face and leaned in to taste those full waiting lips. The charge surged through both chasing away the void within each of their souls. The anger and rage that had been in place moments before were washed away leaving Dean with a feeling of peace in his being.

"God I've missed you," he felt the first tear fall down his face.

Brooklyn took his face in her hands stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"But I'm back now," She told him through her own tears.

Bobby motioned for Sam to follow him as Brooklyn and Dean can be alone. Once outside Bobby confronted the younger hunter.

"Alright what did he do?"

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Dean genius. Did he make a damn deal?"

"No! Dean tried though but no one would bite. He tried everything to bring her back but he would always turn up empty handed. Hell he was drunk most days of the week and when he was sober it wasn't pretty."

Bobby nodded and stepped back, "I believe you. Well if it wasn't one of you two that pulled her out then what did?"

* * *

"Dean did you do this?" Brooklyn gently asked.

"No," he shook his head, "But if I could've I would've made a deal but no demon would take me."

"I believe you Dean," she kissed him again. Dean pinned against his body deepening the kiss the shared. It had been ten long excruciating months for Dean but his hunter was back and he was going to show her how grateful he was to have her back. But first he had to do something.

Dean gently broke away and slipped the chain from around his neck. He unhooked the latch and let the rings fall in his open palm. The hunter smiled at Brooklyn and placed the rings back on her fingers. She had felt naked ever since she woke up and the comfortable touch of silver against her skin felt right as it was where they should be.

"They stayed right here," he pointed to his heart. Their eyes locked together while their lips moved together fitting perfectly. Dean slipped his hands up through the thin button up shirt savoring the touch and heat of her bare skin. He pulled his hands out and hastily undid every button allowing her to slip out. Using one hand Dean unlatched her bra revealing two perfect breasts. Brooklyn pulled back and tugged at his dark shirt. The hunter noticed how beautiful her body looked. No scars or flaws were noticeable on her body.

Brooklyn watched as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Dean kissed her neck letting his lips linger with every press of his mouth. Brooklyn groaned and arched her body finding how deep her need for Dean ran. Dean was only more than willing to give in to her needs as his jeans grew tighter and more restrictive. Brooklyn reached down cupping the bulge in her hand slowly kneading and massaging his erection.

Dean nearly tore the button off her jeans in his battle to yank away the denim layer. She snickered at his struggle earning her a smack on the ass. Brooklyn yelped in pain only increasing Dean's excitement. He pushed back while pulling his own jeans down and away showing the tent pitched in his boxers. Brooklyn felt her heart pounding with anticipation as he hooked the elastic waistband of his boxers and slid them down until they pooled around his ankles.

Brooklyn started removing her own last article but Dean pounced and pinned her wrists above her head. She grinned wickedly at her hunter as he wagged his finger down at her.

"Oh no," he whispered in a low growl. The weight of his body pressed her further in the mattress. Brooklyn felt the soft sensation of cotton sliding down her legs and off her feet freeing her body for him to take. Her lover lifted up slightly allowing her hips and legs to shift as Dean couldn't wait any longer.

Brooklyn inhaled sharply as he pushed inside feeling the tightness of her body resist at first but soon relaxed allowing him to become completely sheathed within her. Dean held back afraid he would come right then and there so he started slow and gentle, rocking his hips with cautious steady thrusts. Brooklyn hooked her legs around his tight waist refusing to let go or be let go of.

Their mouths searched out one another crashing in a heated fury of lips teeth and tongue. Their tongues danced together scraping along teeth and the hot wet cavern of the other's mouth. Brooklyn ran her hands up and down Dean's toned back as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes allowing her body to be overcome in ecstasy and pleasure. The friction created by his swollen hard cock edged her body closer to orgasm. Brooklyn panted and screamed in his mouth when the first rush slammed her body.

Dean's eyes fluttered as the tight velvet heat constricted around him drawing his body every so closer to its own climax. His hips snapped harder and faster as he couldn't control himself any longer, nature overrode control. His body ruptured and flooded her body, filling her with his release. Ten months of pain anguish and suffering purged within his sexual release.

"Dean…." Brooklyn moaned her husband's name. Dean smiled in her mouth as the sweet sound of her voice dripping with love and release for him and only him.

"Shhhh, it's alright baby, I've got you," he whispered. Dean cradled her face in his hands feeling like he had just laid eyes on her for the very first time and in a way he was.

"I know," she whispered back. Dean felt his body responding to hers again. Brooklyn felt his cock growing hard and pushing up against her thigh.

She smiled knowingly as he blushed slightly. The awkwardness washed away as Dean's eyes flashed with the same need that was shining brightly in her grey eyes. Brooklyn felt the gentle hands push firmly against her hips as he eased inside her.

* * *

Sam and Bobby had found the one bar in town and discussed the possibilities of what could've dragged Brooklyn out.

"So if it wasn't you two digging around Brook's grave then what the Hell are you two doing here?" Bobby took a swig of his beer.

"Well Dean had given up after about 6 months and turned his attention on hunting Lilith."

"Without me? Who do you two think you are? Your old man?"

"Dean was pretty screwed up in the head. Anyways we were in Fayetteville scoping out demonic activity when the demons in the area hightailed it up here."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday," Sam peeled the label off his bottle.

"When Brook came back."

"So you think these demons came around because of her?"

Bobby nodded grimly. "She seems fine on the outside but it's on the inside I wonder about."

Sam looked up seeing the storminess brewing in the older man's eyes. The hunter had thought the same thing but with Dean being so happy now that Brook was back that he decided to wait until after they had gotten done being reacquainted with one another.

"Well we know something pulled her out and if it was a demon it didn't do it out of the goodness of its heart. They have to be planning something nasty."

"We're gonna need help, Sam. Luckily I know someone who fits the bill. With something this big she's bound to have heard something."

"It's worth a shot," Sam finished his beer and together the hunters headed back to the hotel.

Sam pressed his ear to the door before proceeding to knock. He couldn't hear anything and lightly rapped on the door. He waited for a few moments before the door clicked open and Dean handed Sam his bag.

"Uh thanks," the hand formed a thumbs up before vanishing behind the door. At least he could shower and change his clothes.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean continued to remain awake making love throughout the night. So much time had been lost between them and both were determined to make up for lost time. It wouldn't be until the dawn started breaking over the horizon that the lovers have tired and fell asleep in one another's arms. Dean kissed her lips once more before letting the heavy feeling take over his body. She was back and his arms where his hunter belonged.

As Brooklyn slept visions of Hell replayed in her mind through brief but intense flashes. She twitched and moved in short jerking spasms waking Dean from the sound sleep.

"Brook," he gently held her watching as she twitched then woke up screaming. Her eyes darted around the room before focusing on Dean.

"Dean? What….." he just wrapped her in his arms.

"You were having a nightmare," he whispered, "You're safe now."

Brooklyn nodded and settled back in his arms afraid to fall back asleep but found her body surrendering to the call of rest.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!!! Thanks again everyone!!!!**


	4. You're Just As Scared As Us

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Dean awakened to see Brooklyn still asleep. He peered over seeing it was 12:15 and groaned. Dean wanted to sleep longer but knew they had to get moving. He leaned over and gently shook his hunter.

"Brook," Dean heard Brooklyn groan and stir before rolling over with half lidded eyes. She stretched in place before lying flat on her stomach with those striking grey eyes focused on him.

"Well good morning," he smiled lazily at her.

"Hey," she smiled back. Dean was still in shock that yesterday he was mourning her but now that grief was gone. He ran his hand over her back and shoulders feeling she was still there.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

Brooklyn shook her head, "No this is very very real Dean."

He watched as she shifted to her side and placed his hand firmly on top of her heart. Dean could feel the steady beating thrust against his hand. It finally sunk in that Brooklyn was there in flesh and very naked. Dean didn't want to get up but felt something stirring within him. Bobby and Sam could wait a little longer he thought to himself.

Dean draped an arm over her waist pulling her body tight with his while positioning his body on top of hers. Their hands linked together as their bodies locked together becoming one. He gently pressed his lips to hers swearing he would never get enough of those sweet full lips. The room filled with gentle cries of passion and undying devotion and neither one cared if anyone else could hear them.

The powerful steady stream drenched their sticky bodies flushing away the scent of sex and sweat. The lovers were once again pressed tightly against one another while letting the hot jets cascade over them. Brooklyn relaxed further into Dean taking in the the touch of his strong hands running up and down her back while tasting the hungry mouth of her anxious lover. She didn't want it to stop, the massaging action of his hands and searing heat of his tongue as it ran along the inside of her mouth.

Dean gently pulled away and cradled her face in his hands. Her soulful eyes looked longingly at him as her lips were swollen and full. God she looked so beautiful with her luscious red hair plastered against her neck and face with droplets ringing her eyes and lips.

"We need to finish getting ready," he whispered. Brooklyn nodded as he grabbed his body wash and cloth. She closed her eyes tilted her head back as the thick suds coated her body.

As Dean got ready in the room Brooklyn had taken the bathroom. She swiped her hand across the fogged up mirror and stared hard at the woman who was staring right back. Her hands tightened on the edges of the counter as the flashes of red and sounds of her own screams haunted her memory. Her body jolted then shuddered before her hands released the counter's edges. The hunter shook her head and headed out to the room where Dean was standing only in his boxers.

* * *

Sam and Bobby were going over the possibilities of what pulled Brooklyn from Hell when Dean and Brooklyn stepped inside.

"Bout damn time you two got up," Bobby's voice rumbled in the usually gruff tone.

Dean ignored his remark and dropped his bag beside the others. Brooklyn merely placed her own bag down and took a seat alongside Sam.

"Hey Brook, how are you feeling?" Sam carefully asked.

"Considering I was a hellhound's chew toy and torn to shreds I would say better than average," she smiled. Dean shot his brother a look which Brooklyn didn't notice.

Bobby cleared his throat and got up and announced it was time to go.

"She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up," he grabbed his bag and headed towards his car.

As they reached the parking lot, Brooklyn saw the sleek black form of the Impala as it sat in the lot. The hunter never thought she would miss seeing the Metallicar but yet here she was running a hand over the smooth immaculate body. Brooklyn remembered many of the fond memories she and Dean created within her making her smile slightly. Dean watched as she looked at the car like she was seeing an old friend once again.

"Brook I assume you'll wanna sit up front?" Sam's voice made her snap her head up.

"Well duh of course," she teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.

Dean had waited until they were on the interstate to ask Brooklyn.

"Hey Brook? What was it like?"

"What Hell?" She looked over at him.

"Uh yeah," He answered.

"I don't know really. I must've blacked out. I don't remember a damn thing," she shrugged her shoulders.

Dean smiled and replied, "Thank god for that."

"Yeah," she smiled uneasily.

"There's one thing I don't understand though, how did you three make it out that night?"

"Lilith did try to kill us but something prevented her. It was like this bright powerful force blocked us from becoming barbecue. Anyways we don't know who was more surprised, us or her," Sam responded from the back.

"What about Tom? Where did our little demented Obi Wan head off to?"

"Dead as far as we know," Dean didn't hide his pleasure in that detail.

"Huh," Brooklyn looked over as if thinking about something.

* * *

The house was large and old reminding Brooklyn of something out of the Victorian era. The hunters got out as Bobby led the way up the rambling stairs and knocked on the door. The door swung open and out stepped a woman in her mid 30's with shoulder length wavy hair and flashing brown eyes. Her face lit up as she saw Bobby.

"Bobby," she hugged the hunter lifting him off the porch. The psychic turned her attention to the trio sizing each one.

"So these are the hunters?"

Bobby nodded and introduced everyone, "Brook, Sam and Dean this is Pamela Barnes best damn psychic in the state."

Pamela looked right at Brooklyn and smiled at the young hunter.

"Brooklyn Winchester, out of fire and back in the frying pan huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"Sure," she said uneasily as they walked inside.

"So you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"I oujied my way through a dozen spirits and no one seems to know who busted our girl out or why."

"So what's next?" Bobby asked.

"Well a séance I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"Whoa you're not gonna summon this damn thing," Bobby started to say.

"No, I just wanna get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal," she smiled at reassuringly at the group.

"I'm game," Brooklyn said.

As Pamela continued setting things up, Brooklyn began to feel uneasy inside like something was repulsed by being here. She fought back the feeling and took a seat beside the psychic with Dean sitting on her other side.

"Alright, everyone takes each other's hands and I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

Brooklyn looked at Dean who nudged her with his eyes. She pulled up her sleeve showing off the imprint on her arm. Pamela let out a low whistle and placed her hand over the burnt flesh then closed her eyes.

"I invoke conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle."

Brooklyn felt the uneasiness she had felt at the gas station rise again as the television turned on as Pamela continued chanting then suddenly stopped.

"Castiel? No Castiel I don't scare easy," she challenged the unseen entity.

"Castiel?" Brooklyn asked.

"Its name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I invoke conjure and command you, show me your face."

The room started to shake and candles started flickering. Brooklyn felt the same unseen presence now in the room with them and along with it something else, something that was inside of her. The flames on the candles starting to shoot up but as the Pamela started to scream in pain, Brooklyn broke the circle and blocked the psychic from any attack. Unbeknownst to any of the hunters, her eyes flashed black for a brief second before retreating back in the recesses of her soul.

The room went calm and the candles lowered back down as Brooklyn got up. She looked down seeing Pamela in a state of shock but her eyes were still intact. How did she know to protect her? And how did she know Pamela would be blinded if she did find what she sought out?

Dean and Sam raced over and helped Pamela to her feet.

"Pamela are you alright?" Bobby dropped to his knees seeing she was unscathed physically but mentally was another question.

"The light….." she muttered.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn were at the local diner but Brooklyn wasn't very hungry. The events earlier in the day had rattled her and Dean could see it was troubling her. He watched as she pushed around the fries next to the half eaten chicken sandwich.

"Brook," Brooklyn looked up.

"Pamela's gonna be okay. The doctor thinks she had a traumatic episode but she should be okay. I dunno how you knew it but you saved her."

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders and felt on edge at being in the spotlight. Not even she knew what had prompted her to jump in the line of fire. She should've been burned but not a single hair was touched on her arm.

"But at least we have a name, Castiel. Maybe we can summon this thing and got tit for tat with it."

"I dunno Dean…." Brooklyn was hesitant.

"Brook, we gotta know what the Hell is going on here. Something yanked you out with obviously an agenda of its own. Sam said there were some demons that had blown into town. So why don't we go find them I mean somebody's gotta know something."

Brooklyn rubbed the back of her neck as the waitress returned with Dean's pie and took a seat in front of the hunters. Brooklyn felt her body tense and lips curl up into a snarl as she glared at the woman.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were looking for us," her eyes turned black as the others were also demons as well. Brooklyn counted four total and all were gunning for them. The demon glared at Brooklyn as if she was repulsed by the sight of the hunter.

"Brooklyn Winchester, to Hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck? So you just get to stroll out of the Pit huh? Tell me- what makes you so special?" Her voice turned darker as she leered at Brooklyn.

"Gee I like to think it's because of my winning personality," she fired back sarcastically. Dean would've said it was because of his perky nipples.

"Look I don't know it wasn't my doing. I dunno who pulled me out."

"That's pile of bullshit," she spat.

"Look bitch I don't know who did," Brooklyn fought to control her rising anger.

"Lying's a sin you know," the demon said in a mocking self righteous tone.

"I'm….Not…..Lying!" She shouted at the demon.

The demon glared at Dean who returned the same hate filled look.

"But I'd like to know so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me Flo," Brooklyn said in a snarky tone.

"Mind your tongue with me girl. I'll drag you back to Hell myself," Brooklyn knew her threat was hollow.

"No you won't. Because if you were you would've already done it by now and in fact you don't know you cut me loose and you're just as spooked as we are. And to top it all off you're looking for answers."

"Maybe it was a turbo-charged spirit or….Godzilla. Maybe it was some big boss demon. But I'm guessing at your pay grade they don't tell you squat because whoever it was wanted Brook out and they're a lot stronger than you," Dean interjected.

"I'm gonna reach down her throat and rip both your lungs out," the demon threatened Dean. Brooklyn bolted up from her seat and belted the demon hard across the jaw watching as the demon remained in her seat. Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the demon. Something glinted in the hunter's eyes that the demon noticed. Dean stood up and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Let's go Dean," she tugged him by the hand. The demons watched as Brooklyn flashed an evil look at them but none had the audacity to say anything. It was almost as if they were too afraid to.

As they got in the Impala Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That was too close," he shook his head.

"Whatever yanked me out they're afraid of it," Brooklyn said in a matter of fact tone.

Dean slid his hand over into hers and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. Her features softened as she turned and smiled at him. He motioned for her to slide over into his waiting arm. Brooklyn shuffled across the seat and rested her head against his shoulder as they drove away from the diner.

* * *

**Finally FF got the kinks worked out!!!! Next update soon kiddies!!!!**


	5. Castiel

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Dean paced around the room watching Brooklyn sleep. The close call at the diner had taken a toll on her so the hunter decided it was best for her to rest. He stepped outside to call Sam.

"Sammy hey it's Dean. Listen Brook and I had a close encounter of the demon kind at the diner. Maybe we should go and check it out," Dean hung up and headed towards the pop machines feeling a sugar need coming on.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open as the television kicked on. She looked over getting the same feeling of déjà vu all over again as the radio was now on full blast. The hunter looked around and leapt to her feet as the ringing sound returned once again.

"Who the Hell are you?! Show yourself!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The ringing grew louder until the windows exploded and the television screen shattered. Brooklyn screamed as loud as she could until Dean burst the door down and grabbed his wife carrying her safely out the door.

"Brook are you okay baby girl?" Brooklyn shook the fine shards of glass from her hair and seemed confused. Her eyes blinked then recognition took over as her eyes transfixed on Dean.

"Yeah I think so…." She wasn't so sure of her own words.

Sam received Dean's message and slipped out of his room and walked in the direction of the diner. He knew Dean would be trying to get Brooklyn calmed and Bobby was off doing research leaving him to check it out.

With Lucifer's Sword in hand, he approached the now dark building. He could sense something was wrong, very wrong as he slipped inside the door. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the dark then notices the still form of a man on the floor. Slowly Sam walks up and spies the blood covering the dead man's hands. He then kneels down to roll him over and gasps at his eyes or rather thereof. Two black holes were eyes once were housed greeted the hunter.

His senses kicked in to full alert as he realized he was no longer alone. The demon leapt from the dark swinging with everything she had. Her eyes were gone as well. Sam and the demon exchanged hard blows and blocks until the hunter finally got the upper hand and hurled the demon off him.

"Your eyes," he gasped.

"I can still smell your soul from a mile away," the demon hissed.

"He was here you saw it."

"I saw it," the demon nodded.

"What was it? Answer me!" Sam demanded.

"It's the end. We're dead, we're all dead," the demon sobbed.

"What did you see?"

"Go to Hell," the demon said coldly.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you," Sam charged the demon plunging the dagger deep within the demon's heart. He watched as the creature collapsed to the ground. Sam pulled the dagger from the body. He looked around before heading back out to the hotel.

* * *

Sam closed the door behind him and spun around to find a man standing in his room. He about 3 inches shorter than Sam with close cut brown hair and striking mocha orbs. The man was clothed in jeans topped with a long sleeved blue shirt and matching denim jacket.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" The stranger quizzed Sam.

"Fine time for you to show up Tom," Sam collapsed on his bed.

"Sorry but I'm still on top ten most wanted list in case your forgot so I've had to keep a low profile. You know what that's like."

"What the Hell's going on around here Tom?"

"I wish I knew," Tom paced around the room.

"Well we were thinking some high level demon…."

"No, no way. Sam, human souls just don't walk out of the Pit and back in their bodies. Whatever did this is huge, cosmic huge. No demon including Lilith could swing something like this."

"Then what the Hell did?" Sam looked up at the demon.

* * *

Brooklyn drank her coffee and forced another bite down her throat. Dean and Bobby were watching with concern over the hunter's behavior.

"And you say she wasn't bothered by the high pitched ringing sound?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope, when I walked in she was yelling right back at it and almost as if she could understand it."

"You know I'm right here you two," Brooklyn looked over at the hunters.

"Brook, Bobby and I were thinking of summoning this thing."

Brooklyn looked over at the older hunter, "Bobby did you agree to this?"

"I think it's a bad idea but what other choice do we have?"

Brooklyn forced another bite down her throat feeling her stomach churn but somehow managed to keep it down. She too was getting a bad feeling about this plan as well.

The inside of the old barn was covered in talismans and symbols; some were familiar but others seen for the first time. Brooklyn ran her fingers over walls then walked towards the table where Dean was lining out the various weapons in a row.

"Think we have our bases covered?" She picked up the dagger eyeing it before placing it back down.

"Well that and Bobby's art project should cover it," he noticed the frown on her face as she looked all around them.

"Brook," Dean tilted her head upward, "if this thing's evil it won't get too far I promise."

"This is still a bad idea," she said quietly.

Bobby finished up the last symbol then turned towards the book open on the table.

"Alright let's ring the dinner bell," Bobby picked up the book and started reciting the ancient text.

* * *

"So are you going to tell Dean what you're doing?" Tom looked down at Sam.

"Oh and have him go all ballistic? Sure that's just a great idea Tom."

"Well it better coming from you then someone else. You know how your brother gets when even the mere mention of my name is brought up."

"Yeah you're not exactly on their Christmas mailing list," Sam breathed out.

Tom laughed bitterly and sat on the bed across from the hunter. His mannerisms had changed since he was forced to Hell ten months ago. The demon was more subdued and not as snarky. Sam wondered what exactly Tom had been put through.

* * *

Brooklyn was leaning up against the table as Dean was playing with the dagger impatiently. He wanted to know what dragged his hunter from Hell and why.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby looked up and glared at him.

"Sorry, touchy touchy," he looked over at Brooklyn as she continued watching the doors. Just then the roof began to shake violently causing the shingles to slam against the rafters. Brooklyn looked up sensing something was coming, something big.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind," Dean hoped. The lights above shattered as the door bent forwards and finally bowed down to the pressure blowing inwards as a man walked inside. The lights continued exploding overhead showering him with tiny sparks.

Brooklyn stood there frozen in place as Dean and Bobby fired away pumping the man with rock salt. Still he continued walking forward like nothing was happening. Dean grabbed the dagger and faced the man as Brooklyn finally gained the strength to move and placed her body in front of Dean's.

"Who are you?" She demanded. His ice blue eyes fixed on her as he spoke in a gruff low voice.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he quietly answered.

"Yeah, thanks," she responded watching as he nodded slightly. Dean rushed by her and stabbed the man in the chest. To all of their surprise he looked down at it and pulled it out dropping it to the ground. Dean looks up at Bobby who comes at the stranger with an iron bar. Without turning the man catches Bobby's arm and spins around pressing two fingers on his forehead.

"Bobby!" Brooklyn hollered as he collapsed to the ground.

"Stand back," Dean went after the stranger this time armed with a silver knife. The man stood with a calm expression in his eyes like he was anticipating the hunter's attack. Dean charged at the man but found he was on the losing end as a hand shot out gripping the wrist that held the knife and pressed two fingers on the man's forehead.

"Dean!" Brooklyn shouted as her hunter fell alongside Bobby. Her mouth was agape as the stranger turned around to face the hunter. She stood there as the man approached her with almost sad looking blue eyes.

"We need to talk Brooklyn," he looked down at the unconscious hunters then back at her, "alone."

Brooklyn rushed past him and checked her husband and friend over as the stranger found the books stacked up and started going through one. He found the writings intriguing to say the least.

"Your friends are still alive," Brooklyn looked over her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel," came the simple reply as the angel continued looking through the book.

"Yeah I get that but what are you?" She demanded. Castiel looked up locking eyes with Brooklyn.

"An angel of the Lord," he answered. Brooklyn bolted up and got within inches of the angel's face.

"Do you know my father? Please if you've seen him ….." She asked with hope in her voice.

Castiel hung his head down and looked away. Brooklyn felt the tiny pangs of hope die inside her.

"Oh, I see. Why did I even bother to ask," she looked away then shot her head back up with anger in her eyes.

"So it was you who nearly hurt Pamela!"

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans but so can my real voice. But you already know that."

"Why didn't I figure it out sooner?" Brooklyn covered her face with her hand. Castiel reached down and pulled her up to her feet. She looked into those rich blue eyes feeling her soul scream that the angel was telling the truth while at the same time a part of her was repulsed by the angel's touch.

"So you were the one who left this on my arm," Brooklyn rolled up her sleeve and showed off the new mark.

"Yes it was me," he softly answered.

"Did my father send you?" She asked.

"God commanded it, we have work for you to do," Castiel replied and stood back unfurling his wings for Brooklyn to see.

The hunter cradled Dean's head in her lap waiting for him to wake up. The angel watched as Brooklyn stroked his face and whispered something inaudible in his ear. He was intrigued by the interaction between them and tilted his head before leaving her alone in total silence.

Dean slowly woke up and opened his eyes to see Brooklyn looking down with relief washing over her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back.

She smiled and leaned over allowing their foreheads to touch.

* * *

Sam was on his laptop when the trio returned. He sensed something was off as he stood to greet the hunters.

"What happened?"

"Chachi over here decided to summon the thing and it turns out a damn angel yanked Brook from Hell," Bobby grumbled.

"An angel like Brooklyn's dad?" Sam realized his error but saw Brooklyn nod her head.

"I dunno if he's an archangel but he wouldn't answer my questions about him either."

"Sorry Brook," Sam hugged the hunter knowing that had been a rough spot in her life.

"It's alright Sam, serves me right for getting my hopes up in the first place."

"I know but you've been keeping that flame alive inside that one day you would see him and maybe get some closure."

Brooklyn smiled sadly and retreated to her room. Dean was right on her heels as he didn't want her to be left alone.

"Fucking angels," he heard her growl.

"Brook," Dean gently gripped her arm and turned her around.

"Why did I even dare to think and hope he would come for me?" She sobbed into his body.

"I dunno Brook, I just dunno," Dean was already beginning to dislike angels and he hadn't really met one yet.

"Dicks," he said to himself as he escorted Brooklyn in their room.

* * *

**I hope FF can keep up and not mess up like it has today! Thank you everyone for all of the support!!!**


	6. Some God

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Pastor Jim was getting the fire going when heard the approaching vehicles. One was a sound he had long though he would never be privy to hearing again. The preacher got up and peered through the curtains to see the brothers and Bobby along with Brooklyn. Jim couldn't but help to smile at the sight of the red haired hunter as she had been gone for ten months. He hurried to open the door as the hunters reached front steps.

"Bobby," Jim clapped his hand on the older man's shoulder. The preacher allowed Dean and Sam to slip by but stopped Brooklyn wanting to get a good look at her.

"Look at you," he drew her in his arms hugging her tight. "It's so good to see you."

"I know I look good huh?" Brooklyn smiled.

"Bobby told me what happened. An angel pulled you from Hell?"

"Yeah, an angel named Castiel."

"Castiel huh? Well come on in and we'll see what I've got."

Brooklyn felt odd being there though she had been there plenty of times before her death. She shrugged it off and followed everyone in the kitchen where a hot pot of coffee was brewing. Jim gathered the books he had on divine beings and placed them down in front of Brooklyn and Dean. The hunters each grabbed a book seeing they had their hands full. Dean was still skeptical as he didn't believe in such things but after what happened two days ago he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I still find it hard to believe," Dean bemoaned.

"Well then what else could it have been?" Sam looked straight over at his brother.

"All I know is that my wife….was not I repeat was not groped by an angel."

"Then why would this Castiel lie to me Dean?" Brooklyn leaned back in her chair and stared hard at him.

"I dunno maybe he' some demon. Demons lie after all," he replied with anger rising in his voice.

"Okay so he's a demon who's immune to rock salt, Devil's traps and Tom's dagger? Dean, Lilith's scared of this thing," Bobby interjected shooting down Dean's theory.

"Fine if it was an angel as he claims to be wouldn't have a hunter seen one before in the past?!"

"Uh Dean, Brook's father is an archangel and yet you seem to acknowledge that. So why can't you believe what your eyes were showing you?" Sam roared back.

"Well then Sammy why didn't Gabriel trot his happy ass down to the Pit himself and rescue Brook? Why did one of his little lackeys be the one to do it?"

Pastor Jim could see Brooklyn was starting to become visibly upset as the brothers continued bantering back and forth. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you two knock it off! Can't you see Brook's getting upset over here?"

The brothers stopped mid argument and felt embarrassed at being chided like five year olds. Bobby peered up from one of the books and put in his two cents.

"Yeah you two chuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion or do you wanna come take a look at this?"

Bobby turned the book around and pointed out a reprint of a 15th century picture depicting what appeared to be an angel plucking a soul from Hell.

"There are stacks of lore here but all say that an angel can yank a soul from Hell."

"Well what else can do that?" Dean was still in disbelief.

"So far, nothing that I can find."

"Dean, this is good news," Pastor Jim spoke up.

"How?" He asked sharply.

"Because it means the side of good did this and it was not deception."

"Okay fine say I believe it was an angel then what?"

"Dean, why are you having issues with this? I mean you don't seem to have an issue with my father being Gabriel so why is this now becoming a conflict with you?"

Dean glanced over at Brooklyn seeing her eyes looking back in disbelief. He knew she had a point but even then he still didn't believe in the whole god and angels concept. If there was a god then why did Brook get shipped to Hell? Why did she have to suffer and he had to suffer topside? Some god, he bitterly thought.

"Fine, so what do we know about angels?"

Jim pointed to the stack on the table, "Start reading."

Brooklyn was already looking into the first one as Dean pointed at his brother.

"You're gonna get some pie."

Brooklyn suppressed a smirk as Sam trotted out the door. Jim and Bobby continued pouring over books as Dean and Brooklyn kept scouring through their own.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the store and pulled out the list he had jotted down before leaving. He doubled checked it seeing he had forgotten to put chips down. After scribbling chips down he looked up to see Tom sitting beside him in the Impala.

"Geez Tom next time say something will yah?"

"Sam is it true? Did angel rescue Brooklyn from Hell?" The demon got straight to the point.

"You heard huh?" Sam sighed.

"Well duh who hasn't?" Tom replied sarcastically.

"Well we're not one hundred percent sure but we think so."

"Okay then adios Sam," Tom started to get out of the Impala but Sam grabbed his arm stopping the demon.

"Where are you going?"

"Hello they're angels and I'm a demon in case you forgot. They don't give a damn if I'm helping or not. They like to smite first then ask questions later. I've never met one and I don't plan on in the near future. All I know is they scare the holy hell out of me."

Tom hopped out leaving Sam alone in the car.

* * *

Brooklyn shut the book in frustration and rubbed her burning eyes. She didn't realize there was so much out there on angels.

"It doesn't matter what I find or read or in what language it's all the same thing," she flung her hands up in the air.

"And I thought angels were chubby babies with halos and wings. Seems that these guys are total dicks," Dean shoved the book over to Brooklyn.

"Well when you have to fight your own family wouldn't you be a bit on the bitter side?"

She did have a point but Dean did catch a hint of bitterness stinging her voice taking him aback but the hunter kept the reaction to himself. Sam finally appeared with bag in hand. Dean jumped up snatching the bag from his brother's hand and searched the contents. His eyes bolted up to with disappointment flashing.

"Dude you forgot the pie," Sam looked around avoiding his brother's questioning gaze.

"Dean, I think that's the least of our problems right now," Bobby sighed hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Sam looked over.

"I can't seem to get a hold of a friend of mine, Olivia Lowry. She's pretty knowledgeable about this angel thing," Bobby was deeply troubled over the inability to get in touch with her. Pastor Jim gathered the hunters telling them to go on ahead as he would remain behind.

"I can continue sifting through these texts and don't worry as I didn't plan on going anywhere today anyways," he pointed to the snow that started falling once again. As the hunters gathered their coats and filed out Jim stopped Brooklyn.

"Jim is everything okay?" the pastor removed his Saint Christopher medallion and draped it over her head. Brooklyn felt her body tensing up as the blessed pendant touched her skin. The hunter gritted her teeth and knew the pastor could see her jaw clenching but she couldn't control it.

"Brooklyn, you're gonna need it," was all he said before hugging her once more.

"God be with you," he whispered as she headed out the door.

* * *

The snow picked up in intensity as they headed towards Olivia's house but Dean navigated the road with ease. Brooklyn stared out the window as another flash of Hell hammered her mind. This time a little bit more was revealed as she closed her eyes. The screams danced around her as the screams of another trickled in at first then rushed in like a raging torrent. It was that of a young woman screaming and begging for mercy as someone or something was inciting her anguish. But just as fast as the image appeared it vanished leaving behind silence. Brooklyn likened it to the sound of madness as she looked up seeing the ground covered in a thin layer of white. She wondered silently if something had been brought back with her and was trying to break through.

The hunters stepped through the door calling out Olivia's name but no one answers them. Bobby rounded a corner and gasped before spinning around and walking back outside. Dean and Sam saw what made him turn back around. A line of salt was sprawled across the floor and behind it was the body of Olivia. Her chest had been ripped open and blood splattered over the rug and floor. Brooklyn knelt down seeing that a violent powerful force was behind this. No mere spirit could do this.

"Looks like Olivia was rocking the EMF," Dean discovered the former hunter's stash.

"Spirit activity," Sam noted.

"What kind of spirit does this to a human?" Brooklyn asked sadly.

"One hopped up on steroids," Dean muttered.

Bobby returned with cell phone in hand. "Well I called three other hunters."

"Good we can use the back up," Dean breathed.

"None of them are answering their phones," he killed any hopes of assistance.

* * *

The four went separate paths finding all three hunters in sores shape than Olivia was. Jed was in worse shape with not only his chest being torn apart but his throat and torso to match. Dean was on the phone with Bobby as Brooklyn was sprawled out across the front with her head in his lap. Sam had dozed off in the back.

The Impala came to a stop at the gas station as Dean needed a break and gas for his baby. The hunter crossed the parking lot towards the bathrooms unaware a shadowy figure was watching his every move.

Dean stretched and washed hands feeling the air grow cold around him. His head shot up in time to see the mirror ice over. He felt the presence of something else in the tiny bathroom. Reaching up he swiped his hand across the mirror finding a familiar face staring back at him.

"Hello Dean. It's been a while," Agent Henriksen coldly greeted the hunter. Dean spun around curling his fingers around the chipped cabinet.

"Are you-did you?" He started ask but Henriksen flashes in front Dean signaling that the agent didn't make it.

"I didn't survive if that's what you're asking."

"Victor I'm sorry," Dean apologized feeling the stabs of remorse in his chest.

"I know you are," the spirit said in disbelief.

"Look if we had known Lilith was coming…" Dean starts but the ghost cuts him off.

"You wouldn't have let it happen – dozens of innocent people in that police station died in your place! You did this to me! It was your fault! She was after you and I paid the price! You left us there to die!"

The angry spirit attacked Dean shoving him violently against the lockers and savagely beating the hunter. Henriksen hoists Dean in the air and hurls him against the wall of the stall. Dean noticed a strange brand or marking on Henriksen's hand. The ghost lunged again but the sound of gunshots rang out in the air. Dean looked up to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway with a shotgun in her hands.

"You okay?" She offered him a hand up seeing he was shaken but not seriously hurt.

"I was just attacked by…"

"Henriksen, I know. I recognized his face," Brooklyn looked around no longer sensing the agent's presence. She looked her hunter over seeing a few scrapes and bruises on his face and hands. Dean closed his eyes feeling her fingers lovingly caress the uninjured side of his face.

"Let's get out of here," she pulled at his hand.

* * *

Bobby hung up with Brooklyn and returned to making preparations. Something evil and powerful was at work but specifically what he didn't know. As he continued gathering items, Bobby saw his breath as the room got colder. The faint giggling of children floated through the air and Bobby gripped the iron bar tightly in his hands. He heads towards the stairs seeing a ball come bouncing down towards him. The giggling started up again and this time two twin girls were standing behind him.

"Dean I can't get in touch with Bobby," Brooklyn snapped her phone shut.

"So was it really Henriksen?" Sam asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah it was him in the flesh or rather the ectoplasm," Dean looked down seeing his knuckles were gripping the wheel hard.

"Why? I mean what did he want?" The hunter wondered aloud.

"Revenge for us getting him killed," Sam responded. Dean looked at his brother through the rearview mirror.

"Sam…."

"Well we did Dean," Sam argued.

"Hey!" Brooklyn snapped at both. "You two stop right there. Whatever the Hell is going on is happening right now to us. Bobby is out of reach and unless either one of you can come up with a solution then don't speak."

Brooklyn crossed her arms over her body and sunk in the seat keeping her eyes trained on the scenery passing by. Their arguing was starting to get on her nerves.

Dean burst in the house with Brooklyn being in the middle between him and Sam.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted out as Brooklyn searched the study and coming upon the iron bar that he had held earlier. The metal was still warm to the touch meaning he had not been missing for long.

"Dean in here!" Dean raced in seeing the bar in her hands. "He hasn't been gone long."

"Alright Sam you take outside, Brook you take this level and I'll head upstairs."

The hunter split up unaware of the evil waiting for them.

* * *

**Finally FF is running again yeah!!!!!**


	7. The Rising of the Witnesses

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

Sam treaded through the junkyard keeping his moving constantly as he hollered out for Bobby's name. In one of the piles, Bobby was being held hostage by the evil twins one of whom had her hand over his mouth.

"Are you scared Bobby? We were scared Bobby when the monster came for us and grabbed us tight. We couldn't even scream and you were right there, Bobby. You were in the house- you were so close," one spirit hissed.

"You could've saved us Bobby; you walked right past that door. The monster had us and you didn't find us and now they won't find you," the other spirit taunted.

Sam continued searching noticing some of the windows on several cars had ice crystals on them while others around them did not. He flung open doors and trunks desperate to find the hunter.

* * *

Dean continued treaded down the hallway hearing doors open and shut on their own.

"Come out come out wherever you are," he challenged.

"Dean Winchester, still so bossy," a female voice spoke from behind him. Dean turned around seeing the blonde haired woman standing in his path.

"You don't recognize me?" It finally dawned on Dean the identity of the spirit.

"Meg," she nodded.

"This is what looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut," she bitterly noted.

"Meg?" Dean asked again.

"Hi," she waved and grinned, "Meg Masters. Finally nice to meet you when I'm not choking- on my own blood but it's okay though I'm a college student or was. You see I was walking home one night when a black cloud overpowered me. Next thing I know I'm a prisoner in here," she pointed to her mind.

"I was awake- I had to watch as she killed and murdered people," she inched closer to the hunter.

"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly.

"Oh yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?!"

"We just thought…." Dean started but Meg cut him off.

"No you didn't think! I kept waiting and praying! I was trapped in there, screaming at you to just help me please! You're supposed to help people Dean! Why didn't you help me!?" The spirit was enraged.

"I'm sorry," Was all Dean could muster.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Meg flung Dean against the wall and proceeded to kick and assault him.

"We didn't know!" He defended his actions.

"No you didn't! You were too wrapped up in worrying about your own ass and your own family that you didn't give a damn about the girl inside!" Meg kicked him over and over as Dean fought to stand up. Meg grabbed his jacket and Dean spotted the same mark on her hand that was on Henriksen before she slammed him against the wall and kicked him again.

* * *

Brooklyn searched the floor room for room with the stealth of a SWAT member. She was unaware of what was transpiring upstairs or out in the junkyard. The hunter couldn't see her breath and no noises were being heard but that didn't mean something wasn't there watching and waiting.

"Hello Brookie," Brooklyn spun around to see her friend Jackson standing there. His soft mocha eyes were hard and lifeless as he stood there leering at the hunter.

"Jackson…." She gulped.

"Yeah that's right. For someone who was rotting in Hell you sure are looking damn good. Tell me something, do the screams haunt your dreams? Do the pleas for mercy fill your mind and torment you? Do you remember them?"

"Who?" Brooklyn raised her shotgun.

"Those who suffered," Jackson lifted a hand hurling her across the room. Brooklyn collapsed to the floor with an arm wrapped over her ribs. The angry spirit lifted her up off the floor revealing a brand on his hand. Brooklyn took notice before she felt her body flying through the air and out in the hallway. Jackson continued his relentless assault on the hunter kicking and punching every inch of her body he could.

* * *

Sam found the car Bobby was in but the spirits were ready for him. One hurled him down the pile watching as the hunter landed on a windshield below. The spirits parted with one going after Sam but the hunter whipped out the iron bar hitting its target. Bobby saw his chance and took care of the other spirit with another piece of iron that was in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking up.

"Yeah," Bobby mumbled while getting down.

* * *

"Fifty words of Latin a little sooner and I would've been alive! My sister would still be alive! That blood is on your hands Dean!" Meg yelled at the hunter. Dean found his gun and aimed it at the ghost.

"You know shooting me isn't going to cut it," the spirit smirked.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Dean aimed up and fired at the chandelier watching the iron ring fall over Meg causing the ghost to vanish.

* * *

Brooklyn was pinned against the wall curled in a tight ball as Jackson continued his ruthless assault of his former friend.

"Jackson please….I tried to save you but the demon…."

"Enough of your lies!" Jackson kicked her hard over and over.

"Hey!" Dean appeared and fired the shotgun loaded with rock salt dispelling the attacker. Brooklyn was coughing hard as Dean dropped to his knees.

"Brook," Brooklyn coughed hard and looked up seeing Dean and not the terrifying image of her friend.

"Bastard did a number on me," she groaned in pain.

* * *

Brooklyn was now upright on the cough with an ice pack on her ribs as Dean loaded shotguns beside her. The pain was becoming duller due to the cold penetrating through her clothing and skin. Dean saw her wincing in pain but knew she was tough and been through worse.

"So we're dealing with people we knew?"

"No, people we couldn't save," Brooklyn corrected him.

"Hey I saw something on Henriksen and Meg. It was a brand or marking. Did either one have tattoos in life?" Dean asked.

"I saw something on Jackson's hand too," Brooklyn remembered the odd image though she felt as if she had seen it somewhere before.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked. Dean stood and drew the symbol on a sheet of paper and held it up for Brooklyn to see.

"Yeah that's it," she nodded her head.

Bobby took the paper and a glint of recognition briefly touched his eyes.

"I may have seen this before. We need to move now," the hunters followed Bobby down to the basement with books and weapons in hand.

* * *

The panic room was the safest place in the house buying them some time.

Dean and Brooklyn were loading shotgun shells full of salt when Dean started up with the God issue again.

"See this is why I can't behind God. If He doesn't exist fine, but if He does then why is he letting all of this happen? What the Hell's wrong with him? Where in the Hell is he while all of these decent people are getting torn to shreds? Why doesn't life a finger and help the poor bastards down here!?"

Brooklyn sighed and shook her head not wanting to get in the middle of this little discussion. Bobby seemed to be in agreement.

"I ain't touchin this one with a ten foot pole," Bobby said in a firm tone as his nose remained down in the book.

"Really?" Dean challenged Bobby.

"Found it," he looked up at all three hunter, "The symbol you saw- brand on the ghosts? Rising of the Witnesses."

"Witnesses – witnesses to what?" Sam looked up.

"The unnatural since none of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See these ghosts- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs- ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em on purpose."

"Who would wanna do that?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know? But whoever did this used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this has big plans. It's called the Rising of the Witnesses and it figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait hold up, just what prophecy are we talking about here?" Dean stood to join Sam and Bobby.

"Well the widely distributed version's just for tourists but long story short, Revelations? This is a sign gang."

"A sign of what?" Dean and Sam asked in unison but Brooklyn remained eerily silent.

"The Apocalypse."

Brooklyn felt ill all over at the truth. The end of the known world, the final battle between Heaven and Hell, angel against demon. It was really happening.

"The Apocalypse?" Dean didn't believe his ears.

"Yeah yah idjit the Apocalypse."

"As in the Apocalypse Apocalypse?" Dean asked again.

"Yes Dean as in the Four Horsemen, famine, death, fire in the sky, angels and demons doing battle here on Earth Apocalypse," Brooklyn said from the couch coughing between words.

"It's a mile marker," Bobby added.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Road trip- Grand Canyon, Cape Hatteras, New Orleans…." Dean piped up.

"First things first, we need to survive your friends out there," Bobby hiked a thumb at the door.

"Anyone have any ideas that don't involve being holed up here until Judgment Day?" Dean looked around.

"There's a spell that will send the Witnesses back to rest. It should work," Brooklyn stood and started looking for it.

"Should?" Sam said with a flat laugh. "Great."

"Bobby you should have everything here that we need here in the house. The spell has to be done over an open flame," Brooklyn continued.

"The library," Sam figured.

"Bingo," Brooklyn snapped her fingers and pointed her finger at him.

* * *

The hunters hurried to the library placing salt lines down as Brooklyn gathered up the items. Bobby lit a fire as Sam kept watch for the ghosts to appear. They wouldn't have to wait long. Bobby quickly scanned the items and told Sam to fetch the red hex box upstairs. Dean headed towards the kitchen to seek out the Gimlock, Opium and Wormwood. The kitchen door slammed behind him.

"Dean!" Brooklyn hollered out.

"I'm okay Brook!" Dean shouted back as he continued searching for the items finding them at the bottom of the drawer. As he gathers them, Henriksen appears behind him.

"Hello Dean," the agent greeted him.

"Victor….." Dean stood frozen in place.

Brooklyn continued blending and mixing as the two girls appeared and started tormenting Bobby again.

"Can't those two little bitches shut up!?" She growled and looked up at the ghosts. Brooklyn's hand jerked involuntarily in a waving motion and the ghosts were gone. Bobby looked over as Brooklyn returned to her work.

"Help Dean," she barked then looked at Bobby, "GO!" Her voice went low and dark.

Bobby grabbed the guns and rushed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sam found the box but also realized Meg had found him as well.

"You know what pisses me off?! You didn't save me yet you continue to gallivant around with Tom. Tell me something Sam how many bodies has he burned through for kicks? And you don't ship him back to Hell?!?!"

Sam didn't hesitate as he fired the gun sending rock salt through Meg's spirit.

Dean struggled against Henriksen as he tormented the hunter making Dean become racked with guilt over his death.

"How come Brooklyn gets saved from Hell? How is that fair?! How come that little bitch gets a second chance and I don't!?" Dean couldn't answer as he was in extreme pain from the ghost's assaults. Henriksen clamped his hand upon Dean's chest hearing the hunter scream in torment. The burning touch seared through his clothes and into his flesh. Bobby pried the doors open and fired at the agent. Henriksen vanished leaving Dean gasping hard for air.

"You alright?"

"NO!" Dean responded irritably.

Brooklyn was reciting in Latin when the windows blew open scattering the salt around. She gripped the spell page and continued in a hurried manner. Dean Sam and Bobby watched as the ghosts appeared one by one. The guys continued firing their guns until there was no more ammo left. They grabbed the iron bars swinging at the spirits. The twins shoved Sam against the wall with a dresser pinning him firmly in place.

"Help Brook!" Sam hollered.

Dean continued swinging as Bobby followed suit. Brooklyn was at the end of the spell when Jackson appeared and pressed his hand against her back. The hunter cried out in pain unable to put the bowl's contents in the fire. Her grip on the bowl loosens and bowl falls towards the floor.

"Bobby! Dean!" She hollered. Bobby got there first catching the bowl and flinging the contents into the fire. As the flames touched the herbs a bright blue flash and flames exploded though the house expelling the spirits once and for all. Dean rushed over to Brooklyn's side seeing she was rubbing her back. He lifted her shirt seeing no mark left behind.

"Did we do it?" She asked.

"Yeah we sure did," He beamed back.

* * *

Later that night after cleaning up the mess, Brooklyn had collapsed on the mattress placed on the floor. Dean was wrapped around her with his arms protecting her. She woke up detecting a presence nearby. Slipping through his arms, Brooklyn approached the kitchen noticing a dark figure leaned up against the counter. As she approached Brooklyn saw the outline of Castiel beginning to take shape.

* * *

**I was on a roll yesterday!**


	8. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stood facing the angel as he looked right back at her.

"Excellent job with the Witnesses," he congratulates her.

"You knew about this?" Brooklyn asked angrily.

"I was made aware of it," Castiel answered calmly.

"Gee thanks a lot for the divine intervention. You know we almost died down here."

"But you didn't," the angel pointed out.

"Not the point here, the point is you guys knew what was going down and yet you did nothing, nada zero to help," she threw back in the angel's face. Castiel was starting to grow irritated with the hunter.

"You don't understand Brooklyn, there's a bigger picture here bigger concerns than yours."

"Fine enlighten me," she growled back.

"The Witnesses are a sign of the Apocalypse," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So that's why you guys are here all of a sudden," Castiel nodded.

"The Rising of the Witnesses is one of the sixty six Seals," Something rang in the back of Brooklyn's mind as the term sounded vaguely familiar.

"Those Seals are being broken by Lilith," Brooklyn tensed up at the mention of the she demon's name.

"So Queen Bitch did the spell, she rose the Witnesses."

"Mmm hmm," Castiel confirmed, "And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"So she selected the victims the hunters couldn't save so they would come at us with guns drawn and firing."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor," Castiel said quietly.

"But we put them to rest," Brooklyn argued but Castiel cut her off.

"Doesn't matter the Seal was broken. Think of the Seals as locks on a door," he elaborated.

"And when the last one goes?"

"Lucifer walks free," Castiel turned to face Brooklyn and invaded her personal space though she didn't contest the closeness between them. The angel could see the apprehension in her eyes at the news.

"The Lightbearer? Guess I shouldn't be surprised then huh? So what about my father? Where is he in all this?"

"That I do not know Brooklyn. No one has seen him for quite some time."

"Yeah just popping up long enough to knock up my mother and leave her hanging."

Castiel watched as she grew bitter at the thoughts that only she saw running through her head. He felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch her to offer support and comfort but didn't.

"Why was I pulled out? Why me? What makes me so special? Why not some devout bible thumping schmuck?"

"The Lord works…."

"In mysterious ways yeah I've heard it before," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

Castiel looked at the hunter intensely seeing pain and anger in her eyes. She was holding much back, keeping it suppressed to the recesses of her mind. The angel was intrigued even further by the hunter standing before him.

"When we need you again I will find you," Castiel backed away from his charge and vanished once again.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing Dean was still beside her. It was still dark out as she sat up and headed to the bathroom. The door squeaked when it met the frame and Brooklyn clicked on the light. She sat on the toilet running her hands up and down her face trying to come to grips with what Castiel told her. Why was it her? What had she done? So many questions but no answers for any.

As she stood and turned to look in the mirror the voices returned taunting and tormenting Brooklyn.

_Please……._

_Why do you get to be redeemed while we rot……?_

_You………_

_We will never forget……._

"Stop it!" she screamed covering her ears. "Just shut up!!! Leave me alone!!!!"

Dean burst in seeing her screaming at an unseen tormentor. Her hands planted firmly on her ears as she had her eyes closed tight.

"Brook," he pinned here against the wall as she continued kicking and screaming.

_You will pay….._

_Why?????_

_Damn you……._

"Shut up! Shut up!" She continued chanting over and over. Dean pulled her hands away and called her name above the screams.

"Brooklyn!" Brooklyn looked up seeing Dean standing there. The voices had been silenced leaving her mind for now.

"Dean…" her face was becoming streaked with tears as the rest of her body trembled in his grip.

"Brook, what happened? Why were you screaming?"

Brooklyn looked away not wanting to talk about it. It was bad enough she had to relieve the nightmare that was Hell but she wasn't ready to discuss the matter with Dean. Brooklyn continued to suffer in the Hell of her mind while Dean was standing there helpless as he could only watch her go through the silent pain.

"Brook please talk to me…." Dean pleaded feeling his heart breaking with every second of her silence. Brooklyn just looked back with tears rimming her eyes until one by one the tears rolled down hitting the floor and her feet.

"Dean….I….I can't….." she sobbed, "Please understand….."

Dean closed his eyes and rocked her against his body before carrying her back to bed.

* * *

"So she just did a total meltdown in the bathroom?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah she was screaming at someone to leave her alone and the fear in her voice….."

"Could she have been reliving her time in Hell?" Sam suggested between drinks of his coffee.

"I dunno…..But that's what I'm afraid of. It hurts more to see her keep it within and not talk to me about it. Seeing her suffer like this….."

"Well then you really don't wanna hear this then. Yesterday when we were battling the Witnesses, Brook did something. When the girls appeared her hand jerked like this," Bobby waved his hand like he had seen Brooklyn's do, "and they vanished. Dean, something's not right with Brook. Something came back with her."

Dean got up and headed up the stairs where Brooklyn was still sound asleep. He had to know the truth, see it with his own eyes. As he reached the door, Dean paused and listened hearing nothing unusual coming from the other side. He carefully pushed the door open and peered through the widening gap. On the bed was Brooklyn curled up in a ball on her side with her back turned to the door. Dean quietly closed the door behind him and padded across the floor. The shift in the mattress didn't disturb the sleeping hunter as Dean curled up beside her.

"Brook what happened to you down there? What did those bastards do to you?"

"No……please……." She groaned and started to toss and turn.

"Brook wake up," Dean gently shook her.

"No…..Stop……Dean……Help.....Dean……." her whispers turned to sobs.

"Brook," Dean's voice turned louder and firmer.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped open as the hunter sat upright confused initially about her surroundings. Dean was shocked at the wild look in her eyes before it slowly started to subside and the beautiful rain cloud grey was now in control.

"Dean….What happened?" Brooklyn held her hand to her hand.

"Brook, you were crying out for me," Dean gently told her.

"I was…..I was back in the Pit……I was so alone and afraid….."

"Shhhh," Dean held her in his arms. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"Please don't let me go," she begged her hunter.

"Didn't plan on it until you said so," He kissed the top of her forehead.

About an hour later they wound up in the shower locked together in an intimate embrace. Dean was hesitant but she had deepened and intensified things between them. Her hands ran up and down his soap slickened body taking the feel of soft suds and hard body. Dean groaned as her slippery hand stroked his hardening erection letting him slip in and out of her hand. He thrusted his hips fucking her hand feeling his body begin to tighten.

But he didn't want to end it like this; he wanted to be inside her. Dean pulled away and locked his arms under her thighs suspending her between him and the wall. He covered her mouth with his to stifle her moans as he gently thrusted inside. She needed him, needed to feel him inside her taking her and marking her body as his and his alone. They continued making love quietly in the shower but suspected the others knew but the hunters didn't care.

Brooklyn cried softly in his mouth as she rode out the waves of climax. Dean felt her body shudder as wave after wave rocked her body. He felt the tightening pool within the deep recesses of his body and begin to breach the confines of his being.

Dean pumped harder inside her as he felt his own orgasm shatter his soul and body. He felt his thick release flood her waiting body marking the hunter as his own.

"Mine….." his voice rumbled in her ear.

"Yours…Always yours….." she gasped between hard breaths.

* * *

Bobby and Sam were scouring over the books when Dean and Brooklyn came downstairs. Both men didn't ask how she was feeling as Brooklyn appeared to be in more somber spirits.

"Hey Brook," Sam greeted with a smile on his face. Brooklyn smiled shyly before taking a seat next to Sam.

"We've been trying to track down Lilith and we may have a lead. There's been some activity going on in and around Eastern Iowa University. Seems there's been a string of unsolved murders going on. Might be something up our alley," Bobby slid the folder across the table to Brooklyn. Dean hovered over her shoulder as Brooklyn reviewed the file.

"The victims were found with their eyes ripped out and hearts missing. I think we can rule out a werewolf since werewolves only go for the heart."

Dean studied the article noting that most murders occurred around a specific location, an old oak tree known to locals as the Old Oak. He wondered if they were dealing with a witch or more specifically a coven. God he hoped not since Dean despised witches. They always seemed to fling their bodily fluids around.

"Well we should get going," Dean said closing the file. Brooklyn tucked it in her bag and went to fetch her coat. She still wasn't ready to tell Dean what she remembered.

* * *

The snow had melted when they reached the campus. Brooklyn volunteered to pose as a student and see what she could find out from the victims' friends. Sam and Dean posed as frat boys from out of state and wound up rooming with a guy named Murph.

Brooklyn wound up in the sorority house of the first victim, Lori Sorenson. She managed to get the same room and met her roommate.

"Hi, you must be Rachel," Brooklyn stuck out her hand.

"Yeah and you are Cam right?"

"Yep that's me," Brooklyn smiled back.

* * *

Dean and Sam got under Murph's good graces and asked about the murders.

"Oh well Lori was the preacher's daughter and she was dating Rich who used to my roommate. Anyways he said they were going out on a date down by the Old Oak. It's kind of turned into the unofficial make out spot," Murph snickered.

Dean and Sam looked at one another mentally remembering to check on something later on.

Brooklyn and the guys met up later to compare notes.

"Anything?" Dean asked Brooklyn.

"Well it seemed Rich and Lori were on their date which included a little time at the Old Oak after the movie and dinner. How about you guys?"

"Nothing yet. But we know there were a total of four victims all of whom were found around the Old Oak," Sam pointed out.

"So you two thinking this Old Oak's the epicenter?" Brooklyn asked before taking another drink.

"If I was a betting man then yes," Dean finished off the burger and fries before him.

* * *

"So this is the Old Oak," Dean examined the ancient knotted tree. Brooklyn looked up craning her neck to get the full scope. She spotted something up on the tree and tried to climb up it.

"Brook what are you doing?" Dean stood below her.

"I see something Dean. Hand me a sheet of paper and the piece of charcoal in my bag," Brooklyn wiped away the dirt and sticks seeing some kind of insignia carved in the bark. Dean handed up the paper and charcoal and Brooklyn made a rubbing before hopping back down. The hunter caught her in his arms and gently put her down.

"What did you find?" Sam peered down and over her shoulder.

"Well I'm not sure but it's some kind of rune based on the looks of it."

Sam studied the rubbing and got an idea.

* * *

Brooklyn returned to her "room" to find Castiel standing between the beds.

"Ever hear of knocking? I mean you are in an all female building," she dropped her bag on the bed.

"The other girl won't return for some time. You found the tree correct?"

"Yeah why?"

"Those deaths are part of a summoning ritual, the summoning of Tiamat. If she rises her army will rise along with her. Find the one summoning her and stop them. The summoning of Tiamat is another Seal."

Brooklyn could feel the angel's eyes boring deep into her soul making her feel a sense of vulnerability.

"But how do we know where to find this summoner? I mean this is a college you know."

"If the summoner kills one more innocent the Seal will be broken and we will be one step closer to Hell on Earth. Tiamat cannot rise."

The angel's firm tone left no room for Brooklyn to argue with him. She sighed and knew it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She looked away for a second then looked up to see Castiel was gone.

"Never hangs around long does he?" Brooklyn pulled her phone out and dialed Dean.

"Dean, Cas was here and those killings are part of a Seal. How fast can you be here?"

* * *

**Next update soon!!!! Oh and Tiamat was one of the baddest Sumerian demons around....**


	9. Your Executioner

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"So Cas popped in and said this is a Seal?" Dean asked as Brooklyn rode beside him.

"Yep. He's a regular Chatty Cathy," she sighed.

"Well how do we find this summoner?" Sam asked from the back.

"Dunno, Cas wouldn't elaborate any further. We have to find him or her and gank 'em."

Dean snickered as she had started picking up some of his vocabulary and finding it amusing how the words spilled from her mouth.

Brooklyn opened the book up and started reading a little more about the demon called Tiamat. What she read didn't ease her apprehension in the very least. Serpents, dragons, sea serpents and above all the embodiment of primordial chaos all rolled into one evil deity. Brooklyn groaned knowing this would make the demons and monsters she had seen pale in comparison to the Sumerian god. But the one bright spot was she had been killed by her own children and grandchildren.

As she read on, Brooklyn noticed that a cult had evolved around the murdered goddess that started in certain Sumerian circles and survived every cultural social and religious upheaval since. The hunter wondered if this summoner was a member of this little know click.

"How do we know our mysterious friend will appear tonight?" Dean looked over at Brooklyn.

"Because tonight is a blue moon and the last sacrifice has to be made tonight when the moon sits directly above the oak. Seems it holds some kind of symbolism but what the book doesn't say."

They filed in the room unsure of what to do next. Murph was at class so the room was theirs for the next several hours. Sam pulled up his laptop and delved into some more research. Dean paced around the room and happened to look down spotting something protruding out from under Murph's bed. The hunter pulled at the corner of what turned out to be a book and based on the looks of it some kind of spell book.

"Hey guys," Dean motioned at Brooklyn and Sam as he flipped through the pages. Dean couldn't determine what language was held within the pages but Brooklyn did.

"It's an archaic form of Sumerian cuneiform. Markus showed me once but it's been such a long time ago."

"Brook, you gotta try," Dean gently pushed her. Brooklyn took the book and let her fingers brush over the worn weathered pages letting it come to her as she sat there.

"It's a summoning spell."

"So Murph is our summoner?" Sam asked with doubt in his voice.

"It's looking like it," Dean sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well we follow our fellow frat brother once it gets dark and gank 'em before he can carve into some sacrificial virgin."

"Sounds good to me," Sam closed his laptop.

* * *

The trio waited in the Impala as Murph finally came out the door and towards his car. The pickup truck backed out and headed off campus with the Impala following at a safe distance. They kept on his trail but the truck turned north instead of south towards the oak.

"Something's not right," Dean stopped the car.

"Dean what are you doing!?" Sam pointed at the vanishing taillights.

"If Murph was the summoner wouldn't he be going the other way?" Dean looked up at his brother.

"He's right Sam, if Murph was our guy he would've been going out of town not in it."

Brooklyn sat back and tried to think where they had gone wrong. She closed her eyes and retraced her steps to the first day. Her mind rewound the images then slowly replayed them until her eyes shot open as it finally dawned on her.

"Murph's not our guy," she said with certainty.

The Impala came to a screeching halt and Brooklyn was running towards the oak before the car was even completely stopped. She felt something driving her harder and faster towards the clearing as the dim glow of a fire came into view.

Brooklyn pulled out the Lucifer's Sword and placed the tip into the back of the summoner.

"I should've known sooner it was you. The pendant around your neck is an image of Tiamat though a seldom seen rendition," the hunter growled.

"I'm surprised you didn't. I had you pegged the minute you walked through that door. I could smell your soul coming a mile away."

Rachel kept her back turned to the hunter as she continued squeezing the blood from the hearts of her victims.

"Lori and Rich were easy to take down since they trusted me. But the other three were not so much. I had to use my feminine wiles on the others," she grinned to herself.

"So you seduced them then killed them? Original…." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Tonight my mistress will be resurrected and bring her army forth to destroy humanity."

"Yawn…." Brooklyn said sarcastically.

Rachel spun around angered and offended by the lack of respect this hunter was showing. With a wave of her hand Brooklyn was sent flying but she landed on her feet and braced her body against the ground.

Dean and Sam arrived to see Brooklyn in a vicious stand off against Rachel. He could only watch as the women did battle exchanging blows and punches as Brooklyn fought to stall the summoner. Rachel reached around grabbing Brooklyn's hair and jerking her to the ground.

"Brook!" Dean and Sam rushed in but Rachel held up her hand and curled it upward into a fist. The brothers dropped to the ground grabbing at their throats as they struggled for air. The sight of her husband and brother-in-law in a fight to live enraged Brooklyn as she felt the darkness overcome her and this time, she didn't resist.

Rachel's grin vanished as the hunter's eyes turned black.

"What the fuck are you?!?!?!" Rachel edged away but Brooklyn only crept closer towards the frightened girl.

"Your executioner," Brooklyn lifted a hand snapped her fingers snapping Rachel's neck. The woman dropped dead to the ground as the hunter turned towards the altar. The black faded from her eyes as her lips moved and the ancient language of the angels flowed. Dean and Sam rubbed their necks again as the cold grip around their throats had eased up allowing them to stand and see the body of Rachel along with the altar now set aflame. Brooklyn was standing there watching as the organs bowls and cloth were incinerated by the cleansing fire.

The flamed licked closer towards her as they reached up towards the sky. Dean placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder feeling the heat beneath his hand. Brooklyn turned and smiled as they had managed to save a Seal and damn did it feel good.

Dean looked past her at the roaring fire wondering if she had done that. But for right now any doubt would be cast aside and instead he savored the small victory.

* * *

Instead of staying at the Greek houses, the hunters opted to get hotel rooms instead. Brooklyn and Dean got their own anxious to celebrate this occasion. It didn't take long for clothing to be scattered on the floor and two bodies colliding together on the bed. Brooklyn flipped him over and ground her hips hard against his feeling him buck his hips in response. Dean didn't know where this added sexual energy was coming from but he loved every single fucking minute of it.

Later, after Dean had fallen asleep, Brooklyn was compelled to get up and walk towards the balcony. She wrapped her body in Dean's button up shirt and stepped out to see Castiel leaning against the railing.

"You saved a Seal," his voice was calm and cool unlike the previous encounter where he was irritated with her.

"Yeah so I noticed," she looked away.

"What's the matter? You still don't think you're worthy of being saved?" The angel tilted his head, baffled by her behavior.

"I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling right now," she sighed. Castiel watched as she faced forward with her arms outstretched across the cold railing.

"This is another dream isn't it?"

"Yes," Castiel whispered.

"Why here? Why only me? Are you afraid of Dean? Afraid he'll bite?"

"No, it is none of that. I am but following orders which is to come to you when you sleep."

Brooklyn didn't know if whether or not she should be honored or worried.

"Cas what's going on? If I am supposed to keep these Seals from breaking, you need to be a bit less cryptic and a bit more clearer on things."

"Such as?" The angel tilted his head again in the hunter's direction.

"I dunno maybe giving more information instead of leaving us hanging."

"But you did stop Rachel from summoning Tiamat."

"But what happens when we can't stop a Seal from being broken?"

Castiel turned to face the hunter. The angel's bright blue eyes were sparkling in the silver light giving him an even more otherworldly appearance.

"There are over 600 possible Seals but Lilith only has to break 66 of them for Lucifer to walk."

"How do we know which ones she'll break?"

"We don't know," he admitted.

"Lovely," Brooklyn ran her hand down her face.

"Our numbers are limited and as such we have to pick and choose our battles carefully. Some will win others we won't. This time we did but next time we may not be so fortunate."

Brooklyn nodded and looked over to see the angel gone.

The hunter woke up and looked around seeing sunlight streaming through the windows. Brooklyn rolled over noticing an empty spot that was still warm then noticed the light in the bathroom was on. She hopped out of bed and jogged across the floor and joined her hunter in the shower.

Brooklyn was still thinking about the strange conversation she had with the angel and found her mind wandering to thoughts about him or rather his vessel. Did he have a family? What was he like? What was it like being ridden by an angel? How was he chosen?

The questions streamed through her mind as she continued dressing and gathering up her stuff. Dean had noticed she was silent since getting out of the shower.

"Brook everything alright?" Brooklyn looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, just thinking right now, that's all," she zipped her bag up and hoisted it over her shoulder. She stepped up on her toes and kissed him lightly before heading out the door. While loading the trunk, she thought back to the previous night then felt at same sinking feeling return as the images of Hell came back to haunt her again.

_The sounds of flesh tearing and bones snapping echoed unabated. Screams and wails raced through the endless abyss as victim after victim felt to the rack. The tools were various and creative, developed to invoke maximum pain and damage to the flesh and body. _

_Hooks were sunk into unbroken skin and dragged along ripping through skin muscle and tendons like tissue paper. What skin wasn't torn would be filleted away thin layer by thin layer until flesh was scraped away leaving bone waiting to be cracked and snapped. _

_"Please……" the man's voice begged as his tormentor made the first cut…._

Brooklyn shook her head and quickly closed the trunk then turned to see Dean approaching with Sam keeping pace with his brother's shorter stride.

"I was wondering what was holding you up?" She tossed the keys to Dean.

"Samantha here was moving at about a snail's pace," Sam rolled his eyes and made his famous bitchface at Dean.

"Whatever," she sighed and shook her head at them as they got in the Impala.

Brooklyn knew she could only keep it in for so long before she couldn't hold it in anymore. She could feel it festering inside of her like a growing cancer that was slowly starting to spread and infect the rest of her body and the only cure was to tell the one person she loved more than her own life.

* * *

**Not one of my stronger chapters but something to fill in the blank so I can get the next update going! **


	10. Ghost Sickness

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn screamed in terror as she sprinted down the street. Her heart was pounding hard as she stumbled over some trash cans and rolled along the pavement. The growls grew louder which propelled the frightened hunter to her feet and running once again.

"No! Get away!" She yelled as the beast growled and drew closer to her.

The Chihuahua wagged its tail and followed the human. Its pink bandana flapped behind it as it chased the hunter down.

* * *

_43 hours earlier…_

Brooklyn looked up to see Dean and Sam returning. She closed the book in her lap and slid off the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Sam got sprayed in face with spleen juice," the grin appeared on Dean's face as he recalled his brother's misfortune.

"Ha ha," Sam forced out a dry sarcastic laugh. Dean lost the jacket and loosened the tie then handed the file over to Brooklyn.

"So we have three stiffs all in good health with no underlying conditions suddenly drop dead from heart attacks within 24 hours," Brooklyn closed the folder and looked up expectantly.

"Well they also had some strange scratches on the exact spot of their arms," Sam recalled.

"And?" Brooklyn darted her eyes between them both.

"We don't know what caused them," Dean said sheepishly.

"So what could be our monster of the week?" Brooklyn laced her fingers together resting them in her lap.

"Well maybe after our visit to the sheriff we may have an idea," Dean sat down beside her.

"Let's hope so," she sighed.

Sam was feeling a little ill after the whole spleen incident so Brooklyn went in his place to speak with the sheriff. The young deputy sitting behind the desk continued grinning and staring straight at Brooklyn as they waited for the sheriff. Dean sat there and flashed an odd look to the deputy just as the sheriff stepped out.

"Cow's bells...." he huffed in frustration, "Linus have you seen my…."

The sheriff noticed the hunters sitting there and turned to his deputy.

"Who are they?"

"Federal agents," Linus spoke up.

"And you kept them waiting?!"

"Well you said not to disturb…." The sheriff waved the hunters in.

"Shoes off," he barked as his slipped his own off.

Dean noticed the wall to wall shelving of trophies and awards as they sat down.

"Al Britton," the sheriff shook their hands then promptly pulled out an economy sized bottle of hand sanitizer pumping an excess amount into his hand. Dean looked over at Brooklyn as she shot back the same puzzled expression to him.

"So what can I do for Uncle Sam?" Britton continued rubbing the sanitizer over and over again as if he was making sure he had covered every square inch of his hands.

"Well we're investigating the death of Frank O'Brian. We understand some of your men found his body," Brooklyn spoke up watching the sheriff's face freeze in an odd look as he started to answer.

"They did. Me and Frank we were friends. Hell, we were Gamecocks," Dean burst out laughing earning a glare from not only the sheriff but Brooklyn as well. The hunter ceased mid laugh and clammed up as Britton continued.

"That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals," Dean was at a loss for words as the man glowed over a bird with a name that made a grown man laugh.

"Look I'd known Frank since high school and to be honest I just got the momentum this morning to go see him."

Dean looked over at Brooklyn who seemed to be in some kind of train of thought. The hunter looked up at the sheriff.

"Was Frank acting strange recently? Perhaps he was afraid of something?"

"Oh yeah real jumpy," Britton responded quickly.

"Do you know what scared him?" Dean leaned forward in his seat.

"No, he wouldn't answer his phone or anything. I finally sent some of my boys over to check on him and well you know the rest of the story."

Britton coughed hard then doused his hands in more sanitizer. His odd behavior caused the hunters to exchange glances with Dean mouthing "What the…."

"So why are the Feds so interested in Frank's death? You two don't honestly don't think there's a case here." Britton continued rubbing his hands as it now started to turn more frantic and rapid.

"No not at all. It's probably just a heart attack like the coroner ruled," Brooklyn smiled politely.

* * *

"Something's not right Dean."

"I agree, the sheriff was definitely a germophobe," Dean grinned.

"No, genius I mean the way O'Brian died along with the others. Healthy one day then dead within 48 hours and not to mention they all displayed the same deep wounds in their arms? Something's not adding up. They all get a nasty case of the frights and keel over?"

"Maybe something spooked 'em,' Dean shrugged.

"Okay let's say something did. What could be so terrifying that it would literally scare a human to death?"

"What couldn't? I mean take your pick here Brook," Brooklyn knew he had a point.

"You're right Dean. This is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. So what's the next step?"  
"We go see the person who saw O'Brian alive: his neighbor Mark Hutchins."

As they started to leave, Brooklyn turned a sharp right pulling Dean along.

"What are you doing?"

"Too many people over there," Dean looked over at the crowd of shoppers then at Brooklyn who was already starting to drag him across the street.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around seeing the array of reptiles in cages and tanks but her attention quickly went to the large python around Mark Hutchins' neck. She felt her fear beginning to rise as Dean interviewed the man.

"Tyler and Perry! Like the guys in Aerosmith!" Mark beamed as Brooklyn smiled unevenly. She looked to see a bearded dragon staring right at her and hiss through the tank. She shrank further in the cushions wishing she was anywhere but there.

"So when was the last time you saw O'Brian?" Dean played the role of agent with a smooth air around him.

"Monday! He was watching me from his window and when I waved he jerked the curtain shut. He was acting pretty weird."

Brooklyn settled uneasily in her seat as she spied the baby gator in its tank. She continued fidgeting around ready to bolt at any time.

"Did he seem any different than usual? Was he scared of anything?"

"What wasn't he scare of? Al-Qaeda, rain, witches…."

"Witches?" Brooklyn asked eyeing the snake around his neck once again.

"Yeah the Wizard of Oz was on the other night and he swore that green bitch was out to get him."

Dean looked up before beginning again. He could see Brooklyn becoming agitated even more but focused on the task at hand. The hunter was becoming worried over her strange mood.

"So tell me what was Frank like?"

"Well he's dead and I don't wanna hammer him but…..Frank was a dick in school. He got better after but in those four years he was like a bully. He probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together."

Dean started laughing until Mark added, "Mine included."

"Oh," Dean swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat.

"So Frank pissed a lot of people off huh? Who wouldn't want him dead would be the better question," Brooklyn asked.

"Like I said he got better until what happened to his sister."

"Frank had a sister?" Brooklyn sat up.

"Yeah a younger sister by the name of Jesse. He had raised her after their folks died in a crash bout 15 years ago. Frank took it pretty rough."

Brooklyn stared at the snake as it slithered up Mark's neck. The man saw her body tense and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh don't worry about Donny! He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you have to worry about. She smells fear."

Dean did a double take as Brooklyn looked down seeing an albino python sliding down her chest. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Dean…Get me outta here," she whimpered.

* * *

Brooklyn had showered at least three times before forcing herself out and into the room. She had started to scratch her legs and arms causing the skin to turn a bright red hue. Dean was looking up something on the laptop and turned his head noticing the marks starting to form. Sam had felt better and offered to head to the clerk's office returning an hour later.

"Find anything?" Dean looked up.

"I dunno if this is really called anything but Frank's sister Jesse was bipolar and for some reason she went off the reservation and went missing. Several days later they found her body face down in the river outside of town.

"Any chance ol' Frank helped push her over the edge?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nope, Frank was working the swing shift when she went missing."

"One down and a thousand more to go," Brooklyn muttered as she continued scratching her legs and arms.

Brooklyn had decided to rest leaving Sam and Dean to scout out Frank's place.

"We searched the place top to bottom and no hex bag, sulfur and the EMF was null."

"So no witches ghosts or demons," Dean suggested.

"Nope, not this time," Sam sighed. Suddenly both brothers heard a noise and looked around before realizing it was coming from Dean's pocket. Dean pulled out the EMF seeing it was going ballistic. He turned in a circle watching it drop until was going off a full speed. Dean looked up seeing it was coming from where Brooklyn was sleeping.

"Uh Dean what's going on? Why is Brooklyn sending the EMF into a frenzy?"

Dean knew exactly why she was setting it off…..She was haunted.

* * *

The next morning Dean returned with donuts and coffee as Sam was on the phone with Bobby. Brooklyn was once again itching her arms and legs this time the marks were deeper and redder.

"Brook quit it," Dean gently reprimanded her and handed her a coffee. She sniffed it and put it aside shocking Dean and Sam both.

"Brook you love coffee," Dean looked at her.

"Caffeine's bad for you and donuts are like hand grenades to your health," she pointed at the box in his hand.

"You love donuts….I even got you a chocolate iced one, your favorite," Dean was genuinely hurt at her rejection of the sweet confectionary.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," Brooklyn got up and walked in the bathroom.

Dean looked over at Sam hoping he had some better news.

"You're not gonna like what Bobby had to say. It's ghost sickness."

"Oh no, god no," Dean lowered his body on the bed and let his head fall into his hands.

"Yeah, I know. I wished I had better news Dean. But it seemed all of the victims shared a common trait you could say. Frank was a bully, one victim was a principal and the other was a juvenile detention supervisor. Basically they were all dicks."

"Brook is not a bully or a jerk!" Dean shot up.

"Dean I'm not saying she is. All the victims had used fear as a weapon and now this disease is returning the favor tenfold. But you know how ghost illness can be spread like any other illness."

"So you're saying that one of us carried it and passed it to her?"

"Yeah," Sam exhaled.

"Brooklyn has 24 hours left to live. So remind again how we stop this?"

"We have to find the ghost that started this and destroy it."

Dean nodded and looked up to see Brooklyn standing there with a look of pure fear distorting her beautiful features.

"Dean….Can we move to the first floor? This floor's too high and what if there's a fire? What if we don't make it?"

Dean looked over at Sam who merely nodded and went to get a lower level room.

"Thanks Dean," Brooklyn smiled weakly. Dean just held her hoping they could gank the ghost responsible before he lost her.

* * *

Brooklyn decided to delve into ghost sicknesses after Dean had broken the news to her. She had freaked out to say the least but Dean reassured her they would get rid of the ghost before the disease did her in.

So now she was seated in the chair reading the passage before her.

_In many cultures there is a belief that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease. This led to bodies being taken out of homes and placed into funeral homes. _

_Symptoms start out with anxiety then fear and then fear so intense the victim's heart finally gives out. Ghost sickness victims are affected by hallucinations…._

Brooklyn felt a sudden coughing fit grip her body lasting for several seconds. When she finally recovered her eyes spotted the picture of a man with his chest ripped out and another of a man vomiting blood.

"Gross," she whispered then noticed some words highlighted in bold.

_You're dying…._

_Again….._

_Bitch….._

_Worthless….._

Brooklyn's mouth dropped in horror and she rubbed her eyes frantically hoping it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

_You gonna cry???_

_Baby gonna cry????_

_Where you're going no one will hear you cry….._

Brooklyn flung the book across the room and heard her heart beat louder and louder. She looked up hearing the clock ticking extremely loud.

* * *

Several minutes later Dean and Sam returned seeing the clock was smashed on the floor and Brooklyn curled up on the couch with a six pack close by.

"Brook you okay?" Dean noticed the fear in her eyes as she took a long swig of beer.

"Peachy, just peachy," she whispered.

"Well we found out that Jesse O'Brian's body was cremated so she can be scratched," Sam said.

Dean's eyes caught movement and spotted Brooklyn scratching hard once again.

"Brook quit it," He grabbed two towels from the bathroom and wrapped them around her arms holding them in place with his hands.

"Dean it itches so much…." She whined and fought to wiggle out but stopped when she started coughing harder than the first time.

"Brook!" Dean leaned her forward as something fell out of her mouth and on the floor.

Sam picked up the object and rinsed it in the sink. Dean pulled Brooklyn back up seeing her face splotchy and red as her eyes were bloodshot.

"Baby you okay?"

"Just fine fucking tastic!" She spat. Dean ran his hand up and down her back as Sam rushed out of the tiny bathroom.

"I think we've found a huge clue!" He held up the rock between his fingers.

* * *

**Okay next chapter soon!!!!**


	11. You Know Why Brookie

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"It's starting to make sense. The abrasions, the disease and now this stone….Something's trying to tell us something!" Sam said excitedly.

Brooklyn just sat rigid in the car as they found the old rock quarry outside of town. The massive crushers and buildings overwhelmed her as she found her body unable to move from its place.

"Brook come on," Dean gently took her by the hand and led her toward the building.

"Hell no, you cannot make me go in that," she dug her heels in the gravel but found her feet being dragged across the lot. Dean handed her the gun but she promptly shoved it back.

"No way am I holding that," she pointed disgustedly at the gun.

"Why not? What about your Sais?"

"Oh and either shoot myself or stab myself? No thanks," she raised a hand in front of her. Dean fought to keep his cool and handed over the flashlight.

"This I can deal with," she smiled.

* * *

She literally was on Dean's ass as they entered the dark abandoned office. The light scanned in a slow methodic manner as the boys continued to search around. Brooklyn jumped at every single tiny noise nearly bolting from the office when she saw a mouse. But Dean held fast determined to keep her there. Sam spotted something and knelt down.

"To Frank with love, Jesse," Sam read aloud.

"O'Brian's ring, what's it doing here?" Dean asked.

"Dunno," Sam pocketed it and the trio pushed on. They entered another room seeing drawings plastered all over the place. They were of the same woman. She seemed so happy and calm in them. Sam and Dean examined them and Dean spotted an ID on a desk.

"Dean, it's Frank's sister," Sam hollered as he picked on up tearing on accident.

The crushers and machinery started up the second the tear was made. Brooklyn frantically shined the light around feeling her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. The light landed on a tall dark figure in the corner watching the hunters. Brooklyn screamed and sprinted out the building leaving Sam and Dean to face the spirit. The side of his head was torn up and his arms and legs had deep scratch wounds. It didn't go unnoticed by the hunters as the figure slowly approached them.

Sam took aim shooting the spirit with rock salt before they too headed out.

Brooklyn was drinking whiskey when they arrived and Dean frowned at her early indulgence.

* * *

Dean left Sam to watch Brooklyn as he went to find anything he could on Luthor Garland. The deputy from the previous day handed him a file.

"Here's everything on Luthor Garland. Coroner stated his death as physical trauma. Now don't ask me what that means since he died before my time."

"Oh well uh thanks. And if you see the sheriff have him call me," Dean smiled and turned to leave.

"Where's your partner?" He looked up hopefully.

"She's a little under the weather," Linus' face fell as Dean left. He was unaware that the sheriff had been hiding out in his office scratching at his arms with a steel wool pad. The voices continued taunting him about what he had done and that they would learn the truth.

* * *

"You know someone's gonna see those FBI badges area fake and you're gonna get busted," Brooklyn said.

"Brook, we're gonna be fine. We've done this countless times without too many issues."

"Nope, someone's gonna notice them and then you'll be arrested for impersonating a Federal agent and go to prison and I'll be left alone to die here in some shit hole hotel and sent back to Hell….."

Brooklyn started hyperventilating as she continued working herself up. Dean took her face in his hands forcing her to focus on his face.

"Brook you're not gonna die alone and we are not going to get arrested."

"Yeah you will," she said adamantly.

"Listen, stay here and watch TV until we get back okay?"

Brooklyn nodded shortly and flipped on the tiny set as Dean and Sam left for the retirement home. Dean was worried about leaving her there but if they took her along who knows what could happen. At least in the room she was confined and the TV would keep her occupied for at least a few hours.

* * *

Sam and Dean left with more than they bargained for. Luthor had been dragged around the lot after it was discovered he liked Jesse and Frank saw red. Despite Luthor's brother's calls for Frank to be arrested but the bastard was a pillar of society and Luthor an outcast. Suddenly it was very clear.

"Sam, the marks and the rock it was how Luthor died. That son of a bitch murdered Luthor and now Brook's suffering the same fate but slower," Dean knew they had to hurry back.

"Brook?" Dean called out seeing his wife was missing.

"Shit!" he scoured the room turning up nothing to indicate where she went.

"Sam!" Dean raced out towards the Impala.

Brooklyn was walking alone through the back alleyways. The TV had shown a movie about a killer that dragged his victims with a beat up pickup truck frightening her so badly she fled the room. As she walked she felt as if she was being followed. The growling grew louder until it was right behind her. Brooklyn spun around seeing the fawn colored Chihuahua behind her.

* * *

Dean appeared in the room as Brooklyn panted hard and fought to breathe.

"Brook where were you?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Running," she said quietly though her face was filled with terror. "Dean what am I gonna do? I have four hours left and then I die."

"Well yeah you are," he whispered. Brooklyn looked over mortified by his words.

"What?"

"You're gonna die and go back to Hell. Downstairs Hell. You see it's about damn time too. Ever since you came back you've been nothing more than a whiny sniveling little bitch that's been doing nothing but drag me down. And now I'm gonna be free of you," Dean started laughing as Brooklyn struggled from his arms only to feel a violent force throw her back against the wall.

"There's nowhere to go Brookie. You know what you did down there. It's time to die," Brooklyn started screaming in panic.

"Brook! Brook it's me," Brooklyn opened her eyes to see Dean standing there before her not with hatred or anger in his eyes but love and concern in those emerald eyes.

"Dean…Thank god it's you," she cried letting him hold her as she sobbed in his arms.

* * *

Bobby pulled up next to Sam and Dean handing over a book to the latter.

"Have her hallucinations started?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah a few hours ago and they're getting worse," Dean slumped against his car.

"She has less than two hours," Sam added as Dean looked at the book written in Japanese.

"Bobby you speak Japanese?" Dean looked up at the older hunter as he responded effortlessly.

"I think I may have found what your boy is. It's called a Buru Buru, a ghost born of fear. It says the only way to stop it is to burn the remains."

"Which we don't have," Dean reminded him.

"Well it says that it can be killed with fear since it is pure fear," Bobby responded.

"Great so we have to scare Casper to death," Dean bemoaned.

* * *

Brooklyn rubbed her head then stopped hearing what she swore was howling and growling coming from the distance. As she listens closer a loud bang against the door sent her cowering behind the couch as the door burst inward and the sheriff barged in with a gun in his hand. Brooklyn spotted the sleeves on his uniform were covered in blood.

"Al, you're sick like me. You need to relax okay?"

"Frank O'Brian was my friend damn it! So what if I didn't bust him! You gonna turn me in for that?!" Britton aimed the gun ready to shoot Brooklyn but the hunter kicked the gun from his hand and two engaged in a bitter hand to hand battle as the sheriff got her in a choke hold. They were facing the mirror and Brooklyn swore the sheriff had black eyes staring straight back at her.

The hunter struggled and broke free from the loosening hold as the sheriff was struggling to breathe for air. Brooklyn slid out from his arm and kicked him in the solar plexus knocking him backwards to the floor. The sheriff grabbed his chest and started panicking as Brooklyn dropped to his side.

"Al, you gotta relax please," Britton took his last breath and died on the spot. Brooklyn got up and backed away until she fell on the bed. Her wrists flared up and she began scratching furiously at them as the voices started up. First was Dean's.

_You're going back….And it's about damn time too!_

The hellhounds started barking and Brooklyn found a book which turned out to be the Holy Bible. She gripped the book tight as if her life literally depended on it.

"Hi Brookie!" A little girl's voice peaked up. Brooklyn looked down to see Lilith in the body of the little girl from Indiana.

"No, no you are not real!" Brooklyn shouted.

"Yes it's me Lilith!" The girl hugged Brooklyn around the waist and pulled back. "Oh I missed you so much! It's time to go back now," Brooklyn pulled back and edged away.

"What's the matter, Brookie? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. Ten months is like a hundred years in Hell. Like doggy years! And you remember every single second of it. You can never forget what you did for me."

Brooklyn fell to all fours and clutched her chest tightly.

"You are not real…." Lilith grabbed her face forcing her to look up.

"It doesn't matter, you're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn," the eyes were white as Brooklyn felt her chest constrict even tighter. Her breath turned shallow as she fought to breathe.

"What did I do? Why me?" She gasped and panted.

"Silly goose! You know why Brookie. Just listen to your heart. Baboom," Brooklyn cried out and flinched even harder.

"Baboom, baboom, baboom," Lilith chanted watching Brooklyn grow weaker with every syllable.

* * *

Dean gunned it as Sam and Bobby wrangled the chain around Luthor's ghost and reenacted his violent death. The ghost struggled and kicked as it faced the one thing it feared the most.

* * *

"Baboom!" Lilith kept screaming as Brooklyn could hear the hellhounds again. This was it, she was going back and no angel was going to pull her out.

* * *

Luthor's ghost started to fade away until all the Impala was dragging was a chain. Brooklyn coughed and breathed painfully as the marks on her arms were vanishing and her chest no long felt congested. Lilith was gone and so where the hellhounds.

She looked around hearing a flap of wings and fluttering of clothing and knew who it was.

"Hello Brooklyn," Castiel greeted her.

"Fine timing," she snapped. "I almost got shipped to Hell again."

"You know why," the angel countered.

"Now I do. What choice did I have? I was being tortured for crying out loud! I screamed and shouted for mercy but no one came! For ninety fucking years I was ripped to shreds then brought back to have it happen all over again the next day! You weren't there! You didn't feel what I did!"

Castiel stood there as she continued her outburst. The angel didn't know what she had endured and felt those long days in Hell.

"I know and for that I cannot offer anything to erase the pain."

Brooklyn froze and stared at the angel. Castiel looked up at her seeing the pain raging in her eyes along with something else.

"But I know what happened to you. I felt it in your soul. The darkness that hides within the furthest recesses coming out when you are angered and enraged. I saw what you did to Rachel."

"Look I don't know what happened there okay? All I know was I had to stop her and I did. I snapped my fingers and her neck cracked. So again I will ask you why did you pluck me from Hell?"

Before the angel could answer Dean burst in seeing Brooklyn and angel in what appeared to be a bitter and very heated argument.

"Dean," Brooklyn rushed into his arms holding him tightly to her as hard as she could. Dean looked up and eyed the angel suspiciously. Castiel turned and faced the hunter knowing that he was not aware of the full scope of Brooklyn's time in Hell.

"Brooklyn," she turned and faced the angel, "You must know that you are special and your father did not abandon you."

"Whoa what!? My father? Where is he? Please Cas tell me where he is."

"He is missing Brook and has been for some time. No one knows where he is but understand that I have been trying to locate him."

Brooklyn and Dean stared at the angel in disbelief but something told Brooklyn he wasn't lying.

"Please find him…." Castiel nodded and vanished leaving the hunters alone in the room.

* * *

**Cas and his timing....Well next chap soon!!!**


	12. Tainted Soul

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

It had been several weeks since the sickness in Colorado. Dean continued to watch Brooklyn brood ever since she learned her father had not abandoned her but was missing for reasons unknown. The hunter knew how much it hurt how much it stung to lose a parent but Brooklyn didn't even know her father's fate. At least he knew what happened to his.

Sam had remained quiet as he wondered when Tom would pop up next. The demon held strange hours popping up when Sam was sleeping or in the shower or some other odd hour. He knew if Dean and Brooklyn learned Tom was alive and working with him things would become ugly to say the least. The last time Tom had blessed him with his presence was two days ago when they had wrapped up a rather nasty werewolf case in Michigan. Before he had left, the demon warned Sam that more Seals were being broken and Lilith continued to grow stronger. The more he thought about the demon the deeper his memory reached back to when he was "reunited" with his demonic ally.

* * *

_8 months ago…._

Dean had passed out on the bed drunk from another night of binge drinking or rather as he called it forgetting the pain. Sam was disheartened his brother wouldn't turn to him for support as he suffered in a silent Hell.

On this night Sam was dressed and slipping out the door leaving Dean to sleep away his fun with Jack and Jose. They were in Jackson, Mississippi investigating ghost activity in a long abandoned plantation house. The walls were intact probably held up by the termites as the headlights shined on the front door and wall. Sam checked his weapons and made sure the knife was concealed tightly in his jeans.

The door shook and groaned at the force of the hunter's hand swaying it inward before ceasing its protesting. The floorboards creaked and cracked under the weight of his body. Sam headed towards the former master bedroom as that was where according to legend the owner's wife had been brutally murdered by her lover.

Step by step he headed up until his light illuminated the double French doors at the far end. Sam listened as he made his way through the doors and in the high ceiling room. He was not more than five feet in the room when he was attacked.

Two large men, rather demons pinned him in place each taking a turn punching him square in the jaw. A third man appeared, younger with striking blue eyes and rich red locks that were cut short. He rushed in keening the hunter in the stomach then decking him across the face.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me Sam," his hand slid towards the knife's hiding place and pulled it out with ease and placing it against the hunter's throat.

"Tom?" Tom nodded and toyed with Sam for a bit.

"It's great to be back you know. Where I was there were no words to describe what I went through. But Lilith gave me another chance. All I had to do was to find you two and kill you."

Sam prepared himself for the end as Tom turned the knife preparing to drive it in his chest. But in a split second the knife was embedded in the first demon's chest then buried within the head of the other.

"Grab you keys let's go. NOW!"

Sam decided to drive back to the hotel with Tom in tow.

"You know what sounds good? A heaping plate of BBQ boneless wings considering everything I went through."

Sam just remained quiet.

"You know a damn thank you would be nice."

"Who asked you for help?" Sam snapped back.

"You don't have the faintest clue about what happened down there, Sam. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets very imaginative. Would you like me to recall the literal Hell I went through down there? I'm a damn fugitive now Sam. I'm on the lam for you two. I'm trying to help you so yes a damn thank you would be nice."

"Can you bring her back?" Sam asked looking at the demon.

"No. There's nothing that powerful I know of that can yank her out. But I can help you find Lilith."

"Who are you possessing?"

"Some college kid," Tom shrugged.

"Let him go or I'll tell Dean you're back."

The hospital room was quiet as the shooting victim was declared brain dead. No id or name could be found and doctors called the time and unplugged the machines keeping the shell of the man's body alive.

As the doctor's left the man's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in bed. Dark brown eyes blinked then scanned the room as he coughed hard.

"Who do I have to kill to get some damn wings?!"

When Tom appeared next he was in his current form. He told Sam he recycled which should make Al Gore proud.

"Tell me where Lilith is."

"First, mind your manners and be patient. Second, I can't just do a Vulcan mind bend and know where she is. So work with me here okay? When I was in the Pit, there was talk that Lilith's cooking up something big, like cosmic big. So you need to be focused and make sure the wino sobers up some. He's the one who wants Lilith's head on a platter right?"

"He's not the only one. Lilith destroyed what little family I have left."

Tom watched as Sam paced around the hotel room. He knew the hunter was like a firecracker ready to go off at any second. He had watched his father die in the hospital and now Brooklyn as she was torn to shreds by a hellhound.

"Which is why I am offering my help here okay? I remember being human and having a family of my own."

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes hoping the demon would throw them a line soon. They didn't know how many Seals were left or how fast Lilith was breaking them. If Dean or Brooklyn found out about Tom and his working with the demon……

* * *

Brooklyn sat out on the Impala looking up at the stars above. She thought about everything that had happened in the past few months knowing her silence was straining things with Dean. But if she didn't tell him it would only fester and stir beneath the surface until it ruptured causing more pain that before.

_It's time……_

The voice echoed. Brooklyn knew it was from being in Hell and could recall the exact moment when those words rang out.

_The Pit….The Ninety Fifth Year …._

The souls were called upon selected with a purpose in mind. As each appeared before her, the symbol was burned into their hand branding them as a Witness. Twenty six in all were chosen as each would charge their intended victims. Lilith looked over each one pleased with the ones that been singled out.

"You didn't fail me," she turned smiling and the one standing behind her.

"All are victims that the hunters couldn't save."

"Excellent…….Now all we must do is wait for the right time."

Lilith laughed as Brooklyn laughed right along with her. The eyes of the hunter were coal black as she cast the Witnesses away to wait for the time when they would be summoned.

The tears rolled down her face as Brooklyn recalled that time. But as the image faded another one took its place.

_Lilith knew 66 Seals had to be broken and so far 60 had been selected with decoys in place to throw the angels off. _

_"How about we let Samhain rise? You always did like his creativity." Brooklyn had suggested._

_"Yes, we shall….." Lilith nodded. _

_Brooklyn looked through the book of all the Seals looking for another one to break. _

_"Any bloody death under the newborn sky, sweet to taste, but bitter once devoured," she looked up seeing the sinister grin forming on the demon's lips. Brooklyn looked back down in the book seeing several more._

_"The fleet of Neptune shall be blinded by the light as the vessel crashes against the sea."_

_Lilith nodded._

_"The trusted shepherd will shed the blood of the innocent lambs."_

_Lilith grinned even wider. _

"Brook there you are," Dean walked across the dark lot towards her. Brooklyn took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was going to tell him. He had to know.

Dean frowned when she didn't respond and sat there staring down at the ground.

"Brook what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you Dean," Her voice was barely audible, "And when I'm done if you wanna leave me I'll understand."

"No, I would never do that," Dean slipped his hands in hers. Brooklyn shook her head.

"You say that now but you'll think otherwise after you hear me out."

"Brooklyn Addison Winchester, I love you more than anything. Please just tell me what happened."

Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her eyes as she spoke with a broken voice and heart. Dean could hear the pain in her soul breaking his own heart in the process.

"When I was in Hell…..I was the one who helped Lilith choose the Seals she's breaking….."

Brooklyn leapt off the car sobbing loudly and sprinted back inside the room preparing to gather her things. Dean was speechless and stunned by her confession. She had chosen the Witnesses that went after them including the one that attacked her. He didn't know if he should be angry or saddened. But he knew one thing for sure: He had to talk to Brooklyn. Even if he was angry she was still his wife and other half of him.

Dean rushed in the room seeing her bag gone.

"Brook!" Dean hollered out. But she was gone. The hunter frantically searched the room and stepped on something. He looked down noticing the envelope with his name on it. Dean opened it up seeing a hastily scribbled note inside.

_Dean,_

_I cannot bear to cause you anymore pain so I am leaving. Ever since I got back from the Pit I haven't felt like myself, like something was wrong with me, something I cannot explain. Please know I love you and you will always have my heart._

_Brook_

"Damn it Brook!" Dean pounded his fist into the wall. Sure he was pissed but he wasn't going to leave her.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Brooklyn hiked down the highway knowing Dean had found the note and was probably organizing a freaking search and rescue party. She felt dirty and filthy all over as the taint of Hell stained her soul. Brooklyn didn't feel worthy of Dean's love and commitment not with what she did in Hell.

"I'm a filthy dirty whore," she growled.

"No you're not," she spun around to see Castiel standing behind her. The angel stepped forward as she took a step back.

"Yes I am. I helped Lilith put the wheels of the Apocalypse into motion. I'm surprise you angels haven't decided to smite me."

"Brooklyn listen, you are special. You were chosen to be redeemed."

"You tell me that but you seem to forget to mention why."

"Good things do happen Brooklyn."

"Not in my experience Cas," she started shivering while hot tears dropped down her face.

"I know you are angry and hurting, please don't close Dean out. He loves you very much."

"So what you're a fucking psychic now?!"

Castiel shook his head and placed a hand on one of Brooklyn's shaking shoulders.

"No I am not psychic. I can see through to his soul and it holds nothing but a pure undying love for you. He will forgive you Brooklyn if you let him in."

"But Cas something's wrong with me I can feel it inside me. I didn't leave Hell unscathed. They….they tainted me before you got to me. I don't even think I'm human anymore!"

"I know," he whispered sadly.

"I agreed to servitude to Lilith in exchange for being taken off the rack. I fought so hard Cas, I really did. I told Alistair where to shove it but one day I finally had enough and screamed to be taken off. Sure others took my place but it felt so damn good to not be the one stretched out."

"Brook you need to tell Dean everything."

Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her jacket and sat down on a nearby tree stump. Her bag rested at her feet as she pulled out her phone and slowly punched the familiar sequence of numbers in.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the Impala pulled up alongside the road as Brooklyn remained seated on the stump. Dean hopped out practically sprinting to her side. He could see she had been crying.

The anger that had been in control slowly started to retreat like a receding flood with one look into those tormented eyes.

"You hate me…." Brooklyn whispered.

"No, I cannot and will not hate you for what happened. Am I hurt? Yes I'm hurt that you didn't tell me sooner but seeing you struggle to even tell me was more than enough."

"Down there one month was the same as ten years. I was in hell for a century Dean."

"God…." Dean felt his throat tighten up and voice begin cracking as he cried alongside with her.

* * *

**Well she told him.....**


	13. Visions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys …*sighs*

* * *

Dean watched as Brooklyn sat on the bed while staring at the floor. The hunter didn't realize how bad things were in Hell for her. If it had been him, he would've more than likely acted the same way so Dean couldn't be too angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Brooklyn looked up at him. She looked like a lost child right then and there as she gazed into his eyes.

"Brook," Dean knelt down in front of her, "Please understand I am not angry with you."

"I wanted too……But the memories….."

"Shhhh, don't say another word," he stood and padded over to the bathroom. Dean pulled back the curtain and started to draw up a hot bath for her. He placed his hand in the water making sure it wasn't too hot before bringing her in.

Brooklyn had not moved from her spot when he reentered.

"Brook come on let's get in the tub," Dean pulled her to her feet and started peeling away her dirty clothes. The warm gentle feel of her husband's hands along her body made her shudder and lean in closer at the same time. She shuddered because she felt unworthy of his love but she leaned in because she trusted him and knew he would protect her always.

He lifted her up in his arms watching her relax against him even more. Dean eased her in the water and sat down alongside the tub. Brooklyn looked over through half lidded eyes.

"Come," she patted the water gently. Dean peeled away his own clothing then soon was settling in beside her. The water rose as his solid frame nestled in close to her smaller one. The hunter pushed the loose strand of copper back behind her ear and let his fingers run along the well defined jaw then moved downward until his hand was resting on her hip.

Dean just watched as the rich slate continued to remain fixed on him holding no malice or evil intentions, just sadness. The bitch had tainted her before Cas could pull her out. If Dean felt any anger it was towards Lilith for manipulating her and exploiting her pain. Brooklyn had held out for ninety years before giving in. He honestly couldn't be sure if he could hold out for so long. Perhaps it was the angel's blood running in her veins that protected her for so long.

But Dean was never going to leave her side. They were going to stop Lilith together.

He continued running his fingers through her hair hoping the gentle and soothing movement would ease her mind and soul even further.

The water was getting cold signaling it was time to get out. Dean sat up bringing Brooklyn with him. He pulled the plug out and grabbed her towel. Brooklyn gripped the hard edge and started to stand. Dean was waiting with towel ready and waiting. The soft cotton being wrapped around her body put her further into a relaxed state.

She was putty in his hands letting him dry her body feeling a few well placed kisses on her red skin. Dean watched her eyes slowly close until she was soon asleep. He dressed her then placed her beneath the covers before climbing in beside her. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist then lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"She will pay," Dean whispered in her ear.

* * *

Sam was at the local diner when Tom appeared. The demon slid in across from the hunter and the two looked at one another before Sam finally spoke.

"So what did you find?"

"Lilith's covering her tracks pretty good. It's getting harder to track her but I got a lead."

"Well what is it?" Sam took another drink of his coffee.

"Hopewell Ohio," he started to say, "There's a witch hiding out cooking up something. What I cannot say for sure though. You're just gonna have to trust me."

Sam wondered how he was going to get Dean and Brooklyn headed that way.

"You still haven't told them have you?"

"No," Sam took another drink, "Brook ran out on Dean after telling him something."

"What?" Tom leaned forward anxious to know what she said.

"Brooklyn told him she was the one that set up the Seals for Lilith in exchange for going off the rack."

"Shit," Tom closed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"When I was in Hell I heard the chatter about Brooklyn. I didn't wanna believe it but now I know it's true."

"Yeah you're telling me," Sam finished off his coffee and tossed a few crumpled bills down.

Tom followed him out into the night and back towards the hotel.

"Sam you have to get them to Ohio and find that witch."

"And how do I do that? If I tell them you told me Dean's gonna go ballistic and there's no telling what Brooklyn will do. In case you haven't noticed she's turned. "

"I am aware now of what Lilith did to her Sam. Do you really think she wanted this? To feel like a freak with a tarnished soul who doesn't deserve love? In case you haven't noticed she's been having some self esteem issues as of recently."

"How do you know that?" Sam spun around to face the demon.

"I've been keeping tabs since she got out and I'm not the only one Sam. Some very high ranking demons who happen to be well above my pay grade are tracking her, watching her every move. They want her Sam and they are but biding their time until Dean or yourself let your guard down just long enough…."

Tom stood there staring at Sam hoping the message would get through his thick skull.

"You know what? Don't tell them about me but they will find out and it won't be from you or me and then what? You can't keep sneaking around like this."

Tom vanished leaving Sam alone beneath the street lamp.

* * *

Dean woke up noticing the clock reading 3:15. The hunter shifted tighter against Brooklyn's sleeping body but not before seeing a dark figure standing at the window.

"Hello Dean," Castiel's low voice shattered the silence.

"What you get your freak on watching other people sleep?" The hunter answered irritably.

"How is Brooklyn?" The angel sat in the chair beside the bed.

"She's sleeping," Dean curled in closer as if to protect her.

"I know this has been hard for you," the angel started to say.

"For me? What about Brook? She's the one who was tortured every single day only to be magically put back together again like Humpty Dumpty. Why didn't you stop it?"

"When we learned what happened it was too late, Brooklyn had been off the rack for nearly five years and the seeds had been planted."

"Okay so now what? We gank Lilith and the Seals quit being broken right?"

"Yes," Castiel shifted in his chair.

"Well where's the Queen Bitch now?" Dean was fully awake at this point.

"We don't know. She has gone off the radar as you humans say."

"Great just great," Dean groaned.

"But Brook said she picked the Seals. Maybe she can help."

"No way Cas am I letting you mind fuck her. She's about as stable as nymphomaniac at a porn convention!"

"We have to try Dean. Only she and Lilith know which Seals will be broken. Lucifer cannot be freed."

Dean thought he spotted a hint of uncertainty in Castiel's eyes for a split second.

"Is this all you care about? Stopping the Apocalypse? What about Brook? She was brought back for a reason you said so yourself? Was this the reason? So you can fuck with her too?"

"Dean….It's hard to explain," Castiel tried to explain.

"No it's not Cas. You need to be honest with us. Do you really wanna see her suffer?"

Castiel looked down at the hunter as she continued to sleep peacefully. A part of him didn't want her to suffer any more. She had been through enough already. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled back her sleeve seeing his handprint on her arm. It was a link binding them forever.

The angel placed his hand over the raised skin and closed his eyes. He would let her memories come to him while she slept so she wouldn't have to recall them in her consciousness. Dean watched as the angel remained connected to his hunter revealing nothing of what he was seeing. Brooklyn started to stir in her sleep but Castiel was right there placing two fingers upon her forehead putting her in a deep sleep.

Minutes felt like hours for Dean until Castiel finally opened his eyes and broke the contact between them.

"Hopewell, Ohio," the angel said.

"What about it?" Dean swooped in and wrapped around her.

"A Seal, the summoning of Samhain, is there. Find the witch and stop her."

"Okay well when will this little summoning happen?"

"All Hollow's Eve," Castiel simply said.

"Hey Cas, what else did you see?" Dean wanted to know what had happened.

"All that Brooklyn has told you."

Castiel was speaking only half truth for something else had happened down there, something that sealed her soul in demonic blood. But Dean was not ready for the truth.

"Hey Cas, have you found him?"

"No, I do not know where Gabriel is yet but I may know someone who does."

The angel vanished leaving Dean wondering what he had seen inside that mind of hers. He lowered his body back down beside her seeing how peaceful her face truly was.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning feeling as if 20 years had been peeled away. She raised her head noticing Dean was still asleep. The hunter slipped from bed and crossed the room into the bathroom. She closed the door and sat on the toilet thinking about things from the previous night. Her memory hazy since so much emotion had been spilled out. Dean was still here so it meant he wasn't leaving her. She stripped down looking her body over still in awe of how she didn't have any scars or wounds from after she was pulled out.

Her eyes then went to the handprint remaining transfixed on the mark of the angel. Though it was permanent upon her skin, Brooklyn felt strangely comforted by it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as a heavy feeling washed over her body.

Brooklyn brought her head forward and opened her eyes. What greeted her nearly caused her to scream.

In the bright streams of light two perfect deadly wings were reflecting back in the mirror. She couldn't speak or scream as she was frozen partly in terror and partly in awe. Was it the angelic blood flowing through her veins causing this or a mere trick? Brooklyn reached up behind her and to her shock her finger touched fine silken pinion.

"Okay this is not a trick," she whispered to herself. The images flashed within her mind again this time of when she was saved.

_"You will be the one…." Lilith hissed._

_"I know….." Brooklyn responded. _

_The demon could sense her blood mingling within the hunter knowing soon everything would fall into place. _

_"He will reward you handsomely for everything you've done for us….."_

_Brooklyn smiled knowing that the demon was speaking the truth. Lilith had not revealed all the details of her plan other than breaking 66 Seals was crucial to everything coming together. _

_"He is depending on you Brooklyn….."_

_"Yes, I am aware Lucifer needs me…..I will not let him down," she smiled at the demon._

_"That is why I chose you…..When the time is right you will remember everything….."_

_The bright flash knocked both down and Lilith placed her hand over Brooklyn's forehead concealing certain things until it was time for them to be revealed._

_"It's…..It's them!!!!" a voice screamed out. The purifying light morphed into the form of a figure as a hand reached out pulling Brooklyn away from Lilith's influence. _

"Brook?" Brooklyn snapped her head up and turned around seeing Dean standing there in his boxers and shirt. Her dark wings gone thankfully.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little groggy that's all," she smiled up at him.

Dean peeled away his own clothing and started the water. He nodded in satisfaction before taking Brooklyn by the hand and leading her beneath the steady stream.

* * *

Sam was pacing around the room when Dean and Brooklyn popped in.

"Sam you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just had a rough night," he sat down in front of his laptop.

"Well I hope you're packed Samantha because we are heading out."

Sam looked over at Dean with a quizzical expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah Cas paid a little visit and learned where the next Seal is."

"Where?"

"Hopewell, Ohio," Dean responded.

Sam was internally relieved it was some divine intervention that saved him from having to bring up the subject of Tom for the time being.

* * *

Brooklyn slept on the way to Ohio. Dean knew she had not been sleeping well but didn't tell her about Castiel's visit two nights before. She would probably freak out and throw her defenses back up again closing him out.

Sam heard his phone go off and looked down seeing it was Tom calling. He watched it go to voicemail and seconds later a voicemail was waiting his mailbox. Sam opted to wait until the next stop to check his messages and instead opened the book that was seated to his left. Samhain was a heavy weight in the demonic realm, able to raise every single evil being and entity in existence. A copy of an engraving was on the opposite page. Sam looked down harder noting the figure had horns and was climbing out from the Pit with a head in one hand. Though Samhain had been exorcised centuries ago, the demon still could be summoned but the ritual could only be done every 600 years and even then it required some pretty heavy duty black magic to be worked.

This was going to be a difficult case.

* * *

**Hmmm....What else could've happened????**


	14. Angel Versus Hunter

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone other than my OC's…..Though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

It was two days before Halloween and the small town of Hopewell Ohio was bustling with kids and adults alike preparing for the big night. Mrs. Wallace walked down the sidewalk carrying a large container of candy. The weight of the Tootsie Rolls was starting to wear down on her arms as she reached the front steps of the house.

Her husband tried to sneak a piece but his wife's sharp eyes caught him in the act.

"You can have a much as you want after Halloween," she closed the cupboard and headed upstairs with the baby in her arms. He waited until she was gone then reached in sneaking out one of the fat pieces of candy. Mr. Wallace popped it in his mouth and reached for another but stopped feeling something lodged in the back of his throat. His fingers went toward the back of his mouth and pulled something out with blood coated fingers. To his horror it was a razor blade. The pain started immediately causing the man to drop to his knees and engage in a violent coughing spell. Blade after blade was spat out from his mouth until he convulsed and died in a pool of his own blood.

"Luke, what's taking you so long?" His wife came greeted by the sight of her husband dead on the floor and screamed.

* * *

As Luke Wallace was meeting his untimely and bloody death, the Impala pulled up to the hotel. Sam looked up and over at Dean seeing he was trying to wake Brooklyn up so he headed out to get the room.

"Brook, hey we're here," Brooklyn stirred and looked around before sitting up in the seat. She rubbed her eyes and blinked owlishly at Dean.

"Okay," she was still sluggish when the door came open and her hunter was helping her out.

Brooklyn was asleep before she hit the bed and Dean wasn't going to disturb her. She was drained physically and mentally from the heartbreaking confession of her role in the Seals. He pulled her boots and jeans off then slid the sleep pants up over her hips. He finished dressing her right when Sam barged in.

"Dude, knock first," Dean snapped at his brother.

"Sorry but there was a death."

"Okay and people die all the time. It means the reapers aren't asleep on the job."

"No, this one's up our alley. Seems some poor guy choked to death on get this razor blades."

Dean took notice knowing this was probably the witch.

"We'll go tomorrow and talk with the wife see what she knows. But right now…." He looked back over at Brooklyn. Sam nodded and sat down on the opposite bed.

"Dean…." Sam called his brother's name quietly. The older brother looked up to see rich chocolate pools brimming with sadness.

"Sam….No chick flick moments."

Sam stopped right then and there got up to fool around on the laptop.

"You know Samhain isn't some low level demon, Dean. This guy's top notch. In order to summon him three blood sacrifices have to be made over three days prior to Halloween with the last made before midnight Halloween night. You see the Celts saw Halloween as the one day where the veil between the living and the dead was the thinnest and it was the last day of harvest in the Celtic calendar."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean carefully got up as not to disturb Brooklyn.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn reason for Halloween. It was his night. People donned masks and left candy out just to appease him."

"And now it's all about kids and candy and trick or treating instead of blood orgies."

"Dean I'm serious here."

"Well so am I."

"Samhain can do some raising of his own too. Every dark thing out there, every single thing we have fought will be all under one roof."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse," Dean looked back over at Brooklyn.

* * *

The next morning, while Brooklyn continued to sleep, Sam and Dean went to interview Mrs. Wallace. They wouldn't be disappointed by their search. As Sam continued to question the grieving widow, Dean spotted a mark on the kitchen floor. Pushing the fridge back the hunter saw it. There nestled between the coils was a hex bag. Mr. Wallace was definitely one of the witch's targets. He plucked it out and showed Sam with a resigned look as he finished interviewing Mrs. Wallace.

"Okay so we have one victim down and two more somewhere out there," Dean reached for the candy in the seat.

"Really? After the guy choked on those razor blades?" Sam looked with shock and disgust.

"It's Halloween," Dean protested.

"It's Halloween everyday for us, Dean."

"Don't be a downer Samantha," Dean shoved another piece in his mouth as the Impala pulled away from the curb.

Brooklyn was up and dressed when the guys returned. Dean tossed the hex bag over watching her catch it with no effort.

"Hex bag from our witch's victim. Chocked on razor blades while eating candy," Brooklyn made a face as she saw the bag of candy fisted in Dean's hand.

"And you have no problems shoveling candy down your throat?"

"What is this? You two teaming up on me now?"

Brooklyn waved her hand at Dean and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the hex bag. She unwrapped the cord and let the leather spill open exposing its contents. The hunter poked her finger around the contents and furrowed her brow in concentration.

"This is definitely some heavy duty black magic being worked here."

Brooklyn motioned for the guys to sit around as she held up a strange looking plant.

"This is Gold Thread, an herb that's been extinct for 200 years and this," she held up a coin, "is at least 600 years old."

Brooklyn notices the guys were staring at the last item so she picked it up.

"This is a charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Dean made a face and looked over at Brooklyn. He was clearly sickened by the revelation.

"Ewww gross," he went to pop another piece of candy in his mouth.

"Dean this is over a century old."

"And that makes it any better?"

"Well it means someone's rocking the bad mojo pretty hard here."

"Witches man, they're either flinging bodily fluids or human body parts," Dean shook his head repulsed by the contents.

"Well what about the victim? What's his back story?" Brooklyn wrapped the contents back up.

"This Luke Wallace was so vanilla he made vanilla look spicy."

Brooklyn suspected at much as she put the bag in a larger pouch with salt to keep the bad juju vibes at bay. There were two victims out there somewhere and they were sitting around with their thumbs stuck up their asses.

"Well anyone up for pizza?" Brooklyn just looked at Dean as if he was speaking another language.

* * *

The party was in full swing as the cheerleader and nurse made their way towards the apple bobbing tank. The blonde cheerleader went first demonstrating how simple it was as she came back up and took a bite out of the apple.

"Well, I wanna try," the nurse pushed past everyone and took a shot at it. The apples floated away but an unseen force pinned the girl down keeping her head submerged.

"Jenny?" The girl sensed something was wrong as Jenny's feet slid while she struggled to get up.

"Help me!" She hollered at the boy as he just stood there.

The boy finally jumped down helping the girl as the water began steaming and bubbling.

"What's happening?" The boy yelled as Jenny slowly started to go limp.

The water calms and the cheerleader and boy pulled Jenny out. Her skin was red and blistered as the water had mercilessly scorched her sensitive flesh.

Dean finished his pizza as Sam drove towards the house. Victim number two had turned up.

* * *

The cops were taking photos and interviewing witnesses as the brothers headed further down the basement stairs. The blonde cheerleader was talking to one of the officers, frightened over her ordeal. Normally Dean would be all over talking to such a good looking girl but two things held him back: One, she was jail bait and two he was in love with Brooklyn and he wasn't about to fuck that up.

Sam went ahead and looked around as Dean held up his fake badge.

"Agent Segar," he said in a deep voice, "Your friend wouldn't happen to know what happened to Luke Wallace?"

"Who?" She asked.

"He died yesterday," Dean continued.

"I don't know who that is," she shook her head.

Sam pulled back the couch cushions and found the second hex bag tucked away. He tugged it from the couch and waved it in his hand. Dean nodded and wrapped up his questioning.

* * *

The pizza was still hot when they got back and Dean happily dove head first into the box. Brooklyn was missing but her phone was still there on the bed. Dean figured she went to grab some ice or a pop.

"Well tomorrow's Halloween which means our witch will be cruising for a third victim if she doesn't have one pegged already."

Sam nodded as he examined the coin. Just then the door opened and Brooklyn reappeared with a bucket of ice tucked under one arm and pop in the other.

"Hey guys," she set the items down. "So how did the recon mission go?"

"Well the witch has ganked another victim and tomorrow's Halloween…." Dean slipped his boots off.

"Well it seems that little detail hasn't gone unnoticed."

"What do you mean Brook?"

Brooklyn hitched a thumb behind her as Castiel entered but the angel wasn't alone. A taller darker complexioned man was right behind him. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his pants.

"They appeared when I was stepping in the door."

"Cas," Dean looked up at the angel. Sam nodded at the angel then looked at the new arrival.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it? Have you located the witch?" Castiel asked.

"No but we're working on it."

"That's unfortunate," the angel replied flatly. "Apparently the witch knows who you are," Castiel pulled a hex bag from his pocket and approached the hunters.

"If we had not arrived either one or all of you would be dead. This was found under the floorboard of your car."

Dean tensed up at the thought of some filthy witch fucking with his baby. Brooklyn took his hand and squeezed it gently. The small gesture didn't go unnoticed by the watchful eyes of Castiel. Even now as they were facing the scrutiny of the angels she remained defiant.

"We know this is about you good friend Lucifer," Brooklyn finally spoke up.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the other angel said.

"It was a figure of speech, Chuckles," Dean said uneasily.

"You know Lucifer cannot rise. Too much is at stake here," Castiel eyed Brooklyn directly. The hard stare of his rich cerulean depths made Brooklyn uneasy.

"Okay so why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everyone can go home," Dean offered up.

"The witch is too powerful and has even cloaked our methods."

"Well why don't we work together and stop the witch….." Sam offered but was cut off from the other angel.

"Enough of this," he growled.

"Okay who are you and why should we care?" Dean felt his anger start to rise at this arrogant douche bag.

"This is Uriel, he is what you might call…..a specialist," Castiel intervened.

"A specialist in what?" Brooklyn eyed the angel warily. Uriel returned the hard stare seeing her eyes briefly flash black at him.

"You all need to leave town immediately because we are about to destroy it," Castiel said with an urgency in his voice.

"So this is your grand plan? To destroy the whole town?!" Brooklyn got within inches of the angels' faces.

"We're out of time Brooklyn, the witch has to die. The Seal has to be saved," Castiel remained steadfast.

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam shouted in protest.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel said with precision.

"Oh so you kept count?" Brooklyn snarled at the angel.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam was aghast at the angels' attitudes.

"This isn't the first time……I've purified a city," Uriel was almost proud at that statement. Brooklyn was repulsed by the show of pride over the slaughter of human beings.

"Look I understand this is regrettable but we have to tow the line. Too many Seals have been broken already," Castiel responded with a hint of regret in his voice.

"So you screwed the pooch on a few Seals and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean was in utter disbelief.

"It's the lives of one thousands against six billion," Castiel turned harsher in his tone.

"That's right Cas you guys are the bigger picture kind of guys," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the angel.

"Lucifer cannot rise, Brooklyn. If he rises the Hell comes with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?" Castiel was now the one to get in her face. Dean watched as his wife and angel continued to stand off.

"Dude we'll stop the witch and save the town. No one will have to die!" Sam spoke up.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys!" Uriel jumped in putting his two cents in.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn but we have our orders," Castiel softened up slightly.

"No you don't! You have a choice! You're angels….You're supposed to show mercy!" Sam pleaded.

"Says who?" Uriel chuckled coldly.

"We have no choice," Castiel spoke up.

"Of course you do! I mean come on haven't you ever questioned a crap order!? So what you two are just a couple of hammers?" Dean took to Brooklyn's side.

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order didn't you obey?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel as Brooklyn sensed the tension rising between them.

"Well boys the plan's changed," she stepped between the hunter and angel.

"And you're going to stop us?" Uriel looked down at her with amusement in his eyes.

"No, but if you two are gonna smite this town then you're gonna have to smite me as well. I'm not leaving and neither are they. See boys you went to all that trouble to pull me outta Hell so I figure I must be worth something to the big boss upstairs. You wanna waste us? Fine go ahead."

"I'll drag you outta here myself," Uriel crowded her.

"Then you're back to square one. I mean you two are pretty intent on smiting a town for one witch. Are you sure you two aren't compromising for something?"

Brooklyn looked back at Castiel, "We can do this Cas. We'll find the witch and keep Samhain from busting out of jail."

"Then I suggest you move quickly."

"Castiel you do not let these people…." Uriel said with anger in his voice but the angel silenced him.

Brooklyn smirked at the angel and made a small whipping motion with her hand. But Uriel wasn't about to let her have the last word.

"How's your father? Oh wait that's right, he's missing isn't he?"

The smirk vanished from her face as Uriel's mouth curved upward. Dean's protective instinct kicked in and he had his arms around her in an instant.

"That was low asshat. That was pretty low," Dean wanted to beat the smile off his face but the angel vanished before he would even get the chance.

* * *

**Uriel the douchebag is hitting some low blows!!!**


	15. Another Seal on The Door

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*…..

Okay I am already thinking ahead to the next installment after seeing Abandon All Hope….

* * *

Brooklyn wanted to wipe that content smug expression off Uriel's face but she had the feeling she would be seeing him again and it would be too soon.

"Bastard," she spat between her lips as Castiel remained behind. The angel could see how deep Uriel's words wounded Brooklyn.

"Nice friend you have there," Sam said not holding back the sarcasm. Castiel said nothing instead looking over at Brooklyn.

"Uriel harbors a disdain for humans," was all the angel could say.

"Ya think Cas!?" Dean fired back. Brooklyn just stood there never letting her eyes stray from his. She noticed the hardness in his eyes beginning to waver slightly under the weighted pressure of her cold hard gaze.

"Find the witch and stop Samhain," Castiel said with more softness in his voice before vanishing.

* * *

Dean was seated in the Impala keeping a stakeout on the Wallace house. Alongside him a pile of candy wrappers continued to grow. As he popped the latest piece in his mouth he groaned and held his stomach. Maybe he had eaten a little too much candy.

His phone went off in his pocket and saw it was Brooklyn calling.

"Hey," He flipped it open.

"How's the stakeout?"

"Awesome," Dean rolled his eyes. "I spoke with Mrs. Razor Blade again and I've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got big steamy pile of nothing," he spoke with irritation and pain in his voice.

"Dean someone planted those bags there. Someone who has access to both houses," she said in one sharp breath.

"Yeah well I hope we find it soon because I'm starting to cramp like a….son of a bitch," Dean spotted the cheerleader from the party walking up the steps to the Wallace house.

"Dean what is it?" Brooklyn's voice echoed from the other end.

"No Brook I mean son of a bitch," He watched as Mrs. Wallace answered the door and handed over the baby.

* * *

Brooklyn was eating a burger and fries when Dean returned. She looked up seeing him toss the keys on the table and slip out of his jacket. She pointed to the brown bag holding his food.

"Okay what's going on?" Brooklyn managed to ask with food in her mouth

"So our apple bobbing cheerleader Tracy? The Wallace's babysitter."

"But she said she never met him," Sam pulled his eyes away from his laptop.

"For a six hundred year old witch she's definitely picked the right look," Brooklyn bit down into the burger.

"Well if you were a six hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would," Dean sat down with a dreamy look in his eyes. Brooklyn smacked his arm and shook her head.

"What?"

"Well this Tracy isn't as wholesome as she looks," Sam changed the subject. "I did some digging – and apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got her suspended."

"Well who's gonna have a little parent teacher conference with our art teacher?"

* * *

Brooklyn didn't know how she wound up losing in the rock paper scissors to Sam as she knew he cheated somehow. But she was there now and walking through the art department. Dean was behind looking over the various art projects that lined the walls and shelves. Her focus went up towards the masks that were drying on the wall, one of which caught her attention.

It was a fire engine red with an evil sinister expression painted in black and white. As she stared at it, the images came rushing through her mind.

_It's time……._

_The hand extended the the long serrated knife watching the other accept it. The woman on the rack screamed and hollered as her tormentor hovered over her with blade gleaming and sinister grin on her face. _

_"Screaming only makes it worse but I love it when they scream….."_

_The woman's voice was a shrilled high scream as the knife carved into her skin. _

"Brook," Brooklyn turned around on her heels to find Dean standing behind her.

The uneasy expression vanished but the hunter caught a fleeting glimpse before it was gone.

"Did you find him?"

"No not yet," Dean spotted two teenagers with a large clay bong finding it too tall to fit in the kiln.

"Ah you must the folks looking to talk to me," the hunters turned around seeing a middle aged man standing behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Harding," Dean stuck out a hand.

"Oh no call me Don, all of my students do," he chuckled.

"Yeah we get it, Don. Anyways I'm Agent Geddy and this is Agent Lee," Brooklyn just looked back with neutral eyes.

"We have a few questions about Tracy Davies," she said quietly.

"Tracy Davies – Ah yes, Tracy. Bright kid, loads of talent – it's a shame she got suspended."

"You two had a violent altercation?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she exploded. If the principal didn't happen to be walking by she would've clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Brooklyn looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I was only trying to rap her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

"More disturbing than those guys?" Brooklyn motioned to the masks behind her.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre, cryptic symbols. And then there were these drawings. Detailed gory primitive images of killings and she would depict herself in the middle of them participating."

"Symbols? What kind of symbols? Maybe something like this?" Brooklyn held up the Celtic coin.

"Yeah I think so," Don studied the coin.

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"As far as I know her apartment."

"Her apartment?" Brooklyn asked not quite believing him.

"Yeah she moved her about a year ago and from what I understand as an emancipated teen. I can't imagine what her parents were like."

Neither could I…..Brooklyn thought to herself as they left the school.

* * *

Castiel and Uriel were at the park watching children in costumes hurried by laughing and carrying on unaware of the angels in their presence.

"The decision's been made," Castiel said.

"By half demon half angel mud monkey," Uriel chuckled.

"You shouldn't call her that," the angel looked down at Uriel. Castiel felt offended by his words for some reason.

"That's what she is. Tainted by Lilith and who knows what other vile things. She hangs on to the tiny hope that Gabriel is still alive. Some messenger….."

"You're close to blasphemy," Castiel warned the angel. "There was a reason we saved her. She has potential as does Dean. They may succeed here."

Castiel sighed and sat down next to Uriel and laced his fingers together then rested his chin atop of them.

"At any rate it's out of our hands now."

"It doesn't have to be," Uriel dared to say.

"Then what do you suggest?" Castiel looked out and over the park.

"That we drag Brooklyn Winchester out of here and blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know our true orders. Are you ready to disobey?"

* * *

Brooklyn looked over the charred bone noticing how dark it was. Sam sat down beside her and examined the bone. He tilted his head realizing an extreme amount of head would have to been applied to do this.

"May I?" Brooklyn handed the bone over and Sam thought of something. Dean stepped out from the bathroom noticing Sam handling the bone.

"Are you two gonna sit there and finger your bone or are we gonna find this witch."

Sam looked over at Dean before standing and speaking, "Do you know how much heat would be needed to do this to a bone?"

"No," Dean admitted.

"Something a lot hotter than a fire or kitchen oven."

"Okay so what are you saying Betty Crocker?" Brooklyn rolled over on her stomach.

"It means we make a stop," Sam replied.

* * *

"The witch used the kiln to char the bone," Sam said as they entered the art room.

"Okay so?"

"Tracy is the connection between Luke Wallace and Jenny."

Brooklyn knew where Sam was heading on this one and spotted a locked cabinet.

"Hey guys," She picked up a mallet and smashed the lock off. Brooklyn opened the drawer and inside was a bowl filled with different charred bones.

"Oh god," she thought she was going to get sick and got up looking away.

"Yep these are definitely from little children," Sam examined the bones.

"I'm guessing she's not saving them for the dog," Dean said.

"What if Don's somehow a part of this? Think about guys. Tracy attacked him and she was an art student in his class. What if they are working together?" Brooklyn looked over at the guys.

"Or what if he's the third sacrifice?" Sam offered.

"Then we need to find Don," Dean said.

They found the address through the records and raced over as it was getting dark and soon would be midnight.

* * *

The Impala pulled up and Brooklyn spotted the light coming from the basement.

The hunters made their way to the basement hearing Don chanting in Latin. The muffled cries of Tracy could be heard as well. Brooklyn gripped her Sais tightly as Dean and Sam gripped the guns in their hands.

"On the count of three….One…..Two…." Dean whispered.

Brooklyn waved her hand forcing the door open and off its hinges. Dean and Sam were stunned at her actions but Brooklyn was already inside taking the teacher on. Don waved his hand slamming her against the wall but Dean and Sam were right there and opened fire pumping him full of bullets.

Sam untied Tracy as Dean checked Don's pulse only he didn't have one.

"He was going to kill me!" she cried as the gag was removed.

"Well he won't now," Brooklyn was now standing beside her.

"That sick son of a bitch. I mean did you see what he was doing, hear what he was saying? How sloppy his incantation was? My brother was always dim."

Dean raised his gun but Tracy threw her hand out hurling the boys against the floor and holding their stomachs in pain. Tracy tried the same thing with Brooklyn but the witch noticed she didn't move or even flinch.

"Gonna have to try a bit harder bitch," Brooklyn threw a hard punch knocking Tracy against the ground. The witch saw the hunter's eyes flash black then grinned up at her. Brooklyn prepared to drive her Sai deep within her chest but Tracy was faster and kicked the hunter in the center of her chest. The air was knocked from her lungs as she winced in pain and fell backwards.

"Who's the bitch now?" Tracy kicked Brooklyn in the ribs for added measure then turned back around to finish the ritual. She gathered some of Don's blood in a chalice and continued talking.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice. His idea but now that honor goes to him. Our master's return…the spell was a two man job you see. So for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning preparing and unbearable. The whole time I wanted to rip his face off and instead your little boyfriend got him with a gun. I love that," She smiled at Brooklyn.

"You are one crazy ass bitch," she sputtered. Tracy ignored her remark and and turned towards the altar.

"You know back in the day this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is."

Tracy started chanting in Latin as Sam and Dean continued to be doubled over in pain. Sam reached out and put his hand in the blood and smeared his face.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Just follow my lead," Sam started smearing it over his brother's face as well. Brooklyn rolled over and followed suit just as a crack formed in the concrete floor allowing a thick black smoke to rise from below. Tracy grinned as it filtered into the dead body on the floor bringing back to life.

Samhain opened his eyes revealing an eerie blue grey tint to the orbs as he looked around. Tracy approached him and watched as Samhain stumbled towards her and took her face in his hands. Samhain leaned in kissing his summoner.

"My love…." She whispered.

"You've aged," the demon said.

"This face….I can't fool you?"

"Your beauty is timeless," he responded then snapped her neck.

"Whore," he growled. The demon looked at the hunters but noticed the bloodied faces and walked past them and up the stairs.

Once the door closed the hunters looked up and at each other.

"Quick thinking Sam," Brooklyn sat up. Sam nodded and looked over at Dean.

"What the Hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's called Halloween lore. Samhain thought we were dead so he ignored us," Brooklyn said standing up. Dean nodded and accepted her hand.

"So how are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as he finished wiping off his face.

"Dean, it's Halloween and if you were Samhain where would you go to raise the dead?" Brooklyn looked for the Lucifer's Sword seeing it still hidden.

"The cemetery," he answered as the light clicked on.

Samhain continued down the street not giving the children dressed in masks and costumes a second glance as his destination was now in sight. The sounds of loud music and laughter echoed off the stone walls as the demon entered the mausoleum.

* * *

**Well Dean and Sam just got a little peek at what lies beneath the surface.....**


	16. The Darkness

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

The kids continued partying hard unaware of what was coming their way. Liquor and other items were passed around from teen to teen as the music blared. One kid stepped away from the party and heard the oncoming footsteps.

"Shhhh be quiet it's the cops!" He hollered.

Immediately the music was killed and bottles shoved behind the wall as the figure of Don or rather Samhain appeared.

"Mr. Harding?" The teen asked but Samhain ignored him and proceeded to close and lock the gate.

"Uh, Don you locked us in," the teen said but Samhain ran his hand along the gate and continued down the hallway. The crypts inside started rocking and rattling and one smashed open. The teen watched as a set of arms shot out and gripped his legs dragging him inside the tomb. The other kids screamed as blood exploded outward covering some of them with the blood of their friend.

The hunters rushed down the stairs just in time. Brooklyn held the Lucifer's Sword and saw the corpses begin to crawl out of their crypts. She grabbed the lock and jerked it down with one swift motion. Dean could only watch as she ripped it apart with no effort.

"Dean help them!" Brooklyn started down the hall.

"No! You are not doing this alone Brook!" Dean shouted.

"Do it!" Her eyes flashed black then normal again.

Sam pulled the gate open and ushered the frightened kids out. Dean saw the corpses look his way as one after the other were slowly crawling out and standing. The hunter had the silver spear ready as he saw there were eight of them and one of him.

"Bring it on stinky," he braced for the battle.

* * *

Brooklyn treaded down the hallway and spotted Samhain facing a stained window. She could sense the evil and power radiating from him. Her hand tightened on the sword as she proceeded in. Samhain turned around and immediately went on the attack. The powerful blast rushed at her but Brooklyn continued walking towards him.

"Hey douche bag, your party tricks don't work on me. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Samhain charged the hunter but Brooklyn was ready. She pivoted her hips and swung around belting him with a sharp upper cut. The demon stumbled back but quickly regrouped and hurled Brooklyn against the opposite wall. His hand squeezed around her throat as he began to cut off the air. She swings at him with the sword but missed causing Samhain to laugh.

"You missed bitch," he growled.

"I'm only getting started," Brooklyn's eyes rolled back up in her head revealing not the black orbs but white blank disks. Samhain was unimpressed but Brooklyn gathered her strength and felt the darkness rushing in then materialize in a powerful thrust at the demon. Samhain was launched to the floor.

Brooklyn rubbed her neck and popped her neck before going on the offense. The demon got up and shook off the shock.

"Lilith…." He looked hard at her.

"Nope," Brooklyn charged and kicked the demon below the jaw. "But I did make her acquaintance in Hell. Be sure to tell her I'm coming for her."

* * *

Dean had his hands full with the Thriller rejects but soon the undead began falling as help arrived. He saw a man with dark hair and mocha orbs wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Hello Dean," Tom tore apart two corpses. He looked at Dean with eyes flashing black.

"Tom?" He stared in disbelief.

"Now is not the time for hellos Dean. Go find Brooklyn!"

Dean speared two more corpses before charging down the hall. He suspected Sam had an inkling about the demon being back and reminded himself to have a talk to his brother.

* * *

Brooklyn dodged the demon's blows as he started backing her up in a corner. The hunter ducked and rolled coming up behind Samhain with sword behind her. Samhain spun around knocking the sword from her hand. It clattered across the floor leaving her defenseless. The demon grinned as he had her cornered and without a weapon. The rush of air around her was the only thing that signaled she was airborne until her body slammed against the stained glass shattering it into pieces. She sprung up as Samhain came at her ready to end the battle.

"It ends now," he held up a hand. Brooklyn cried out but fought back once again feeling the darkness enter. Dean arrived to see her eyes become white and empty. He could only watch as Brooklyn held up a hand and channeled her energy at Samhain.

Smoke billowed out from the bullet holes as the demon struggled to move. Brooklyn continued to keep her focus on Samhain forcing the demon out from his host. Blood trickles from her nose as Samhain begins to choke and collapse feeling himself being expelled back to Hell.

"Go to Hell," Brooklyn's voice was cold and distant.

Dean looked up with a crushed expression as his hunter stood there with eyes still white.

"What the…." Brooklyn's eyes rolled back in her head and the hunter collapsed on the floor.

"Brook!" Dean held her in his arms and felt a weak pulse.

"What did that bitch do to you?" Dean picked her up and carried her out.

* * *

Sam was waiting with Tom when Dean came out with Brooklyn in his arms. The hunter's mouth dropped open but Dean's angry stare kept him from going over. Dean looked over at Tom but the demon remained firmly in place.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded.

"Oh and have you freak out?!" Sam hollered.

"You lied and deceived me Sam!"

Tom saw where this was headed and put his neck out on the line.

"Dean, listen to him."

Dean's jaw clenched at the sight of the demon. He was angry that his brother had been running around behind his back with a fucking demon! Angry that he was watching his wife turn full out Vader and smite Samhain.

"You have two seconds to get the fuck outta my face before I rip you apart."

Tom held his ground refusing to resolve to the demands of an angry hunter.

"You don't get it do you? I am here trying to help you two and yet Sam is the only one here who seems to see what I'm doing. Tell me Dean did you save the Seal from being broken? Tell me!"

Dean brushed by Tom and placed Brooklyn in the Impala. Sam rushed over as Dean got in.

"Dean wait…." Sam pleaded but his brother slammed the door shut and started up the engine.

"You lied to me," he put the car in gear and drove off leaving Tom and Sam alone.

"He's letting his hatred of me blind him," Tom said sadly.

"The Seal wasn't saved Tom," Sam finally said. Tom watched as Sam's shoulders slumped down.

"Sam, I'm sorry," the demon said.

Sam just walked towards the motel.

* * *

Dean lowered her on the bed and wiped the drying blood off her nose and lip. They didn't save the Seal and not even the knowledge of Samhain residing back in Hell offered any consolation. He brushed away her hair from her eyes and sighed sadly.

"Baby, what happened?"

Brooklyn groaned and stirred as her eyes slowly opened. Dean was relieved to see grey looking back and not white.

"Dean?" She winced at the bright light.

"Yeah I'm here," he said softly.

"Samhain….Seal….."

"We didn't save it but Samhain's gone."

"Darkness…..Overpowered me….."

Dean ran his fingers around her face and leaned in kissing her lips.

"Tom's alive."

"How?"

"I dunno," Dean responded, "But Sam knew about it."

"Lovely," she muttered.

"Yeah he popped up in the mausoleum. Do you remember what happened?"

"No not really," she honestly couldn't recall the fight and casting of Samhain into hell.

"You sent Samhain packing, Brook. Your eyes they went white like Lilith's and he proved to be no match for you."

"It was the darkness," she muttered. "I can't control it."

"Well we're gonna find a way. I'm gonna find Cas and have him help."

"I dunno if that will help. It hides deep within me and I can feel when it comes but I can't stop it," Brooklyn felt her eyes water up with tears then roll down the sides of her face. Dean wiped the fat drops with a Kleenex then collected her in his arms.

"We'll find a way to control it," he promised her.

* * *

Sam was hesitant to enter the room knowing Dean would probably take a swing at him. Tom was standing right by him unafraid of the older Winchester.

"Sam you don't have to do this," he turned to the hunter.

"No I owe him an explanation Tom. I should've told him upfront but he was so devastated so lost after Brook died that I don't know what or how he would've reacted."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Well I don't have anywhere to go. Seems the price on my head's been doubled and what few demons would talk to me said some of the heavy hitters were even looking for me."

"That sucks," Sam said.

"Not your problem," Tom sighed.

Sam gripped the door knob but the door was being flung open and Dean stepped out. His emerald orbs were dark and dangerous as he faced the demon and his brother.

"Looks like you two are having a little party out here and you didn't invite me?"

"Dean, before you fly off the handle….." Sam started.

Dean didn't say anything and instead belted his brother sending him backwards.

"Too late for that Sammy," he hovered over his brother. Dean then glared at the demon but Tom merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"You really are a fucking Neanderthal," Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You….You fucking dirty demon."

"Oh you call me that yet here I am saving your sorry ass from the Night of the Living Dead back in the cemetery. Gee if I wanted your ass buried six feet under I would've done it a long time ago."

"Nah, you're just waiting for me to let my guard down…."

"Dean do you ever listen to yourself? Do you even stop to listen to what others have to say? In case you forgot I was trapped in some of the darkest corners of Hell at the mercy of every single thing that crawls around in your nightmares. I was there for Sam when you were drying out from night after night of drunkenness. Hell I saved his ass a few times when you weren't around. So again I will say it again. I was in Hell for you two!"

"Oh nice speech Tom but save it for the Oscars. I'm not buying the bullshit you're selling. Sure Sam may be that gullible but not me. Oh no," Dean held the blade out ready to use it.

"Oh for the love of…." Tom rolled his eyes.

Sam got up and stood before Dean. The younger Winchester spotted the knife knowing what Dean wanted to do.

"Dean, damn it he's telling the truth. Tom bailed me out a few times when you were too drunk to even get up and pee. You were a damn train wreck!"

"So now you're BFF with a demon? So what you two swap Facebook accounts and Twitter one another?"

"You know what I don't need to hear any more of your shit. I'll grab my stuff and get another room," Sam barged past Dean and went in to grab his stuff leaving Tom alone with him.

Tom eyed the knife knowing Dean was anxious to plunge it into his chest.

"I hope you're happy. Now Sam's leaving."

"Uh Dean in case you weren't listening, you're the one who's driving Sam out not me."

"Don't you dare turn this on me," Dean prepared to strike but Tom moved first pinning him against the wall. The demon's eyes went black as he snarled at the hunter.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy wallowing in your self pity and being there for Sam…."

The door swung open and Sam stepped out. Tom instantly released Dean and took a step back. Sam sensed the tension and knew something happened. He didn't need a psychic to tell him that.

"Dean I'll see you tomorrow," Sam turned and went to get another room. Dean spun around seeing Tom had left.

"Good ridden," he said aloud before going back inside.

Brooklyn was sitting up on the bed when Dean came back in. She smiled but soon the smile dropped when she saw the anger contorting his handsome features.

"Dean what happened?"

"Tom, that's what," he growled and sat down beside her.

"Yeah Sam told me before he rushed out in a huff. I wish he had told us sooner Dean."

"Yeah me too," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and felt the darkness knocking at the door again. She fought to suppress it this time feeling it ebb away not because she forced it to but because it wanted to. The hunter opened her eyes back up and smiled at Dean hoping it would reassure him that she was alright.

For now.

* * *

**Well Tom's back and of course Dean is less than thrilled to see him....**


	17. The Memory Remains

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

It was the day after Halloween and Brooklyn was packing up the bags and car. It had been a rough night for all of the hunters as Samhain had been stopped but in the process another Seal was broken. She didn't know how many had been broken only which ones Lilith would break. And even then she could've easily changed her mind now that Brooklyn was topside and remembered the Seals that she personally had selected for the demon to break.

As Brooklyn continued gathering hers and Dean's things a rush of air ran over her. She turned around to see Uriel seated on the couch almost as if it was like he lived there. The angel turned and looked at the hunter.

"Disgusting," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Brooklyn put her hands firmly on her hips. Just who did this clown think he was!?

"You were tainted in Hell by Lilith and you brazenly use the powers she bestowed upon you. Her profane blood pumping through your veins," Uriel's tone turned harsher and repulsed.

"Uh newsflash Cronkite, I can't control this okay? It comes and goes when it wants and where it wants. Besides Samhain was going to kill me, Dean, Sam and the whole damn town!"

"Doesn't matter!" Uriel rushed up and got up in Brooklyn's face.

"Why are so fucking concerned about me anyways? It's not like you're so worried about my overall welfare so why the interrogation Himmler?"

"I don't answer to a mud monkey, let alone one who is tainted," Uriel's eyes narrowed and Brooklyn could see the repulsiveness in his eyes.

"You are such an incomparable bastard! Why don't you tell me how you really feel about us!?"

Uriel charged and slammed Brooklyn against the wall. She fought against him but the angel proved to be too strong.

"You really should get off that high horse you're on Winchester. Have you told Dean everything that happened in Hell?"

"Fuck off…." She spat with every ounce of malice and venom she had.

Uriel chuckled and dropped her watching as Brooklyn fell to the ground. The hunter stood up and felt the anger rising within her once again. Uriel saw it too and merely smirked.

"Pathetic…"

"You know if you're gonna smite me just do it instead of gloating you sadistic son of a bitch!"

"If I did that they would only bring you back leaving me back right at square one," he gripped her throat and raised a hand but someone caught him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castiel was behind him.

"This plumbing on two legs needs to be taught a lesson," Uriel fought against him but Castiel held on tightening his grip further on the larger angel's wrist.

"You will release her now," the angel's tone meant business. Uriel snarled before letting Brooklyn go. She fell to the floor but quickly stood back up to face the angel again.

"You better watch your back…."

"Uriel!" Castiel snapped.

Uriel looked over at Castiel then Brooklyn.

"Castiel, you let this walking blasphemy…" Castiel shot up a hand while keeping his eyes on Brooklyn.

"Go Uriel!"

The angel snarled and left in a huff of frustration. Castiel turned to Brooklyn seeing she was visibly upset. He saw a few specs of black dotting her rain cloud eyes but almost as fast as he saw them the specs vanished.

Brooklyn stared at the angel unsure of what to say. She instead sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. The mattress shifted as the angel sat down beside her.

"So you gonna give me some drawn out lecture too? Or maybe threaten to smite my infected soul?"

"No," the angel simply said, "I am not here to judge you Brooklyn."

"Then why are you here?" She lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"Our orders…." He started.

"You know what you can just zip it with the marching orders! I am so tired of hearing about your precious orders!"

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to observe you."

"Wait let me get this straight your orders were to sit back and play spectator?"

"I know that is strange for you to comprehend," Castiel looked over at her.

"I've seen and heard stranger," she shrugged, "So I didn't get the winning touchdown huh?"

"The what?" Castiel tilted his head at her not getting her joke.

"I do not know if you did or didn't get the 'winning touchdown' or not Brooklyn," Castiel looked around before continuing.

"If you swear not to tell another soul can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Brooklyn says in a guarded manner.

""I'm not …. A hammer as Dean calls us. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't what's right or wrong anymore- whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months things will become rather difficult for you and Dean. I don't envy the weight that is gathering upon your shoulders Brooklyn. I truly don't."

They looked at one another for several seconds before Brooklyn spoke up.

"If you had waved your magic wand in the air I would've made the same decision again and not thought twice about it. I'll be honest with you Cas; I don't know what will happen when the Seals are all broken other than Lucifer getting out of jail. But all of these people that are still here and this town will still be here because of what we did."

Castiel smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"You misunderstand me Brooklyn, I prayed you would save the town. All of these people and the billions of others are my Father's creations, they're all works of art each unique and special. But we have to look at the bigger picture, while Samhain was stopped he did rise and a Seal was broken bringing us one step closer to Hell on Earth for all creation. And that's literal Brooklyn and you of all people should appreciate that."

"You don't know the half of it….." she sighed.

The angel reached out daring to comfort the solemn hunter. The warmth of his hand bled through her shirt offering some relief for her troubled soul. She looked over at the angel and flashed a half smile before looking down at the floor.

"So what's next?" She asked.

"Keep fighting, keep Lilith from breaking more Seals."

"Yeah but Cas we don't know which one she will go for next."

Castiel watched as she turned silent all of a sudden and looked over at the wall.

"Brooklyn what's the matter?"

"Uriel was right about something. I haven't told Dean everything that happened in Hell. He only knows about the Seals but none of the other things that occurred. I'm just so scared he'll hate me Cas."

"Brook, he loves you. I can see it written clearly in his eyes."

Brooklyn continues looking at the wall as images tormented her again.

_The teen screamed at the top of his lungs as the bamboo shoots were shoved into each finger one at a time. He looked up at his tormentor seeing the sick pleasure in their black orbs. The grin grew wider as the next thick shoot was shoved beneath the plate and into the thick nail bed. The pain was excruciating for the young man as it was pushed deeper still. _

_"You knew in 10 years this would happen. So why cry about it? Didn't your abusive uncle get what he so rightfully deserved? After all it wasn't just you that was saved…."_

_"Please….." he begged._

_The other demon stood close by watching as she continued unabated through the shrill cries and screams of him and other souls that had been subjected to her creative mind. _

_"You are learning so fast……." The demon complimented. _

_"I learned from the best," Brooklyn turned around and grinned at him. _

Brooklyn shook her head and closed her eyes tighter.

"Cas…." She looked up at the angel with fresh tears falling down her face.

"I cannot tell you what happens now or where things will go but you won't be alone."

Castiel left Brooklyn alone just as Dean came in seeing her sitting there with bags still open and next to her.

"Brook?" Dean moved his bag and sat down beside her.

"I had a visit from Uriel," she said sadly.

"If he did something…." Brooklyn's hand shot out and covered his.

"No he didn't. He decided that he wanted to speak his little mind in his suave manner," Brooklyn sniffed then continued, "But Cas showed up and sent him packing with his tail between his legs. I never thought I would say this but I was glad to see him. He's not like Uriel you know? He actually called humans his Father's creations and he was in awe of how we were all unique and wonderful in our own ways."

Dean sat there taking in what she said.

"So Cas sent Chuckles packing huh?"

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed that Uriel was here and had me cornered."

Dean smiled slightly at the thought of the smaller sized angel putting Uriel in his place. Maybe this angel wasn't so bad after all.

"Well anyways I'm almost done packing so…." She started to stand up but Dean kept her hand firmly within his. She sat back down and captured his other hand in hers.

"Brook, I saw what happened in the mausoleum last night. Your eyes….."

"What about them?"

"They weren't black but they were white like Lilith's."

"Oh my god," Brooklyn's jaw dropped and she started to shake. She pulled away from his touch and rose feeling the bile and acid churning in her stomach. Brooklyn ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door reaching the toilet just as the first violent heave began. Everything she had consumed from the last day and night came up with a vengeance. Her throat burned as acid mingled with chunks of eggs and bread from dinner.

Dean hurried in seeing her continue to get violently ill and was instantly by her side. He tied her hair back then placed his hands on her shoulders listening to her continue to get ill.

"It's okay…." He whispered.

Heaving turned into sobbing as Brooklyn broke down. She felt so filthy and dirty as the truth continued to soak in. Dean had to watch as the evil within her broke through and shipped Samhain back to Hell.

"No it's not," she moaned.

"Brook, Lilith did this, not you."

Brooklyn sat there silent with her head hanging halfway in the bowl. Dean didn't know the whole story of her time in Hell.

"You okay?" Brooklyn sat up snatched the towel from rack and wiped her mouth. Dean helped her up and towards the sink so she could rinse out her mouth.

Her hands were still shaky as she swished the water around then spat it out. Brooklyn wiped her mouth again and then let Dean escort her back to the bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He gently asked.

"A heart to heart isn't going to change anything Dean. It won't heal me or change me back. This isn't like a bad day Dean. The things I witnessed down there make our worst hunt look like a freaking trip to Disneyland. There is no way to make it better or make it disappear from my memory. It's all right here," she pointed a shaky finger to her head, "It's forever Dean. You can't even begin to understand it and I won't force you to understand it."

"You don't know that," Dean countered, "Brook I love you and damn it wanna help you. But you won't let me in. Please baby, don't shut me out."

Brooklyn buried her face in his chest and sobbed against him.

"I just can't talk about it, not yet….."

Dean took that as a sign that she wasn't slamming the door on him and realized pushing her was going to only cause her to go on the defensive and throw up barrier upon barrier around her heart and soul, the one thing he didn't want to happen.

"It's alright, I won't force you Brook."

"Thank you," she pulled back and smiled through the tears.

* * *

The Impala rumbled out of the parking lot and out of Hopewell, Ohio. Brooklyn took in a deep long breath as she slipped her hand comfortably into his. Dean smiled as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. Sam winced at the bruise that had formed on the side of his face but he would live. Tom had made tracks after last night's encounter and Sam was unsure if and when he would see the demon. But with angels now involved the chances were probably going to be slim.

* * *

**Uriel is such a pain in the ass!!!!!!**


	18. The First

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….Though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was sprawled out in the back of the Impala as Dean poured over a few file folders in his lap. Sam groaned and looked over at his brother who was not only wide awake but wired on caffeine as well.

"Well Sammy pick a spot any spot. We have Tulsa, Columbus, Ithaca or Austin."

"Dean we finished a job like two hours ago. Look Brook's passed out she's tired and so am I," Sam slapped his hand against his forehead as Dean continued looking for a hunt.

"Dean I'm all for working I really am but you've got us chasing cases non-stop for like the last month. This has to do with Brooklyn and the Seals doesn't it?"

Dean lowered the flashlight and looked over at Sam.

"Yeah it does Sam. I mean you heard her. If the last Seal breaks then everything we've ever fought and killed comes roaring back at us. And I can't lose her Sam."

"Dean I know you're resolved to do everything you can to protect her but she needs you to be strong and not tired and worn down. So please let's just take a few hours break then move on alright?"

Dean didn't answer and instead found a case.

"Stratton, Nebraska- Says here a man got hacked to pieces in a locked room in a locked house, no signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost," Sam admitted.

"Yeah it does," Dean looked over at Sam seeing his brother resigned to getting some sleep. Dean instead stayed up thinking about what Brooklyn had told him about her time in Hell. It was no wonder she didn't go insane from the things she saw and did. But then again her spirit was strong.

* * *

The farmhouse stood out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by cornfields as far as the eye could see.

Sam pulled up as Dean had slipped in the back and curled up with Brooklyn. His jacket draped over the both of them as hers served as a pillow. They were both still asleep when Sam hopped out and scoped the property. The grass was overrun and the paint chipped in large areas. He noticed the power lines which rendered the EMF reader useless. Sam turned around and headed back to the Impala.

Dean woke up and looked around spotting Sam outside walking around. He carded his hand through his hair and checked his watch. Brooklyn remained sound asleep as the last hunt was exhausting for all three.

"Brook," he said gently and shook her.

Brooklyn stirred and rolled her eyes around as she started to wake up even further.

"Where are we?" her voice was groggy and thick.

"Nebraska," Dean kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh," she rolled back on her side. Dean decided to let her sleep a bit more and carefully maneuvered his body from behind her and out the car door. He caught up with Sam who was looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"You know with a fresh coat of paint this place will go like hotcakes," Dean grinned. Sam didn't share his enthusiasm.

* * *

Brooklyn continued dozing but a sharp shrill scream brought her out of the deep sleep. She ran her hands over and around her body checking for the unseen hands that plagued her in her dreams. Pulling Dean's jacket around her shoulders Brooklyn stepped out and looked at the house. Her eyes shifted to the second story window as a figure stood there watching her as she watched it. The figure twitched and spasm before vanishing in an instant. Brooklyn blinked and closed her eyes opening them to see nothing there but continued staring upward as she felt she had seen the individual from somewhere else. But where?

"Brook! Hey there you are!" Dean rounded the corner as she continued keep an intent look on the window.

"Brook? Earth to Brook," Dean snapped his fingers until she finally blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Oh hey," she smiled. Dean craned his neck upward and frowned.

"See something?"

"Thought I did," Brooklyn was now unsure of what she saw and even if she saw anything.

"Well let's head inside shall we?"

The house was dark as Dean found out by trying to turn on the lights.

"Three bedrooms two baths and one homicide," Dean muttered. Brooklyn continued looking around as the hunter got the distinct feeling they were being watched. She spun around and stared right at the closet in the living room. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as she crept towards the double swinging doors. Dean and Sam noticed how quiet and deliberate Brooklyn moved as her hand slowly gripped the rusted brass knob and turned.

She leapt back as Sam and Dean had their guns drawn but found nothing on the other side.

"Must be my imagination," Brooklyn muttered as she twisted around to face the hunters.

"Sorry guys I must be imag….." the doors all slammed shut including the pantry doors.

"Brook!" Dean and Sam pounded and jerked on the doors but the solid heavy doors refused to budge.

"Dean!" Brooklyn smacked on the door with her open palms. The hunter twisted and pulled on the door knobs but her hands were the only things moving.

"You're not going anywhere Brookie," The malevolent voice growled behind her.

Brooklyn flattened her body against the door as she turned to face the owner of the cold menacing voice. It was the woman from the window!

"Don't you remember me? You should only you probably would if I looked like this," The figure waved her hand and flesh melted away revealing pearl white bone tendons and flesh beneath.

"Does this jog that little memory of yours bitch!?"

"Casey," she muttered.

Casey reverted back to her original appearance. She was dressed in black tank top and tight form fitting jeans with matching boots. Her raven hair fell around her face and shoulders but her eyes held contempt and a cold hatred towards Brooklyn.

"Very good Brookie."

"You were the first……"

"Yep your first little experiment. I begged and pleaded with you but you didn't listen! You took that scalpel and carved and filleted my skin off laughing as I screamed. The way your eyes went white and you licked your lips…..You're the reason for all of this!"

"Wait!" Brooklyn held up a hand, "Please! I didn't mean to! I was on that rack for 90 fucking years!"

"Well John Winchester held out for 120 years before you came trotting along! Admit it you loved what you did. Every single cut, slice, filet and carve you took a sick sexual blood lust pleasure from it! You bathed in the blood of the damned down there and feasted on the souls of the tormented! Yet here you are walking free and clear up here!"

"Casey please…..Let me help," Brooklyn whimpered.

"NO! You could've turned him down but you didn't! Now it's my turn to return the favor," the blade appeared in Casey's hand.

Brooklyn couldn't move from the doors and watched with wide frightened eyes as her victim encroached with a giddy expression locked on her face. Brooklyn gasped and slipped towards the floor as the tears rolled down her eyes.

"Aw the big bad hunter is crying and sniveling like a little bitch," Casey grinned even wider at Brooklyn as she had the upper hand. The blade ran down the front of her shirt then up around her neck and jaw line.

"Let's see what should I do first? Fillet you like a fish or decorate this room with your guts?"

Brooklyn closed her eyes and hiccupped hard as the sobs continued in an unforgiving barrage.

"This keep getting better and better. You wanna know how I got out?" Casey snatched a fistful of Brooklyn's hair and violently yanked her hair forcing her face upward.

"After that pretty boy angel fetched you out I followed before the gate closed up. I waited for the perfect time to strike, waited for you to start breaking down as you faced your time in Hell. You know I really loved it when you told Dean about the Seals and how you were Lilith's good little helper and planned out the Seals for her to break. Your little break down was soooooo the Oscar worthy performance."

"Fuck you," Brooklyn hissed.

"Um no, although you were quite the creative one in that department."

Brooklyn swallowed feeling the serrated edge press deeper into her skin. Casey tightened her grip on Brooklyn's red hair reveling in how the roles were now reversed. The great and powerful Brooklyn Winchester reduced to nothing more than a weeping begging hollow shell.

Dean could hear Brooklyn crying on the other side and fought against the door. His rage only equaled by the brute strength of the doors before him.

"Damn it Sam we have to get in there!" Dean pounded harder against the entryway.

Sam looked around and remembered there was a window in the kitchen.

"Dean follow me!" The brothers rushed out the door and around to the outside. Sam opened the trunk and handed his brother Tom's dagger along with the Lucifer's Sword.

"Whatever's in there can't withstand either one of these," Dean clutched the dagger as Sam held the sword. Dean could feel his heart pounding as every second they stood there was one second more Brooklyn was facing whatever monster had her trapped.

"You know I didn't pop back up here and not get a few ideas from you. I thought about sending your ass back to Hell but the angels would only pluck you back so I think I'm gonna have a little fun."

Casey moved her arm with a sharp sweeping motion sending the hunter backwards against the floor and pinned in the center. Her arms and legs were sprawled out as she remembered the last time her body had been placed in this position.

* * *

_Please! Please!_

_Brooklyn pleaded but the demon grabbed the dull needle and thick tendon looped around it and proceeded to stitch her mouth shut. She screamed as each stitch closed a part of her mouth until she couldn't scream aloud any longer. Her eyes were the next to go. _

_The corkscrew instrument was slowly twisted into her right eye disfiguring the beautiful grey iris. Blood shot out at every direction covering her other eye and face. Another demon twisted her hair and forced her head into a vise like device which slowly ripped her scalp from her skull with each agonizing turn. _

_"I can end the pain….Just tell me yes and I'll make it stop….."_

_YES!_

_"What I can't hear you!"_

_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_

_The pain ceased and her body was whole once again. The shackles unsnapped and she was sitting upright then standing alongside the rack as the dark haired woman was slammed on the rack taking her place. _

_"Casey here wanted her stepfather's abuse to end…..It was granted and he died a terrible death by combine. But now her 10 years is up….."_

_Brooklyn felt something cool and metallic being pressed in her hand and suddenly she knew exactly what to do….._

* * *

Dean tossed the rock watching the window shatter inward. Casey looked up as a shower of salt and iron came through the jagged hole causing the demon to scream in agony. Brooklyn was too terrified to even move her eyes as Dean and Sam climbed inside.

"Brook!" Brooklyn continued sobbing and spasm on the floor as Casey writhed and cursed the hunters.

Sam saw the woman and sliced her head cleanly from her neck. He noticed that her blood was black as night.

Dean was holding Brooklyn in his arms as she continued to remain lost in the sea of nightmares.

"Sorry….." she whimpered before starting to hyperventilate.

"Shit," Dean growled and stood up with her in his arms.

"Sam!" Sam ran to get the Impala as Dean carried her in his arms. Her panic attack worsened as they raced towards the hospital.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes and looked around realizing she was in a hospital. Dean was sitting on the bed holding her hand in his. The physician had just left telling the hunter she would recover but the effects of the prolonged attack could have lingering effects. He prescribed an anti depressant based on what Dean told him and what he observed.

"Dean…." She muttered.

"Brook," Dean whispered, "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about it……"

"About what baby?"

"I did something else in Hell….Something really bad," the tears welled back up in her eyes.

"What did they do to you?"

"No, I did it. I was tormented every day until nothing remained of my soul. Then suddenly I was whole again. Day after day they cut me burn me and torment me in ways you couldn't wrap around your head. At the end of the day I was always made an offer, I would come off the rack if I would put souls on. If I would start tormenting. I told them to shove it up their asses. For 90 years I told them to fuck off until one day I couldn't do it anymore. God help me, I got right off and I started ripping them apart left and right. Men women and children it didn't matter as long as I wasn't the one being sliced and diced. I lost count of how many I tormented. The things I did to them Dean…."

Brooklyn was crying again.

"Brook please calm down. 90 years is a long time…..," he pleaded with her but she continued on.

"How I feel….inside me…..I wish I couldn't feel anything Dean….I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing…." She was sobbing and Dean could only gather her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. She had held out for 90 years in Hell and finally broke. He wouldn't have made it that long, Brooklyn was so strong but even her soul could take so much before it finally collapsed.

**It's getting worse for her huh???**


	19. Messenger

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn had to stay in the hospital for a few more days for observation though she was more than ready to break out.

"I dunno why they can't just let me go," her face darkened as she slouched deeper in the bed.

Dean just remained silent. His mind continued to comprehend what she had confessed three days earlier.

* * *

_Three days ago…._

Dean walked through the halls of hospital alone. He didn't want Sam following him and told him to stay with Brooklyn.

"Dean look…."

"No Sam, I need some air. This….this is a lot to take in."

Sam just nodded and turned to sit beside the sleeping hunter. The drugs had kicked back in as she suffered another panic attack hours before. The younger brother reached over taking a cool hand in his warmer larger one.

"Brook I'm so sorry. Dean doesn't hate you, he's just upset," Sam whispered to her.

Dean continued wandering through the maze of corridors unsure of who should be on the receiving end of his growing wrath: Lilith or the angels. He suspected they knew about what happened to her in Hell but not a single one of those winged bastards had the balls to tell him so.

"Dean," The hunter looked up seeing Castiel standing before him.

"You have a lot of balls Cas. You knew what happened didn't you!?"

Castiel looked away but could sense the searing heat of the hunter's glowing stare. He could feel the fire burning bright in Dean's soul knowing it was a fire of anger and rage.

"When we learned what Brooklyn was doing we raced in to stop her but were too late."

"Figures," Dean spun on his heels and walked the opposite way.

"Dean stop," Castiel was now standing in front of him again.

"Man either you're pretty stupid or pretty brave but I'm betting on the first," The angel merely stood there with what appeared to be sadness, remorse or grief in his eyes.

"If you're playing the pity card Cas it's not working. You didn't see her in that house! She was incoherent and apologized over and over to me blaming herself for what she did in Hell. When I found her in that room Brooklyn couldn't speak. She was sobbing and convulsing!"

Castiel knew Dean was angry with him and blamed him and the other angels for not getting her out of Hell sooner. But even they couldn't see what was going on in Hell all the time. But try telling that to an enraged hunter and husband.

"Why am I even talking your sorry ass? You don't give a shit about her! Hell all your kind cares about are those fucking Seals! You don't care if she lives or dies! She's just some pawn for you asshats to manipulate at your leisure!"

Castiel took the brunt of his anger knowing he deserved that much. But truth was he didn't see them as some of his brothers and sisters did. Ever since he touched her soul in Hell something changed inside of him. The angel viewed Brooklyn as more than a mere charge and was beginning to see Dean in the same light. Through all the walls and barriers he had thrown up was a man who loved as hard as anyone could and did anything for them.

Dean breathed as his shouting and ranting had made him forget to do so. Castiel watched as Dean inhaled deeply then exhaled with the same intensity before going silent.

The hunter and angel stared hard at one another until Dean cracked and walked back to Brooklyn's room.

* * *

_Present time…._

Castiel appeared by Brooklyn's beside as Sam had fallen asleep. The younger brother's upper body was on the bed while his lower half was planted in the chair. One large hand held a smaller one.

The angel placed a hand on his handprint feeling the pain and anguish running coursing through her body and soul. Castiel watched as her memories of Hell filtered into his own mind.

_Lilith smirked as Brooklyn was strung up on the rack. It had been 90 years for the hunter and every day she had told Alistair to shove his offer up his ass. But today, today she would be answering differently. _

_"YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!"_

_Alistair snapped his fingers releasing Brooklyn but not before Lilith slit her wrist and watched as the black droplets fell into her mouth tainting her soul even more. _

_Brooklyn looked over at Lilith then at Alistair before the first soul was put in her place. God how it felt so good to be the one now dishing it out and not the one on the receiving end of Alistair's torment. Years of pain and nameless horrors were about to be purged and Brooklyn was more than anxious to let the pent up rage out from its straining cage. _

Castiel frowned and knew it to be true. The question now was how Brooklyn and Dean would come to terms with this.

"Again I find you here with this walking blasphemy," Uriel's voice boomed from behind.

"You are close to blasphemy yourself Uriel," Castiel turned facing his brother. His voice turned low and dangerous.

"She is plumbing on two legs and you know it. Why must you insist on this this need to be around her and that arrogant savage Dean Winchester?"

"Brooklyn is my charge."

"But Dean Winchester isn't."

"He is a part of her as she is a part of him. They are two halves to one soul."

Uriel snorted, "A vile filthy soul."

"Even though Lilith's blood runs through her veins so does the blood of Gabriel."

"Ah yes, Father's little faithful messenger. Tell me something Castiel how is that search for Gabriel coming along?"

The angel remained silent but kept his rich cerulean depths trained on the other angel.

"I have….leads," he answered hesitantly.

"Oh really and what leads are those?" Uriel looked quite amused as Castiel continued to sweat under his questioning.

"That is none of your concern, Uriel."

Uriel smirked at the smaller angel before leaving once again. Castiel knew he didn't have any clue where Gabriel was and the one being that could tell him was now missing as well. But the setback didn't deter him. Castiel would have to find another way or rather another angel who could help.

* * *

Dean stepped inside Brooklyn's room seeing Sam was hunched over snoring lightly as Brooklyn continued to rest. Castiel was nowhere to be found but Dean wasn't exactly crying over the absence of the angel either. He placed his pop down and shook Sam's shoulder.

"Samantha, wake up," Sam yawned and stretched his lanky body.

"For the last time it's Sam," he replied sleepily.

"Whatever Ginormo," Dean rolled his eyes, "If you wanna head back to the hotel and get a shower I'll stay here."

"I think I'll do that. You want anything while I'm gone?"

Dean tossed the keys to Sam and nodded his head.

"Yeah a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and large chocolate malt."

"Gee would you like a triple coronary bypass to go with that?"

"Ha ha," Dean playfully punched him in the arm.

Sam slipped his jacket on and strolled out the door. Dean waited until his brother was gone before taking his place beside Brooklyn's bed. He felt her hand was warm and immediately knew Sam had been offering his wife some comfort while she rested. Dean smiled at the thought and reminded himself to thank his brother later. As he sat there watching her sleep, Dean got an idea. Looking around the room first he then kicked off his boots and slid in behind her. His arm carefully went under then around her waist while his other arm linked with it.

Brooklyn stirred at the hunter's touch but only for a moment as she settled back in against his body. Dean focused on the deep steady breaths Brooklyn continued to take allowing his mind and soul to become at ease before finally coming to rest.

Sam returned to see his brother sound asleep and knew he wouldn't want his food. He sighed before helping himself to the thick handmade malt and fries. Dean could have the burger.

* * *

Three days later Brooklyn was grabbing the last of her things and stuffing them in the bag. Dean was seeing to the paperwork as Sam was getting the Impala. She was relieved to becoming free of the medical hellhole and wasn't about to look back either for it meant recalling the very reason she was brought there in the first place.

_You're so talented…..My star student indeed….._

_I learned from the best……_

Brooklyn gripped the railing and closed her eyes tight as another flash of crimson and black raced through her mind.

_Such creativity and ingenuity……._

_Alistair admired the tools and instruments before him. Brooklyn stood back and felt a sense of dark pride as he giggled and gasped in awe and amazement. He spun around and slightly lowered his head. The demon's work was done….._

_"I shall be tending to my studies as you are more than ready to be on your own…"_

_Brooklyn came forward clutching the instrument that was a cross between a corkscrew and a saw. The young man was screaming at the top of his lungs when she started off with her favorite method: Skinning._

Brooklyn ran to the bathroom feeling the horrid hospital food violently coming back up. Sam came in hearing the wet heaving sounds coming from the bathroom. The hunter muttered a curse beneath his breath and ran in to see Brooklyn flushing away the mess. She didn't notice Sam standing in the doorway as she rinsed out her mouth and wiped her face with a towel.

"Brook are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"What happened?" Sam caught her in his arms steadying her against his frame. When he had stepped out she was thrilled to get out but now she was sullen and withdrawn.

"Bad food," she lied.

Sam didn't say anything as he sensed she was lying. Dean returned a few minutes later to come upon Brooklyn on the bed with her eyes closed and Sam seated right beside her. Sam turned his head to Dean and slightly shook his head. Dean crossed the room and gently slid his hands across the sides of her face bringing her gaze up to his.

"Baby you okay?"

Dean gauged her body language as she slowly responded. Her eyes continued to look downward while her lips moved.

"Bad food," her shoulders dropped and eyes closed.

"We'll get you something for that okay?" Brooklyn just nodded and sat there while Dean retrieved the wheelchair that he left in the doorway.

* * *

The sunlight brought her back. Dean caught her out of the corner of his eyes moving closer against the window and embracing the warmth of the sun's gentle rays. It seemed as if she was trying to get every single inch of skin exposed.

Brooklyn just remained pressed against the window hoping the sun would purify her tainted blood and flesh.

_You will never break free from me….._

Lilith's voice taunted her repeating those same seven words over and over in her mind nearly to the breaking point. But something came forth, something powerful and bright that cast away the dark cruel taunt. And another voice pushed forth.

_My daughter……_

It was Gabriel.

_Please help me……._

Brooklyn opened her eyes finding it difficult to breathe. She flailed her arms as her lungs struggled for any amount of air.

"Brook!" Dean veered to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. Burnt rubber filled the interior of the Impala as Dean frantically tried to help her breathe.

"Can't…..Breathe……" Brooklyn continued fighting for every breath as Dean got out and raced to the other side. Sam was already pulling her to the ground and tilting her head back.

"Brook, Brook I need you focus on me okay?" Sam looked straight at her. Brooklyn channeled her attention and energy into Sam's face as her lungs slowly and painfully started opening back up. Dean was on his knees and held her head firmly in his hands as she continued taking breath upon life giving breath.

The pounding in her chest slowed then returned to normal as her chest was no longer constricted and tight. Brooklyn looked up at Dean seeing relief but also panic haunting his emerald pools.

"Dean….." She started to say but Dean pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak baby," he continued holding her head in his hands.

"My……Father……" she muttered.

"Gabriel!? What about him?" Sam asked.

"He….Reached……Out for me……" She coughed.

"Alright that's it, Sam you drive," Dean tossed him the keys as he put Brooklyn out on the back seat and remained with her. He was worried she was having another panic attack but his fears were quelled when her breathing was normal and calm.

"He's alive," she whispered. Dean saw the faint smile feeling the corners of his mouth creep up.

* * *

Gabriel looked around and swallowed to find his vessel's throat was parched and dry. He was chained down to a table bathed in but one dim light. The manacles inscribed with Enochian symbols binding his powers rendering them useless. The building's exterior was covered in Enochian symbols masking the archangel hidden inside.

"So it wakes," a cold tone called out from the darkness.

Gabriel moved his eyes all around sensing a demon was close by, a powerful one.

"Who are you?! What do you want!?" The archangel fought against the manacles.

"It's not I who wants you….." the voice now sounded like it was coming from all around him.

"Lucifer has some unfinished affairs regarding you archangel," the voice hissed right beside his ear.

* * *

**I didn't forget about poor Gabriel.....Update may be a day or two from now due to the holidays!**


	20. Demons and Angels Oh My!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"So lemme get this straight? Gabriel, as in the archangel and your father, is lost in space?"

"No, not quite Sam," Brooklyn took another drink of her coffee, "You see angels can communicate by other means besides normal methods."

"So he used his Shinning," Dean quipped. Brooklyn nodded.

"You could call it that. Anyways he's in distress but I don't know where he is."

Dean reached out taking her hand and squeezed it tight. Brooklyn leaned into him and closed her eyes right as the waitress arrived with their food. Dean and Sam watched as she picked around the eggs and bacon as they started going cold.

"Brook if you don't eat that…." Dean shook his fork at her.

"M' sorry Dean but I'm just not hungry. My father's out there alone and possibly hurt and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Well maybe Cas knows something," Sam offered.

"Like what? I haven't seen him in about two days," Brooklyn slumped in her seat. Dean was still upset with the angel for not telling him what he knew and wasn't so sure if he was ready to face the seraph again.

"I'm sure he'll pop up if a Seal's threatening to be broken," Dean grumbled before shoveling a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

* * *

Castiel was waiting for them when they entered their hotel room. At first Sam didn't recognize him and drew his gun on him before his brain registered the angel's presence.

"Oh sorry Cas," Sam placed his gun back in its hiding place.

"It is alright Sam," the angel said quietly. Brooklyn and Dean stepped in seeing the seraph standing in the middle of the room.

"Cas," Brooklyn started towards him but stopped as Castiel instead approached her.

"Alistair is here," the hunter felt her blood froze.

"No," she whispered and shook her head refusing to acknowledge the angel's words.

"But he is and he's searching for something."

"What?" Sam was already thinking of calling for Tom.

"That we don't know but what we do know is he isn't alone. Several other demons have joined him as well."

Dean shifted his eyes to Brooklyn noticing she was shaking like a leaf.

"Where is he?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's cloaked our methods which is why I'm here. We need your help in tracking him down."

"Oh so you need her help?" Dean shielded her body from Castiel. The angel narrowed his brilliant sapphire eyes slightly and stepped closer into his personal space.

"You don't seem to understand Dean. Alistair is one of Hell's most powerful and dangerous demons. Brooklyn is the only one who can find him."

"What do you mean only one who can find him? Care to elaborate a little bit for the rest of us?"

"Dean," Brooklyn placed a hand on his back, "Alistair was the one who tortured me in Hell remember?"

The hunter turned around seeing the pain flashing in her eyes. He wasn't getting a good vibe about any of this and wasn't about to keep his feeling hidden on the matter.

"Brook I know that bastard was the one who tortured you in the Pit but my gut instinct is telling me this, this isn't the greatest of ideas.

Brooklyn looked down and around the room knowing what Castiel needed her to do but it also meant facing the one who made her a monster down there.

"Cas you don't know what you're asking of me," Brooklyn lifted her eyes revealing her misgivings and uneasiness about it.

"I know Brook and I wouldn't ask this of you but we have to find him before he succeeds."

She swallowed hard and punched the wall hard with her fist several times. Dean quickly caught her wrist before another blow could be delivered. The hunter spun her around and gathered her in his arms.

"No Cas," Dean shook his head at the angel, "Not this time."

"Oh yes she will," Dean and Sam looked to right where Uriel now stood.

"Oh great if it isn't Chuckles," the older brother growled. Sam positioned himself in front of Dean and Brooklyn.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded coldly.

"Alistair's running around free and yet you refuse an order."

"Order!? She's not one of you, a mindless dick," Sam fired back. His jaw tightened and fists clenched which only caused Uriel to laugh.

"This doesn't concern you Sam Winchester," Uriel crossed the room and brushed rudely by Sam focused on the red haired hunter.

"You will help us find Alistair or….."

"Or what?" Brooklyn snarled feeling the darkness pushing through.

"You go back," Dean stood before Uriel angered at the angel's threat.

"Now you listen asshat, just who the Hell do you think you are barging in here and barking orders!?"

Uriel's eyes narrowed as Dean felt a cold chill run down his spine. The hunter looked over to Cas who could only stand there and look away.

"She will help or I will make good on my threat," the angel was gone. Brooklyn looked over at Castiel whose shoulders were slumped and a defeated expression was on his face.

"Cas why didn't you say something?"

"My superiors have been questioning my loyalties. They feel I've been getting too close to my charge, you," the angel looked up, "They feel I've begun to express emotions, doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"So that's why Junkless has you on a leash then," Dean put two and two together.

Castiel could only solemnly nod his head at the hunters.

"Uriel is now a higher pay grade than you because you actually showed a hint of human emotions?"

"That is correct Sam," Castiel sighed.

Brooklyn couldn't but to feel sympathy for the angel. He had broken rank and confessed he had doubts and had started to feel what humans do and as a result had been demoted. She paced around the room as the fierce battle raged within her soul. Brooklyn knew it was the right thing to find Alistair and stop him but then again she was being used as a fucking pawn by the heartless dick angels.

Castiel felt eh gentle pressure on his shoulder as Brooklyn was standing behind him. A sad smile traced her lips darkening her beautiful features. He couldn't but help to feel something for her but didn't know what the specific emption was.

"I'm only doing this for you Cas, not because the angels want me to."

The seraph nodded and forced a weak smile upon his lips.

* * *

"Alright come on man just give me a chance to win it all back?" Sam took a swig of beer.

"It's your cash man," his opponent replied while shaking his head. Brooklyn was seated at the bar watching as her husband and brother in law pulled off another hustling scheme for money.

"Excuse me? My brother's a little sauced to be making bets," Dean approached the pair.

"Hey he insisted," the man replied.

"Yeah but you've already taken what two bills off him? I'm just saying….."

"Shut up Dean!" Sam shouted, "I'm fine."

"No you're not fine, you're drunk," Dean argued back.

"Let's make it five hundred," Sam finished off the beer and smirked at his brother behind the man's back.

"Five hundred? Sure!" The unsuspecting man smiled thinking he was about to make some easy cash and watched as Sam slammed down the money. The man racked up the balls and gestured for Sam to make the first break. His smiled faded into an expression of confusion as Sam made a clean break.

Brooklyn watched chuckling to herself as the guys pulled off yet another scheme.

"I see the guys are up to their old tricks," Brooklyn nearly sprayed her beer onto the bartender as Tom appeared beside her. The demon appeared to be at ease with his back against the bar and arms resting on the edge..

"You got a lot of nerve being near me right now," she said in an angry tone.

"Look I just have some info and I'll be gone," the demon looked over at the hunter.

"What info?" Sam walked up with Dean right behind him. The older brother was less than pleased to see Tom anywhere near Brooklyn.

"I'm hearing a few whispers," Tom answered.

"Oooooh great, demon whisperers, that's reliable," Dean replied irritably.

"Stuff it short bus I wasn't talking to you. I know where Alistair is heading. Yesterday a girl named Anna Milton escaped the funny farm. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her and Alistair's joined in on the little scavenger hunt."

"Why? Who is she?" Sam was the only one really interested in the news.

"Dunno," Tom shrugged his shoulders, "But I'm thinking she's pretty damn important for Alistair to be in the chase and since the orders are to capture her alive. I'm just giving you guys a heads up here and suggest you three find her before Alistair hooks his claws into her."

Brooklyn glared at the demon but Sam continued questioning him.

"Does this hospital have a name?" he asked as Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Actually we're working a case but thanks," He said smugly. Brooklyn knew that was a load of bull.

"Really and what case might that be?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Uh we've got leads, big leads," he grinned.

"Ooh sounds dangerous," Tom fired back.

"Well you know what Tom? You pop up here with some vague information over some girl that may or may not even exist," Brooklyn stood up and Tom noticed her eyes turning black.

"Fine you know what I'm done here! I told you so I'm gone," Tom brushed by Brooklyn and Dean but Sam grabbed his arm stopping his retreat.

"Tom what's the name of the hospital?"

* * *

Brooklyn just looked at Sam before she stepped in her hotel room. The younger brother stood there as she shook her head and crossed the threshold. Dean looked at his brother.

"What?"

"What? What? You're taking the word of a demon Sam. For all we know this Anna chick could be made up and this being a trap. In case you forgot this demon Alistair is out on the loose and Brook's terrified of him yet she's willing to help track him down for Cas."

"I didn't forget Dean but in case you forgot we've driven for a lot less than this. I'll call this Somerville Asylum and then call the local police alright?"

"Fine whatever," Dean turned in for the night leaving Sam out in the night alone.

Brooklyn was shaking all over when Dean returned. She didn't want to face the one who made her a monster but knew if she didn't do something Alistair would find her instead.

"I don't wanna do this Dean," Brooklyn looked up at him as she started to wring her hands over and over.

"Then don't," he pulled her hands away from her face and sat down with her.

"But if I don't Alistair won't stop with just this Anna person. He'll hunt us down Dean."

Dean knew she was caught between a rock and a hard place as either side had thrown a target on her back. But the hunter was determined to keep her safe. Dean pulled her down on the bed and looked straight into her eyes. He slid his head across the pillow until their lips met. Dean met no resistance from her and pushed harder slipping his tongue past two full lips. His hands slid up her shirt reveling in the warmth of her body against his cold hands as they caressed and traced along every curve of her slender form. Brooklyn felt her hands respond to his and moved down over the hunter's hips until they were slipping beneath the worn denim and cotton boxers and fitting perfectly on the tight muscular ass.

Dean stepped back letting the need within him take control by starting with the button up shirt she wore. Skilled fingers unhooked every button with the dexterity of a pro as he nipped and kissed at her neck.

"This needs to go," he whispered. Brooklyn wiggled out of the shirt watching him tug his own off revealing the taut upper body and arms. Their mouths collided together with an untamed fury as limbs and clothing tangled together. Dean growled and jerked away the cumbersome clothing from their now naked bodies. He ran his eyes up and down her body feeling his soul become lost within those rich grey eyes.

Brooklyn looked down seeing his solid hard erection curled upward towards his torso. Tiny beads of precome started forming at the head.

"Dean…." She whispered with lust brimming in her voice.

He merely lowered his head towards her breasts kissing and lapping each one until two tiny buds stood erect. Dean blew on each one eliciting a gasp and moan from his lover's mouth. He continued his sweet torment and kissed downward along her stomach and abs until he reached the searing heat between her legs. Brooklyn fisted the bedding and tilted her head back as strong hands parted her legs and fingers caressed her inner thighs.

She bit hard on her bottom lip trying hard not to scream as the tip of his tongue pushed between the damp folds and ran circles around the swollen mound. The feel of his wet tongue and lips teasing her already receptive body pushed her orgasm forward. Dean felt her hips rise and fall as she relented to the first wave that rocked her body. Brooklyn breathed sharply and battled hard to not to cry out but softly hollered out his name. Dean didn't let up instead intensifying the lashings feeling her body shift and hips gently rock into his face.

He gripped his cock and slowly stroked it imagining it was her tight wet and completely surrounding him. His hand coated his cock with the beads of precome and he gently pulled away from her. Dean moved upward kissing and tasting his lover's skin upon his lips and tongue as he slowly slid inside her. He slowly and tenderly made love to his hunter holding her body tight with his. Dean knew she needed this as he desperately needed it as well.

Their bodies rocked in tandem as the hunters ran their hands over one another taking in every touch and caress. The bond between them strengthened as their souls connected once again in the most intimate of dances.

Dean felt her hips rise off the bed and hold as her moans grew louder and sharper indicating another orgasm was building within. He grinned down at her as his hunter's head was tilted back and eyes closed revealing how lost she was in the sea of sexual ecstasy. He groaned as the thick wet walls of her body encircled around his cock tightening its hold upon it forcing his own climax forth once again. His mind turned hazy as he continued pumping hard against her feeling his body teetering dangerously close to the edge.

Her body's hot wet walls and sweet friction it created pushed Dean over as he felt his body surrender and spill his release within her. The thick hot feeling slowly spread between her legs and fanned out within her lower body sending the hunter even higher in bliss. Brooklyn heard Dean's quiet whimpering as he rode out the last powerful throes before his body collapsed on top of hers.

Dean opened his eyes seeing her copper tresses plastered to her forehead and face as sweat poured over her body. Brooklyn could see his eyes still glazed over knowing hers were the same way as they lay locked together basking in the afterglow. The smell of sex and sweat laced the room the last indicator of the passionate encounter of moments before but neither one noticed as they had become focused on one another. Brooklyn sighed as she cupped the side of her lover's face watching him lean into her sweet touch. Dean closed his eyes and covered her smaller hand with his larger one then kissed her open palm.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Dean looked down confused by her words.

"Not giving up on me after everything that's happened," her eyes watered up as she choked back the threatening barrage of tears.

"Brooklyn, I love you and I will never abandon you not even after what you told me. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met and it's that fire in your soul that attracted me to you and still does. We're going to fight this together till the bitter end," the confidence and certainty in his voice confirmed what her heart needed to hear.

Dean drew her in his circle of love as she let the tears roll down her face. He knew there would be more tough times ahead but he was prepared for anything angel or demon hurled at them.

* * *

**Next update soon....I know Tom's back and yes he is a pain but he's pivotal to the story.....**


	21. Teacher And Student

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Can I get a copy of the missing person's report? Great thanks," Sam hung up his phone as Dean and Brooklyn stepped in. The younger hunter noticed she appeared well rested as the dark rings around her eyes were smaller than last night.

"Well Anna Milton is definitely real," he rubbed his eyes and stretched out.

"Don't mean the case is real," Dean said dryly.

"And this hospital is a three day's drive from here," Sam saw Dean shaking his head.

"Dean we've driven further for less," Sam sat up. Dean just continued shaking his head at his brother.

"Look if you've got something to say, say it," Sam said irritably.

"All I'm saying is that this sucks," Dean didn't hide his displeasure with the whole situation.

"Dude you're not pissed about going to find the girl, you're pissed because Tom threw us the tip."

"Yep that's exactly right," Dean quipped back.

"Are you two going to argue like five year olds because the longer we sit around here bitching and whining the closer Alistair gets to this girl," Brooklyn looked at both brothers.

The drive was long and quiet to say the least as Sam sulked and Dean kept his eyes on the road. Brooklyn knew Tom had been a source of tension between the two brothers but she secretly admitted to herself that the demon had been right about everything else so far. But then again it could be a giant ploy to trap them all for Alistair or Lilith.

Brooklyn wasn't keen on confronting the demon but what other choice did she have? If she didn't who knows what would happen and Uriel would try sending her back. She closed her eyes and drowned out her thoughts with the hard hitting vocals of Metallica.

* * *

The doctor at Somerville was more than happy to assist the two Federal agents.

"Of course I want to help in any way that I can," she responded.

"So the orderly has not recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked.

"Apparently she knocked him unconscious and the blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"Well that's a helluva right hook to knock out a guy that's got eighty pounds on her," Dean noted.

"Well we think she may have planned it, waiting behind the door," the doctor gestured to the broken glass.

"Right so you mentioned Anna's illness was recent?" Sam questioned the doctor.

"Two months ago she was happy well adjusted and a journalism major. Had lots of friends and a bright future."

"So what happened she just flipped?" Dean asked giving Sam a look.

"Well that's the tragedy with Schizophrenia," the doctor handed over Anna's notepad, "Within weeks she was overtaken with delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam inquired.

"She thought demons were everywhere. It's not uncommon for patients to believe monsters are real," she smiled slightly.

"Well isn't that just batty," Dean responded in a serious tone as he started flipping through the drawings. He nudged Sam with an elbow as images of stained glass windows covered several pages before he stopped at one with the words Rising of the Witnesses were scribbled in thick black lettering. The next page had a man's face with pumpkins surrounding him with the words Samhain the Nest Seal is Broken written above the horrifying image.

"That's Revelations," Dean observed.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have Jack o' lanterns?" The doctor spoke up.

"It's a little known translation," Dean covered.

"Ah well Anna's father was a church deacon and when she became ill her paranoia took on a religious overtone. She was convinced the devil was about rise and end the world."

Dean nodded and closed the sketch pad thanking the doctor before leaving.

* * *

Brooklyn had gone ahead to the Milton residence hoping she could turn something up before the guys got back. She approached the house and froze at the tiny gate sensing something was very wrong inside. Withdrawing her Sais she cautiously entered the front door.

"Mrs. Milton? I'm with the Sheriff's Department," Brooklyn called out, "I'm making sure you're alright."

No one answers her calls as she slowly treaded through the house. Her nose detected the hint of sulfur and immediately she stopped and spun around seeing the dead body of Mrs. Milton three feet away. Brooklyn cranks her head around and spies Mr. Milton dead as well. Both had their throats slit from ear to ear nearly decapitating their heads. Brooklyn knelt down beside Mrs. Milton and saw the powdery substance. She didn't have to smell to know it was sulfur. The hunter spotted the photos on the mantle and took a good look at each one. There was one of Mr. and Mrs. Milton with a young red haired girl in the middle. Brooklyn assumed the girl to be Anna and noticed they were standing in front of a church.

Brooklyn flipped her phone open and dialed Dean.

"Come on pick up…." She muttered only to get his voicemail.

"Damn it," she slammed her phone shut and rushed out of the house.

Brooklyn was waiting for the guys when they returned. Dean noticed she was agitated by the way she tapped her foot on the floor.

"We need to talk," Brooklyn stood and saw the sketchpad. She snatched it from Sam's hands and started flipping the pages. Her eyes widened with shock and horror before going through the last page.

"Where did this come from?" Brooklyn closed the book and placed it on the bed.

"Anna Milton's room," Dean sat on the opposite bed.

"Well she definitely knows something. Either she's psychic or something else," Brooklyn muttered, "Any idea where this Anna Milton has wandered off too?"

"No, the doctor and orderly couldn't give us any clue," Sam shook his head.

Brooklyn sat there and it hit her. She grabbed the sketchpad and flipped through the pages noticing the stained glass drawings and recalled the photo of Anna and her family. It had the same stained glass window in the background.

"I think I know where she's gone too," Brooklyn stood and waved at the guys to get moving.

* * *

The church stood towering over the smaller buildings and Brooklyn immediately knew she was right. She closed her eyes and detected a presence in the highest part of the building.

"She's here," Brooklyn ran up the stairs and inside the church. Dean and Sam followed her in.

They approached the tiny room at the top and Brooklyn froze.

"Guys," she nodded at the movement behind the stained glass window. Sam put his gun away indicating for Dean and Brooklyn to do the same.

"Anna, we're here to help. My name's Sam and this is Dean and Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn? Not Brooklyn Winchester?" Anna answered suddenly and stepped out from behind the glass.

"Yeah last time I checked," she stood with hands on her hips.

"Wow, oh my god, it's really you. The angels, they talk about you all the time. You were in Hell but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can save us."

Dean watched Brooklyn shift uneasily in place as Anna approached the hunter. Brooklyn sensed something was very off with this girl but what she couldn't pinpoint.

"And some of them don't like either one of you," Dean and Sam bristled but Dean more so than Sam.

"So what you talk to the angels?" Brooklyn waved a hand in front of her body.

"Uh no actually I listen to them. They probably don't even know I exist. They talk and sometimes I hear them in my head. I can't shut them out and there's so many of them."

"So they locked you up with the crazies because you tuned into angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes, thank you," Anna smiled briefly.

"Anna when did the voices start?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you the exact date, January 13th."

"The day I got outta Hell," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath.

"The first words I heard were as clear as a bell: Brooklyn Winchester is saved."

Brooklyn's mouth fell open as she looked at Dean. The hunter wrapped his arms around her body.

"Well at least we know why the demons want you so bad," Sam answered.

"Yeah they can hear everything the other side is cooking, 1-900-ANGEL," Dean joked.

Just then the door burst open and Tom rushed in. Anna screamed and pointed at the demon.

"His face!" She hollered.

"You got the girl? Good let's move now," Tom rushed in.

"Anna it's okay he's here to help," Sam tried to calm the girl down.

"Don't be so sure," Brooklyn muttered quietly.

"No time for idle chit chat we need to hurry now!" Tom's voice was urgent and hurried.

"Why?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Because a demon's coming, big time and there will be time for arguing later okay?" Tom quipped back.

"Well that's pretty damn convenient! Showing right up when we've got the girl and you have some big shot demon following your damn ass!" Dean snarled.

"No, she brought him here," Brooklyn gulped, "He followed her from the house so we need to go now."

"Uh guys," Sam said pointing at the Virgin Mary statue. The eyes were weeping blood.

"Shit it's too late he's already here," Tom stared at the trio. Sam grabbed Anna and stashed her in the closet.

"Stay in here," He instructed the frightened girl.

Brooklyn held out her Sais as Dean had the sword and dagger.

"Those won't work against him," Tom indicated at the dagger and Sais.

"Well this will," Dean gripped the sword in his hand and stood beside Brooklyn as the sound of footsteps thudded closer towards them.

The door was violently ripped from its hinges as an older man with grey hair stepped inside. Brooklyn's eyes turned black as she watched his eyes turn white. But to her dismay and shock he merely coughed and the eyes returned to normal.

"That tickles," he chuckled. Brooklyn stood there dumbfounded as the demon closed the space between them.

"You don't have the juice to kill me Brookie," the demon held up a hand pulling her forward until his hand was closed around her throat. Dean lunged in but the demon was prepared for the attack. With a mere wave of his other hand the hunter was sent across the room and down the stairs. The demon turned his attention back to Brooklyn and sent her into the wall.

"Hello Brookie, we meet again. Don't you recognize me? Oh I forgot I'm wearing this pediatrician," he hits Brooklyn hard in the face, "We were so close in Hell," he hits her again several more times.

"Alistair," Brooklyn finally looked up at the demon who was now laughing at his former student. Alistair continued pummeling Brooklyn then finally looked up to see Sam charging with the dagger in his hands. Before Alistair grabs him, Sam stabs the demon in the shoulder with the dagger. Sam felt his body go airborne as Alistair grabbed the knife wincing at the pain he felt.

Tom rushed in the closet and found Anna screaming wildly at the top of her lungs.

"Let's go sister," he dragged her out and vanished.

Dean staggered up the stairs and managed to grab Brooklyn before Alistair could get another round in. Sam was already running for the window and jumping through. Dean and Brooklyn looked at one another and found their feet carrying them towards the jagged edges and down to the ground below. Brooklyn landed hard on her shoulder hearing it pop followed by a sharp piercing pain.

"Brook are you alright?" Dean carefully lifted his wife to her feet and took her hand before they raced off with Alistair looking down with the knife in his hands. He studied the serrated blade admiring it.

* * *

Brooklyn continued to spit up blood as Sam was seated while Dean stitched up a large deep gash in his arm. She rinses her mouth and sat down on the opposite bed as Dean finished up Sam.

"You almost done?" She groaned.

"Two more stitches and there," he closed the last stitch allowing Sam to go clean up. Dean looked over to Brooklyn seeing her holding her shoulder tightly across her body. Sam handed the whiskey over to her watching as she drank nearly a fourth of a bottle before coming up for air.

"Ready?" Dean asked her. Brooklyn nodded her head as Dean positioned himself behind her as she stands. One hand was on her back and other positioned on her arm.

"On three, one two," he pulls Brooklyn's arm hearing the shoulder pop back in place. Brooklyn grits her teeth and turns away before she cussed him out. Her eyes watered as she battled the pain waiting for the whiskey to kick in.

"So you two lost the knife?" She looked over at the guys.

"Yeah saving your ass," Sam pointed his finger at her. Dean found the cold pack and gently placed on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Keep that there," he placed her hand on the pack and turned to Sam.

"Okay so why hasn't Tom beamed up yet?"

"Probably because demons are watching our every move and waiting for us to lead them straight to Anna," Brooklyn answered.

"Which is why that demon probably let us go," Sam added. Dean laughed humorlessly.

"You call this letting us go?!"

"Dean!" Brooklyn looked over at her hunter. Dean stopped and sat down.

"Look Alistair knows we're after Anna too so he's biding his time and lying low," she set down the pack.

"Wait that was Alistair?" Dean sat up straight. Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yeah that was Alistair, the Picasso with a razor blade," she closed her eyes and hung her head.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!!**


	22. Angel Whisperer

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"So when did you and Tom become bosom buddies?" Dean finally asked. Sam took a deep breath wondering when his brother would finally get around to asking him.

"After Brooklyn left and you turned to Jack and Jose I was left to hunt and keep our asses covered. One night I was ambushed by several demons and one of them turned out to be Tom. He found the dagger on me and I thought it was it, I was going to die. But Tom took out the two demons holding me back and got me out of there before reinforcements arrived."

"So lemme get this straight, you were saved by the saintly Tom and not once he wanted anything in return."

Sam shook his head. He knew Dean and Brooklyn didn't hold him in the highest regards but Sam had started to trust him since Tom helped him through the worst ten months of his life.

Brooklyn had reserved her judgment though she knew Tom was still a demon and demons lied. But then again Uriel wasn't exactly a saintly individual himself.

"Okay let's focus on getting to Tom and Anna shall we? I mean Alistair's running amok doing who knows what and yet we're stuck here with our thumbs up our asses," Brooklyn paced around the room attempting to form some kind of plan. The confrontation with Alistair had rattled her to the very core of her soul making it that much more difficult to think.

"Manager," a man's voice called out from the other side.

"Not now please," Dean called back.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about your credit card," Dean hopped up and opened the door as a middle aged man of Indian descent brushed between the hunters and closed the door. He slipped a small piece of paper into Sam's hand earning a confused look from the hunter.

"I'm at this address," he said.

"I'm sorry what?" Sam looked over at Dean and Brooklyn.

"Go now," he pointed impatiently at the bathroom, "Go through the bathroom window. Don't stop and don't take your car. There are demons in the hall and in the parking lot."

"Tom?" It finally dawned on Sam.

"Okay yes so I'm possessing the night manager for a minute. Sue me," Tom crossed his arms.

"But what about…."

"Vegetable boy? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna so I've gotta hurry back. I'll see you when you get there. GO!?" He pointed to the bathroom once again before rushing out.

Brooklyn and Dean just looked at one another, unsure if they saw what just happened. But the reality of the situation slowly crept into their heads and Brooklyn made a strange face.

"Did anyone else find Tom's disguise odd?"

* * *

Tom flung the door open as the hunters arrived to the abandoned cabin.

"Glad you three could make it," the hunters strolled in.

"Yeah thanks," Sam was the only one to respond.

Anna was seated on an old sofa when the hunters entered. She looked up seeing the trio was still alive after their first meeting.

"Anna you okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Tom's not like the other demons. He saved my life."

"Yeah I hear he does that," Dean muttered.

"Hey Tom," Tom turned to Brooklyn, "Listen we just uh…."

"Save it Brooklyn, no need to strain yourself," he held up a hand stopping her from stuttering.

"Good, because that was pretty damned awkward," she looked over at Dean who merely nodded.

"Sam would it be alright if I called my parents? I forgot to stop by and I'm sure they're pretty freaked out," she looked at the hunters with hope in her eyes.

Brooklyn shuffled her feet and bit down on her lip while attempting to find a way to break the news to the young girl.

"What?" Panic replaced her hope as she saw the expression on Brooklyn's face.

"Anna, I'm sorry but….." Brooklyn sat down beside her taking her hand, "Your mom and dad, they…."

"NO! NO!" Anna broke free from Brooklyn's grip and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why is this happening to me?!" She wailed.

"Anna I wish I knew," Brooklyn tried to console her. The lights started flickering around them and Anna leapt to her feet.

"They're coming!" her face was etched in terror as Tom dove for the bag searching fruitlessly for his dagger.

"Where is it?!" He demanded.

"Ummm about that…." Dean started to answer.

"You're freaking kidding me! You lost it!?"

"Hey don't look at me," Dean stared at his brother.

"Peachy, impeccable timing," Tom glared at Sam.

"Thanks a lot Dean," Sam fired at his brother.

The walls and roof rattled so furiously and hard they feared the roof would be ripped apart right before their eyes. Fortunately the walls and supports held but the door was blown wide off its hinges allowing for Castiel and Uriel to step inside.

Brooklyn bristled at the sight of the dark skinned angel and instantly her eyes flashed white. Tom's eyes went black at the sight of both seraphs.

"Cas please tell me you two are here to help," he said in a weary voice, "We've been having demon issues lately."

"I can see that," Uriel spat with pure venom, "Care to explain why you have those two vile things here?"

Brooklyn's hands curled up into two tight fists at the blatant hatred Uriel was displaying. Damn she wanted to rip his head cleanly from his neck right then and there but the light within her halted the demonic powers from carrying out the nefarious deed.

"We're here for Anna," Brooklyn's eyes went back to grey.

"What are you here for her, here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking!" Uriel snapped back.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Brooklyn snarled.

"Silence!" Brooklyn clenched her jaw and ground her teeth together.

"Give us the girl," Castiel said coldly. Anna stood behind Sam.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked with a flicker of hope.

"No, she has to die," Castiel replied flatly.

Brooklyn looked at the angel, stunned at his cold indifference towards Anna.

"Whoa hold up Cas! Just because she can wiretap your guys' chatter doesn't mean she has to die!"

"I'm sorry Brooklyn," Castiel turned to the hunter. Brooklyn saw his eyes betray him as a hint of sorrow ringed his ancient depths.

"Don't worry I'll kill her gently," Uriel grinned from ear to ear as he approached the frightened girl. Sam blocked the angel only to be rewarded with a solid punch to the jaw for his efforts.

"Dean was right. You guys are dicks!" Brooklyn spat in disgust.

"As a matter of fact we are," the hardened stare returned to the angel's eyes. Brooklyn shook her head and pulled the Sais from her jeans. She didn't want to fight Castiel but he wasn't leaving her any other option. The angel watched as she twirled the deadly daggers expertly in her hands.

"Anna's an innocent girl!" Sam pleaded with the angels.

"She's far from innocent," the tone of Castiel's voice made Brooklyn and Sam looked at one another with confusion in their eyes.

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean spoke up. He never let his eyes stray from the dark blue eyes looking for any sign of relent.

"It means that she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the Sais. She slowly started to circle around Uriel as if she was a shark circling its prey. Tom was behind the angel ready to strike if and when Brooklyn gave the signal.

"Give us the girl. We won't ask again," Castiel demanded.

"Sorry, no can do Cas," Brooklyn was now circling him as well. Castiel watched as his charge sized the angels up.

"Who's gonna stop us? You, the demon whore? Or perhaps your little lap dog," Uriel spun around grabbing Tom by the throat and hurling him against the window. The glass smashed at the force of the demon's body colliding with the thin pane. Uriel seized Tom roughly by the throat and smacked his hand against the demon's forehead.

Brooklyn found her feet pounding the floor as she charged the angel. Uriel spun around and grabbed the hunter by the throat and pounded his fist in the hunter's face.

"I've been so waiting for this," he said with a sick glee as he continued to beat her over and over watching his fist turn crimson with her blood.

Sam was pleading with Castiel to stop this.

"Cas please…." The angel ignored his pleas and casually placed two fingers upon his forehead. Sam collapsed to the ground as Castiel wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Suddenly a blinding white light flooded the room as Castiel was pulled backwards and out of the cabin with Uriel following mere moments behind. Brooklyn felt the crushing grip of Uriel's grip being released from her throat.

Dean was by her side helping her to her feet as she spat out blood in the process.

"What the Hell???" She looked at Dean seeing he was just as dazed and lost as she. They got Tom back on his feet before hurrying towards the room where Anna had been hiding. Brooklyn burst through the door first greeted with a bloody sight.

Anna looked back at them doe eyed and shaken as her arms were covered in her own blood. One large cut was on each arm as a strange insignia covered the mirror.

"Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?!" Dean asked.

"No, I just sent them away, very far away" she quietly replied.

"You wanna tell us how!?" Brooklyn demanded. Dean looked over noticing how her eyes were narrow and staring like two trained daggers on the woman.

"It just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it, I just knew what to do."

* * *

"Something's not right with her," Brooklyn shook her head as she paced around the room.

"For once I'm gonna agree with Brooklyn. Something is way off course," Tom second her.

"What do you mean something's not right with her?" Sam was unsure of what they were eluding to.

"That was an Enochian banishing symbol Van Gogh back there painted. Only angels know that," Brooklyn knew she made her point.

"Well I don't find that very reassuring," Tom was now as far away from Anna as he could be. If what Brooklyn was implying were true then the demon wanted to put as much distance between him and seraph.

"Nor should you," Brooklyn snorted.

"Brook what the Hell is going on? I mean you were comforting her one moment then the next you're acting like she's Public Enemy #1."

"Dean, Enochian is a dead language only known by angels or those with their blood," Brooklyn pointed a finger upward to herself.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she's lying. She knew exactly what she was doing back there."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned her accusations.

"Sam," she sighed, "Did you forget who my father is?" She stared at him as if he were an invalid or moron.

"Point taken," he sat back on the couch.

* * *

Later that night as everyone slept, the door to the room where Anna slept slowly swung open as Brooklyn stood in the doorway watching the slender figure sleep. She knew Anna was hiding something. Humans didn't know Enochian as it had died out thousands of years ago remaining only among the angels. The hunter suspected Anna was playing them all for fools and she knew what had to be done.

Anna turned over as Brooklyn turned and left watching the backside of the hunter vanish from site. She could feel the tainted touch radiate from Brooklyn and Anna likened it to a scent from some cheap perfume that a common whore would wear. Anna relaxed into the mattress allowing her next move to unfold in her mind.

Brooklyn curled in beside Dean feeling an urgent need to keep him away from Anna. Whatever the little phony had planned she had to be prepared for it.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Brooklyn asked Tom.

"That you're crazy and this whole thing is not only dangerous but stupid. You know those two will be like two rabid pit bulls when they come roaring back."

"Tom we have no other choice," Brooklyn hissed in a low tone.

"You're right we don't but I'm not exactly all for angels swarming the place either, especially tall dark and annoying. He must love to hear the sound of his own voice," the demon rolled his eyes at the thought of Uriel.

"Well in case you forgot genius he isn't in my fan club either. You saw what he did to me earlier. He couldn't wait to pounce on me!"

Tom nodded and finished up the hex bags on the table.

"Alright I'm done with these. Extra crispy and repels demons angels and all-comers," he waved the pouches in his hands.

"Good, now follow me."

The hunter's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as Tom followed her back inside the cabin.

* * *

Brooklyn headed back out before sunrise towards the small clearing making certain no one was following her. In the middle of the small patch of grass she carefully laid out the various items and herbs. Brooklyn had to work fast as the spell required the first light to work. She made haste getting the order of the items down and lighting them as the first rays of dawn cracked the horizon.

She tiled her head back and closed her eyes letting only her lips and arms move. As the Enochian slipped flawlessly from between her lips her arms slowly gathered above her.

"Well the monkey can do an Enochian summoning spell, how cute," Uriel's voice rang out from behind her. Brooklyn turned around seeing Castiel step out from the woods.

"Why do you want Anna?" She ignored Uriel's snide remark.

"Anna is a fallen angel. She disobeyed and fell to Earth," Castiel answered.

"I knew that little bitch was lying. She claimed not to know how she drew that Enochian banishing symbol. Wonder what else she's lying about."

"This is why she has to die Brook," Castiel peered through rich sapphire pools, watching as Brooklyn nodded thoughtfully then trained her eyes back on the smaller angel.

"What else are you not telling me Cas?" She studied his features as he looked back at her with the same stone expression.

"There is more yes," he relented.

**Okay yeah I am not a big Anna fan so there will be some bashing!**


	23. The Devil in Disguise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean was seated on the hood of his Impala reading his dad's journal when Anna appeared.

"Dean hey," she smiled uneasily.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Dean looked up from his dad's journal.

"Trying to be positive…." She responded, "Just a little scared I suppose."

Anna looked around seeing if Brooklyn was nearby but she was secretly thrilled the hunter was nowhere to be found. This would be her chance.

"I just wanna say thank you….." she placed a hand on his knee. Dean looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"For what?" He closed the journal.

"You guys…you didn't have to help me."

Dean was falling for the damsel in distress ploy as Anna continued to play off his sympathies for her. Slowly she closed the gap between their bodies and placed the other hand on his exposed knee.

"Well let's can the thanks for trying speech. Participation trophies suck ass…" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe I don't deserve to be saved…" she started.

"Don't talk like that," Dean was standing before her with his hands placed firmly on her shoulders. Anna felt her body tingle at his touch.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed and that's our murder one. I knew it and maybe I should pay," she countered.

"Yeah well….There are things we've all done that we gotta pay for."

"You mean like Brooklyn?" Dean winced at her words. "I heard the angels talking and they were talking about what she did in Hell. All the things she did and how much pain she caused…"

Dean shot up a hand, "Don't even go there Anna. Brooklyn is suffering enough already and I am going to be there for her every step of the way."

"Oh really? You would choose to stand by someone with tainted blood and a marked soul instead of someone who never committed such atrocious deeds?"

Dean stepped back away from Anna as he started to feel very uncomfortable by her presence all of a sudden. Anna just took two steps forward for every two steps he took back until he was backed against a tree.

"I know you want me Dean, I saw it in your eyes the moment we met. You know Brooklyn's fighting to control it, the darkness within her. Someday she will give in to it…."

"Anna stop it! Brooklyn is my life, my soulmate! She went to Hell for me! She sacrificed her soul and humanity for me! What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

Anna didn't say anything instead stepped up and firmly pressed her lips to his. Dean put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her hard nearly causing her to fall towards the ground. Her hurt expression wasn't fooling Dean this time as he stood over her.

"I don't know what you are doing or what the Hell you're thinking but read my lips: I…Am…In…Love…With…Brooklyn!"

Anna refused to back down and instead waved her hand casting Dean towards the ground. He struggled and fought against the force that restrained him against the ground. Dean saw a feral look cross her eyes as Anna approached her prey.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Dean struggled against the invisible hands keeping him pinned down as Anna straddled his hips. A sinister smile contorted her features as she reached her hand inside his jeans. Dean struggled feeling his pants grow tight and uncomfortable with the gentle stroke of her hands.

"Anna….Stop!" Dean hissed as her hands undid his zipper and button. He felt his body respond to her touch as his cock grew hard in her grip. She leaned over whispering in his ear with malice.

"Don't you know….The corruption of the righteous man by the fallen is one of the Seals."

Dean's face was lit up in horror as Anna pulled his jeans away followed by his boxers. Tears welled up then spilled over as Anna eased her body onto his. Dean felt embarrassed over how his body betrayed him with her manipulations. He couldn't scream as his voice was choked with sobs. Anna merely laughed in a cruel manner as Dean felt his body tighten and coil on the verge of orgasm.

"No…..Please stop……" Dean sobbed harder but Anna covered his mouth with hers silencing his pleas.

Dean let out one final cry of agony as his body exploded in a powerful climax. Anna leaned back while keeping still on top of the hunter. Dean shook and trembled with fear and pain as Anna ran her fingers over his face and neck. He jerked his head to the side and closed his eyes refusing to look at the one who brutalized him.

"Brook…." He whimpered.

"Sorry Dean but Brooklyn can't hear you….." Anna leaned in gripping his chin with her slender hand forcing him to look at her. She grinned at the sad sight of the hunter as his eyes were full of anger and hatred towards the fallen angel.

"We trusted you…..Saved you from Alistair!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know…I was counting on it! You always did fall for a pretty girl in distress."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I was planning on doing just that….." Anna reached around her body and lightly caressed his inner thighs. Dean could only lay there as his body came around once again.

"Get your fucking hands off my husband!" Brooklyn ripped Anna off Dean sending her against the nearby tree. Dean kicked and struggled to his feet as Brooklyn took the fallen angel head on. Brooklyn lunged for Anna managing to grab a fistful of red locks and delivering several hard punches to her face.

"I figured what you're all about. No mere human can pull off an Enochian banishing spell like that! Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?!"

Anna wiped away the blood from her nose and lip and slowly rose to her feet. Brooklyn had her Sais gripped firmly in her hands as she felt the anger and rage rushing forward. The sight of her beloved Dean broken and brutalized ripped her heart in two which quickly relented to the darkness within.

"You're too late Brookie, another Seal's broken," she taunted the hunter. Anna watched as Brooklyn's face crumpled which only made her grin wider at the hunter's suffering. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder at Dean as he was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. His pants were pooled around his ankles. The sad sight felt as if a knife had been plunged straight into her heart then twisted over and over again.

"Dean I'm so sorry…." Brooklyn felt a lone tear fall down her face. She turned back to Anna who was still grinning widely at the misery she was causing.

"You think he's gonna touch you now? That he's gonna want to fuck you!?"

Brooklyn charged but a hand landed on her shoulder holding her back. Castiel and Uriel glared at their fallen comrade then at Dean.

"Cas, get Dean out of here," Castiel knelt down beside Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead watching the hunter go limp in his arms. The flap of the trench coat and silken wings announced their departure leaving Brooklyn and Uriel with Anna.

"Gee Uriel for once we're in agreement. She does need to die," Brooklyn looked at Uriel who merely smirked at the angel.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alistair appeared with his henchmen in tow. The two demons held a wounded Tom in their arms. A large dark stain soiled his shirt as he staggered between the two demons. Brooklyn saw the pain he was in but that was the least of their worries.

"How dare you show your face here," Uriel stepped in front of Brooklyn, "You pussy sore."

"Name calling," Alistair let out a short laugh as he walked towards the angel, "That hurt my feelings you sanctimonious fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel reappeared beside Brooklyn. Sam was with him too and the hunter's eyes went wide at the sight of Tom hurt and crumpled on the ground.

"Sure just give us the girl," Alistair replied, "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are what we will do," Castiel said in a low and dangerous tone. Alistair remained steadfast as the demons stood closer to him. Brooklyn stood beside Castiel feeling the angel's eyes look down at his charge.

"Alistair leave now or your sorry ass is gonna be laid to waste," Brooklyn warned him.

"I think I'll take my chances," he sneered at the hunter.

In a flash Uriel grabbed one of the smaller demons slapping his open palm on his forehead. The demon's mouth and eyes lit up as he screamed out in pain. Brooklyn took the other demon on engaging in a fierce battle of hand to hand combat. Castiel went for Alistair. The angel knocked the demon to the ground and slapped his palm against his forehead but nothing happened. Alistair laughed at the stunned angel.

"Sorry kiddo – Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alistair slammed Castiel to the ground and had him by the throat. An unknown dialect fills the air as Castiel's eyes went wide and the soft blue light radiated from his orbs. Brooklyn saw the angel was in trouble and hollered for Uriel.

"Uriel!" The angel was more than happy to take out another demon as Brooklyn rushed to stop Alistair. She took off in a dead run grabbing a heavy branch along the way. She let out an inhuman cry as the thick branch struck Alistair across the back. Castiel gasped for air as Alistair stood shaking off the attack.

"Brook, Brook, Brook… I am so disappointed. You had so much potential in the Pit," he lifted a hand pointing it at her. Sam was by her side as the demon twisted his throat causing both hunters to grab their throats. Brooklyn coughed and gasped as Sam battled to get what precious air he could.

Uriel finished sending the demon away as Anna spotted a small bottle slip from inside his jacket. She rushed forward snatching the tiny vial and smashed it to the floor.

"NO!" Uriel howled. Anna felt the thick stream fill her nose and eyes as she fell to her knees gasping hard.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Brooklyn shouted as Tom and Sam covered their eyes while she continued to watch with Uriel and Castiel. Alistair walked towards the angel only to have the powerful white wall of energy vanquish him on the spot.

The room was dark allowing Tom and Sam to uncover their eyes. Brooklyn scooped up the dagger and looked over at the angels.

"Well aren't you two gonna chase after her? That is if you aren't scared of course," Brooklyn watched as Uriel growled and went towards her.

"This isn't over yet," Castiel stopped him mid stride.

"Looks over to me Chuckles," Brooklyn smirked. She watched as the angels left leaving just her Sam and Tom. Sam carefully helped the wounded demon to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked Tom.

"Cutting it kinda close don't you think?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sorry about the slight delay but I was only being tortured," Tom winced in pain but didn't mask his sarcasm.

"Good call there Brook, bringing both of them together like that?"

Brooklyn looked over at Tom and smiled, "Well when you have Mothra and Godzilla on your ass it's better to stand back and let them fight."

Sam noticed the smile dropped and a pang of guilt wash over her. The demon and hunter exchanged worried glances wondering what had happened before their arrival.

"Brook what's wrong?" Sam saw the tears welling rapidly in her eyes as she sunk to the ground.

"That bitch…..that bitch…..she raped him…..." Brooklyn shook as she sat on the soft earth.

"Who? Who raped who?" Sam dropped to her level and steadied her with his hands.

"Anna….She raped Dean….I…..I…..I didn't save him…." She cried into the night. Tom and Sam were dumbfounded and unable to speak.

"It was a Seal….The corruption of a righteous man shall be done by the hand of the fallen. I did this. I allowed this to happen!" Her voice cracked with anger and self loathing.

"Brook, you didn't know that…You didn't know Anna would do that do Dean…."

Brooklyn shot up a hand interrupting Sam, "It doesn't matter Sam! I chose the Seals remember?! I'm responsible for this!"

The flutter of wings behind the hunter announced the arrival of Castiel. The angel looked down seeing his charge in pain and mental anguish. He knew she blamed herself for what happened to Dean but it could've been any righteous man that had been assaulted but Anna sought out Dean to hurt Brooklyn.

"Brook," the angel dropped down beside Sam. Brooklyn continued staring at the ground while the tears continued unabated.

"Brook you didn't know what Anna was going to do."

"Doesn't matter Cas," her voice was now a fleeting whisper. Sam looked over at the angel begging him to do something. Castiel gripped her shoulders with his hands and looked hard into her eyes.

"Brooklyn Addison Winchester, Dean is safe and healing. He kept calling out for you as I whisked him away. He needs you to be strong for him."

"I dunno if I can do that Cas," she sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Yes you can," the angel's voice left no room for argument.

"I'll take Tom with me," Sam helped him back to his feet again.

"Dean is at the Century Hotel room 183," the angel vanished with Brooklyn.

**Next update soon!!!!**


	24. Intervention

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat down and looked upon Dean as he slept. His naked body covered by the thin sheet and comforter which came up to his chest. The hunter's chest rose and fell in a slow steady rhythm under the influence of Castiel's power. Brooklyn reached out taking his hand and lightly kissed it before pressing it to her cheek.

"You didn't deserve this…." She whispered with a heavy heart. Castiel watched from the dark corner as Brooklyn kept a silent vigil over the hunter. His heart went out to the hunter as she continued to languish in silent torment. The angel had taken away the physical scars of Anna's attack but the unseen wounds were what the angel couldn't heal.

Sam and Tom cautiously entered to a sad solemn scene. Brooklyn was leaned over now resting against his chest. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the steady beating of his heart. Sam knew she would never intentionally hurt Dean as she would rather die first. He set Tom down in the chair and padded across the room to where his brother and Brooklyn resided.

The younger brother placed a hand lightly on her shoulder startling Brooklyn. She looked up to see it was Sam who had touched her and she could only look away.

"Brook, it wasn't your fault," Sam said. His voice was gentle and forgiving which Brooklyn felt she didn't deserve.

"I allowed him to get hurt Sam," she whispered back.

"No, Anna did this. She took advantage of him, of his kindness and brutalized him."

Brooklyn sadly shook her head rejecting his assurances.

"Sam, I can't forgive myself for this."

Sam picked her up and pulled her outside leaving Tom alone with Dean. The younger brother held her tightly by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Brooklyn listen to me, Dean needs you. You two have a love strong enough to overcome anything. Believe me I've seen it firsthand. Now you can wallow in self pity or get back in there and find a way to kill Anna."

Brooklyn stood there stunned at the tough love Sam was using but it seemed to work as she slowly nodded her head and headed back inside. Sam closed the door as Brooklyn resumed her place beside Dean. She wasn't surprised to see Castiel seated opposite her on the other side of the bed.

"Sam there are a few things you need to know about Anna," Castiel looked over at the hunter as Tom continued to heal.

"Like what?"

"Anna was my superior at one time. She was stationed here on Earth and was seduced by the temptations Lucifer whispered in her ear. She tried luring me over but I held fast and refused to join. It was then she abandoned her post and went into hiding until 24 years ago…."

"When she fell," Sam finished.

"Mmm hmmm," Castiel nodded, "When Brooklyn was pulled from Hell that part of her awakened and everything that happened centuries ago flooded her memory."

"Cas, you're forgetting something," Brooklyn looked sideways at the angel. Castiel tilted his head and looked at the hunter.

"She knows about the Seals."

"Yes she is aware of the Seals selected to be broken. When she stepped over she was one of Hell's best agents you could say. But when we closed in on her she ripped out her Grace and fell being born as Anna Milton."

"So angels can be bad too?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think most of the demons are?" Castiel looked up again.

"Lucifer was an angel," he realized.

"But not just any angel, but an archangel. The most powerful of all," Brooklyn filled in the blanks.

"Which is why he cannot rise," Castiel said in a hard tone.

"But we don't know what Seal Lilith will break next. I mean it could be any of them."

"We will do what we can to keep the remaining ones from being broken but…."

Castiel looked over at the hunters then at Tom who was merely looking back with brown eyes.

"We need to find and stop Lilith," Brooklyn answered. Castiel nodded before vanishing once again. Brooklyn shifted her eyes back to Dean as he continued to rest. Tom closed his eyes and leaned into the plush chair feeling the deep laceration in his side slowly continue to heal.

Sam just observed Brooklyn with Dean hearing faint whispers coming from her lips. He knew she still wouldn't completely forgive herself for what happened but Sam hoped his tough love would be what she needed.

"So Brook, Anna was Cas' superior?" Brooklyn looked back up and nodded.

"Yeah she had fallen in love with Cas and used what emotions he had for her to lure him over but his convictions were much too strong to allow it to happen. He had faith where as her faith had wavered long before leaving her open to temptation. But that wasn't all. You see Anna attempted to….." Brooklyn looked away as Sam knew what she was trying to say.

"I understand Brook you don't need to go any further," Sam gently said.

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled faintly.

"Oh and Brook that's not all," Tom groaned, "Anna's been to the Pit."

"What? Tom why didn't you tell me this?" Brooklyn stood up.

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled to see her either. Like you all I was fooled as well until earlier tonight when we were outside. When she yanked the vial and smashed it, I knew who she was. Yeah she was definitely one of Hell's finest agents," Tom didn't even try to hide his disgust when he spoke of the fallen angel.

"You don't like her do you Tom?" Sam said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh just about as much as I loved being tortured by Alistair."

Dean began to softly moan as he shifted on the bed.

"Brook….." the word slipped past his lips. Brooklyn took his hand once again and gently caressed his face.

"I'm here Dean," she answered softly.

"Brook…." He moaned again.

"Shhhh it's okay, I'm here now. She won't hurt you anymore I swear it….." Bitterness stung her voice as tears equally sharp dropped upon his naked skin.

Dean slowly looked over with half lidded eyes. His own tears fell down the sides of his face as he reached out and gently touched her face.

"Not…..Your…..Fault…." He choked.

"Yes it is, Dean. I basically led Anna straight to you. She knew about the Seals….."

"Doesn't….Matter….Now…." he shook his head.

"She hurt you Dean. And I couldn't stop her….."

"Don't…Blame….You….Brook….." His parched lips cracked slightly.

"You should Dean…." She hiccupped between sobs.

"No….." he opened his eyes a little wider and spoke in a firmer voice.

Sam sat up and walked over to the other side. Dean looked up at his brother and silently begged him to get through to his wife.

"Brook, Dean does not blame you. If he did would he be convincing you otherwise?"

"He's in denial Sam," Brooklyn argued, "But I wish I could erase the pain he went through."

Brooklyn ran her hand over his sweaty forehead as she said those words. Dean only looked up into those sad stormy eyes and placed a shaky hand on her cheek.

"Love you so much," he watched as her eyes watered up. Brooklyn relented as he slid his arm around her back pulling her down upon his body. She ran her fingers over his warm skin as he latched on to her with his one arm.

Sam saw Castiel out of the corner of his eye and treaded to where the angel stood.

"Cas what's going on?"

"Their hearts are reaching out for one another trying to heal the wounds Anna inflicted. They are two halves of the same soul."

Sam merely nodded knowing Cas was right. He wished he could find a love as powerful as what Dean and Brooklyn shared. Castiel turned and looked curiously at Sam.

"Did you not think they wouldn't survive this?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just…they've been through so much together never knowing a real moment of peace."

"The road ahead is a difficult one for both especially Brooklyn. She will have to make decisions that I do not envy her for having to make."

Castiel vanished leaving Sam alone. Sam noticed both his brother and Brooklyn had fallen asleep and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. He effortlessly slipped off her boots and jacket then hoisted her on the bed alongside Dean. Sam smiled seeing how perfectly they fit together lying on the bed.

"Okay I don't know about you but this Hallmark moment was over five minutes ago," Tom stood up.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up some time later noticing the sun was peering through the curtains. She realized she wasn't in the chair but in the bed beside Dean. Her mind was foggy as she sat up seeing he was at ease for the first time that she could recall. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before getting up to shower. As she stood in the doorway, Brooklyn looked over her shoulder once more at the sleeping hunter before stepping in the small bathroom.

She let the water cascade over her head and down her shoulders and body while letting her thoughts wander. Brooklyn was determined to hunt Anna down and make her pay for what she did. No one did that to Dean and lived to see another day. No one. The bitterness and rage welled and coiled within her, fueled by the images of her hunter cradling his body, half naked and trembling all over. Her hands pressed against the cool tile wall as she steadied her body.

"Why wasn't I there to save you?" She whispered sadly to herself.

"Brooklyn you cannot continue blaming yourself," Brooklyn stuck her head out of the shower to see Castiel seated on the toilet.

"Damn it Cas," she sighed. "There's a reason why the bathroom door was closed."

The angel tilted his head upward meeting her questioning gaze. Brooklyn felt her anger dissolve with one look in those innocent wide depths.

"Can you give me a minute?" She vanished behind the curtain and finished cleaning up while Castiel waited patiently and stared at the peeling paint on the wall. Brooklyn's hand slipped from behind the curtain searching for the towel on the rack. Castiel saw what she was looking for and handed the worn cotton towel over.

"Thanks," came the answer over the roar of the shower before the sound of rushing water was silenced. The hunter stepped out wrapped in a towel obviously too small even for her slender frame. The angel looked up at her half naked body seeing how well she took care of herself. He secretly admitted to himself that she was worthy of saving and those same feelings he felt once before were knocking at the door again. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of such foreign emotions and sensations but knew they rose when he was in Brooklyn's presence.

"Uh could you wait out there?" Brooklyn pointed towards the door, "No offense but I need privacy."

"Of course," the angel stood and left leaving Brooklyn alone once again.

"Cas? What are doing in there?" Dean was sitting upright with the blanket still over his body.

"Brooklyn continues to blame herself for what happened."

"I know, she won't let it go," Dean sighed while running his hands through his hair.

"Dean how are you coping?" The bright blue eyes turned gentler and sympathetic.

"Honestly Cas I feel…..violated. I can still see her face and hear her laugh play over and over again in my head even now."

"Dean I can make it stop," Castiel leaned over coming within inches of his forehead. Dean instinctively backed away.

"Uh what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking away the pain and nightmares," Castiel's fingers inched closer to his forehead. Dean's hand shot out wrapping around the angel's wrist.

"Cas, erasing my pain won't stop hers."

The angel pulled back his hand letting it rest on his lap. He was confused over Dean's refusal but trusted the hunter's choice.

"Perhaps I can erase hers then," Castiel stood to head towards the bathroom only to have a naked Dean leap up and stop him. The full view of the hunter's ripped body made the angel's senses tingle all over.

"No, we are going to solve this together like we always have. I will get through to her Cas. It wouldn't feel right to just have you messing with her mind when she's about as stable as a nymphomaniac at a sex convention."

"A what?" Castiel blinked owlishly over Dean's choice of words.

"Never mind," Dean waved his hand, "Basically you don't need to work your angel mojo on her."

Castiel nodded and settled back down as Brooklyn stepped out with steam billowing around her. She saw Dean sitting on the bed naked with nothing around him while Castiel was seated across from him.

"Brook come here," Dean beckoned her with his hand. Brooklyn sat down and felt his arm wrap around her waist. She knew what was coming. His rich emerald eyes were not full of anger or hatred but love and forgiveness.

"Brook, it wasn't your fault," he turned her around and rested his forehead upon hers.

"Dean please…." She begged.

"It wasn't your fault," Castiel intervened.

"Please Cas not you too…." She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears.

"Brooklyn, I will be alright. We will get through this together like we always do. I love you," he wrapped his other arm around her hearing her sniffle.

Castiel got up and wrapped his arms around them both hearing them both break down in one another's arms. The angel knew this was going to be a difficult time as there was much healing for them both but Castiel silently vowed to be there helping them whenever he could.

* * *

**It will take time but they will still get through this......**


	25. Won't You Take Me To Magic Town?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

A month passed since that traumatic night and Dean was starting to bounce back. He was getting his step and using his ever so colorful vocabulary as they were in Iowa during Magic Week.

Dean woke up curled around Brooklyn as Sam snored heavily on the opposite bed. He brushed back her coppery strands and left a small kiss on her cheek. It had taken her over a month before she finally accepted the rape wasn't her fault. But Dean suspected seeds of doubt lingered in her mind and heart but if it did she didn't bring it up.

Brooklyn rolled over to see Dean wide awake and watching as she slept. His head propped up in one hand while the other traced along her bare shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered kissing her but this time on the lips.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back.

Their naked bodies were concealed by the blankets as Dean had finally been able to lay with her for the first time since that night. Despite his reassurances, Dean had found himself unable to be intimate with Brooklyn to which she fully understood instead telling him when he was ready she would accept him with open arms. That time came when they rolled into Iowa the night before.

_Previous night….._

Sam had left leaving the hunters alone. Brooklyn was getting under the covers ready for a much needed rest. The shift in the mattress told her Dean was slipping in between the sheets eager to join her in bed. He kissed her neck letting his lips stay against her skin. Brooklyn remained in place wondering if this was a sign that he was ready. Her breath was hitched when his lips moved lower leaving an invisible trail across her collarbone. The thin tank top she was wearing gathered in his hands coming up and over her head.

"Dean are you sure?" Her heart started to pound. Dean kissed her deeply pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth. Brooklyn responded back running her tongue along his caressing it before he broke the heated contact.

"I'm ready…..Please help me heal…." Brooklyn smiled and nodded her head letting him take control and remove the thin garment from her hips. Dean covered her body with his and together their bodies became one. Brooklyn moaned and arched her back realizing how greatly she missed Dean's body pressed so tightly against hers. The hunter kissed her full swollen lips feeling his soul healing completely as he continued making love to her. The images of that horrid night were pushed away, locked up never to be thought of again. Instead, images of the love and best times he had with his hunter.

"God I love you Brook," he whispered in her ear. His affirmation did more than make her heart swell; it also healed the rift within her soul and heart. Dean held her tight when she cried his name in release. A month of pent up frustration and pain was washed away with the powerful release of her body. It felt as if a veil had been lifted from both only making the encounter much more meaningful.

Dean increased his thrusting letting his body dictate the rhythm while the tightening continued deep in the recesses of his body and fanning through every inch of his being. Sweat beaded and dropped from his face and body the faster he thrusted. His breathing hastened becoming hitched and labored as he nipped at her neck and shoulder knowing he was getting close.

"Brook…..I'm….." he didn't finish as his body shuddered and exploded in her spilling his release deep within his lover's body coating her walls, marking her as his.

"Mine," he growled in her ear.

"Yours…." She held his face in her hands letting him see the certainty in her beautiful stormy depths. Dean nodded kissing her again before resting his body on hers. His head nestled against her shoulder allowing Brooklyn to kiss the top of his head and run her fingers through his short hair. He had given his all though he wished it had lasted just a little longer. But Brooklyn didn't care, what mattered to the hunter was him in her arms at ease being naked and tightly bound.

Dean draped an arm and leg over her body feeling her get comfortable before she slowly started drifting off to sleep. He watched the faint smile cross her lips knowing she was content in more ways than one.

_Present time…._

The hunters crept into the bathroom anxious to get a hot steamy shower before Sam used all the hot water.

The steam filled the tiny room as they stood beneath the strong stream looking into one another's eyes. Dean had his hands in her wet hair letting it fall through his fingers while Brooklyn's hands were resting on his waist.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what Dean?" she looked curiously in his eyes.

"Being there for me and helping me through everything."

"Dean…you helped me as well…." She smiled up at him.

"Brook, I would never ever blame you for that. I saw the pain you endured and knew right then and there you were hurting as bad as I."

Brooklyn nodded and rested against his chiseled body. Dean secured his arms around her back slowly running his hands up and down her back. He treasured the moment they shared in the small steamy shower knowing stolen moments like this would continue to grow more and more sparse.

Sam was at his laptop when the couple stepped out. They looked refreshed and healthier than from the last several weeks. The younger brother couldn't but help to smile at them as the smiles plastered on their faces was a sign they were finally able to move on.

"You two save me any hot water?" Sam stood grabbing his bag and clothes.

"Unlike you Samantha, we don't languish in the shower," Dean smirked at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and went straight for the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"So what's the case?" Brooklyn dried her hair while Dean took over the laptop.

"Well a magician named Vance drops dead in front of the Excalibur hotel with ten perfectly spaced stab wounds without a single tear or hole in his shirt."

Brooklyn stopped towel drying her hair and looked up, "Sounds like something right up our alley then huh?"

"Yep," Dean continued reading the article noticing there was a convention in town of magicians. He knew Brooklyn thought the so called magicians of today such as Criss Angel were frauds and more pomp than substance. Dean shared the same sentiments as she.

* * *

The crowd had gathered around a man with black hair leather pants and black shirt. In his hands was a deck of cards which he was shuffling around. The trio approached as he was speaking to the crowd.

"This isn't a trick okay? I don't do tricks…This is a demonstration…. About demons angels and love."

Brooklyn felt her disgust climb when this asshat spoke of demons and angels. Dean took her hand squeezing it tight.

"What a douche bag," Dean muttered. Brooklyn tightened her hand in agreement with him. Sam just watched the guy as he continued on.

"All that stuff, mixed up in my head," the cameras focused in on him.

"That's Jeb Dexter," Sam pointed to the man. Brooklyn and Dean flashed odd expressions at him. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that," Dean shook his head in shame.

"He's famous….kinda," Sam answered.

"In what Douchbaggery?" Brooklyn was thoroughly ill with the charade this guy was pulling.

"But whatever happens – no matter how mess up it gets, don't touch me okay?" Jeb waved his hands around, "For your own safety."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he gasped and let his eyes roll back into his head as he yelled, "Go back to Hell, demon!"

Dean saw Brooklyn was very close to clocking the guy when he said that. If this asshole only knew how close he was to coming face to face with someone tainted by demon's blood. He wrapped an around around her waist keeping her back before the guy got his ass handed to him on national television, which wouldn't entirely be a bad thing either. Jeb flung the cards against a window until only one remained plastered to the glass.

"Is this your card?" he held up the card and the woman nodded her head and the audience applauded. Brooklyn jerked free from Dean and stormed off tired of watching the big load of crap. Dean stopped her and turned her around.

"Brook I know that was stupid."

"Are you kidding me Dean? A fake demonic possession?!?!? I can't believe people actually fall for that shit," she argued.

"It's not all crap," Sam tried to argue but Brooklyn cut him off.

"What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS?" She gestured towards the Goth reject.

"Okay, that was crap but that's not all magicians," Sam countered, "It takes skill."

Dean looked confused for a moment the knowingly smiled at his brother. Brooklyn wondered what the exchange was all about.

"Oh I forgot you were actually into this stuff weren't you? You had like a deck of cards and a wand…"

"It was just a phase," Sam defended himself. Brooklyn snorted as she fought to suppress a laugh.

"Well it bugs me," Dean spat.

"Actually I find it down right offensive myself. Playing with demons and magic like that…when the real thing will kill you without a second thought," Brooklyn's tone turned serious.

Dean knew she was referring to herself and Tom along with every single witch and warlock they had encountered. He sighed and wrapped and arm protectively across her shoulder leading her towards the nearest diner.

* * *

Brooklyn went to question Vance's assistant as she packed her things.

"So, did you boss have any enemies that you were aware of?" She asked.

"Vance had plenty of enemies," she explained while pulling a multicolored scarf out of her bag.

"Really how so?" Brooklyn watched as she continued sorting through things.

"Stage effects…techniques….anything he could get his hands on," the assistant lifted up a sheet revealing a rabbit beneath.

"Would that be enough to get him killed?"

"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously," she held the rabbit up. Brooklyn nodded before moving on.

"Did you find anything in Vance's things that looked out of place?" The assistant put the rabbit down and handed over a card.

"This," Brooklyn examined the card paying attention to the drawing of the man with multiple swords run through him.

"I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance?"

"No, he hated card tricks. Never wanted them around let alone near his precious cape."

"So Brook what did you find?" Dean tossed back the rest of his beer. Brooklyn presented the card to the guys. Dean examined the tarot card then passed it over to Sam.

"Well any guesses?" Brooklyn took a drink of her malt. After the crazy ass month they went through, she deserved a treat.

"Maybe some kind of curse?" Sam suggested.

"Could be," Dean shrugged as the server set down their food.

"I can snoop around the theater see what anyone knows," Dean said between bites of burger.

"Good idea" Sam second the idea. Brooklyn just ate in silence. Her thoughts had wandered to her father and Castiel's promise to find him. She wondered how he was faring given she had not seen her angelic guardian in about two weeks.

* * *

Dean approached the group of older men as they watched Jeb Dexter set up for his next gig.

"What a douche bag," the man named Vernon muttered.

"I couldn't agree more," Dean sat down beside them and pulled the card from his jacket.

"This look familiar to you?" Vernon and his friend stared at it.

"Should it be?" Vernon asked.

"I heard you used tarot cards in your act," Dean went on to explain.

"His act actually," the man pointed at Vernon, "And that was a long time ago. Vernon hasn't touched a deck in years."

"Charlie's right, I don't do that anymore since now people like this garbage over the real thing."

"You know someone who might use them right now?" Dean asked.

"Well there was a guy, down on Bleeker Street," Vernon answered.

"Oh yeah! He pedals that kind of specialty stuff," Charlie chimed in.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean felt he was getting somewhere.

"As a matter of fact Vance crossed him bout a year ago. Probably cost about fifty grand in royalties," Vernon replied.

"Do you know the exact address?" Dean asked.

"426 Bleeker," Vernon quickly added.

"Ask for Chief," Charlie piped up.

"Thanks," Dean got up and headed out.

* * *

Dean found himself walking down a dark street searching for 426. He spotted the rusted numbers and knocked on the door. The hunter observed the bars across the entryway which struck him as odd. The door slot opened and a man stared at Dean watching his movement.

"I'm uh-here to see Chief?" Dean asked.

The door swung open and the man let Dean in then led him down a flight of stairs.

"Stay here and don't touch anything," Dean waited for the man to return. He wondered if he was in the right place as he looked around the dark room. Suddenly a door swung open and loud music filled the empty room as a large man wearing leather and carrying a whip stepped out.

"You are really gonna get it tonight big boy," the man grinned from ear to ear.

"There's been a misunderstanding. I think I've been had," Dean laughed nervously.

"Oh you ain't been had – not till you been had by the Chief," the man responded. Dean slowly backed towards the stairs as Chief added one more thing.

"Oh, and before we get started, what's your safe word?"

Dean gagged a little and fled up the stairs and towards the hotel. If anyone was gonna whip or spank his ass it was a certain red haired hunter.

**Hmm....I am debating putting a little spanking in there somewhere.....**


	26. Magic is Like Crack, It's An Addiction

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn hollered up to the night sky for Castiel feeling her voice going hoarse from all the shouting.

"Cas!" She called out once last time before deciding to stop. He wasn't coming, she told herself.

"Brook," She turned around to find the angel standing there looking at her with those sad blue eyes.

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been standing out here for two hours hollering at the top of my lungs," She placed her hands on her hips.

"I was held up," he found the words. Brooklyn didn't believe him.

"Uh Cas, I can smell that pile of bullshit clear over to the next town. Now tell me what is going on with you?"

"How is Dean?"

"Oh no, don't you go changing the subject on me now, Castiel."

The angel sighed in an almost human manner as he approached the hunter. Brooklyn watched as he came within inches of her face.

"Cas, personal space remember?"

"My apologies," he stepped back.

"Have you found him? Have you found my father?" Desperation filled her voice and eyes. Castiel knew he was going to deliver news she didn't want to hear.

"No, I have not."

"Damn it!" she flung her hands in frustration.

"But I know someone who may know," Brooklyn spun on her heels and looked Castiel dead in the eye.

"Who?"

"An archangel, Raphael," he exhaled.

"Raphael as in the healer Raphael?" Castiel nodded and pursed his lips together.

"Cas what are you not telling me?" Brooklyn sensed he wasn't telling her everything.

"It is going to be difficult and dangerous in locating him," he explained.

"Uh dangerous and difficult are two words in our vocabulary in case you forgot," she smirked.

"Brook this is something not to be taken lightly. Raphael is one of the most powerful archangels."

"Cas, I've been to Hell and back and as of right now an archangel is the least of my worries okay?"

Castiel wanted to argue further with his charge but learned rather quickly she would argue until she won or the other side just gave up.

"I will come for you when it is time," Castiel felt compelled to place his lips against her forehead but held back instead leaving her alone in front of the hotel.

"Damn angels," she muttered.

* * *

Sam was at his keyboard when someone knocked on the door. He peered through the peep hole and opened the door to see Tom standing there.

"Tom?" The demon was perturbed as he stepped in.

"What are you doing here? The world's about to be swallowed in hellfire and you three are here at the world's largest nerd convention?"

"Thirty four Seals have been broken Sam. Thirty four! That's over halfway and the angels are losing the war."

"Well what the Hell do you want me to do about it?" Sam stood his ground.

"For starters, you can quit decking around here and kill Lilith."

"As if we know where she is," Sam was thoroughly upset with the demon.

"It's simple really, look for the omens and you'll find her," Tom turned and left the room leaving Sam to get ready to meet Dean.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn met up with Sam outside the theater. Brooklyn noticed a strange look on Dean's face.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"What? Uh no how bout you?" Sam quickly asked.

"Nothing I wanna talk about or think about ever again," Dean replied. Brooklyn cast an inquisitive look but Dean looked away.

* * *

Vernon and Charlie were arguing over Jay's next trick when the trio entered.

"So Chief huh?" Dean looked at both men.

"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Charlie snickered.

"You know I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice?" Dean turned on the Fed mode.

"How? You're no Fed," Vernon shot back, "We con people for a living, son. It takes more than a fake badge to get past us."

Sam and Dean shared an awkward laugh while Brooklyn stood back watching them make complete asses of themselves. She felt Charlie and Vernon's eyes landing on her as Dean cleared his throat and stood up.

"You got us. Yeah we're aspiring magicians," Dean lied.

"Yeah we came to the convention cause we thought we could learn something," Sam added quickly.

"Yeah get some ideas for our show," Dean had the final word.

"Oooooh what kind of show?" Vernon asked.

"It's a brother act," Sam answered. Brooklyn just continued watching them interact with the men.

"Yeah, you know with the rings and doves….and rings," Dean added.

"Really? And who's the lady?" Charlie gestured a hand at Brooklyn. Dean wrapped his arm over her shoulder drawing her in.

"This is our beautiful assistant, Addison," Brooklyn smiled and waved.

"Beautiful assistant, too bad she wasn't around earlier," Charlie noted.

"Well you three wanna learn something? Just watch," Vernon pointed to the stage as Jay appeared announcing he was about to perform the The Executioner. Meanwhile Jeb was on the phone unaware of a rope that was forming into a noose and snaking towards him.

Brooklyn watched with a heated intensity while Sam and Dean shared a look. Jay had less than a minute to get out of a straight jacket and noose before the platform dropped. The clock ticked down to ten seconds.

"I don't think he's gonna make it," Dean looked at Brooklyn as the clock ticked zero and Jay was hanging by the rope. At the same time Jeb was hanging from the ceiling fan turning slowly in circles. Charlie darted towards the curtain ripping it back to find Jay standing free of the noose and jacket. Dean applauded finding it amazing he escaped what appeared to be certain death.

"That was amazing! That was freaking amazing!" He looked over at Brooklyn then Sam seeing disbelief in their eyes.

"That's not humanly possible," Sam shook his head watching Jay bow to the audience.

* * *

"Okay so we know Jay was the hot thing back in the day," Dean paced the room.

"Which means what in magician terms?" Brooklyn looked up from the book in her lap.

"Big enough to play Radio City Music Hall," Sam looked at his laptop.

"So what landed him in the Where-are-they-now file?" Dean stopped pacing.

"He got old," Sam simply stated.

"Could Jay be using magic to make a comeback?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Possibly," Sam shrugged, "It has to be a spell that works some kind of death transference."

"How's the tarot card figure into it?" Dean looked over at his brother.

"That I don't know," Sam looked back at his laptop. Dean shook his head and looked over at Brooklyn who had returned to reading the book in front of her.

"Man I hope I die before I get old. That thing's brutal ya know?" Brooklyn looked up at him wondering where this was coming from. She looked up at her husband with a funny look waiting for him to catch her eye.

"Dean where is this coming from?" Brooklyn shut the book and stood up. Dean took her hands in his and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to be doing this when I'm sixty Brook."

"Oh so what about Bobby then?"

"Oh yeah he's a poster child for aging gracefully," he laughed humorlessly.

"Dean maybe things will be different for us," Brooklyn tried to get him to see things in another light but Dean shook his head.

"Brook what kind of Kool-Aid are you drinking? It never ends well. It always ends in one of two ways: Bloody or sad."

Brooklyn shook her head in disbelief. How could Dean think like this? There was always hope.

"What if we win? What if we find a way to stop Lilith? We have the Lucifer's Sword remember?"

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm, Brook. But it never ends pretty."

Brooklyn looked to Sam who had listened to the entire conversation. The younger hunter offered a sympathetic look but Brooklyn felt she was outnumbered on this. Hope soon turned to despair as she sat down on the bed refusing to believe they would be dealt the same fate as Bobby or any other hunter.

Dean sat down beside her and tilted her chin upward until liquid grey met rich emerald.

"I know you want to think things will be different for us, but Brook you know from experience the life of a hunter never ends well. But don't give up hope though."

Brooklyn nodded and took a deep breath as Dean turned to Sam.

"You wanna track Jay down and we'll see what we can find out about the tarot card?"

Sam nodded and closed his laptop.

* * *

Sam wound back up at the hotel as police were wheeling a body out of Jeb's room.

"Well scratch Jeb. The maid found him hanging from a ceiling and the police say it's a suicide but I beg to differ," Dean pulled up another tarot card this time with a hanging man on it, "Brook pulled a little slight of hand."

"So where was it? Was it on Jeb's body?" Sam guessed.

"Yep and if this is a death transference then these tarot cards work like…black magic targets."

"So any connection to the victims?" Sam asked. Dean and Brooklyn looked at one another then over to Sam.

"Well Vance and Jeb were both douche bags to Jay the day each died. So maybe Jay slipped the tarot on Vance does the Table of Death then Vance gets ten swords to the chest."

"And Jeb gets the noose when Jay doesn't," Sam realized as they started to walk.

"Yeah well maybe it's time we had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?"

Sam looked a little awkward at his brother. "He gave me the slip."

"He's a sixty year old," Dean just stared at Sam in astonishment.

"He's a magician," Sam countered.

* * *

As the guys went to "talk" to Jay, Brooklyn remained behind. She came up with an excuse about digging into Jay's background but instead tried to reach out to her father. The hunter knew Castiel was hunting down Raphael but she shared a link with Gabriel.

Brooklyn positioned her body in the center of the bed and closed her eyes letting her mind drift and focus on the archangel.

Gabriel opened his eyes sensing his daughter reaching out for him. The manacles continued to restrain his powers but that didn't stop him from trying to reach out.

_Brooklyn….._

_Where are you?_

_I do not know my daughter……_

Gabriel looked around through swollen eyes unable to make out where he was being held.

_Castiel's been looking for you…..He thinks Raphael can tell us where you are…._

Gabriel remained silent and still as he heard the footsteps coming closer to where he was restrained.

_Father?_

_I am still here…..Someone's here with me…._

_Who?!_

_A demon….A very powerful one….the same one who found me…._

_Who is it?! _

_Lilith……_

Brooklyn's eyes shot open as Gabriel's screams of pain echoed through her mind. She looked around seeing she was still in the hotel but her clothing was drenched in sweat. She had to find Cas but first she needed a shower.

* * *

Dean and Sam found themselves in county lockup thanks to Jay's escape act. Dean had tried calling Brooklyn only to have it ring and then go to voicemail. He looked over at Sam who was stretched out on the cot with his hands clasped behind his head.

"So Dean how do we get out of this one? Brook's not answering her phone."

"I'm working on it Ginormo," Dean said in a huff then crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't have to wait long as the door to the cell opened up and the officer stepped in.

"You're free to go. The charges were dropped," Sam and Dean looked dumbfounded but were not about to question their good luck.

Jay was waiting in the hotel room when Sam and Dean walked up.

"Jay thanks for dropping the charges," Sam nodded.

"You mind telling us why you did it?" Dean looked at the magician.

"We have to talk," Jay simply stated.

Dean and Sam listened as Jay explained he had known Charlie since they were kids and he had saved his skin on more than one occasion. He then sadly stated that Charlie was like a brother to him.

"Jay I'm sorry," Sam offered.

"Look I should've listened to you guys when you told me my show was killing people," interrupted.

"You weren't the one pulling the trigger," Dean responded.

"Yeah but someone did and I wanna find out who did this to Charlie. So I'll do whatever you guys need me to do."

"Whoever did this, they like you," Sam went on, "They're someone close to you."

"Did Vernon and Charlie get along?" Dean asked. Jay realized what they were implying.

"No, no it's not Vernon…" Jay shook his head.

"He's the only one that makes sense," Sam started to say, "Charlie and Vernon were like family to you Jay."

"Sure they butted heads but…." Jay stuttered at the last few words.

"See the thing about real magic is it's a lot like crack. People do surprising things when they get a taste of it," Dean looked straight at Jay and the magician knew he was dead serious.

"You better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left," Jay shook his head.

**Next update soon.....**


	27. The Truth About Gabriel And Lucifer

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean and Sam stopped by the hotel to get Brooklyn. When they arrived she was seated on the bed just staring at the wall.

"Brook, what's wrong?" Dean cautiously approached her. Brooklyn blinked then looked up at Dean with sorrow in her eyes.

"My father…." She whispered.

"What did you find him? Is he alright?" Dean watched as she looked down and shook her head.

"No, he's not alright…..I know who has him….."

"Who Brook? Who has your father?"

"Lilith…."

Dean and Sam exchanged concerned looks knowing this wasn't good at all. The hunter swooped down taking her hands and stroking her face.

"We're going to find him Brook. Cas is still looking for him right?" Brooklyn nodded her head.

"Well we were going to find out what's in Vernon's room but if you're not up to it….."

Brooklyn waved a hand and shook her head.

"I'm not delicate Dean, I just have to have faith that my father will be alive and we can find him."

Brooklyn stood up and pulled Dean to his feet and together all three hunters headed out.

* * *

"Wow it's like a magic museum," Sam felt like a kid in a candy store as he saw Vernon's collection and items.

"You must be in heaven," Dean snickered while Brooklyn continued searching. The guy packed his whole life up in these few trunks. Funny, Dean and Sam could relate to the guy. She found a stack of old magazines and started thumbing through them.

"It's just a bunch of old-timey magic stuff. No candles, herbs and….no tarot cards," Dean stood in the center of the room. Brooklyn continued looking through the old periodicals amazed at how pristine they were. Some dated back over one hundred years. When she reached the bottom of the pile, she paused looking hard at on cover in particular. It dawned on her.

"I'll be damned," she spun around holding up the magazine, "Look like anyone we know?"

Dean and Sam looked hard at the cover which featured a young man with a very familiar scar above his eye.

They raced downstairs in time to hear the three arguing about immortality and being young forever. The hunters spotted Jay and Vernon but the third was younger but the scar told them exactly who he was.

"The three of us together, vital and young!" Charlie exclaimed then added, "Forever."

"Not so fast!" The three spun around just as the hunters stepped up on the stage. Dean gestured for the two older ones to back away from Charlie. Brooklyn kept her gaze hard and fixed on the younger man.

"Immortality, now that's a neat trick," Dean confronted the younger man.

"It's not a trick," Charlie countered watching the noose wrap around his neck and lift him off the stage. Sam raised his gun and fires only to find Charlie spitting out the bullet.

"Hey, bullet catch, I've been working on that," he smiled then waved his hand and vanished.

Brooklyn tried to get Dean down but Charlie appears behind her grabbing her around the waist.

"You know, I had you pegged as someone different the moment I saw you. I could sense it. Why don't you leave these two and join up with us?" He offered. Dean watched as Brooklyn kicked and struggled.

"Hell no," she growled.

"Fine suit yourself," he sighed disappointed, "Let's see how you fare with a little water torture."

Charlie snapped his fingers and Brooklyn appeared upside down strapped in a straight jacket. She struggled and fought in the water tank with Dean watching helplessly. Sam raced to her aid but Charlie stopped him.

"Why don't you leave me and my friends alone," he pleaded with Sam.

"Let them go now!" Sam held up the gun. Charlie backed away leading him towards the Table of Death. As Sam was a foot away, Charlie roughly pushed him watching as the hunter was strapped down unable to move.

Brooklyn struggled feeling her anger and desperation rising with every jerk and twist of her body. She saw Dean and Sam on the brink of death then felt the darkness growing within her. The straps on the jacket ripped apart as several large cracks appeared in the tank. Charlie stood back as the glass ruptured and shattered letting water spill everywhere. Brooklyn flung the jacket off and ripped the manacles from her ankles with ease and landed on her feet. Charlie was stunned at the sight before him and positioned himself in front of his friends.

Dean felt his vision go blurry as the last bit air left his lungs but suddenly the pressure around his throat was gone and he fell to the floor. He ripped the noose off in time to see Brooklyn wave her hand and free Sam seconds before the blade clattered down on the table. The sharp high pitched sound echoed through the theater as Brooklyn turned on Charlie. Her eyes now white as she took aim at the immortal.

"You messed with the wrong girl," her hand before her slowly turning into a fist. Charlie started to choke and collapse to the stage but he began to laugh and leapt to his feet.

"Sorry sweetheart but I've been around for a long time and know a thing or two about demons," Vernon and Jay could only watch with mouths hanging open as Brooklyn stood off against Charlie. She was ready for a fight but Charlie wasn't so much as eager.

"You know I'd love to stay and socialize but we have places to go and people to see," Charlie snapped his fingers and the three magicians vanished.

The darkness retreated once again as white gave way to grey. Dean rushed to Brooklyn's side catching her before her knees could completely give way from beneath her. Sam grabbed her waist helping Dean bring her to her feet. Brooklyn shook her head and blinked her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"Dean….Wha….What happened?" She grabbed his waist and leaned into him for support.

"Charlie and the others got away," Sam sighed. But he was glad they were alive.

"Damn…." She muttered as the guys carried her out.

* * *

Castiel was waiting for them when they arrived at the hotel in Cedar Falls. The angel was sitting on the bed with hands neatly folded over one another and eyes fixed on the door. Brooklyn was the first to see the seraph and almost dropped her bags as she wasn't expecting to see him sitting there so calmly.

"Cas what're you doing here?" Dean and Sam were right behind her and Sam nearly drew his gun until his brain registered who was sitting there. Castiel stood and approached the anxious hunter as he knew she was hoping for something about her father.

"I understand you know who has Gabriel," Brooklyn absently nodded her head.

"It's Lilith, Cas. Lilith has my father," a small hint of anger tinged her voice as she spoke the demon's name.

"What does she want with him?" Brooklyn begged for him to answer. She didn't care if he said but a few words but something anything would do at this point. The hunter studied Castiel's face looking for any sign of what was running through his mind. She found herself grabbing his hands and begging him once again.

"Cas if you know anything please tell me. I'm begging you please," the angel watched with sympathetic eyes as the hunter started to tremble. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to tell her.

"Perhaps it is best if you sit down," Castiel led her to bed feeling no resistance from the hunter as he moved her body. Dean quickly took up the spot beside her quickly wrapping his arms around her to support his wife as the angel began to speak.

"When Lucifer was an angel in Heaven, he was close to another angel, Gabriel."

"By close you mean like bromance close or Bert and Ernie close?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head confused by his choice of words. Brooklyn didn't miss the lost look in his eyes.

"Cas he means were they friends or something more?"

Castiel nodded realizing what Dean meant. The angel leaned back on the bed and picked back up where he left off.

"Lucifer and your father were inseparable. He saved Gabriel when we battled against Lamashtu and her armies. Her general, Akhkhazu, had him sprawled over a boulder ready to kill him until Lucifer appeared and smited the armies and Akhkhazu. It was then the bond between them was created."

Dean looked down at Brooklyn noticing her face was drained of any color. Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief over what he was telling her.

"My father and Lucifer were……" Brooklyn found her voice coming out in barely a whisper.

"Lovers…" Castiel finished. Brooklyn's face fell into her hands as the news sunk in. Her father and Lucifer were lovers.

"Anything else you wanna share with me?" She looked up through fanned fingers.

"Before Michael cast him out of Heaven, Lucifer branded him left his mark upon Gabriel, vowing when he returned he would find him and claim what was rightfully his."

"That's why Lilith has him. She's hanging on to poor Gabe for Lucifer," Sam noted.

"Mmmmmm Hmmmm," Castiel drawled. "Lucifer is still deeply in love with Gabriel and will stop at nothing to get him back."

The urgency filled her soul as Brooklyn knew they had to find him and fast. Brooklyn fought to breathe through hiccups and sobs. She was going to have to try again to call out for him but right now her mind was so foggy and unclear it wouldn't do any good to try at that moment.

"Cas have you found Raphael yet?" Dean asked for her. Castiel sadly shook his head but did offer this bit of hope.

"I do have a lead on his whereabouts. He is here on Earth somewhere in the Midwest though that was all I have to go by."

"Thanks," Brooklyn whispered and forced a weak smile to show her appreciation.

"I am not giving up until Gabriel is found," the angel looked up at Dean exchanging looks with the hunter. Dean nodded in understanding and curled his arms tighter around his hunter.

"I must take my leave," the angel vanished with a flutter of wings and flap of the tan jacket.

Sam gathered his things and headed to his room leaving Brooklyn and Dean alone. Dean wiped away the tears with his thumb and left a trail kissed where tear tracks once stood. Brooklyn reached up letting her fingers caress his jaw and neck thankful for having someone so strong in her life.

"We'll find him Brook," he lightly whispered in her ear. His gentle voice and hot breath tickled her skin sending tiny jolts down her spine. She looked up with need ringing her deep gray orbs, a need only Dean could fulfill. He responded with his eyes reflecting the same want and need as she letting his mouth meet hers. The kiss was gentle full of love and tenderness before it turned heated and lustful. Dean opened his mouth letting her tongue into the heated recess of his mouth. Dean picked her up and lowered her on the bed. She arched her hips letting her lover peel away the worn denim allowing him to kiss the warm skin that lie beneath.

Her pants and sharp short gasps went straight to his cock causing him to get hard. His jeans were becoming painfully restrictive causing him to groan between kisses. Brooklyn reached up pulling away his shirt tossing it carelessly aside. His amulet rested comfortably on her chest, its cool weight a strange comfort to the hunter. Dean pulled back letting his lips trail along her stomach then pulling away at the hemline of her boy shorts. Brooklyn shot up tightening her fingers on his zipper and button. With skilled hands, the button and zipper were undone giving Dean some reprieve from the ever growing tightness within his jeans. Her eyes caught the small damp circle on the faded cotton as her body moved forward and mouth latched on the weeping erection. Dean threw his head back hearing the deep groan rumble within his throat. He laced his fingers through her silken tresses as her sinfully practiced mouth continued massaging him through his boxers.

"Brook….." his eyes rolled back in his head as the boxers vanished freeing his rock hard cock for her to take. Brooklyn didn't hesitate and quickly swallowed him up. The hot wetness of her mouth nearly sent Dean over but he held it in allowing for him to take in the sensation of her full swollen lips wrapped tightly around his cock moving back and forth while her tongue ran over the throbbing vein on the underside. He could stay like this forever letting her work those tender succulent lips all over him.

Dean moaned louder feeling his body tighten but he didn't want it to end this way, not tonight at least. Brooklyn felt his arms pull her back releasing him with a quiet plop. She looked up knowing what he wanted as she desired it as well.

Clothing were ripped away leaving a trail to the couch where two bodies moved as one. Dean gently held her hips guiding Brooklyn's body as she rocked back and forth. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders giving her support. Her breathing became heavier while her heart pounded hard against her chest. Dean swore his heart was going to explode the way she continued to ride him, hitting all the right places as she rubbed against him. Brooklyn felt her fingers sink into his flesh and hips slam harder as the tightening started deep within her. The tip of his cock ran over the small sensitive spot bringing her ever so closer. Dean heard the tiny moans escape from her mouth and felt the walls of her body constrict around him milking his cock with the sweet hot friction of her body.

Brooklyn tilted her head back and arched her back at the first waves of climax taking over her. She rocked harder and shifted faster all the while calling out Dean's name. Her body's release spilled over covering his thighs and balls.

Dean pulled her down in a heated needy kiss. Her tears rolled down her face splattering on his hands. He pulled back and tilted her head down kissing away the tears as they continued to fall. He could sense the onslaught within him beginning starting with the deep familiar coiling in his abdomen. Brooklyn captured his mouth pushing her tongue within his mouth feeling her hunter nearing his own release. Dean slammed his hips hard against hers surrendering his body to its own devices.

He thrusted faster feeling his thighs scream in pain but it was temporary as he panted and gasped in release. The thick heat filled her waiting body marking the hunter as Dean's. He slowly came down letting his thrusts decease in speed and intensity until he was still on the couch. His head was leaned back on the on cushion as Brooklyn placed random soft kissed over his neck and jaw. Dean started running his hands up and down her sweaty back but didn't care knowing his own body was slick with perspiration.

Sex hung in the air as they remained locked together letting fingers touch caress and fondle hot sweaty flesh.

**Next update soon.......**


	28. No Reapers, No Death

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Fifteen Seals remained, fifteen. The number rang in Brooklyn's mind reminding her that time was against them and the angels were losing at a faster pace. Castiel still had not found anything new regarding Gabriel which continued to disturb the hunter deeply. Dean noticed the sullen expression on her face knowing she was thinking about her father again.

They had stopped somewhere in the middle of Colorado for lunch at a roadside bar and grill. Dean tinkered with the jukebox with little success while Sam was on his phone with Bobby.

"No, no, no you're right it's definitely weird. Okay Bobby thanks," Sam closed his phone and sat down at the table as Brooklyn picked at her burger. Dean finally gave up on the damned contraption and joined the others.

"What's up?" he took a bite of his food.

"Bobby's found something in Wyoming," Sam replied.

"A job?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food.

"Maybe. It's a small town nobody's died in the last week and half" Sam had his laptop open and searching.

"But is that so unusual?" Brooklyn looked over.

"No but it's the way they're not dying. One man terminally ill with cancer strolls right out of hospice while another, shot by a mugger, walks away without a scratch. Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot directly in the heart at point blank range by a nine millimeter," Sam read the online article to the others.

"And he's not a donut?" Dean raised an eyebrow in his brother's direction.

Sam shook his head and went to explain locals were calling it a miracle.

Brooklyn snorted and muttered, "I don't think it's a miracle."

"Then what do you suggest it is?" Sam looked over at her.

"Something much darker and morbid. I don't know oh maybe someone did some wheeling and dealing?"

"Well let's get moving," Dean said finishing off his burger.

* * *

Greybull Wyoming reminded Brooklyn more of Mayberry. Everyone was so friendly and chipper as they walked down the street towards the house of Jim Jenkins. It started to weird the hunter out. The rouse this time was a group of bloggers who sought out so called miracles and documented them.

"Now you three said you're bloggers?" Jim asked unsure of their story.

"Ah yes sir, Floored by the Lord dot com," Sam replied flashing a brief smile. Jenkins seemed to by the story for now and leaned back into the sofa.

"All of God's glory fit to blog," Dean grinned as Brooklyn remained silent. She was fighting hard not to laugh at Sam and Dean but somehow found the strength to keep a straight face.

"Um some of the people around here are saying what happened was nothing short of a miracle," Brooklyn finally spoke up as she pulled out a notepad and paper.

"It was plain as day," Jenkins wasn't sure how to explain it.

"How can you be sure?" Brooklyn questioned him. Jenkins looked over at the red haired woman seeing the skepticism in her eyes.

"Well how else do you explain it? The doctor's can't. Look there's a bullet in my heart and it's pumping like a piston."

"Well how else do you explain it?" Dean asked this time.

"Did you meet anyone with black or red eyes or perhaps stopped by a crossroads recently?" Brooklyn looked hard at the man watching him lean forward.

"Who are you with again?" He looked suspiciously at the hunters but Dean quickly intervened.

"Never mind but thanks for your time."

Brooklyn offered to look into the cases while Sam had went to fetch food. Dean peered over her shoulder noticing that several people who were supposed to be dead but were alive and well. The cancer survivor was taking his wife out for their twentieth wedding anniversary. But no one else had died since a young boy named Cole Griffith. That was ten days ago.

"So what are you thinking?" Dean wrapped his arms over her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It's no miracle Dean. In all the years we've been hunting when have miracles just happened?"

"Well they're not exactly being dragged into the bright light," Dean countered.

"Wait what did you say?" Brooklyn turned facing him.

"Which part? The part about not seeing the light?" It dawned on her.

"Maybe no one's around to help them cross over," Brooklyn pulled something else up. Dean saw the article about reapers.

"I mean it's the job of a reaper to guide souls over right? So if nobody's in town…."

"Then no one dies," Dean finished. "So what the local reapers are on strike? Playing the back nine?"

"We need to track someone down who can talk to them."

"Well last I checked Huggy Bear wasn't available," Dean commented.

"No, Dean, the kid Cole Griffith," Brooklyn corrected him.

"Uh Brook he's dead," He reminded her gently. Brook nodded her head and continued on.

"Since he was the last one to die, maybe he saw something. We need to talk to him."

Dean laughed and just hugged her tight. Leave it to Brooklyn to come up with some crazy ideas.

* * *

The night air was cold as Brooklyn set up the ritual with Dean leaning against a nearby grave with a book in his hands.

"You sure this is gonna work?" he asked with skepticism.

"Honestly no but if his spirit is around it should smoke him out," she looked up noticing the strange look in her husband's eyes.

"Dean what is it?"

"I don't like this. I mean these are good people Brook and they're gonna start dropping dead."

Brooklyn stopped and sighed heavily. "Dean I don't want these folks to die either but there's a natural order and it's been thrown out of whack here."

"You're kidding me right? Do you not see the irony in this?" He smirked at her. "I mean look at us, we're the poster kids for unnatural. All we ever do is ditch death."

"You have a point but the rules of normalcy don't really apply to us now do they? I mean you and Sam died and were brought back and as for me, well you know the story. I'm infected with demon blood and I went to Hell. Now are you gonna help me finish this up?"

Dean started towards her when a guy came running over shouting hey at them.

"What are you doing!?" He asked angrily.

"Uh take it easy it's not what you think," Dean attempted to reason with him.

"Really? Cause it looks like devil worship to me," he shot back.

"Okay guy one, this is not devil worship. And two we're…."

"You know what we're leaving," Dean cut Brooklyn off and together they started to leave but the man blocked their way.

"You're not leaving Brooklyn, ever," his eyes rolled into white.

"Alistair," she said with fear.

"I thought you got deep fried, extra crispy?" Dean asked. But Alistair shook his head.

"Nope, just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's rather hilarious actually," he looked back over at Brooklyn. "But no time to chat as you have a date with the Pit."

Dean rushed the demon but Alistair merely flicked his hand sending Dean against a tombstone knocking him out cold.

"Dean!" Brooklyn turned to run but Alistair snapped his fingers sending her against a nearby tree.

"Brookie, Brookie you were my best student. You were so talented with a knife and razorblade…."

Brooklyn started chanting the exorcism rite but Alistair jumped ship leaving a confused man in his wake.

* * *

Sam was on the phone when Brooklyn and Dean entered. Dean collapsed on the bed as Brooklyn sought out an ice pack and placed on his head.

"What the Hell happened to you two?"

"Alistair that's what," Brooklyn popped two Tylenol chasing them with water.

"Brook I think I have a concussion," Dean groaned. "Sam did you find anything out about the kid?"

"Ah I didn't have to, Bobby called and he did some digging. He thinks Brooklyn's right about the reapers going missing. They were kidnapped by demons."

"Demons? Why?" Dean sat up.

"Listen to this. Any bloody death under the newborn sky…."

"Sweet to taste but bitter once devoured," Brooklyn finished. "Shit, it's a Seal. The passage is an archaic version of Revelations. I've heard it before. Basically you kill a reaper under the solstice moon which happens to be tomorrow night you have a broken Seal."

"But how do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death," Dean noted but Brooklyn shook her head.

"No but a demon can," Brooklyn confessed as the images of Hell darted through her mind.

"But only the dead can see reapers. They're invisible to the living," Sam spoke up but Dean quickly interjected.

"Well in that case we become ghosts."

"You really do have a concussion because that idea is crazy!" Sam argued with him but Dean knew what he was talking about.

* * *

"You know you two are freaking nuts," Sam held the book in his hands studying the spell.

"What other choice do we have? Pamela flat out refused to help after her run in with Cas the first time around" Brooklyn looked up from the bed. Dean had positioned his body next to hers taking her hand in his.

"Well according to this once you two become spirits, you're defenseless."

"I guess we'll just have to take our chances," Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes. Sam exhaled and started reciting the spell. Several minutes passed until Sam finished up and looked over at the hunters unconscious on the bed. He closed the book and stood up.

"Okay you two," he called out. Dean and Brooklyn sat up and looked around.

"I don't feel any different," Brooklyn looked over at Dean.

"Hey Sammy what's Plan B?" Sam remained silent as he leaned against the counter.

"Okay guys I have to bring you back so I'll recite it when it's time," Sam leaned over and started messing with Dean.

"Hey! Stop that!" Dean shouted but Sam continued messing around.

"Let's go Dean," Brooklyn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Brook we've been walking for two hours and no black smoke or demons," Dean stopped. Brooklyn crossed her arms and looked at Dean.

"Dean we need to find out where the demons have the reaper before tonight. Remember there's only 15 Seals left…." Dean put his finger to her lips getting her point. Brooklyn shifted her eyes towards the window of a house noticing the boy staring down before he flickers then vanishes.

"I think we found Cole's house," Brooklyn crossed the street paying no attention to the car that rushed right through her. Dean trotted across the street and followed her inside.

The soccer ball went right through Brooklyn who looked up at the angry young man.

"Stop! How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded glaring hard at the pair.

"Relax Cole it's okay, we're here to help," Brooklyn said gently.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Look it's hard to explain but…." Dean began to explain.

"I know I'm dead Haley Joel," Cole cut him off. Brooklyn nodded impressed by his current knowledge of pop culture. Dean merely shrugged it off.

"Cole, can you tell us what happened?" Brooklyn asked. Cole looked down shuffling his feet.

"The room was spinning and I tried calling out for my mom but then I realized I was looking down at my body."

"And that was when you saw the man?" Dean asked with a gentler tone.

"Yeah he was creepy and old in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him but I refused."

"Reaper," Brooklyn stated, "Cole how did you get rid of him?"

"I didn't. The black smoke did," he replied.

"Black smoke?" Dean repeated. Cole nodded.

"It was everywhere so I hid in the closet and waited until it was gone. But the man was gone too."

"Do you know where the black smoke went?" Brooklyn asked.

"No but I know where it is," the lights started flickering and Cole went into a panic.

"They're back!"

"Who's back?" Brooklyn asked but Cole had already vanished. A sudden gust of wind burst the door open and a white shape headed up the stairs.

"Hey wait we need to talk to you!" Brooklyn chased after it reaching the stairs. Dean caught up seeing she had frozen in place as a young woman with dark hair walked down the stairs. She smiled at the hunters seeing them continue to stare back.

"Who are you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Tessa," the reaper replied, "But you must excuse me," she started to go back up the stairs.

"Wait wait wait, you can't take the kid," he pleaded with her.

"Why not?"

"Demons are in town that's why. You need to get the Hell out of Dodge," Brooklyn explained.

"So?" Tessa shrugged.

"They already snatched your reaper pal and Cole knows where he is and for all we know you could be next," Brooklyn tried to reason with the reaper.

"This town is off the rails and someone has to get it set back on track," Tessa looked at both the hunters.

"But this is a special circumstance," Dean explained but Tessa cut him off.

"What your whole angel-demon dance off? I could care less. Look I just wanna do my job."

"And we will but you need to skip town for a bit," Brooklyn argued but Tessa would hear none of it.

"No," she firmly declared.

"Okay then could you hold off until we fix this please?" Dean begged.

"Okay but I wanna make it clear when I start reaping again I'm starting with the kid," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Understood," Dean and Brooklyn agreed in tandem.

"I'll go find him," Brooklyn offered. Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Whatever I have to," she simply replied and charged up the stairs.

**Next update soon.....**


	29. Natural Order Restored

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"I'm not telling you where the black smoke is," Cole hollered though the closet door.

"How did you know who it was?" Brooklyn sat down on the opposite side.

"You have softer footsteps," Cole answered.

"Cole, you have to help us. Something bad is gonna happen unless you tell us where the black smoke is okay?"

"No, you'll just have them send me away," Brooklyn knew Cole wasn't budging so she decided to lie.

"What if I told you if you helped us you would never have to leave here? Ever," Brooklyn cringed but knew she had to say whatever she needed to for Cole to help.

"But what about the one downstairs?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Who Tessa? She wouldn't bother you, no reaper would. You could stay here as long as you wanted with your family."

The closet door opened and Cole peered through the crack at Brooklyn.

"You can do that?" His eyes brightened at the idea.

"You betcha," Brooklyn lied again. It was killing her to say these things but they had to save the Seal.

"You swear?" Cole held up a pink and watched Brooklyn lock hers with his.

"I swear," she nodded firmly.

Dean and Tessa were waiting in the dining room when Brooklyn descended down the stairs holding Cole's hand. The reaper smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hi Cole, I'm Tessa. Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you."

Cole looked up to Brooklyn who squeezed his hand encouraging him to speak.

"Go ahead Cole tell them what you told me."

Cole nodded before looking over at the hunter and reaper.

"I saw the black smoke at my funeral," he started to say. Dean knelt down to the boy's level.

"At the cemetery?" He asked. Cole shook his head, "At the funeral home. It was everywhere."

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and Dean looked over to Tessa.

"Are you doing this?" The reaper shook her head confused as to what was going on.

The front door slammed open allowing the thick black smoke entrance. It swallowed the entire first floor then retreated through the front door. The hunters looked around noticing Tessa had gone missing.

"I think that was a demon," Brooklyn looked over at Dean who could only nod.

"How are we supposed to fight that?"

"Learn some serious ghostly combat skills," Brooklyn answered with a dead seriousness.

"By tonight? Yeah sure I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's," Dean said with heavy sarcasm.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

* * *

Brooklyn had never laughed so hard in her life as she stood there watching Dean attempt to move a small windmill on the porch. His face was scrunched in deep concentration as he stood there.

"Brook, you're not helping," he snapped. Brooklyn just kept laughing.

"Dean…Your face….It's priceless….." She laughed even harder. Dean ignored her laughs and tried once more this time watching the windmill move.

"Ah there we go baby!" He beamed. Brooklyn finally quieted down as Cole asked if he pulled a muscle. Dean stood back and observed Cole merely look at the object and cause it to move faster the longer he looked at it.

"Dude you are so Amityville!!!" Dean looked in amazement.

"That isn't even the good stuff," he grinned mischievously. Dean looked over at Brooklyn not paying attention to Cole who was already in mid swing. Dean doubled over temporarily stunned by the sudden assault. Brooklyn laughed again earning an ugly look from Dean but she didn't care. Watching him get his ass handed to him by a 12 year old was classic.

"You have to get angry see?" Cole belted Dean across the face.

"Why don't you hit her?" Dean moaned. Cole looked over at Brooklyn who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry but I do Fight Club with 12 years old boys," She commented. "Besides, unlike you I got a handle on this a lot faster."

"Only because you're part angel," Dean fired back. Cole spun around and looked at the hunter. Brooklyn nodded her head.

"Wow, I never met an angel before" he said in total awe.

"Well now you have Cole," Cole nodded then charged at her ready to strike but Brooklyn blocked every blow he attempted. The boy stood back and smiled with respect.

"She's good," he looked over at Dean.

* * *

Night finally arrived covering the sky in pitch black. Brooklyn and Dean approached the funeral home stopping as the exterior of the building was cast with numerous blue symbols. Dean tilted his head trying to make sense of them while Brooklyn had the feeling she had seen these somewhere. But where?

"Can anyone else see this?" Dean looked around. Brooklyn shook her head.

"No I don't think so. Perhaps some kind of demonic invisible ink only seen in the veil."

"Any guesses as to what?" Dean looked over noticing her face was locked in concentration.

"Nope but I think we're about to find out," Brooklyn sighed.

Dean merely nodded as they carefully entered.

No demons or black smoke greeted them when they treaded through the entry way or as they approached the main room. Dean shot his arm out across Brooklyn's waist and pointed to the symbol on the floor with both reapers lying on the floor. The sound of footsteps alerted them to someone approaching. A man entered the room looking over everything with inky black pools. A demon.

They watched as another demon strolled in muttering something to the other. Dean vanished and appeared behind the first demon tapping him on the shoulder. The demon spun around greeted by Dean's fist crashing across his face. The demon fell back caught off guard by the attack. The other demon dodged his attack and grabbed the chain that was on the floor. The first demon joined in grabbing a second chain creating a circle around the hunters.

"It's salt!" Brooklyn stepped in the center away from the chains. Dean stood by her side as a third man walked in the room. He was taller and wore a beard.

"Kids I take it you found the place?" The eyes turned white and immediately Brooklyn realized who it was. Alistair picked up a shotgun approaching closer to the two. He knew they were trapped and couldn't escape which made his next move so much sweeter. Cocking the firearm, Alistair took aim launching a round of rock salt straight into Dean's chest. Brooklyn watched as he vanished then snapped her head at the demon glaring angrily at him.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore is it?" The demon jeered. Dean reappeared beside her visibly in pain and panting hard.

"Alistair you bastard," Brooklyn hissed through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead and try hitting me again hot shot. It's hard when you're not in you meat suit now isn't it?"

"Go to Hell," Brooklyn fired back but Alistair seemed to sigh in agreement.

"I would if I could but they keep sending me back up here to this arctic crap hole," the demon growled.

"So what you're here to kill death?" Dean found his voice.

"No, twice. It takes two to break a Seal. I figured when one vanished another would show up. They're like lemmings," Alistair chuckled as he took aim at Brooklyn with the shot gun.

"By the way it's good seeing you again Brookie," Alistair fired laughing as she vanished. Dean watched as he put the firearm down picking up a sickle in its place. He looked up and smiled knowing it was time.

"The moon's in the right spot, the board's set so let's get started shall we?" He grinned over at Dean. Brooklyn reappeared holding her chest and wincing in excruciating pain.

"Brook you okay?" Brooklyn blinked and straightened up nodding her head as she rose.

"Brookie so nice of you to join us. We were about to start the festivities," Alistair approached the first reaper.

"That's what you're gonna kill the reapers with? A little on the nose don't you think?"

Alistair snorted, "Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know he really doesn't ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos all jonesing for the Apocalypse. It pays to have friends in low places don't you think?"

The hunters could only watch as Alistair pulled the first reaper up and placed the sickle against his neck and started chanting an unknown language. Without warning the demon slit the reaper's throat and a bright blue light and violent rush of wind raced through the room as Alistair grabbed Tessa by the collar prepared to break the Seal. Brooklyn looked up seeing the iron chandelier and pointed Dean towards it. Together they started to focus on it as Alistair continued chanting.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hotel room Sam sensed he wasn't alone. Grabbing the gun and rock salt he lined the window and door then checked every corner and room.

"Come on out you bastard! What's wrong too scared to take on a hunter?!"

Sam goaded the unseen presence though he couldn't see it with his eyes, he could feel it. He started back towards Dean and Brooklyn but the demon was waiting for him. The blow struck the hunter deep in the solar plexus stunning him on the spot. The demon lunged but Sam saw the approaching monster and rolled to the side hearing the loud crash. He quickly grabbed the book and started reciting the spell with shaky words. He managed to finish the incantation as the demon jerked him back by the leg. Sam saw the gleam of the blade and fought back kicking the demon on the side. It jumped to its feet swinging the knife at the hunter only to miss the heart and instead land in the thigh. Sam hollered in pain but found the strength to recite the exorcism spell casting the demon back to Hell.

* * *

The chandelier rattled and snapped free from the supports crashing to the floor with a loud thud. It was all they needed to scrape away part of the symbol. Tessa vanished from Alistair's grip and quickly appeared by the chains freeing the hunters.

Brooklyn and Tessa stood outside the funeral home as Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dean?"

"I dunno but I'll look for him and you get outta here," Tessa nodded and vanished as Brooklyn sprinted down a dark street.

Dean woke up seeing Sam tending to the deep cut on his leg.

"Sam!" He rushed to his brother seeing the cut missed the main artery.

"I'll be fine Dean," he reached out retrieving a second clean towel and replacing the bloodied one.

"I'll get the bag," Sam nodded as Dean raced out to the Impala. The younger brother looked over seeing Brooklyn had not come back yet.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around the darkened street seeing no other soul. She quickened her pace and hurried down the street only to run into Alistair. The demon stepped closer backing the hunter towards the wall.

"You can't run Brookie, not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours."

Alistair continued closing in on Brooklyn coming within inches of the hunter when a powerful bolt of lightning struck out of nowhere taking the demon with it.

"What the Hell??" She looked up confused as to what just happened.

"Guess again," Brooklyn spun around seeing Castiel standing there. A faint smile played across his lips as he turned to face the hunter.

"Cas what just happened?"

"You and Dean saved a Seal and we captured Alistair. Brook, this was a victory," Brooklyn hardened her stare feeling anger flooding her.

"Yeah well no thanks to you. Dean and I nearly didn't succeed," she didn't hide her irritation.

"Why do you say that?" Castiel appeared uncertain as to why she reacted in such a manner.

"Just tell me were you here the whole time?" The angel felt her accusing eyes stab right into his soul. He didn't want to see her so angry but she had to understand.

"Enough of it," he quietly replied.

"Oh well in that case thanks for the help with the rock salt!" her irritation turned into rage.

"Brook we couldn't penetrate the script on the walls," Brooklyn felt her anger get knocked down a few pegs and felt a little stupid for being so harsh.

"That was angel proofing," She realized. Castiel nodded.

"Why do you think I recruited you in the first place?"

"Recruited us? Why didn't you just come to me in the first place? Why all the sneaking around?"

"You haven't been exactly very receptive as of late. After I told you about your father you seemed to shut me out so I had use less than scrupulous methods."

"So you told Sam about the Seal and you pretended to be Bobby," Castiel nodded remaining silent.

"So everyone in town will die now?"

"Yes," the angel detected the sorrow within her voice.

"I know Dean doesn't understand it but…."

"You are special Brook," Castiel reached out and boldly touched her face letting his fingers run down her cheek before vanishing. Brooklyn shook it off deciding to make sense of it later.

"Brooklyn," Tessa appeared before her, "I could use your help."

* * *

Cole was watching his mom when the hunter and reaper appeared.

"Hi Cole," she greeted the boy.

"Thanks for nothing," he looked at Brooklyn feeling like she had betrayed him.

"Look at her Cole do you see how unhappy she is?" Tessa looked over at his mom who cried while looking at his baby book.

"That's why I wanna stay with her," he looked sadly at his mom.

"But Cole she can't let go because you can't let go of her. She can feel your presence here and it's causing her pain," Tessa gently explained.

"Well why won't anyone tell me what's on the other side?" Cole demanded.

"Well maybe because no one wants to ruin the surprise," Brooklyn nodded and smiled at him.

"That's not an answer," Cole crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"She won't answer you Cole, reapers never do," Brooklyn sighed. "But Cole, you gotta trust me when I tell you it's a lot better going over than staying here. Because one day your family will move on and you'll be here alone with nothing left. I understand if you're scared Cole because it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Cole attempted to put on his brave front but Brooklyn knew better.

"Cole, we're all scared. That's the universal secret," Brooklyn admitted that she too had been scared.

"Will you be coming?" He looked up at Brooklyn who looked away before answering him.

"I may be there sooner than you think," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Cole's shoulders dropped as he turned to look at his mom then over to Tessa and nodded his head. Brooklyn watched as the reaper took the boy in a loving embrace and vanish in a brief flash of light. Brooklyn turned watching his mom look up with a lightened expression on her face. She knew a dark veil had been lifted from her soul allowing her to finally have peace.

"Take care of him," Brooklyn fought to keep from choking up.

"Brooklyn take care of yourself. I've been around death from the get-go and something nasty's coming down the road. The angels gave you a second chance. Trust your instincts Brooklyn as there is no such thing a miracles."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked but felt herself being pulled away back to her body. It was a rush for the hunter when she opened her eyes and sat up. Dean was there resting on his side looking at her with anxiety and concern.

"Brook you're back," he leaned in kissing those waiting lips.

"Yeah I am," she smiled knowing they had saved a Seal and helped a family find peace.

**Next update.....A litte interrogation **


	30. Back To School Redux

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the hotel outside of Cheyenne Wyoming. The rain had let up residing to a fine mist creating a slight chill in the air. Brooklyn was glad to be rid of Alistair and that the angels were getting their spurs in the demon. She hoped they ripped him limb from limb and made him scream like he had made her.

Sam had spoken with Tom earlier as he had found several leads on Lilith's whereabouts. Dean was less than thrilled over the news.

"Dean why are you so against this?"

"Look Sam work with Tom or don't I don't care but I'm getting tired of it all: The Apocalypse, Lilith, Lucifer, all of it," Dean didn't try to hide his disgust.

"But Dean you know what's at stake here," Sam interrupted but Dean clenched his jaw.

"Oh yeah saving the world. We're doing a bang up job on that front," he looked over at his brother. Sam didn't say anything knowing he too was getting tired as was Brooklyn. If anyone should be tired it was her. She had been to Hell, confronted Alistair twice in two days and was forced to relive her time in Hell.

"Ah home crappy home," Dean announced and flipped on the light.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters," Uriel stood in the kitchenette with hands shoved in his pockets. Castiel was standing close by but Brooklyn noticed his face was somber and dejected.

"Oh come on!" Dean shouted in anger.

"You are needed," Uriel looked straight at Brooklyn.

"Needed? We just got back from being needed," She replied with a raw untamed anger.

"Mind your tongue with me girl," Uriel's face darkened.

"No you mind your tongue with us!" Dean shouted back ready to come unglued on the angel.

"You know what? We're sick and tired of being moved around like chess pieces on a goddamn board at your fucking leisure!" Brooklyn approached never keeping her eyes off the larger angel. Uriel remained steadfast and made his own way towards the hunter.

"We raise you out of Hell for our purposes," he stated calmly and in a matter-of-fact tone. This only enraged the hunter even more.

"Oh remind me just what those were again? I mean you never were really clear on what it is you dicks wanted from me," Brooklyn bristled and tensed set to go off like a ticking time bomb.

"Start with gratitude," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh so I should bow down and kiss your feet? Or maybe your ass? Would you prefer that?" Brooklyn smirked.

"Brook I know this is difficult for you to understand…." Castiel started but stopped when Uriel snapped his head around flashing the angel a warning look. Brooklyn watched as he looked down.

"And we don't care. Seven angels have been murdered this week, all in our garrison. The last one was killed tonight," he continued staring down the hunter.

"Demons? And if so how are they doing it?" Dean spoke up angry over the way Uriel addressed his wife.

"We don't know," Uriel said in a quieter tone.

"I'm sorry but what do want us to do about it? I mean a demon with juice to ice angels is way out of your league right?" Sam finally spoke up.

"We can handle demons just fine thank you very much," he snapped at the younger hunter.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel added quietly. His eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Oh so you want us….to help you hunt a demon?" Brooklyn asked in incredulously.

"Not quite," Castiel approached the hunter, "We have Alistair."

"Okay good for you, you should be able to find your trigger man," Dean smirked at Uriel.

"But he won't talk. Alistair has a very strong will and we have arrived at an impasse," Castiel countered.

"Well duh, he has a black belt in torture. You guys are way out of your league," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at the angels.

"Which is why we've come to his student," Uriel closed in towards the hunter, "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator."

Brooklyn shook her head and stepped backwards into Dean. The hunter immediately positioned his body between her and the angels. Castiel could see the shock and horror and fear in her eyes and felt sympathy for her.

"Brook you're our best hope," Castiel gently explained but Brooklyn protested.

"No, no way you can't ask this of me, Cas, not this," she begged the angel only to find silence.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel grinned as Brooklyn hid behind Dean. There was no way they could ask this of her!

The flutter of wings filled the room the silence as Dean and Sam were alone.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed.

* * *

Brooklyn found herself facing Alistair once again. Castiel was standing by her side sensing her tension and fear.

"He's bound completely. There's no way he can escape the devil's trap," the angel said hoping it would ease her mind.

"Peachy Cas now where's the door?" Brooklyn replied in a shaky voice. She turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked. Brooklyn stopped and faced the angel.

"To hitch a ride back to Cheyenne," she snapped back before proceeding to walk away. She started back to the door but Uriel stood in her way.

"Angels are dying girl," he growled. Brooklyn was unimpressed with his scare tactic.

"Yeah well everybody seems to be dying these days. And I get it, you're all powerful and think you can make me do whatever you want but you can't make me do this," Brooklyn attempted to step around but the angel blocked her path again.

"Brook I know this is too much to ask but we have to ask it," Castiel said with regret in his tone. Brooklyn studied him for a moment then looked over at Uriel.

"I wanna talk to Cas alone," she dared the angel to challenge her. Uriel merely looked at her then looked over at Castiel.

"I think I will seek Revelations, perhaps we have orders," he spoke with a quiet seriousness.

"Oh by the way while you're out, bring some donuts," Brooklyn didn't care if she sounded like a smartass at this point. Uriel laughed at her jab and edged closer to the hunter.

"She just won't give up will she? I think I'm beginning to like you girl," the angel vanished in the familiar flutter of wings leaving her alone with Castiel.

"You know this country has a huge problem with obesity. If you don't walk enough you're gonna get fluffy," Brooklyn quipped. Castiel kept silent and Brooklyn shrugged it off.

"You know I'm starting to think Chuckles has a better sense of humor than you," Brooklyn said.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison, ask anyone," The seriousness in Castiel's voice made Brooklyn look twice as she approached the angel.

"Cas what's going on? Why is it Chuckles has you on a leash all of a sudden?"

"My superiors have noticed my closeness to you and have started questioning where my loyalty truly is."

"Well you need to tell Uriel or whoever you have to that I cannot do this. No, you don't want me doing this," Brooklyn felt her throat tighten and eyes water as she pleaded with the angel.

"Want to no; need to yes," Castiel noticed her chin started to tremble as a tear rolled down her face.

"Cas," Brooklyn grabbed his hand, "You ask me to open that door and walk through it you will not like what walks back out."

Castiel turned taking her other hand in his, "For what it's worth, I would do anything to not have you do this," he said softly. Brooklyn shook her head knowing she was screwed. The hunter looked over at the door then back at the angel.

"I'm gonna need a few things," Castiel nodded.

* * *

Heaven," Alastair begins to sing. "I'm in Heaven, and my heart beats so that I can barely speak... I seem to find the happiness that I seek, when we're out together, dancing cheek to cheek..."

The door opens as Brooklyn rolls in a cart covered in a sheet then closed the door behind her. She rips the sheet away revealing the various tools instruments and devices neatly arranged on it. She fights to block out the demon's cruel laughter.

"I'm sorry this is a very serious very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't be laughing; it's just that I mean….are those sanctimonious pricks serious? They sent you to torture me?"

Brooklyn turned around showing the emotionless expression on her face.

"You got one chance, one to tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name."

"You think I'll see your scary toys and I'll spill my guys?" Alistair answered in a snarky tone.

"Oh you'll spill your guts one way or another. I just didn't want to ruin my boots and jeans. Now answer my question," Brooklyn turned towards the cart.

"Or you'll what work me over? I might just like that. But then maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're scared to," he taunted the hunter.

"I'm here aren't I?" Brooklyn looked over the items on her cart deciding on what to do first.

"Not entirely Brookie. You left a piece of your soul back in the Pit. Let's see if we can't get you two together then shall we?"

"Hate to break it you but you're in for some serious disappointment," Brooklyn had narrowed down her choices to salt or holy water.

"Oh you've not disappointed me so far," Alistair responded, "Come on you want a little payback. Everything I did to you…for all the pokes and prods….no? Well how about what I did to Dean's daddy."

Brooklyn froze and lifted her head.

* * *

Sam and Dean were looking uneasily at one another.

"Sam this is so not a good idea," Dean started up.

"Well you come up with something better Dean. We have no idea where Brook is and no way to track her down."

Dean started to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam jumped up and opened it up to let Tom step in. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he looked around.

"Ugh I can still smell them," he dropped the bag at his feet. "Okay seriously Sam, I am not exactly ready to tango with angels again."

"We need you to help us find Brook," Sam asked but Tom stared back.

"Where's the problem here? I mean they have Alistair strung up six ways come Sunday right? Brooklyn carves into him, Al's reduced to a heap of quivering flesh and the good guys get the goods. What's the problem in that?"

"Brook can't do it," Dean answered.

"Look I get it you don't want her to go back to Grand Torture Master," Tom answered.

"No Tom that's not it. She's not strong enough. Something major happened to her down there and she's not the same person as before okay?" Dean shot up getting in the demon's face.

"Okay I get it so back up Hulk," Tom rolled his eyes wondering how Sam and Brooklyn put up with his macho antics.

* * *

"You know I had John on the rack for over a century?" Alistair asked.

"You can stall till your heart's content but it's not gonna work," Brooklyn was now eyeing the dagger and holy water.

"I offered him the same deal as you but he turned me down every single time. John was something unique, the stuff of heroes but then along came Brooklyn Winchester, the daughter of Gabriel the archangel. I honestly thought I would have a serious challenge with you but I was sorely proven wrong. You broke in 80 years," Brooklyn slid her jacket off and searched out for the bottle of whiskey. She took a long swig hoping it would numb the pain inside her.

"You know you definitely didn't live up to your daddy's expectations," Brooklyn slammed the bottle down nearly shattering it in the process. She grabbed the jug of holy water and poured some out in a cup. She gripped the dagger tight and submerged it under.

"Holy water? Grasshopper you're gonna have to do better than that to impress me," Alistair mocked Brooklyn.

"You know something? I can dream you bastard. Even when I was in Hell as you tormented me day in and day out I dreamed, dreamed of this very day and trust me when I say I have a few ideas," Brooklyn approached the demon and belted him across the jaw watching as the demon spat out a small trace of blood.

"Weak," He goaded the hunter knowing he was feeding into her rage.

Brooklyn took the dagger and thrusted it deep in the demon's abdomen. Alistair screamed out in pain.

"You want more? Because I have plenty more where that came from," Brooklyn left the dagger in his gut and went to retrieve the syringe. She drew the water making sure it was completely filled.

"Go to Hell," Alistair muttered.

**Next update soon......**


	31. I Can't Do This

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean stood back and watched as Tom chanted in Latin and lit the map on fire. Sam jumped back but Tom reassured him.

"Sam, the fire's our friend. It'll help us find Brooklyn. Stop," he shot up a hand as now a small remained. Tom looked down and pointed at spot on the map.

"Brooklyn's here. You know guys it's a good thing angels aren't good at hiding their dirty business. They're not used to being spied on but come on who would be stupid enough to do so?"

Dean merely stared at the demon as he laughed at his own little joke. Tom realized neither one were laughing and clammed up.

"Sorry," he quickly said.

* * *

Brooklyn took another swig of whiskey before stepping up her plan. Alistair was groaning in agony as she approached him.

"Do you really think this is gonna give you closure? Fix you? That is sad….sad sad sad."

Brooklyn twisted the dagger again and slowly jerked it upward watching Alistair howl in pain.

"I carved you into a new animal Brookie. There's no turning back now," Brooklyn smirked at Alistair as she held up the syringe waving it in his face.

"That may be Alistair but it's my turn to carve now," she stabbed the needle in the side of his throat forcing the holy water into his unholy flesh. As she carved his intestines up, the spigot above them slowly started to turn allowing water to drip on the devil's trap.

Castiel listened to the screams and wails coming from the other side of the door. He knew Brooklyn was right about one thing: He wouldn't like what walked back out. The angel wanted to barge in there and stop her, erase the pain of Hell and all that happened. His heart sank at the thoughts of her carving souls and taking a sick sexual pleasure in it.

Inside, Brooklyn had finished half the bottle off and was gearing up for the next round. She pulled the knife out and gripped the demon's chin in her hand forcing Alistair to look right at her.

"I respect your professionalism," Brooklyn stabbed him in the shoulder letting her rage express itself through the powerful gesture. Hearing Alistair scream like she had screamed had turned into music to her ears. She secretly loved seeing him suffer as she had suffered. The hunter fetched the holy water and pivoted around tossing the water in his face. The blessed water burned his skin peeling away tiny scabs of skin.

"Who's murdering the angels!? Answer me damn it!"

Alistair responded by screaming in pain. Brooklyn grabbed the jug tossing the rest in the demon's already disfigured face. She was reaching her breaking point where she was about to go all postal and really show him what she was made of. She stepped back watching as he spat out the holy water that reached his mouth.

"Just not getting deep enough Brookie," he said off-handedly. "You really do lack the real resources you know? But then again you didn't know how truly bad it was down there and what you really did for us," Brooklyn ignored him while pouring the salt in a large cup.

"Shut your fucking trap," Brooklyn barked.

"The whole bloody thing Brookie, the real reason Lilith wanted you down there in the first place," Brooklyn gripped his chin forcing his mouth open and dumped the salt down his throat.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to be the one to shut you up," She clamped his mouth shut letting the salt rub against his throat and esophagus before releasing her hand.

Alistair choked and coughed up large chunks of salt and shook his head.

"I think I have something caught in my throat. Oh wait I think it's my throat," he spat up a little more.

"Well hold on to your hat because I'm just getting warmed up," Brooklyn tapped the side of his face.

"You know it was John who was supposed to be the one. He was supposed to bring it on but in the end it was you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Brooklyn poured a little more salt on the dagger.

"Remember the same offer? Well you finally said 'sign me up'. Oh the first time you picked up my razor and sliced into that weeping bitch….that was the first Seal," Alistair reminisced.

Brooklyn stopped and looked at him unsure if he was telling the truth.

"You're lying," she growled.

"And it is written that the first Seal shall be broken when a righteous man spills blood in Hell….as he breaks so shall it break," Brooklyn closed her eyes and spun around refusing to let him see the fear that was growing in her eyes.

"We had to break the first Seal before any of the others the only way to get the dominoes to fall right," Alistair sneered, "Top of the one at the front of the line. When we win, when we bring on the Apocalypse and burn down the Earth? We'll have you to thank, Brooklyn Winchester."

Brooklyn gripped the edges of the cart refusing to believe what he was saying.

"Believe me Brookie I wouldn't lie about this. It's sort of a religious thing to me," Alistair watched the water continue to drip down breaking the line on the devil's trap.

"No, I don't think you're lying," Brooklyn said quietly, "But even if the demons do win… you won't be able to see it," As Brooklyn turned around she found herself coming face to face with Alistair, now freed from the trap.

"You really should talk to your plumber about the pipes," Alistair delivered a hard blow knocking Brooklyn to the ground. She fought to get up but Alistair pounced beating her relentlessly over and over bloodying her face and body rendering her helpless against him. The demon picked her up by the throat and pinned her to the trap.

"You're gonna have to learn Brookie so I'll see you in class bright and early Monday morning," Brooklyn clawed at his hand fighting for every hard gasp of air. Black circles filled her vision as she felt her throat slowly close off.

Castiel rushed in seeing Alistair had broken free and charged at the demon with the dagger. The angel stabbed him in the shoulder causing Alistair to release Brooklyn. She dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap as the demon and angel squared off.

"Oh almost; looks like God's on my side today," Castiel shot out his hand twisting the knife deeper in the demon's shoulder but only caused him discomfort as Alistair reached out pulling the knife out letting it drop. Castiel prepared to fight as the demon lunged for him. Alistair took a swing but the angel ducked putting a well placed fist in the demon's solar plexus. Castiel gained the upper hand getting in several more hits before Alistair regained his footing and impaled the angel on a metal spike. The demon waved a finger in Castiel's face.

"Well like roaches I really wished I knew how to kill you but all I can do is send you back to Heaven."

Alistair began the chant watching the blue light fill the angel's mouth and eyes. He was unaware of Brooklyn starting to stir and roll over in pain. Her eyes lifted open seeing the angel in distress. She swallowed hard and forced a hand up feeling her body burning with every move. With what little strength she had Brooklyn flicked her hand slamming the demon against the wall. Alistair looked over stunned to see Brooklyn was the one doing it.

"Your stupid pet tricks won't work on me," he growled.

"Who's killing the angels?" Brooklyn coughed up blood.

"It's not us, it's not Lilith!"

"Bull…shit," she hacked again feeling her chest tighten with every hard cough.

"Oh go ahead send me back Brookie. I'll only come back," he smirked with a smug certainty.

"Not this time you son of a bitch…." Brooklyn snapped her fingers and Alistair screamed in pain as he burned from the inside out. Castiel watched in shock as his charge killed the demon with a simple snap of her fingers. He looked over to see Brooklyn give him one last look before collapsing to the ground.

Dean and Sam arrived to see Alistair dead but it was Brooklyn that caught Dean's attention.

"Oh god no," he slid to the ground and carefully cradled her in his arms. Her face was bloody and swollen and her clothing covered in deep crimson.

"Brook, please wake up," he pleaded with her.

"I'm calling for help," Sam called for help noticing Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Dean kept vigil by her side holding her hand and keeping it pressed to his lips. It was gut wrenching seeing her so helpless and lifeless. Her body hooked up to a heart monitor, IV, ventilator and several other machines to monitor her vitals.

"I should've fought harder for you," he whispered. Sam was leaning against the wall finding it hard to look away from such a heartbreaking sight. Castiel appeared in the doorway then quickly turned and walked away. Dean caught sight of the angel and ran after him. It was his fault she was here!

"Cas!" The angel froze and turned around finding himself face to face with an angry hunter.

"Dean…." Castiel began to say but Dean silenced him.

"Get your angel ass in there and heal her now!" Dean ordered but Castiel sadly shook his head.

"I can't…."

"It's because of you and Uriel that Brook's in there fighting for her life! All because you couldn't manage a simple devil's trap!"

"Dean I don't know what happened. That trap…." Dean got right in his face coming within millimeters of decking the angel in front of the hospital staff and patients.

"This whole interrogation was completely pointless! Demons aren't killing your fucking angels! Something else is!"

"But Alistair could be lying…." Dean slammed him against the wall.

"No he wasn't," Dean let him go and marched back to Brooklyn's room. The angel knew he had a right to be angry with them but he had built that trap himself. There was no way it could've given so easily. He quickly vanished back to the factory.

* * *

Castiel looked the trap over and spied the hole in the trap. He knelt down then looked up seeing the spigot dripping. He looked over at the pipe and twisted his hand closing off the water. He knew he had built the trap to be fool proof.

"You called," Uriel arrived behind him. Castiel turned around to face his brother.

"Are you ready to fight with me? To stand by my side?"

"It's strange how a simple leaky pipe can undo the work of angels….when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate," Castiel eyed Uriel with suspicion.

"Alistair was much more powerful than we imagined," Castiel shook his head.

"I made it myself and no demon could overcome it. Tell me something Uriel; we've been friend for a long time, fought alongside one another…for what seems like forever. Pay me the respect you owe me and tell me the truth."

"The truth is the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel," a long sword appeared in his hand, "Now join me as others have or meet the end of this blade."

"You compromised the trap and set Alistair on Brook," Uriel shook his head.

"Sure I did it but he should've never been taken alive. Alistair should've killed Brooklyn and you continued to scapegoat the demons for all the deaths. Now last chance Castiel, join me or die."

"I would rather die," Castiel lunged forward slamming Uriel against the wall only to have the angel return the favor delivering hit of his own. Castiel was flung against a wooden pillar smashing it to bits. The angels continued trading blows until Uriel gained the upper hand knocking Castiel to the ground. Uriel hovered over him with the sword pointed at his heart. Castiel was wide eyed and for the first time truly afraid.

"Farewell brother," Uriel raised the sword but someone came up from behind stabbing the traitor with the Lucifer's Sword.

"You always were a douche bag," Dean whispered in Uriel's ear. The hunter raised a leg and kicked the dead angel over hearing the slick sounds of blood glide against metal. Uriel crumpled over with a bright flash that filled the room. Dean saw the impressive wingspan on the concrete as he lay there.

"You okay?" He helped the angel to his feet. Castiel looked away feeling guilt over what happened.

"Yes….thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly woke up feeling her throat was raw and swollen. It hurt to move it let alone swallow as she groaned in pain. She looked over to see Dean sitting there holding her hand and wearing a genuine smile of relief.

"Hey baby," he kissed her hand. Brooklyn forced a weak smile. She looked over to find Castiel standing beside Dean. His blue eyes were sad and dark.

"Brook are you alright?"

"No thanks to you," Brooklyn winced with every word she spoke.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel gently said. Brooklyn glared at him.

"You need to manage a damn devil's trap better," she leaned back hurting from the angry tone.

"That's not what I meant," Castiel interrupted, "Uriel's dead."

"It wasn't the demons was it? It was Uriel wasn't it?"

Castiel nodded seeing how small she looked in the large hospital bed.

"Is it true Cas? Did I start all of this? Did I break the first Seal?" Dean was stunned by her questions and looked to Castiel.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you we laid siege to Hell and we fought our way to get to you before…."

"I started the Apocalypse. Why didn't you just leave me down there?" Brooklyn's voice cracked several levels.

"Brook the fault does not lie with you. It's fate," Castiel offered but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"The righteous man who starts it….is the only one who can finish it. Brook you have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The Apocalypse? What does it meant? " the angel remained tight lipped and started to leave.

"Hey, don't you go vanishing on me you son of a bitch! What does it mean?!" Brooklyn didn't care if her voice was cracking and her throat was hurting she wanted answers and wanted them now!

"I do not know," he answered.

"Bullshit!" she threw it back in his face.

"I don't; look they don't tell me too much. I know our fate rests with you."

Brooklyn shook her head and felt her chin begin to tremble as the tears begun to run down her face.

"Well then we're all screwed Cas because I can't do it. Alistair was right I'm not all here, I'm not strong enough. I guess I'm not the hunter my father and you guys wanted me to be so find someone else because it's not me."

Dean leaned over resting his head against her. Brooklyn slowly broke down as the weight of her burdens came crashing down on her.

**Next up something more lighter......**


	32. Office Space

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

The alarm blared at 6:00 on the spot and Brooklyn rolled over slamming it off. It was her third week as Mr. Adler's assistant and it was working out very well for her. She had a great boss and generous salary which allowed for her to have the spacious apartment and Fusion sitting outside.

She quickly showered and made her coffee, black with no cream or sugar, as she ate her usual. Afterwards she hopped in her car and found it on a hard rock station. Brooklyn made a face and searched the channels until she found an adult contemporary station to her liking.

The elevator opened up and she stepped out greeting several IT techs and assistants along the way. Everyone liked her since she was always willing to go above and beyond to help others when her work was done. Even Mr. Adler had taken notice and complimented her which made her smile at the end of a long day. Sometimes she would be the last one to leave which didn't bother her in slightest bit.

As she walked down the hall she passed the office of Dean Smith, Director of Sales and Marketing. He had started around the same time as she and didn't think a thing of it.

Dean Smith was on his headset when she walked by and instantly he looked up watching as Brooklyn walked by his open door. He was certain she was the one in his dreams. Night after night visions of apparitions and him fighting them with shotguns and various weapons visited his mind but it was the woman with fiery red hair who stood out first and foremost. She was fierce with the heart of warrior but gentle when it came to him. Maybe it was his subconscious expressing secret desires that he didn't know of or perhaps it was just a case of an overactive imagination. Either way he found her intriguing. But Dean kept his thoughts within himself and continued on with his day to day routine, lunch at noon then more conference calls and scheduling meetings until well after the sun had set.

Brooklyn finished up the last of her work for the day and gathered her laptop and briefcase before locking the office and clicking off the lights. She couldn't wait to get home and soak in the tub. Some of Mr. Adler's clients were rather demanding and she had to literally dig deep to appease them all. She pushed the elevator button and stepped in.

"Wait!" A voice rang out and Brooklyn pushed the open button to see the owner of the voice step inside. It was Dean Smith. Brooklyn couldn't but help to give him a once over. He was dressed in a dark suit, striped shirt and red tie. His hair was neatly combed and he was well shaven. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of the man though she didn't know why. They barely said hi let alone engaged in any full meaningful conversation.

"Evening," Brooklyn said quietly as she typed away on her Blackberry.

Dean looked over seeing the copper haired woman and felt his gaze remain frozen on her. She was of petite statute dressed in a black pant suit and crisp white shirt. Her hair tired back in a loose ponytail. Being so close to her made his heart pound like thunder. Dean wanted to grab this woman he hardly knew and take her right then and there.

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat, "Do I know you?"

Brooklyn looked up from her Blackberry with a strange look upon her face. "I work for Mr. Adler, why?"

"You just look like I've seen you somewhere else before, I think in my dreams."

Brooklyn slipped the device in her bag and turned to Dean. "Look I don't know what pick up line you're trying to use here but save it for the clubs okay?"

Dean watched as she stepped out feeling confused over what just happened. A part of him was expecting her to say the exact opposite. Why was he feeling this way? Shaking his head he headed towards his car.

* * *

The next day Brooklyn was fast at work making her rounds with everyone and all departments including the IT department. While talking with Ian, she heard a man's frantic voice and hard clicking of the keyboard. Frowning, she headed to where Paul was working at frenzied pace.

"Hi Paul," Brooklyn greeted him only to have the older man snap back at her.

"No time to stop! Working!" he continued on ignoring her. Brooklyn merely walked away sensing the man was stressed out beyond words. She decided to come back and check on him later.

Dean was in his office in between teleconferences and filling out a memo. He still couldn't shake the dreams that taunted his mind. Above all he couldn't break free from the thoughts of Brooklyn, Mr. Adler's assistant. The explanation as to why she haunted his dreams seemed to be just out of his reach. He quickly shook it off and went back to his work. But even awake the images flashed in his mind.

_He held the shotgun blasting the rock salt through the ghost. The red haired one was lighting the corpse on fire vanquishing the angry entity for good. _

_He witnessed her get hit by a car, shot, and hacked by an axe all while living the same day over and over. It turned out the Trickster was behind it. _

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose finally free of the visions but for how long he didn't know.

He found himself in the elevator this time with several other people. The elevator stopped and he watched as she stepped inside. Somehow she found herself standing right beside him. They exchanged nervous glances then quickly looked away. The elevator filtered out until only they remained behind. Dean decided to throw caution to the wind and talk to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooklyn turned and gave him a funny look.

"Okay what part of save it for the clubs did you not understand?"

"Alright first off I don't go clubbing. All I want is to ask you a simple question," Brooklyn looked over studying his face. She noticed he was being sincere and not interested in any cheesy pick up lines.

"Alright," she sighed.

"What do you think of….ghosts?" Dean gauged her face as she merely looked back.

"To be honest I never gave it much thought."

"Okay then vampires," Dean pushed on.

"What? Why?" Brooklyn wondered where he was going with this.

"Because I've been having these dreams lately, strange dreams. Dreams about ghosts, vampires and all these other things but you were in every single one," Dean finally admitted feeling better.

"Okay…." Brooklyn slowly edged towards the front.

"So you've never had any strange dreams?" Brooklyn wasn't about to admit that she found herself wanting him when she barely even knew him.

"Okay Dean is it? I really don't know you all that well but I'm going to do you a favor," she hit the button a few times, "and let you know you over share."

Dean watched stunned as she walked out towards her car. As the doors closed he saw her look over her shoulder with what looked like a longing needy look. His heart stopped as the doors shut.

* * *

The next day Brooklyn was once again making her morning rounds when she heard the same anguished voice.

"NO NO NO NO! Please don't do this to me?"

She walked over to where Paul was going into a total meltdown at his computer. She put on a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul right? Paul is everything alright?"

"It froze!" he shouted louder than needed. Several other techs were looking over their cubicles by this point. Brooklyn tried to comfort the upset man.

"Look they freeze all the time. Don't worry it'll be alright."

"No you don't get it! When I rebooted everything was gone! A whole day's work gone! I didn't back it up and I wished to God I had but I didn't! But I'll get it back! I'll find it!" He snapped at her. Brooklyn remained quiet and instead offered this.

"Paul it's okay. These things happen. My computer even crashes from time to time."

Brooklyn sadly shook her head and proceeded to leave the agitated man be unaware of what was to happen later that night.

* * *

The next morning she arrived to work in time to see the medical examiner wheel away the body of Paul. She didn't know what to say as they carried him away. Dean looked up seeing Brooklyn looking back at him, surprised to see him there the same as she. Quickly she hurried to her office finding the urge rise to find out more about Paul Dunbar. Brooklyn typed his name in the database learning he was set to retire in two weeks. His behavior was unbecoming of a person set to retire and live out their golden years.

Brooklyn was going over some files when she saw one that seemed out of place. She saw the employee who filled out the form and punched in her extension.

A knock on the door alerted her to employee standing before her.

"Hi Isabelle right? Please come in for a minute. Listen I was going through all the invoices from yesterday and I noticed you filled out a 445T. But don't panic as it is a simple correction. We switched your software over to Vista so I'm certain you are used to filling out the dash R's right?"

"Oh no," horror swept over the young woman's face. Brooklyn waved her hand and shook her head.

"No, no it's fine. I just need you to redo another one for me so Mr. Adler can get his invoicing done."

"Oh my god…." The young woman continued to panic.

"No, no it's just fine. Just refile it and everything's fine," Brooklyn continued to reassure Isabelle but it wasn't getting through.

"I can't believe I did this, I can't believe I did this….I can't believe," Isabelle panicked even more but Brooklyn continued to remain calm.

"Isabelle it's okay just calm down alright?"

"No, no it screwed up profits, I screwed everything up. I'm so sorry. I failed Sandover and I failed the company!" her eyes began to well with tears. Brooklyn was beginning to wonder about this girl's state of mind. She rounded her desk and reached out for the upset woman.

"Isabelle why don't you just sit down alright?"

"NO!" Isabelle fled with Brooklyn close behind.

"Isabelle wait!" She called out seeing her head straight for the bathroom. Brooklyn raced in stopping to see the woman leaned over one of the sinks.

"Isabelle just calm down okay?" Brooklyn stepped towards her but suddenly stopped. She could see her breath while the temperature in the room dropped. All the sinks spontaneously turned on along with the automated soap dispensers. Thick pink liquid spilled over the counters spilling over to the floor. Brooklyn looked around and started for Isabelle.

"Isabelle I think we need to go now!" Brooklyn tugged on her arm but Isabelle broke free pulling a pencil from her pocket. Brooklyn watched as she gripped it tightly in her hand unsure of what was about to happen next. But without warning Isabelle stabs the pencil in her neck not caring about the rush of blood that coated her hand and shoulder. Brooklyn rushed to her side ignoring the blood spilling on her own clothing. Something made her look up which was when she saw the reflection of an old man staring back. His eyes were cold and uncaring making Brooklyn shiver inside. She looked over but no one was there and just as fast she turned her attention back to Isabelle.

"Somebody help me!" She shouted.

Dean rushed towards all the commotion and saw Brooklyn talking to the police. Her clothing coated in the blood of the dead woman, Isabelle Black. Her eyes were heavy and gestures sharp and shaky.

"No, no I followed her into the bathroom. She had a break down in my office and I was trying to calm her down. When I got there she was standing in front of the mirror…." She looked up seeing Dean looking back at her. Brooklyn shook her head and looked back at the officer.

"Then she stabbed herself in the neck. I'm sorry officer that's all," She nodded and turned to head back to her office. Dean watched as she slowly treaded down the hall towards he double doors at the end. He turned and headed back to his own office.

As he sat there going over the events of the last two days, his thoughts were broken up by the sound of his phone ringing.

"This is Dean," he answered with a reserve tone.

"I need to see you. I'm coming down now," Brooklyn said before hanging up.

**Next update soon......**


	33. A Deep Connection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn walked with a hurried pace in her stride as she headed towards Dean's office. She had changed her clothes and cleaned up looking like nothing ever happened. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath which was odd considering she barely knew the guy. But then those strange feelings were coming back again.

"Come in," Dean hollered out watching as Brooklyn stepped in. She closed the door and locked it not wanting anyone to walk in on their conversation.

"Alright who the Hell are you?" She stepped forward then leaned across his desk.

"Honestly, even I'm not sure from time to time," Dean responded in a huff.

"Okay well then would you like to elaborate on that a little more?" Brooklyn leaned even further just inches from his face.

"I'm Dean Smith I started here three weeks ago."

"Well you forgot the part where you cornered me in the elevator asking me about ghosts and vampires and now…." She stopped. Dean looked up seeing she was hesitant to continue.

"And now what?" Dean asked but Brooklyn quickly looked past him and out the window.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she waved it off. Dean opened up his bottle and took a drink of the odd concoction inside.

"Master Cleanse, you tried it? It's phenomenal and does a detox like nobody's business," he took another swig then put it away returning to the matter at hand.

"Brooklyn when you were in the bathroom with Isabelle did you see something?" Dean could see she was hiding something while remaining leaned over his desk.

"I don't know what I saw to be honest with you," she shrugged her shoulders but Dean wasn't going to give up.

"Wait are you saying that….you saw a ghost?" Dean asked.

"I was freaking out okay? I mean she stabbed herself in the neck with a damn pencil!"

"You did didn't you? Brooklyn if you did I won't think you're crazy. I mean what if the suicides weren't suicides? Think about it, what if there was something unnatural about those deaths?"

Brooklyn sat down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe what Dean was saying. But a part of her was screaming at her that this was not crazy and rather normal. Dean rounded his desk and took the seat beside her. He turned the chair around and before he realized it was taking her hands within his own. Brooklyn didn't resist and found the touch comforting and safe.

"So what are you saying? That ghosts are real and they're responsible for the body count? Is this what you're trying to tell me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Look Brooklyn I know it sounds crazy but yes that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"And all of this is based on what now?" Her eyes full of curiosity as she waited for him to speak.

Dean got down until his lips were beside her ear and whispered, "Instinct?"

The word sent shivers down her spine as she knew she had to face a certain truth. Brooklyn looked up at the man and sighed shakily.

"I've got the same instinct too," she whispered. Dean was floored by her confession but felt compelled by her words. He tilted her chin up seeing the slightest hint of tears beginning to form. His finger slid upward until his palm cupped the side of her face. Brooklyn's heart thundered so hard she swore it was going to burst through her chest. His touch sent small but powerful charges of electricity through her body which in turn stirred something deep within her. Dean saw the same longing look on her face that he had several nights before.

Dean dared to move forward seeking out her tender lips. As their mouths locked together it was like something clicked within both their beings. Brooklyn felt him move forward even more and deepened the kiss between them. She returned his needs with the same intensity and hunger. The emotions climbed to new heights for the both of them as Dean lifted her from the chair and lowered her on his desk. He tore at her jacket and shirt then ripped away her bra exposing her breasts and taut erect nipples. Brooklyn hissed in pain and pleasure feeling his teeth lightly nip at both tiny buds while his ripped off his jacket shirt and tie.

The kiss turned harder and needier with tongues and teeth scraping against the other with small moans escaping from both their mouths. Dean felt his cock growing harder and pushing painfully against the polyester barrier. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it away from her luscious curves. Brooklyn elevated her hips allowing the expensive piece of clothing to slip down her legs and gather on the floor. Dean looked down seeing the dark circle growing telling him she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

He fumbled with his belt and zipper before finally breaking free feeling the cool air brush across his sensitive member. Dean toed off his shoes and kicked away the pants and boxers clad only in his socks now. Brooklyn kicked her pumps off and feeling Dean rip away the nylon leggings kissing each leg along the way. Their bodies naked and hungering for the touch of the other as the room carried an air of sexual tension.

Dean parted her legs and shifted his hips as he slowly eased into the wet heat that surrounded him. He pushed further until he was completely surrounded by her body. It felt right being locked with her, like it was always this way. Dean slowly started pumping, snapping his hips gently against hers. He held her legs apart giving him better access as he steadily thrusted. Brooklyn's hands dug into the edges of his desk turning white as they gripped tighter with ever steady thrust. Her body tightened around him as she felt her body reaching its climax. Her vision went bright and body shook as she softly cried out Dean's name. Dean leaned his head back grunting in satisfaction as she coated his cock and thighs with her own release. God it felt so good feeling her clench around him milking his solid rock cock to orgasm.

His thrusts increased and every inch of his body tensed as Dean starting moaning. He couldn't keep it back anymore and gave in letting his body explode and spill his thick hot release into her body. Brooklyn gasped and raised her hips higher feeling the second wave slam her body.

"That's it…..I've got ya," Dean whispered in her ear. He moved his lips towards hers kissing her gently but deeply as she began to come down from what could only be described as pure sexual bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she had such mind blowing sex, let alone in an office. Dean remained intertwined with Brooklyn stroking her hair and face. A smile crossed her lips as she reveled in the afterglow.

"Damn…." She whispered but with a wide smile.

Dean chuckled and kissed her again before picking her up and lowering her to the floor. He felt his cock begin to grow hard despite having an orgasm but minutes before. He wasn't sure where this sudden sexual stamina was coming from but he loved every single minute of it. Brooklyn lifted her head letting him shove his suit underneath it creating a makeshift pillow.

"Come here," she whispered with arms outstretched. Dean couldn't say no to those beautiful stormy pools and bent over capturing her mouth within his as they made love on the floor. He ran his hands over her body almost as if he was getting reacquainted with this beautiful woman beneath him. Dean didn't say it but he felt a deep connection forming with her and knew she felt the same. No one disturbed the lovers as they reached their sexual highs and gently called out for one another.

The pair remained on the floor letting their hands and fingers caress and touch sweat covered skin. Dean kissed her tenderly then kissed her forehead as she lay sprawled out beside him. This was definitely where he needed to be, with her.

"You know those dreams I've been having? I was dreaming about ghosts and then it turns out they're real," Brooklyn looked thoughtfully at her newfound lover before responding.

"So are you psychic and those dreams are some kind of special visions?" she carefully asked.

"What no that would be crazy! No but there is something strange going on right?" Brooklyn nodded her head admitting there was something going on.

"Yeah I'll admit things have been kind of…..odd," Dean collected her hand in his running his thumb along the top of her hand. He had his head propped up with his other hand and arm so he could look down into those rich beautiful eyes.

"So maybe you and I could figure out what's going on?" Brooklyn found herself getting excited over the prospect. Not that her job was boring but this was a nice change of scenery for her.

"Sure why not," she sat up and looked over. Her hair was disheveled but Dean found it fucking hot on her. It gave her a wild exotic appearance.

"Well then let's get cleaned up," Dean kissed her once more before regretfully getting up.

* * *

"Okay here's what I found," Brooklyn handed over the stack of papers to Dean, "I think I found the common link between the two."

Dean looked over the emails and looked up with a questioning look in his emerald eyes.

"You broke into their email accounts?" Brooklyn smirked and shook her head.

"Oh no I didn't have to go that route Dean. You see I have access to every employee's email address and accounts. It's so Mr. Adler can keep track of who's working and who may be wasting company time doing other internet activities."

Dean looked at her and his mouth broke into a wide grin, "You're awesome." Brooklyn felt her face turning red at his compliment.

"Thanks. Okay it seems Paul and Isabelle got this same email to report to HR Room 1444."

"But HR is on 7th floor," Dean countered.

"Precisely," Brooklyn finished.

Dean set down the papers and rubbed his eyes. Brooklyn sat down on the edge of his desk seeing the dark rings lacing the bottom of his eyes.

"Should we go check this out?" Brooklyn suggested. Dean yawned and stretched wondering if it was worthwhile.

"What like now?" Dean looked up through bleary eyes.

"No it's getting late, you're right," Brooklyn sighed. She stood to leave but Dean raced around his desk and took her hand.

"I am dying to check this out," he grinned at her.

"Alright then," her eyes brightened and together they headed out.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean headed towards 1444 when a scream rang out from the room. They took off in a dead sprint reaching the door in record time. Brooklyn jerked and twisted the knob but Dean moved her aside and kicked the door open.

"Damn," she whistled looking very impressed. By the light of the hallway they could see the employee pinned beneath a shelf continuing to scream in terror. Behind them the same old man Brooklyn spotted in the bathroom appeared. Blue lightning sparked between his fingers as he approached the trio. Brooklyn spun around and started to shout for Dean but the ghost hurled her across the room into an empty shelf. Dean turned but the ghost simply shoved him aside and went straight for the man on the floor. Brooklyn rolled over and sat up seeing the ghost was about the strike again. Scanning the room she spotted the large wrench and dove for it. Brooklyn charged the ghost and swung the wrench through it watching it vanish. As the ghost did its vanishing act every single electronic item went silent.

"How did you know to do that?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"I don't know…." Brooklyn looked down at the wrench in her hands.

* * *

They decided to head back to his place after their encounter with the angry spirit.

"I could use a hit of whiskey," Brooklyn said but Dean shook his head.

"Sorry no whiskey, I got rid of all the carbs. I'm on the Cleanse," Dean shrugged. Brooklyn took the water he offered her with a smile.

"So how did you know ghosts are scared of wrenches? Crazy right?" Dean asked as she took a drink.

"Well you weren't looking too shabby with that kick in the door. Very Jet Li might I add," Brooklyn grinned.

"Well I'm no black belt and I have no clue how I did it either…..It was almost as if I had done it before," Dean made a face as if he was thinking about something.

"So what do you mean like before? You mean like Shirley McLaine before?" Brooklyn asked.

"No it's like I don't belong here. Like there's something else out there. I feel like I shouldn't be stuck in an office."

"Dean, a lot of people will probably tell you that," Brooklyn took another drink of water.

"No, Brook, it's more than that. It's just this feeling I get, that I should be doing something else. I can feel it…..in my blood. Don't you ever feel that way?"

"Can't say that I have," Brooklyn answered back, "But I I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of me."

Dean went to put the Cleanse back when Brooklyn suddenly asked, "Did you call me Brook?"

"Yeah I think so," Dean recollected.

"I uh….I kind of like it when you call me that," she smiled seductively at him. Dean flashed a million dollar smile while taking her in his arms.

**Oh yeah.....A little action on the desk!**


	34. The Real Ghostbusters

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…..though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Their mouths remained locked tightly together as Dean swept her off her feet and carried her to down the hall. Research could wait, but this couldn't. Brooklyn fumbled with his button and zipper smiling into his mouth while pulling the zipper down slowly. Dean groaned and shuddered at the soft touch of her hand gently stroking him. He swore she was reading his mind as her fingers delicately caressed and fondled.

He fought back the urge to come right then and there instead focusing on her. His hands searched around her waist until his fingers found what they were searching for. Brooklyn shook her hips allowing the pants to pool around her ankles. She kicked the pile away revealing a very scant pair of panties beneath. Dean peeled his shirt and tie away exposing the ripped body beneath. He watched her fingers ghost along the firm hot flesh feeling the heat beneath her fingertips. Brooklyn watched as he undid every button on her shirt with precision and skill then grin wickedly when her ample breasts were staring back at him. Dean licked his lips before leaning down taking one in his eager mouth. His hands kneaded and massaged both sending waves of need and pleasure through her body only driving her heated desire higher still.

Dean picked her up putting her in the middle of the bed letting her watch as he stripped the remaining articles off his body. Her heart pounded furiously at the Adonis standing before her. Dean crawled up the bed placing random kisses over her body. He stopped at her panties letting his fingers trace along the thin strap while his eyes watched her squirm and arch upward at his caress. Brooklyn fisted the comforter as he drew the thin garment down her legs letting the lace tickle her inner thighs. The delicate material running ever so lightly along her inner thighs made Brooklyn pant hard and gently rock her hips back and forth.

She knew he was taking pleasure in her writhing beneath him but she didn't care it just felt so right and she wasn't about to let him stop now. Dean watched her open her eyes and grinned mischievously before diving between her legs. His tongue lashed and ran around her tender swollen mound hearing the deep groan rumbling within her chest. The deep vibrations ran along his skin making his cock harder and twitch against his stomach. He gently pressed a finger at her entrance and swirled it around feeling it become coated and sticky. Brooklyn slid her hips down hissing as her body welcomed the intrusion.

Dean slowly inserted another gently pressing along her body's walls with every thrust. Brooklyn gasped and snapped her hips feeling the tension building within her. She fought if but the urge grew until she heard herself shouting out Dean's name.

"That's it….Just let it go…" he pulled away but continued letting her fuck his fingers. Watching her body move and shift with such fluidity and rhythm nearly made him explode on the spot. The way she rolled her hips and arched her body fueled his need until he couldn't stand it any longer.

Brooklyn felt him pull away and flip her over settling her on his hips.

"Ride me," he whispered watching Brooklyn grab his cock and ease her body on it. The tight wet heat surrounded his cock fitting like a glove. Brooklyn grabbed his hands latching them on her hips as she started to rock back and forth. Her eyes were half lidded as were his as Dean watched her make love to him. God it was such a beautiful sight: Brooklyn on top of him rolling her hips and leaning back against him as her soft moans reached his ears. Dean ground his hips into hers wanting to feel their bodies come together in the most intimate of ways.

Brooklyn started moaning and panting feeling her body draw closer. Dean could feel his body getting to its own climax as well. Their bodies slammed harder with sweat pouring out their bodies. Dean grabbed her hands squeezing them tight as they both cried out their release. Dean felt her clamp around him as he exploded within her filling her with his thick release. Brooklyn slowed her body's thrusts and lowered her body next to Dean's. His eyes locked with hers as their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she said.

"This feels right."

"I know, I feel it too," she kissed him lightly before falling into his arms. Dean ran his hand along her shoulder and arm then through her coppery tresses.

* * *

Dean decided to let her sleep as he put on his boxers and headed towards the kitchen. He opened his computer and started doing research on the paranormal.

"Oh jackpot!" he clapped his hands together then looked at the site before him.

"Real life ghost hunters," he said to himself as he spotted the link for instructional videos. Dean hit play and watched as two young men popped up.

_"We know why you're watching," Ed Zedmore says. _

_"You've got a problem," Harry Spangler adds. "A ghost problem," Ed says. _

_"A ghost related problem," Harry says. "It's like a ghost-adjacent prob - it's like a problem that's in the ghost's..." _

_"Whatever," Ed interrupts. "Well you've come to the right place. The only decent place really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it." _

_"Period," Harry says. "Watch and learn," Ed whispers. "See the first step in any supernatural fight..." Harry begins, "Figure out what you're up against!" they say together._

_"Once you've got that thing in your sights," Ed is saying on the video, "You kill it!" He and Harry say together. _

_"Using special ghost-hunting weapons." "First, salt," Harry says, holding up a can. "It's like acid to ghosts. Burny acid." _

_"Not like LSD," Ed adds. "No. It's a bad trip for ghosts," Harry says. "Next up? Iron." _

_"That's why the wrench worked," Dean realizes. "Pure power in your hand," Ed says._

_"Makes ghosts instantly..." Harry makes a screeching sound. _

_"One more trick?" Ed begins, "We learnt this from those... useless doucehbags..." "That we hate," Harry adds. "The Winchesters," Ed finishes._

_Dean raises his eyebrows a little. "Gun," Harry holds up a shotgun. "Shotgun shell," Ed says. "Pack it up with fresh rock salt." "Very effective," Harry says. "Very, very effective," Ed says. "The Winchesters still suck ass though," Harry says quickly. "Affirmative. Suckage. Major," Ed agrees._

_"Well except for that major hottie that's with them….Man can she handle a shotgun like…."_

_"Ed!" Harry snapped his fingers._

_"Right well let's move on," Ed continued._

_"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douche-nozzles also taught us this one other thing," Ed says reluctantly. _

_"You have to burn the remains," Harry says, holding up a lighter. _

_"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes, you might have to... dig up the body. Sorry." "It's illegal in some states," Ed says. _

_"All states," Harry adds. "Possibly all states," Ed continues._

_"Now if the deceased has been cremated," Harry begins, "Don't panic," Ed says. _

_"Don't panic," Harry repeats. "Just gotta look for some other remains," Ed adds._

_"A hair in a locket maybe a fingernail, baby teeth..." Harry says. _

_"Milk teeth," Ed says. "Genetic material," Harry says, after glancing at Ed. _

_"You know what we're talking about." "Go find it," Ed instructs. "Fight well young lions," Harry says. "God speed," Ed finishes._

Dean closed the box and sat back. A hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Brooklyn was behind him clothed in his shirt. Dean saw how the large shirt looked perfect on her.

"It's okay," he waved it off, "Listen I found some things that will help us in this ghost business. But now we need to find out more about this Sandover Company."

"Right, I'll take care of that if you wanna put on some coffee," Dean nodded as she took over. It didn't take Brooklyn long to find what they were looking for.

"Hey Dean come here," she waved her hand at him. Dean hurried over and peered over her shoulder to see what she discovered.

"That's him. That's the ghost," she said excitedly. Dean read that it was founder P.T. Sandover and he died in 1916. It also said he lived and breathed his company leaving no family behind.

"Sheesh, workaholic much?" Dean muttered. Brooklyn kept reading.

"Some say his very blood pumped through the building. Maybe he's still hanging around watching over his business, even killing for it."

Dean spotted something and put his finger on it, "Hey it says here that this isn't the first time people have died in the building. The first was 1929 when 17 suicides were reported."

"The Great Depression," Brooklyn realized, "So Sandover is waking up during times of great economic stress and ganking 'model' employees. So he's helping out the bottom line by doing so."

"So Isabelle and Paul were called up and then come back the perfect employees…." Dean said.

"So perfect and dedicated to the company they were willing to do Hara-kiri for it," Brooklyn deduced. Dean looked at the article once more and spotted one interesting detail.

"Hey it says here the building wasn't so tall. Originally there were only 14 floors and old man Sandover's office was 1444."

"Where Paul and Isabelle were called up to," Brooklyn shook her head and exhaled.

"Hey in the video I watched the guys said that a shotgun with rock salt packed in the shells would ward off ghosts."

"Okay Dean so where do we get one? I mean there is a waiting period on those kinds of things," Brooklyn dashed the brief hope he had.

"Well let's just get what we can and head back over there," Dean hurried to the bathroom with Brooklyn on his heels.

* * *

An hour later they were in the elevator heading to the 14th floor.

"Set your cell phone to walkie talkie so it's easier to keep in touch," Dean suggested.

"Okay how in the Hell are we gonna find some tiny strands of ancient DNA?" Brooklyn wondered aloud.

"Well since 1444 was his office that would be a good place to start right?" Dean saw her smile and nod her head.

The office was dark but the pair brought flashlights to see where they were going. Brooklyn continued to pour over old files as Dean continued looking on the shelves. A sudden noise made them freeze as footsteps hurried down the hall. Brooklyn ducked behind the shelf as a security guard appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" The rent a cop demanded.

"Uh I was uh…." Dean stammered.

"Come with me," he waved his hand.

"Wait I work here. My name is…" the guard cut him off.

"Whatever, tell it to the cops," Dean looked over his shoulder to see Brooklyn still hidden. She waited until they were gone to continue looking through files. She saw a framed photo and paused. It was of a bridge dubbed "Sandover Bridge." The headline said "Building the Dream." Suddenly Brooklyn thought of something and dashed out the door.

As Brooklyn headed down the hall, Dean was stuck in the elevator with the rent a cop. They were wedged between floors with the door partway open. Dean could see his breath and knew something was very wrong.

"I'm getting out. The last time someone got stuck they took two hours to get out," the guard wiggled out then turned to Dean.

"I'm gonna wait," he declared.

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life to…." Suddenly the elevator roared to life crushing the guard and splattering Dean with the dead man's blood. He stood there speechless until his phone made a crackling sound followed by Brooklyn's voice.

"Hey you okay?" Dean picked up his phone and responded he would call her back. The elevator hummed as it reached the next floor letting Dean out. He mopped away what blood he could before calling Brooklyn back.

"Brook you there?"

"Yeah but listen I think I figured it out. Meet me on 22," she said.

"Yeah sure but take the stairs okay?" He asked.

* * *

Brooklyn was staring at the display when Dean arrived. It read "Sandover Bridge and Iron Building the Dream." She looked over seeing him covered in large splatters of blood.

"Damn that's a lot of blood," she commented.

"I know," he sighed. Brooklyn turned and tapped on a glass case containing a pair of leather gloves.

"Well these were Sandover's gloves and if my theory is right then there should be some DNA left in there somewhere."

"Well you ready?" Dean asked seeing some uncertainty in her eyes.

"I guess," she shrugged as they picked up the iron pokers. Brooklyn smashed the glass and retrieved the gloves. Dean saw his breath and Sandover appeared behind Brooklyn. The spirit threw her against a wall then shoved Dean towards the opposite wall. The ghost's fingers started to spark but Dean came prepared and hurled salt at the spirit watching it vanish.

"Nice," Brooklyn got up and started towards Dean. Dean saw the spirit appear behind her again and hollered out her name. He tossed the poker watching as Brooklyn swung around and slashed Sandover with the poker.

"Great catch! You sure you didn't play for the Yankees?" Brooklyn grinned and shrugged. Dean retrieved the other poker just as Sandover appeared between them. At the same time they both slashed the entity. He appeared behind Dean but he hit it again then appeared behind Brooklyn who took a hard swing at him.

But the third time the spirit was ready and hurled Dean backwards then slammed Brooklyn in the wall. She tried to get up but the pain prevented her from doing so. Dean saw the ghost encroach on her with fingers sparking. He spotted the gloves and pulled the lighter from his pocket and torched the gloves before Sandover could touch her. They watched as the ghost exploded in a bright blue flash then nothing.

Dean rushed to help Brooklyn up seeing she was alright.

"That was sweet," she grinned from ear to ear.

**Next update soon.....**


	35. Reality Check

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

They entered Dean's office still panting hard from the battle with Sandover. Dean fetched the first aid kit all the while never dropping the brilliant grin on his face.

"Dean I gotta tell ya I've never had so much fun or excitement in my entire life," Brooklyn took the gauze pad soaked in iodine and cleaned the gash on her head.

"We should keep doing this," Dean sat down beside her and took over cleaning her injury.

"I know," she exhaled.

"No, Brook I mean it. There have to be countless other ghosts out there. Think about it, we could be saving lives."

"Sure we'd be like the Ghostfacers," Brooklyn laughed.

"No, Brook, seriously," the grin slowly dropped from Brooklyn's face as she looked at Dean.

"You really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes! I know deep down you know you don't belong here just as I don't. Don't deny what your soul's telling you," Dean tossed the pad and fetched a clean one. Brooklyn thought about what he was saying.

"So we should quit our jobs and go on the road?" She slowly drawled out.

"Well yeah," Dean shrugged as he wiped the yellow antiseptic from her forehead.

Dean watched as she swallowed and let the words set in. She really did feel out of place here though she loved her job and coworkers. Her boss was a rarity in the field, a real human and not some douche bag trying to look good for the upper management. Finally she looked up at him and nodded.

"Can I tell you in the morning? This is a lot to think about," Dean took her hands feeling they were shaking slightly. Dean nodded and helped her to her feet and together they walked out the building.

Dean decided to give her a little incentive about making her decision as they got hot and heavy in the backseat of her car. She really did love the hot sex with Dean and also knew the connection she felt with him was so strong it pulled her towards him no matter what.

As they rested against one another in the plush seat, Brooklyn looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I'm gonna put my notice in tomorrow," Dean smiled before kissing her gingerly on the lips.

"I am too," he whispered.

She ended up staying the night with him in his arms naked in his bed.

* * *

The next morning Dean typed his letter of resignation. He knew traveling in a Prius wasn't going to cut it and spotted the ad for a 1967 Chevy Impala, black and in pristine condition. That was the car he wanted.

Brooklyn was finishing up the memos Mr. Adler had placed before her. She paused to rub her eyes before starting the next task. An unexpected knock gave her a much needed reprieve.

"Got a minute?" Her boss peeked his head in.

"Well of course Mr. Adler come in," Brooklyn gestured for him to enter. Her superior noticed how tired she was around the eyes.

"How are you feeling Brooklyn?"

"Uh great," she smiled lightly.

"You look a little tired. Working hard I imagine," Adler took a seat beside her.

"Yeah," she looked over at her screen.

"Now don't be modest Brooklyn. I've been hearing big things. I'm pleased with what I'm hearing and I wanna be sure you're happy."

Brooklyn watched as he took out a slip of paper and scribbled some numbers down. He passed over to her and watched as her eyes went wide.

"This is….this is very generous," she stammered.

"Purely selfish I know but I wanna make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Mr. Adler are you sure?"

"Brooklyn, there are big things ahead of you. Think about it. I'm recommending you for the team leader position Great Lakes Division. Of course there will be long days and working seven days a week but think about it, the leader of your own team."

"Mr. Adler I find this all so very generous and you've been such a wonderful boss. But I'm putting in my resignation."

"You are joking right?" His face fell at her news.

"No sir I'm not. Recently I realized that I have some other work to do. It's very important to me."

"What you're leaving to work for another company?"

"No that's not it it's far from it in fact. It's hard to explain really….It's just this…." She looked at her attire and office then at her boss, "This isn't me. It's not supposed to be who I am."

Mr. Adler looked at her for a minute then slowly grinned and started to laugh.

"What?" She asked confused over what he was laughing about.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn finally," he reached out and touched her forehead.

The office slightly darkened as Brooklyn blinked and looked around.

"Wow what the Hell is going on here? Why am I dressed like this?"

"Welcome back Brooklyn," Adler greeted her.

"Wait a minute! Are you one of them?" She stared hard at him.

"I'm Zachariah," he explained.

"Oh isn't this just freaking peachy," Brooklyn said irritably.

"Oh I'm hardly one of them. I'm Castiel's superior," he went on, "Believe me, I had no interest in coming down here in one of these smelly things," he gestured to the vessel he was in.

"But after the unfortunate incident with Uriel I decided to come down and get my ducks in a row."

"Listen asshat I'm not one of your ducks!" Brooklyn growled.

"Starting with your attitude," Zachariah said in a hard tone.

"Oh so you thought by teaching me a little lesson? Is that what this is about? Wow real original here. So am I just hallucinating all this? Is this some kind of angel mind trip?"

"Not at all Brooklyn," he answered, "Real place, real haunting….Just dropped you in the middle of it without the benefit of your memories."

"Oh so you could watch us act like little asshats in monkey suits?" Brooklyn snapped angrily.

"No it was to prove that you are a hunter. That it was always in your blood, not because of your father Gabriel or that you were plucked from Hell. It was to show it's what you're meant to be. To continue on the line as it always has been. You love it and every single time you will always find your way back through the dark to this very conclusion. Let's face it Brooklyn, you're miserable without it. You're one of the best and you will stop it."

"Stop what? The Apocalypse? Lucifer?" she asked growing tired of his games.

"You'll do everything you're destined to do," Zachariah replied in a calm assertive tone. "All of it. But wait I know you have daddy issues, you're scared or you're not strong enough. Well you are."

"You know you got ten seconds to put me back in the normal world before I drop kick your ass," she demanded coldly.

"Brooklyn take a step back and look around. Most people don't do any more than move the dirt that buries them. But you, you get to change things and save lives. You ride around in a classic car and have a very loving husband I might add. It's a gift not a curse!"

"Oh my god Dean!" Brooklyn started to stand but Zachariah cut her off.

"He is fine. While you were here you two connected rather well," the angel snickered.

"You saw…." He nodded.

"I saw it all Brooklyn. Even then you still found your way back to Dean even when you barely knew him as Dean Smith."

"Oh my god you saw everything," Brooklyn suddenly felt ill all over.

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. But back to the issue at hand. Are you going to suck it up and step up to the plate or would you rather stay here on Wall Street? Are you ready to be who you really are?"

Brooklyn sat back thinking about his words. Dean rushed in seeing her in the chair with Zachariah standing next to her.

"Brook I am really starving….Let's go…." He froze mid sentence as he sighted the angel standing there.

"Hello Dean," Zachariah greeted him.

"Is he…." He looked at Brooklyn.

"Unfortunately yes," She muttered.

"Man you asshats like to screw with us don't you!?" Dean lunged for the angel but Zachariah raised a hand and Dean was seated in the seat.

"There was a lesson to be learned here, Dean. Hunting is a very real part of you and Brooklyn. You two were pretty miserable until you took out Sandover's ghost. The way your faces brightened and pure adrenaline rushes you felt….."

"Brook did he see everything?"

Brooklyn just nodded her head and looked away.

"Now that is just wrong," Dean snapped. But Zachariah merely chuckled.

"Dean, as I was telling Brooklyn you two share a tight deep seated bond that couldn't be buried even when you two thought you were two completely different people."

Dean recalled the hot interludes they shared: His desk, the bedroom and the car. He admitted to himself it was some of the hottest sex he had ever had with her.

"But enough of the guest lecture; it's time to go," Zachariah touched Brooklyn on the forehead then reached over and touched Dean watching as they vanished back to the hotel room they were plunked from.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing she was back in the hotel room. She wasn't sure what day or time it was. The hunter looked around seeing Dean sprawled out beside her.

"Dean," she frantically tapped his face. "Dean, wake up."

Dean groaned and opened his eyes to a pair of slate eyes, her slate eyes.

"Brook?" He sat up seeing they were back .

"We're back now Dean. No more suits, no more offices, no more meetings and no more Blackberry."

He laughed at the last part then pulled her down taking her in a heated passionate kiss.

"You know Zachariah was right about one thing," Dean pulled back.

"And what is that?" Brooklyn tilted her head.

"Our connection is practically unbreakable," he whispered before pressing his lips tight to hers. The need was rising between them as their clothing began to accumulate on the floor. Dean shifted her now naked body beneath him and slowly took his beloved hunter.

Sam could hear the quiet moans and occasional bang of the headboard but he tuned it out knowing they were happy.

The lovers continued through the day and well into the night until both collapsed on the bed exhausted but well sated. Dean kept his body locked with hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. He loved how her hair was sprawled out around her making her look so striking and beautiful.

Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes feeling herself lean into his touch. Dean lowered his head anxious to taste those full swollen lips to his. He felt as if their time in the Twilight Zone strengthened the love they shared, reminding them that no matter what happened they would always find their way back to one another.

Dean curled up with his body wrapped around hers protecting his hunter from any threat. He rested his head upon her chest and listened to the steady powerful beating of her heart, the same heart that she had lost to him that cold night in Michigan.

**Next update soon........**


	36. All The World's A Stage

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"So you two being zapped was because of an angel?" Sam asked. Brooklyn and Dean both nodded at the same time.

"Yeah, Cas's boss," Dean replied with a snarky tone and rolled his eyes.

"He said I was to continue the line as it was meant to be," Brooklyn had her fingers and thumb resting against her forehead as she took a long drink of whiskey.

"Hey easy there tiger," Dean gripped the bottle by the neck and took it from her hand. Brooklyn didn't fight back or resist as he pressed it to his own lips and took an equally hard swig.

"We have to find my father," Brooklyn looked up at the brothers, "Maybe he can clear up a few things."

"Yeah if we can find Queen Bitch herself, Lilith," Dean reminded her.

"Well in the mean time I say we work jobs while searching for omens. Maybe Cas came up with something," Sam suggested. Brooklyn merely shrugged her shoulders. Dean knew she was depressed over everything that happened with Zachariah. She missed her father greatly though she wouldn't admit it outright and knowing Lilith had him holed up somewhere wasn't helping her cope any better.

* * *

For several days they traveled from town to town until they wound up at Rockingham, North Carolina. There were reports of strange phenomenon in a building that housed upscale flats while housing a comic book shop on the ground level.

"Oh man I don't feel so great," Sam held his stomach and groaned in pain.

"Told you not to eat that burrito from the gas station," Dean looked at him through the rearview grinning with an I told you so smile. Sam flipped him the finger as the loud gurgling of his stomach filled the car. He groaned again and swore he was gonna die if they didn't get to hotel.

The Impala wasn't even in park when Sam leapt from the car and towards the lobby bathroom. Brooklyn looked down at her watch then over at Dean.

"I think Sam just broke a world record."

Sam continued hugging the toilet in his room while Brooklyn and Dean headed out.

"After we play good cop bad cop, we need to get Sam something," Brooklyn saw Dean nodding at her.

The clerk looked up as Brooklyn and Dean entered. The hunters were dressed in suits with long black jackets. Brooklyn felt as if she was nearly swimming in Sam's jacket. Normally she didn't go out on the recon missions but with Sam hugging the porcelain god she was only other one able to do it.

"Uh- Can I help you?" The portly man greeted the pair. Brooklyn and Dean whipped out their fake badges.

"Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung and Shaw," Dean replied using the professional tone. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Have you noticed anything strange in the last couple of days?" Brooklyn asked. She reminded the clerk of a hotter version of Scully.

"Like what?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Some other tenants reported flickering lights," Brooklyn continued.

"Uh I don't think so why?" he looked at the pair with a strange look.

"Well what about noises like skittering in the walls? Sound like rats?" She asked.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The clerk was skeptical at this point about the validity of the identities.

"Okay well what bout cold spots or sudden drops in temperature?" Brooklyn went on. Suddenly the clerk was grinning like a fool. He laughed and clapped his hands once.

"I knew it! You two are LARPing aren't you?!" Brooklyn and Dean shared a confused look then turned back to the clerk.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"You're fans!" The clerk exclaimed excitedly.

"Fans of what and what the Hell is LARPing?" Brooklyn tilted her head at the man.

"Like you two don't know," The clerk grinned even wider. Brooklyn shook her head and had a perplexed expression on her face. Dean just looked at the clerk like he had gone off his meds.

"Live Action Role Playing! And from what I'm seeing very hard core too," the clerk gestured to the attire they wore. Brooklyn looked down at her pant suit and Sam's coat as Dean just looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean finally said.

"You two are asking questions about whether or not a building's haunted! Just like those hunters from the books – what were they called….Supernatural," the light clicked on for Tiny while the lights remained out for the hunters.

"Two guys and a chick who use various rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires…." The clerk went on to explain.

"Now what were their names? Steve Dirk and Brenda? Uh…Sal Dane and Bonnie…."

"Sam Dean and Brooklyn?" Brooklyn looked pointedly at the clerk.

"That's it!" He snapped his fingers.

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked.

"Books, it was a series though it didn't sell a lot of copies. It became more of an underground cult following," the clerk stood and crossed the store to the Bargain Bin and looked through the piles while Brooklyn and Dean looked at one another with anticipation.

Tiny pulled out one and handed it to Brooklyn, "This one was the first one I think."

Brooklyn saw the title "Woman in White" and flipped it over and starting reading the excerpt from the back.

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths…." Brooklyn looked over at Dean as he knew exactly where that was from. He took the book from her fingers and read it for himself.

"We're gonna need every copy of Supernatural you have," he looked up at Tiny.

* * *

Sam was now horizontal on his bed when Brooklyn and Dean returned. He lifted his head seeing the pair with a large paper sack and a smaller plastic one.

"How did it go?" His voice was hoarse from all the praying he did to Ralph. Brooklyn fished out the Ginger Ale and nausea medicine and handed both to him.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it," Dean pulled one of the books out tossing it over. Sam caught it while remaining flat on the bed. He looked at the title "Sealed in Blood" then looked straight at Brooklyn.

"Someone's been writing our life's stories," she sat down beside him as he read the small excerpt on the back.

_With Sam and Dean dead by Ruby's hand, Brooklyn vowed to save them both. She kissed Dean promising to fix as she knew what had to be done. Quickly gathering what she needed, the hunter reached the Crossroads and burned the contents within the tin box. _

Sam lifted his eyes stunned at what he had just read.

"Yeah, that was when I made the deal," she confirmed his curiosity.

* * *

"This is fucking insane," Brooklyn was sprawled out on the bed with one of the books in her hand. Three other copies rested nearby waiting to be read. Brooklyn rubbed her eyes then picked back up.

"I mean everything's in here Dean and I do mean everything. This Carver Edlund nailed our wedding and wedding night down to beads of sweat that glistened off my naked body. You're fully frontal," Dean raised his eyebrows and snatched the book from her hand.

"Of course you would wanna read the porn," she rolled her eyes. Sam made a face.

"Hey keep it down…I don't wanna know about your sexcapades," Sam put up a hand feeling his stomach churn. Dean kept reading intrigued by the details of every single hunt and time he and Brooklyn had sex. How the Hell does he know all of this?

"Hey Brook," Brooklyn looked up from Sam's laptop, "this guy even knows about that trick you do with your tongue and finger."

"Hey! Too much information!" Sam shouted from the bed. He knew Dean was doing it to annoy him but he wasn't about to let Dean know it was working.

"Dean, leave Sam alone. He doesn't need to know about the the role playing we do from time to time," Brooklyn said it with such calmness it scared Sam. She looked over at Sam and grinned before turning back to the computer.

"Fuck you both," he groaned rolling over with the pillow on his head.

"How come we never heard of them?" Dean rolled over and looked up at Brooklyn.

"They're pretty obscure according to the site and had almost zero circulation. Let's see here; they started in '05 and the publisher put out a couple dozen before going belly up. And the last one, "In My Time of Dying," ends with my one way ticket to Hell being punched."

Brooklyn turned the laptop around for Dean to see. He looked with wide eyes.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: Fucking insane. Oh my god Dean there's fans! Come here and read this," Dean looked over her shoulder reading some of things posted.

"Brook did you see this? Man for being fans they sure do bitch a lot. Listen to what Sympatico had to say about the books. The demon storyline was trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic."

Brooklyn snorted, "Well screw you Sympatico, we lived it."

"Well it just gets better, Brook. There are SamGirls, DeanGirls, and BrooklynGirls and boys! Hey Brook what's a slash fan?"

Brooklyn snickered as Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh something you wanna say?"

Brooklyn looked at what Dean was pointing at.

"Well it means Sam slash Dean. But it looks like there are those who like seeing all three of us 'together'."

"Like together together?" Dean looked up feeling ill all over.

"Uh yeah," she answered.

"They do know Sam and I are brothers right?"

"Doesn't matter to them Dean. Hell, they have all three of us in some rather interesting situations."

"Aw come on- that's just sick!" Dean closed the laptop and rubbed his face. Damn some people were deranged. Demons he got, but people were just plain crazy.

"Do you want me to help you forget all about that?" She playfully nipped at his ear and lightly licked his lobe. Shivers show down his spine but Dean straightened up seeing Sam still on the bed.

"Oh yeah," he whispered.

"Please do…." Sam peered from the pillow. "I'll work on finding where this Edmund Carver lives."

Brooklyn and Dean hurried back to their room unable to keep their passions contained much longer. Once the lock clicked, the hunters were all over one another grabbing cotton and denim letting spill to the carpet.

"You want me to do that special trick?" Brooklyn asked with a husky voice. Dean could only grunt and thrust his hips upward. She slowly lowered her head tracing his body with her tongue as her fingers slid between his legs and lightly teased the highly receptive section of skin between his cock and ass. Dean gripped the comforter until his hands went numb and knuckles turned white. The short shallow gasps told Brooklyn she had hit the right spot. Dean closed his eyes keeping them shut tightly when he felt her tongue run up and down the underside of his solid hard erection. The protruding vein throbbed at the attention it received bringing Dean the purest and most mind blowing ecstasy he had ever experienced.

"Oh….god…..Brook….." Dean sputtered. Brooklyn grinned and went lower still. He cried out at the delicate sucking and licking feeling as if he would lose it right then and there. Her finger dipped between his tight ass circling around the tight ring feeling him tense when she gently protruded but let him relax pushing deeper and pressing against his prostate.

Waves of pleasure swept over him rushing him closer to climax. But Dean didn't want to finish this way. No, he wanted her. Brooklyn detected his body shift upward feeling the hot hands of her lover bring her to him. Her eyes had become glazed over and pupils dilated revealing she was ready. His body slowly lowered on top of hers pinning her into the mattress just as he thrusted inside of her.

"So bad…" he whispered lustfully in her ear. "So so bad….."

Brooklyn knew her touches and caresses hurled her lover into the deep sea of sated bliss and knew he loved her for it. Their bodies slammed hard and ground up against one another sensing the other's climax rapidly approaching. Brooklyn arched her body as high as she could wanting him to go deeper in the wet tightness. Dean held her up with one had never losing his rhythm with her body. Sweat rolled down their skin coating their bodies quelling the dry friction.

She sighed deeply at the sensation of his lips pressed against her neck feeling her body and soul come together as one. Dean gathered his lover embracing her tight as she rode out the intense waves of pleasure. He covered her face and neck with light but sensual kisses feeling his own release coiling deep within him. Brooklyn dug her nails into the tight globes of his ass forcing him harder and deeper until he couldn't stand it any longer…..

Dean panted and whimpered her name before he exploded filing her body with his release. His face turned red and teeth clenched together lasting several moments before it passed over leaving in its wake a sated content man.

"I know I'm bad….." Brooklyn whispered in his ear. Dean looked deep into her eyes noticing the twinkle of mischief dotting the rich gray hues.

"Very bad indeed," Dean pressed his lips tenderly to hers.

**Next update soon....**


	37. Our Lives Are Not Up For Entertaiment!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Sam feeling better but not 100% as his stomach continued to turn in tight knots. Dean entered with Brooklyn on his heels relieved to see him upright.

"So it lives!" Dean smirked. Sam shot him the finger while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Sam did you find out anything?" Brooklyn handed him another bottle of Ginger ale.

"Thanks," he smiled briefly before taking a much needed drink. Brooklyn nodded and peeked over his shoulder.

"Yeah I found the name of the publisher and Edmund Carver is a pen name."

"Really?" Brooklyn found the newfound fact intriguing. Obviously this guy didn't want to know who he really was.

"Sammy you feeling up to a little visit?" Dean turned serious. Sam tried to stand but his body fell back on the mattress. His stomach remained volatile telling the hunter it wouldn't be a wise idea to go.

"No," he sprinted towards the bathroom where the silence was interrupted by the loud hard heaves of his stomach.

Brooklyn and Dean traded looks then headed out the door.

* * *

The publisher's house was strewn in posters of the Supernatural books. Brooklyn let out a low whistle seeing this gal was a die hard.

"So you published the books?" Dean asked.

"Yeah yeah, these books….never got the attention they deserved," she sighed running her hand over every volume on her shelf.

"All everybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know Dr. Sexy MD? Right," she said with disgust.

"Right, which why we think our article will bring light to an underappreciated series," Brooklyn responded. She saw the publisher's eyes grow wide with excitement at the idea.

"Yeah! Yeah! I mean if we got a little bit of good press then maybe we could start publishing again!"

"No no god no," Dean said in protest, "I mean the series is so complete. Why would you wanna do that? With what Brooklyn going to Hell…."

"Oh that was one of my favorites because Brook was so strong and sad and brave…and Dean. I mean the best parts are when they cry. Like in Crossroads when Brooklyn cried and cursed the Heavens before making that deal and in Death along the Mississippi when Dean thought he had lost her when the werecat attacked Brook. The way he poured his heart out to her even as she lay unconscious…."

Brooklyn looked at Dean and mouthed "What the…."

"God if only real men would be so open and in touch with their feelings," she sighed.

"Real men?" Dean scoffed at the notion.

"Oh I mean no offense but how often do you cry like that hmmmm?" She looked pointedly at Dean.

"Well right now I'm crying inside," Dean thumped his fist on his chest for added effect.

The publisher tilted her head looking offended by his response, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady this whole thing is funny," Brooklyn pinched and twist his bicep watching him yelp in pain.

"How do I know you two are legit?"

Brooklyn leaned across the desk looking hard at the woman, "Oh trust me we're legit."

The publisher moved forward until she met Brooklyn halfway across the desk, "Well I don't want some smart-ass article making fun of my hunters," she said firmly.

"Oh no we would never do that," Brooklyn said it with such calm and coolness that Dean saw the publisher relax and sit back in her chair. Brooklyn pushed back taking her place beside Dean before finishing her statement, "We're actually….really big fans."

"You've read the books?" The publisher asked with a note of skepticism. Brooklyn looked over at Dean knowing this was going to be easy.

"What's the year and model of the vehicle?" She asked.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala," Dean answered quickly. What was this Jeopardy!?

"What's January 24th?"

"Dean's birthday," Brooklyn responded with a sly grin then added, "August 20th is Brooklyn's."

The publisher nodded and knew she would have to try a harder question.

"When Brooklyn and Pastor Jim had a talk at his house what was she drinking?"

"Jim Beam," Brooklyn said with one breath. The publisher laughed and put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay just one more. What's the name of Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie," he started with a grin, "Between Zep's Rambin On and Travelin River Side Blues."

"Okay, okay I'll stop the interrogation! What do you want to know?"

"What's Edmund Carver's real name?" Brooklyn asked. The publisher's face fell and she started shaking her head.

"Oh….Oh no no I can't…." She started to say.

"We just wanna talk to him and get the Supernatural scoop directly from him," Brooklyn covered quickly.

"He's a very private man," she argued but Brooklyn continued to dig her heels in.

"Please? Like I said we are very very huge fans," Dean watched as Brooklyn turned around and pulled her shirt exposing the detailed pentagram tattoo on her lower back. She motioned to Dean with her eyes to show his. He rolled his eyes like a five year old and pulled his shirt down to reveal his. The publisher is stunned at first then grins like a kid at Christmas.

"Awesome! You know what? I got one too," Brooklyn and Dean stared wide eyed at the tattoo etched on her ass.

"Wow I guess you are a fan," Brooklyn gawked.

"Okay, his name is Chuck Shirley and he's a genius. Don't piss him off," she added as the hunters thanked her and left.

* * *

The Impala came to a stop at the ramshackle house. Brooklyn stepped out gawking at the house.

"This is where the so called genius lives?" She asked with trepidation.

"Only one way to find out Brook," Dean looked over. Feeling anxious over the whole thing, Brooklyn started to cross the road and up the creaky stairs. The only thing probably holding them up was the termites.

With forceful determination, Dean pushed the doorbell and the hunters waited. The sound of the lock turning made them look up as the door slowly opened. A man dressed in a white slightly dirty shirt, boxers and striped robe answered the door.

"You Chuck Shirley?" Brooklyn asked.

"The same Chuck Shirley who wrote the Supernatural books?" The man peered at them with narrow cautious eyes.

"Maybe….Why?" he asked.

"Well I'm Dean and this is Brooklyn. The same Dean and Brooklyn you've been writing about."

Chuck smirked and slammed the door in their faces. But still the hunters were undeterred and Brooklyn pushed harder on the doorbell keeping her finger there for several seconds. Chuck flung the door open shifting his gaze between them.

"Look I appreciate your enthusiasm, really I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans but for your own good I strongly suggest you two get a life," he started to close the door but Brooklyn rushed forward shoving her body against the splintered frame.

"See we do have a life, Chuck but you're using them for your damn books!" Brooklyn gathered her momentum and pushed the door open the rest of the way. Dean quickly stepped in and closed the door. Chuck backed away feeling like a caged animal.

"Now wait a minute! This isn't funny!" He was now flat against the wall.

"Damn right it isn't funny!" Dean snapped back. The thought of their pain and trials put on as some form of entertainment was downright offensive and in bad taste. Their lives weren't open books damn it!

"Look, all we wanna know is how you're doing it," Brooklyn replied calmly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Chuck frantically replied.

"Well then are you a hunter?" She asked. Chuck quickly shook his head.

"What? No, I'm a writer," he said defensively.

"Then care to explain how you know so much about demons, tulpas and changelings?" Dean crossed his arms and approached the trembling man. Chuck peeled away from the wall and stepped backwards until his calves slammed against the couch and fell off balance. He landed on the cushions but continued to scramble away.

"Is this some kind of Misery thing? That's what it is isn't it?"

"No it isn't some Misery thing, believe me, we are not fans!" Brooklyn snapped back angrily.

"Then what do you want?" Chuck prepared himself for the worst.

Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose. After a few moments she looked over at the frightened man. A softer expression lit up her face.

"I'm Brooklyn and that's Dean," she found herself repeating herself.

"NO! Brooklyn Dean and Sam are fictional characters! I made them up!"

"Uh no," Dean shook his head, "You need to see something."

Chuck hesitated before following them out to the Impala. As his eyes gazed upon the classic car, Chuck's mouth dropped.

"You even drive one," he pointed at it.

"Drive one? Buddy this is the one and only Impala," Dean beamed with pride while popping open the trunk. The author's eyes went wide at the arsenal.

"Are those real guns?" Dean nodded.

"Yep and this is real rock salt and these," Brooklyn held up the small stack of id's, "Are fake id's."

She did a little hand gesture as if she were showing off something of value or importance which they were of course. Chuck let out a good natured laugh then whistled in amazement.

"I gotta hand it to you guys you are my number one fans. That's….that's awesome," he slowly backed away, "I think I got some posters inside the house…." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder.

"Chuck wait stop!" Dean hollered as Brooklyn latched onto his arm drawing back towards the hunters.

"Please don't hurt me…." He begged in desperation.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? About Lilith breaking the Seals? About my father, the archangel Gabriel?" Brooklyn looked to him with a searching look in her eyes that blended with the look of despondency.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about that?" Chuck was dumbfounded.

"Question is how do you know?" Dean interrupted him.

"Because I wrote it."

"Wait a minute, you continued writing?" Dean heard the tiny surge of hope in Brooklyn's voice.

"Yeah after the publisher went bankrupt I kept writing. I couldn't stop to be honest. But those books never got published. Hey wait a minute, did Phil put you two up to this?"

Brooklyn and Dean looked at one another before Brooklyn took a small step forward.

"Well allow us to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Brooklyn Winchester and this is my husband Dean."

Chuck held up a finger and looked hard at them.

"I never mentioned the last names. I never told anyone about that. I never wrote them down," he was speechless.

Chuck rushed back inside seeking out his beloved bottle of booze. He took a good hard swig then spun around to see Dean and Brooklyn standing in the hallway.

"Oh, you two are still here," he sighed.

"Yep," Dean crossed the room and stood in front of the desk.

"You're not a hallucination," Chuck guessed.

"Nope," Dean simply said.

"Well, there's only one explanation," Chuck says. "Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god," Brooklyn stared hard at him.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life?" Chuck says. "Yeah, no I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel capricious god. The things I put you through! The physical beatings alone! The way the Hellhound ripped you to shreds. How much pain Dean went through when he lost you….."

"We're still in one piece," Dean replies.

"I killed Brooklyn, then she came back. You two died at Ruby's hand and she made the deal with that demon. He took advantage of Brooklyn when she was at her most vulnerable."

"Chuck," Dean started but the man cut him off.

"All for what?" Chuck goes on. "All for the sake of literary symmetry? I toyed with your lives! Your emotions... for entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Dean says.

"Did you live through the Trickster and his 1000 deaths?"

"Yep," Brooklyn winced at the memories.

"And what about the dreamwalk with the African Dream Root?"

"That too," she replied.

"I am so sorry," Chuck says. "I mean horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... If I would've known it was real, I would'vd done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god," Dean said loudly.

"We think you're probably just psychic, a medium perhaps" Brooklyn added.

"No. If I was psychic, do you think I'd be writing?" Chuck says, sitting down. "Writing's hard!"

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives," Brooklyn noted.

"Yeah, like laser-focused," Dean adds. "Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap," Chuck says.

"What?" Dean asks. Chuck picks up some papers. "The latest book... it's kinda weird."

"Weird how?" Brooklyn drawled.

"It's very... Vonnegut."

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"I wrote myself. In my house. Confronted by my characters," he explained. Brooklyn stared at him in disbelief refusing to hear what he was saying.

**Next update soon.....**


	38. Brooklyn's Heartbreak

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam was feeling a lot better when Brooklyn and Dean returned. He noticed their somber expressions as they stepped through the door.

"So?" He rose and crossed the room sensing the hesitation.

"The guy's real, Sam. He thinks that he created us," Brooklyn waved her finger around.

"Well what did you do or say to him?"

"Showed him the Impala and he assumed it was just another example that we were fans. Showed him the arsenal and badges which still didn't impress him…." Dean explained.

"Until we brought up the issues of the angels, Lilith, the Seals and my father," Brooklyn finished.

"Did Chuck believe what you two were trying to tell him?" Sam implored.

"Oh yeah….." Dean nodded.

"He wrote a chapter where we confronted him word for word down the last detail," Brooklyn still couldn't believe this guy knew so much about them.

"Wow, either he's psychic…."

"He thought he was some capricious god that toyed with our lives," Dean rolled his eyes.

"But we shot that little theory down," Brooklyn smirked.

Sam nodded letting his mind absorb everything. He wished he had been there but he wasn't feeling well and didn't want Dean bitching him out for blowing chunks in his car.

"So how you feeling now?" Brooklyn asked like a doting mother. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Better now that everything's out. But uh we're out of clothes," He hitched a thumb to the two dirty laundry bags sitting in the corner.

Brooklyn and Dean looked at one another and said at the same time, "Laundry day."

* * *

Sam was reading the chapter they got from Chuck while Dean loaded up the washer. Brooklyn was folding the first round and looked over to see Sam's eyebrows arch and eyes widen as he continued reading on.

"I'm sitting here in a Laundromat reading about myself in a Laundromat reading about myself, wow," Sam paused letting the hand gripping the sheets of paper drop to his lap.

"I still think he's hiding something," Brooklyn loaded the last towel in the bag and closed it tight.

Sam picked the papers back up and read the next several lines aloud.

"Dean continued throwing the jumbled mix of articles and garments in the washer thinking about the encounter he and Brooklyn had with Chuck. He was still pissed about the idea that their lives and intimate moments had been turned into some cheap form of entertainment."

"Knock it off!" He said loudly.

"'Knock it off!' Dean said."

"Dean turned back around and finished up loading the washer. He slammed the door shut with all his might. He had lingering doubts about Chuck but couldn't ignore the fact of how accurate the man had been," Sam read aloud watching his brother act out what he had just said.

"Okay Sam, cut it out," Dean was growing irritated with his brother's story time. Sam smirked taking some joy in his brother's discomfort. He decided to read a little more.

"Brooklyn just stood there quiet as a mouse. Her thoughts traveling to her father, the archangel Gabriel as it had been weeks since he reached for her. The truth about his relations with Lucifer still rocked her to the core though she wouldn't admit it to anyone."

"Sam if you read any further you're gonna find those papers shoved in a very uncomfortable place," She said in a warning tone. Her eyes darted over revealing the anger that lay just beneath the surface.

"Sorry," Sam gulped, "But everything that's happened in here just did. You need to face the facts your father and Lucifer were lovers before he was cast out."

"I know but I dunno….." she shook her head and hoisted the bag over her shoulder taking it out to the car. Dean stepped towards Sam taking the papers from his brother's hand. He read further ahead learning that she continued to have doubts about her worthiness to be plucked from Hell.

_She wondered why her and not someone else despite the reassurances of Castiel. The hunter soon found herself thinking about the angel. Who was the man he was hanging out in and what his story was. She also wondered what was going inside that divine mind of his. He had been put on a short leash because of his closeness to her but still he remained determined to be there for her even if it meant breaking rank. _

Dean wasn't feeling too happy about this little bit of insight. Did the angel have some kind of feelings for her? Taking a deep breath he forced himself to read on.

_The angel Castiel had started to feel conflicted. Ever since he pulled Brooklyn from Hell something changed inside of him. Perhaps it was the moment when he burned her flesh with his handprint or when he revealed himself to her in the barn that first night. Whenever he was near his charge, the angel would feel warmth fill his vessel and soul that would take a hold and burn brightly until she was gone. Though he continued to battle with these strange sensations Castiel wished not to come between Brooklyn and Dean. He had seen the love they shared knowing it was true and deep; a bond of unwavering devotion that connected two halves of one soul. _

Dean stopped and slowly looked up as Brooklyn was approaching them. So Cas was feeling something for his hunter but he wished not to destroy what they had. The angel had just moved up a notch in his book.

"Hey guys," she looked at the boys seeing something had happened in her absence.

"Did I miss something?" Dean simply passed the chapter over to Brooklyn letting her read the passage he just had. She leaned against the table starting with the part about her doubts. Dean noticed her head slightly bowed and knew it was true. She shook her head slightly and continued on about Castiel. Her heart stopped and the blood drained from her face.

"Oh my god….." she whispered looking up at her husband with a deer in the headlight look.

"Yeah I know," Dean said gently. Any hurt or anger was missing in his voice which relieved her but only slightly. Brooklyn let her arm drop down and ran her hand over her face. How could she have been so blinded?

"Dean…." She began but he effectively cut her off.

"Brook it's alright. Do I look upset or angry?" Brooklyn shook her head and quickly wiped away a tear that formed in the corner of her eye. Dean placed a hand against her back rubbing with a circular motion. Sam quickly took the papers and stuffed them in his laptop bag.

"I'm sorry Dean it's just….I don't want you to get the wrong idea….."

Dean just wrapped his arm around her waist showing he still trusted her.

"I'm not," he whispered. Brooklyn rested her head on his shoulder, comfortable in his arms. But their stolen moment was quickly interrupted with the low vibration of her phone. Brooklyn pulled the cell out seeing it was Chuck.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah it's me….Uh listen I need to tell you something. I wrote the next chapter and you're not gonna like it."

"Just hold on and we'll be there soon," Brooklyn hung up and exhaled.

"What did Chuck want?" Dean asked.

"He wrote another chapter and I'm not gonna like it," she answered.

* * *

Chuck cradled the bottle of whiskey when he answered the door.

"This was all so much easier when you weren't real," he muttered letting the trio in. The timid man spotted the new arrival and knew who it was.

"You must be Sam," Sam stuck out a large hand that swallowed Chuck's meager one.

"So you wrote another chapter?" Brooklyn interrupted. Chuck nodded and retrieved the freshly written words.

"Yeah…..here," She snatched the pages from his shaky hand and looked up. A haunted expression washed over her as her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

_Gabriel slowly came around seeing tiny cracks of light fill the room from the door across the way. The manacles were powerful, burning into his vessel's flesh causing him to scream in agony. His cries went unheard as the thick stone walls blocked his pleas for help. Lilith had found out about his attempts to reach out to his daughter and quickly severed the tie. _

_He was truly alone now unable to cry for help as his powers were bound blocking the connection to Heaven, his brothers and sisters. _

_The tears welled up in his eyes rolling down leaving hot streaks upon his cheeks. He knew if Lucifer was set free the Fallen One would return to claim what was his. But he was never like this, not in the beginning anyways. Lucifer was the youngest of all the angels and the most beautiful. He had been drawn to the Lightbearer the minute he laid eyes on him. His rich beautiful skin and flashing green eyes made his heart stop instantly. The feelings were mutual as Lucifer had felt so lost in those beautiful emerald pools. _

_All of the angels respected the Lightbearer as he had quickly proven to be a fierce warrior and brilliant leader in battle. But when he saved his beloved Messenger from Lamashtu it was then their deep seated feelings finally came to light. After the battle was won and the minions cast down, the archangels consummated their love. _

_Gabriel let Lucifer take control as they lay in the fields. The tall grass protected their naked bodies from prying eyes. The breeze made the stems move in fluid motion as their cries and moans were carried upon the wind. _

_The Messenger felt the memories leave him as his heart ached over the loss he felt when Lucifer had been cast. It was like his soul had been ripped apart with one half being cast down as the other remained in Heaven. He sobbed and fled not wanting to see what Michael was about to do._

_"Gabriel please….How can you bow to those hairless apes? Look at them, they fight and battle amongst themselves, destroying the very gift Father bestowed upon them?"_

_It was then Afriel jumped in the way while Azazel took his place in front of Lucifer. The two angels squared off ready to do battle to the death. _

_"You whispered lies into Lucifer's ear, Azazel. You dare chip away the bond he shared with Gabriel."_

_Azazel snickered before launching his attack. Afriel fought back anger rising within her. Castiel stood by watching the smaller angel take on Azazel. His bright blue eyes went wide in sorrow as the angels were thrown into chaos with each taking sides. Michael saw the devastation that laid waste to Heaven as angel battled angel. Gabriel saw his brother's heart breaking….._

Brooklyn broke down letting the papers flutter to the floor. Sam picked up the papers and read the chapter. He softly gasped at the man's words understanding why Brooklyn was so distraught. She reading Gabriel's thoughts and memories including what led to his beloved Lucifer being cast out of Heaven. Dean sat down beside her taking the sobbing hunter in his arms.

"Shhhh it's okay," Dean whispered in her ear and stroked her hair in a soothing manner. Chuck took a hard swig of whiskey as he had seen this forthcoming. Deep down it hurt him to see her suffering like this. His father never had to suffer such an ordeal and was now residing comfortably in Tampa. He walked over and offered the bottle in front of Brooklyn.

"I think you're gonna need this," he said softly. Brooklyn looked up to see sympathy in those rich hazel eyes. She reached out with a shaky hand eager to accept the bottle. Dean didn't stop her when the bottle met her quivering lips and the liquid amber trickled down between her lips and down her throat.

"Thank you," she sniffed and handed the bottle back. Chuck pushed it back and fetched another bottle for him.

"Keep it Brooklyn," he was already taking a drink of Jack, "Because it gets worse."

He looked over at his desk and gathered the small stack from the printer. Brooklyn hesitated before taking them but gradually pulled them away from his fingers. She took another drink before letting her eyes spy the next installment.

_Lilith waited in the shadows as Brooklyn approached. The hunter's heart thundering in her chest as she laid eyes on the demon, the same demon that started it all. _

_"Hello Brooklyn," Her eyes went white as she stepped closer. Brooklyn held her ground refusing to back away or show fear. Her face hardened and body stood rigid as her hand circled the dagger's hilt tight._

_"Alright you have me. What do you want?"_

_Lilith laughed then looked at her with seriousness in her white orbs. _

_"You know I found out I won't survive to see the Apocalypse."_

_"Oh is that what you wanted to tell me? I'm dying inside….." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes. _

_"No, I've come to offer a little truce. I'll stop breaking Seals if you return to Hell."_

_"What?" Brooklyn hissed._

_"And if you give me Dean and Sam."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I the good old days back. Baby's blood all the time nonstop…." She smiled. "So what do you say Brooklyn? Self sacrifice is the Winchester way right?"_

Brooklyn shook her head and looked up at Chuck.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tangle with Lilith?"

"I don't, it just came to me….." he took another drink.

Brooklyn leaned back in the sofa with the bottle seated between her legs. Chuck went over grabbing the next chapter as Dean reached for them.

"You-"

"I knew you were gonna ask for them," he replied.

**Next update soon......**


	39. A Prophet of the Lord

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Dean come on….." Brooklyn sighed. She had the manuscript and stopped reading it when Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Brook no matter what we do, no matter how much we alter the details, the end result's still the same. I am not going to have you go head to head alone against Lilith."

"So we're running? Gee that's real wise," Sam piped up from the back.

"Shut it Sasquatch!" Dean hollered.

"Dean, he's right. Chuck's been dead on balls accurate about everything. We need to stand our ground and fight. This may be our chance to kill Lilith and keep Lucifer rotting in his cage. Maybe that bitch will finally tell me where my father is."

"Brook, we are a long way away from being ready to do battle with the Queen Bitch," Dean said firmly.

* * *

Brooklyn just sat on the bed looking down at the pages. This could be her one chance to finally find Gabriel and finish what she started in the Pit. She stood up and left saying she was gonna get a pop and was out the door before the first word ever left Dean's mouth. Brooklyn slapped her open palms against the machine then turned and leaned against smooth front. Hurt and anger rushed through her body as she fought back the bitter tears that stung her eyes and curled her hands into two tight fists. The hunter looked up to the sky and shouted for Castiel.

"Cas! Cas you get your ass down here!"

Castiel appeared before her. The gentle night breeze danced around the flaps of his trench coat. His eyes focused on his charge as he slowly approached. Brooklyn looked down at the angel as he continued to come forward then stop within a foot of the upset woman.

"Cas what's going on? Why is this happening? I mean this guy Chuck Shirley he knows everything about us starting with when I met Dean in Michigan. What is he a psychic?"

"No, he is a prophet," the angel calmly replied.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"He is a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word," the angel's serene state made Brooklyn uneasy.

"You have got to be kidding! The guy is practically a damn Penthouse writer!"

"I am not kidding you, Brook," the angel tilted his head in confusion. Brooklyn looked around and closed her eyes with hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Okay answer me this, Cas. How was he tapped? I mean is there some Selective Services up there drafting these guys?"

"I am not sure how prophets are selected. All I know is the order comes from higher up."

"You mean like upper upper management?"

"Yes if you wish to call it that," he simply replied.

"Have you seen this guy? He hides out in a house that the termites are keeping up, drinks like a damn fish and runs around in boxers! Oh and let's not forget to mention how he's so damn skittish that even saying the wrong thing makes him meltdown!"

"You should've seen Luke," Brooklyn just shook her head.

"Okay enough of the social circle, how do I keep from facing Lilith?"

"What the prophet has written cannot be undone. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass," the angel looked away sensing the despondency rising within his charge. He wished he could tell her something different, something to bring her hope but not even he could undo what Chuck had foreseen.

"So my father is sprawled out somewhere like a Thanksgiving day turkey and Lilith's ringing the dinner bell? I know about what happened, Cas. Chuck was so kind to let me read the rough draft. Azazel was an angel and you saw what happened and how devastated Michael was over the rift in Heaven. He didn't want to cast Lucifer down but he was God's little Power Ranger and did what Daddy commanded. He was conflicted, Cas. And my father couldn't even watch when his lover was ripped away from him. His heart was shattered. But the angel Afriel….She fought against Azazel, hated him for turning Lucifer against my father. He loved Lucifer more than anything and he still does according to Chuck's gospel."

"Brook," Castiel looked up with remorseful eyes, "I know you are upset."

"Oh upset doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. And I also learned something else too. When were you gonna tell me?"

"Regarding what?"

"Don't play innocent angel boy with me, Cas. I know how you feel…..About me."

Castiel turned around unable to say a word. He knew she was on to him and even now he felt the warmth returning to the surface. This time they were stronger and becoming easier to describe. But he vowed to not come between her and Dean.

"Cas," Brooklyn silently came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dean knows too but he's not upset or hurt by it."

"Still, it doesn't matter. Ever since that day I raised you from perdition something…..something changed within me. Whenever I am in your presence or even when a thought of you passes my mind the warmth and comfort envelopes me. It is wrong to feel this way."

"Cas, listen to me. You are experiencing human emotions. There is nothing to fear alright? Look we will deal with this okay? Dean won't kill you or try to kick your ass."

Castiel nodded and hung his head as he continued to fight back the feelings welling within. He felt the urge to reach out for the hunter and press his mouth to hers. But it would be wrong as her heart was with Dean.

"I must go for now," he started to walk away then vanished leaving Brooklyn alone in the dark. She let out a huff in anger before marching back to the room.

Dean was watching television and Sam was busy doing research when she stormed through the door. Brooklyn slammed the door shut hearing the tacky pieces of art and light fixtures rattle in its wake.

"Brook what's wrong?" Her hard angered stare slowly melted away becoming one of sorrow and abandonment. She bit her bottom lip feeling her chin quiver. Dean sprung up from the bed catching Brooklyn before she collapsed in a crying heap.

"Sam, get the whiskey," Sam was already reaching for the bottle before dean could finish his statement. Dean helped her to her feet and settled on the mattress still holding her in his arms. Sam unscrewed the cap and passed the half empty bottle to Dean who then allowed his hunter to take a good hard swig.

"I called for Cas," She was able to find her voice after a shot of Jack.

"And?" Dean gently pried.

"Chuck's a freaking prophet! He's getting his bestsellers from higher up," bitterness poisoned her voice.

"Wait a prophet? Like Jay and Silent Bob type prophet or Cassandra type…."

"The Oracle at Delphi, Cassandra and Luke type prophets, Dean. He's the real deal."

Dean took a moment to take it all in. He wondered what Cas knew about this but instead decided to have a little word with Chuck. He grabbed his phone and punched in his number.

"Chuck? Hey it's Dean. Listen can you meet us in room 145 at the Phoenix Inn? Uh huh, yeah sure. See you then."

* * *

Chuck arrived 15 minutes later with a bottle of whiskey wrapped in a paper sack. A six pack was held firmly in one hand.

"Hiya Chuck," Dean answered the door letting the man in.

"Yeah hi Dean," he answered nervously. He froze seeing Brooklyn seated on the bed. The dim lighting played upon her features making them appear darker than what they were. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, a telltale sign she had been crying.

"So when were you going to tell us you were a prophet? How long were you aware of this?"

"I might have dreamt it," he meekly answered.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sam stood up. Chuck was feeling outnumbered.

"Why? Honestly I thought it was preposterous and not to mention arrogant!" He cracked open a can of beer and took a drink, "I mean writing yourself into your own story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's M. Night level douchiness."

Dean took a step forward and fisted Chuck's shirt in his hands. He was angry that he didn't tell him this sooner.

"So what about Lilith!?"

"I haven't seen that far yet…."

"Dean let him go!" Castiel appeared behind him. "This man is to be protected as you know he is a prophet of the Lord."

Dean released him and spun around coming face to face with the angel.

"You-you're Castiel?" Chuck was awestruck by the angelic presence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chuck. I admire your work," he picked up the copy of Sealed in Blood reading an excerpt. Sam and Brooklyn looked at one another then back at Chuck.

"One day these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel," he closed the book setting it back down.

"Cas, drag Brook out of here now!" Dean begged the angel.

"I can't interfere Dean, it's a prophecy," Castiel said with regret.

"Uh I think I'm gonna head home now," Chuck slipped out the door and fled back home.

Dean continued to stare back at the angel while the angel stared back at him.

"Well what can you do?" Sam stood up joining his brother.

"I am not sure what I can do," Castiel's shoulders dropped. Dean stepped closer feeling his anger rising with every movement.

"You have tested Brook and thrown her every which way. And she has never asked for anything." His voice began to waver. "Not a damn thing. Now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

"What you're asking, it's not within my power to do," the angel answered regretfully.

"Why, cause it's divine prophecy?" Dean says angrily.

"Yes!" Castiel replies.

"So what, we're just supposed to sit around and wait for it to happen?" Brooklyn hollered with slurred speech.

"I'm sorry," Castiel says

Screw you. You are your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me? Don't bother knocking," Brooklyn charged at the angel, angry that he refused to lift a finger and help any of them. Castiel caught her seeing how splotched and contorted her face was which killed him inside.

"Damn you!" she tried fighting him but Castiel caught her in his arms as she broke down.

"You don't care about my father! You don't care what happens to him!" She accused her angel. Castiel pulled her back holding her face in his hands. He didn't care if Dean was watching; this was between him and his charge.

"Brook I do worry about Gabriel. I tried searching for him but Raphael has vanished."

"Lies!" She cried into his jacket.

"No, they're not," he whispered.

"Dean, a prophet is protected by Heaven as they are special. If anything and I mean anything threatens them and archangel will descend to destroy the threat. Archangels are fierce. They are Heaven's most terrifying weapon. They're absolute."

"So if anything like say a demon was in the same room with a prophet….."

"Then the most fearsome wrath of Heaven would rain down on that demon which is why I cannot help. You understand?"

Dean nodded knowing exactly what he was hinting at. He watched the angel press his fingers to Brooklyn's forehead sending her into a deep dreamless sleep. Castiel gathered her in his arms and gently lowered her on the closest bed. His rich blue eyes laced with sorrow as he watched her suffer.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered softly then brushed her hair back from her eyes. He leaned in kissing the center of her forehead before rising to leave. Dean wasn't sure if he should be relieved or upset by the angel's gesture.

"Dean….take care of her," Castiel brushed between the brothers then disappeared in a flutter of wings.

**Next update soon.....**


	40. Deal or No Deal?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn awoke several hours later to find Dean and Sam both fast asleep. Sam was sprawled out on one bed while Dean was curled up beside her. She looked over noticing it was only 8 in the evening while slipping out from Dean's embrace. A pillow took her place as to not alert the sleeping hunter she was missing.

Quietly the hunter dressed and grabbed the Lucifer's Sword. If anything would kill the bitch this would would be it. Brooklyn searched her jacket pockets and felt a small bag on the right side. Her hand searched and covered the hex bag pulling it out of its hiding place. Brooklyn looked at the tiny talisman knowing Dean had done it to keep Lilith off the trail. Sadly she shook her head and placed it on the night side stand before slipping out the door unaware that Dean had started to wake up.

Dean sat up instantly knowing where she was going and dressed before heading out.

Chuck was seated on his couch with Jim in his hands. As the bottle reached his lips, the door burst open as Dean rushed in.

"What are you doing here?! I didn't write this!" The prophet was shocked to say the least to see the hunter standing there. Dean didn't respond instead charging across the room and pulling Chuck to his feet.

"I need you to come with me," Dean finally replied.

"What? Where?" Chuck resisted the force trying to drag him away.

"To the park where Brook ran off to," Dean continued pulling feeling his arm tense then start to burn as Chuck literally dug his heels in.

"That's where Lilith is…." He started to struggle.

"Yeah exactly, I need you to stop her. Brooklyn's going to fight her and you damn well know she won't make it out alive."

"Are you insane!? Lilith!? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her," Chuck continued to wiggle and struggle against Dean but with little success. Dean turned around irritated at the man.

"Alright listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you okay? All you gotta do is show up and BOOM! Lilith gets smoked."

"I…I haven't seen that far yet," Chuck stammered, "The story…."

"Chuck please…..You're the only shot I have left….I can't lose Brook again…." Chuck could see the desperation brewing in his emerald depths.

"But I'm just a writer," Chuck pleaded.

"This isn't a story anymore Chuck! This is real and you're in it! Now I need you to get off your ass and fight!" Dean realized he was practically screaming at this point.

The prophet looked at him for a minute weighing his options. Dean released his arm hoping he would go with him.

"Come on Chuck, you can't do this. Do you really want Brook to die?"

Chuck struggled but turned and gave Dean his answer, "No friggin way."

That was the last straw. Dean wasn't going to lose his beloved wife because some little loudmouth of God wouldn't help him. He pulled one last trick hoping it would work.

"How about this? I have a gun in my pocket and if you don't come with me I'll blow your brains out," his face darkened showing he was serious.

"I thought you said I had an archangel protecting me?" Chuck smirked.

"Well, interesting exercise," Dean knew his bluff had been called, "Let's see who's the quicker draw."

* * *

Brooklyn stood in the clearing with hands shoved deeply in the pockets of her jacket.

"Alright! I'm here! Come and get me!"

The hunter turned in a full circle with arms held up and head tilted to the sky. As she came back around her eyes fell upon the demon waiting for her.

"Hello, Brooklyn, I've been waiting for you," her eyes turned white, "Where's the Lucifer's Sword?"

"Right here," Brooklyn pulled the blade out and put it at her feet. She straightened up and lifted her hand watching as the demon's hair blew only a little.

"You're strong, but not that strong. Not yet anyways," She approached the hunter and circled around her.

"Why don't you just toss me around?" Brooklyn watched as Lilith slowly paced around her reminding the hunter of a shark circling its prey.

"I can't and you know it. Before the angels ripped out from the Pit I made sure you left with a little parting gift remember?"

Brooklyn felt the darkness within respond. The blood of Lilith flowed through her veins. Lilith drew closer but never ceasing her circling.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn growled.

"To talk," she said.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying," Brooklyn spat out. Lilith froze and stood face to face with her nemesis.

"Even if I'm offering to stand down? The Seals…the Apocalypse…all of it."

"And why should I believe you?" Brooklyn asked incredulously.

"Honestly you won't. No, you always did know when something wasn't right, the smart one of the bunch. But it's the truth. You can end it Brookie, right here right now. I'll stop breaking Seals and Lucifer continues rotting in his gilded cage. If you agree to my terms."

"Tell me Lilith why now? Why are you willing to back down and now?"

Lilith sighed and turned away, "It turns out I don't survive this war. I get killed right off before the good part starts.

"Cut the crap Lilith! What do you want?" Brooklyn's eyes went black before going grey once again.

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days when it was all baby blood, all the time," Lilith said wistfully.

"Are you done taking a trip down memory lane? Because I'm not getting any younger here. So tell me what is it you want?" Brooklyn's patience grew thinner with every passing second.

"You go back to Hell and slice up souls while Dean and Sam's heads are planted firmly on sticks. Call it a consolation prize."

"Some consolation prize. Sounds more like the Booby prize to me," Brooklyn curled her hands until they were two tight fists. Lilith lightly laughed and approached the hunter invading her personal space.

"So what do you say, Brookie? Self sacrifice is the Winchester way isn't it?"

"You must be drinking some wicked Kool Aid because what would make you think I would be that stupid to fall for this?"

"I make a deal and I have to follow through. Those are the rules and you know it Brookie. Are you really that selfish and arrogant that you would put your own life before the lives of six billion people? Maybe it's my blood pumping hard through your veins. Woman after my own heart…." she smirked.

"You think I'm like you!? I'm nothing like you!" Brooklyn replied angrily. Lilith crossed her arms and smirked as the inky depths returned.

"Then prove it," she challenged the hunter, "Going once, going twice….."

"Fine!" Brooklyn gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Swell," Lilith knelt down taking the Lucifer's Sword in her hands. She admired the weapon before resting it on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Now bow down," Brooklyn bowed down positioning her hand around the handle of the dagger hidden in her jeans. As Lilith prepared to run the blade through her back, Brooklyn shot up and tackled the demon to the ground. The sword falling from her hand landing a few feet away. The two stood up facing the other down hard.

"You really didn't think I was gonna let you do it did you?" Brooklyn rushed forward with dagger held high but Lilith was ready and delivered a well placed blow in her ribs. The hunter felt the air rush out from her lungs as she stumbled back.

Lilith gathered the sword and pressed it hard against her neck. The demon's eyes were white and hateful. Brooklyn looked up revealing no emotion.

"Ah how sweet, Brookie's trying to be brave."

Brooklyn remained silent as she thought of Dean. A rustle of footsteps and brush came from the right causing both to look over. Dean and Chuck made the clearing.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" He sputtered quickly.

"You've got to be joking!" Lilith snarled letting the blade slip from her fingers.

The air whipped violently around them as a blinding light filled the nighttime sky.

"Oh this is no joke," Dean grinned, "You see Chuck here has an archangel on his shoulders. You got about ten seconds before this clearing is full of wrath!"

He shouted over the roaring, "And you're a piece of charcoal! Sure you wanna tangle with that?"

Brooklyn stood quickly gathering the Lucifer's Sword and rushing to Dean's side. Lilith glared at the hunter flashing her white eyes one last time before her mouth shot open and the thick black smoke shot up and outward leaving an unconscious woman on the ground. The wind died down and the light faded away as once again the black sky reigned overhead.

"Brook are you alright?" Dean turned to the hunter seeing her look back with relief in her eyes.

"Yeah I am now," she nodded and smiled.

* * *

The next morning Dean packed their things as Brooklyn loaded the trunk. She realized how close she was to going back to the Pit last night. Lilith had her very life in her demonic hands and would've ended it had it not been for Dean and Chuck popping up. Silently she thanked Castiel for the slight of hand he pulled.

"You're welcome," he appeared behind her standing in her personal space. She didn't say anything about the closeness between them and instead finished packing the trunk.

"You knew if Chuck was anywhere near a demon especially Lilith that his little guardian archangel would come rushing in."

"Yes," he quietly answered.

"Won't that get you busted with the higher ups?" She turned around concerned he would be punished.

"What Dean did was strictly his decision."

"I understand," she sighed. Traces of a faint smile appeared on his lips before vanishing.

Brooklyn thought about what Castiel was doing and how he was putting his neck on the line for them. She knew Zachariah wouldn't be too far away given he was determined to see her role play out.

* * *

The hunters were back on the road headed to points unknown.

"So she wanted to broker a deal huh?" Dean looked over at Brooklyn.

"Yep, she would stop breaking Seals and trying to raise Lucifer," Brooklyn said in confirmation.

"Huh," Dean said.

"She's scared Dean. Lilith's running scared. I saw it in her eyes," Brooklyn added.

"Scared of what?" Sam leaned over the front seat.

"I dunno Sam," Brooklyn turned her body around, "But one thing is true though: She won't survive the Apocalypse. I'm making damn sure of it," the tone of her voice told Dean and Sam she meant business.

* * *

Chuck bolted upright off the couch as the fiery visions continued to torment him.

"Did you see it?" A voice called from the chair. Chuck turned around seeing a man in a suit sitting comfortably in the chair. A smug expression planted firmly on his face.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked still spooked over the sudden appearance.

"Zachariah. You may know me from your work."

Chuck was frozen where he stood, too scared to reach for the vodka that sat just a few feet away.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Did you see it?" Zachariah asked again ignoring his question.

"Is it true? Is all of that really going to happen?"

"Have you been wrong so far?" The angel reminded him. Zachariah stood up and crossed the room stopping a few feet from the frightened man.

"I gotta warn them!" He found the strength to grab the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. People shouldn't know too much about their destiny," he calmly warned the prophet. Chuck looked down at his phone slipping his thumb over the first number of Brooklyn's cell phone.

"You try and I'll stop you," Zachariah remained eerily calm as he snatched the phone from Chuck. The prophet glared at the angel before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Zachariah demanded.

"To kill myself," he called from over his shoulder.

"Chuck don't be so melodramatic. We'd only bring you back to life," Chuck stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face the angel with trepidation in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The prophet was defeated and Zachariah knew it as he grinned even wider.

"What you always do. Write," the angel replied.

**Next update soon.....Thanks again everyone!**


	41. Jimmy Novak

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…..though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Castiel knew he was taking a huge risk by what he was about to do but the angel was having doubts about the mission and the real intentions of his superiors as of late. Chuck had called for him warning him of Zachariah's visit. It was then he knew the risk was worth it.

The angel waited until she had fallen sleep, sated in the arms of her lover. He felt the same pang again finding himself yearning to be the one in Dean's place. But just as quickly he shook off the longing thoughts and focused on the mission at hand.

_Brooklyn was standing on the shore letting the gentle waves lap over her bare feet. The sun was warm and welcoming as it enveloped her body. In the distance the looming guardian that was the Cape Hatteras lighthouse jutted up from the dunes and grass. _

_The flap of wings ended her peace as she knew who was standing beside her. _

_"We need to talk," his tone was serious and Brooklyn sighed heavily. _

_"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Castiel could see the sadness looming in her eyes as her face fell. _

_"It's not safe here, Brook. We must talk somewhere more private," his tone was more subdued this time. _

_"Cas we're in my head- how much more private do you need?" She turned to the angel. _

_"Exactly, someone could be listening," Castiel looked around as if he was scanning for something. _

_"Lovely, so what you guys are voyeurs now?"_

_Castiel remained silent letting his eyes answer for him. _

_"Cas what's wrong?" Panic and fear started to filter in. _

_The angel slid a slip of paper from his jacket and passed it to Brooklyn._

_"Meet me here at this address. Bring Sam and Dean as well…Go now," Castiel vanished leaving her alone for a few moments before she woke up. _

Brooklyn shot up in a cold sweat. Her eyes darted around seeing no trace of the angel. Searching with her hands Brooklyn found the lamp flipping it on. The room was illuminated with a hazy glow as she turned to wake Dean up.

"Dean," she shook him hard, "Dean wake up!"

Dean stirred and groaned before opening his eyes. He looked up through half lidded eyes seeing the anxiety which gripped his hunter.

"Brook what's wrong?" He sat up.

"It's Cas," the hunter was up and dressing while she roused Sam.

"Ginormo wake up!" Brooklyn smacked him on the arms relentlessly until he finally fought back grabbing her wrists.

"Look if you two are playing some weird sexual game…."

"Sam it's Cas! And besides I would never include you in anything like that anyways. So get pretty and let's haul ass," she leapt off the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure this where Cas said to meet him?" Sam asked with a slight hint of irritation.

Brooklyn halted and turned around with eyes narrowed at the hunter.

"Yes Sam it is," she turned back around still bristled over his doubt.

"Brook did you know what he wanted?" Dean asked a bit nicer. She shook her head while keeping the bright beam trained on the dark tunnel ahead. They moved onward in silence letting Brooklyn take the lead. She kept her eyes forward and swept the light back and forth until it landed on what she had been looking for.

"Down here," she said gruffly.

The sight that greeted them was beyond description. The station was in ruins. Live cables snapped and sparked between fallen beams and columns.

"What the Hell?" Brooklyn gasped at the mangled beams and ruined walls.

"It looks like a damn bomb went off," Sam added as he walked over metal and cement.

"More like a fight," Dean carefully waded through the rubble.

"Yeah but between who?" Sam wondered aloud. Brooklyn had gone on ahead oblivious to the brothers. Her thoughts were focused on finding Castiel. She shined her light around until it landed on something.

"Guys! Hey guys!" She hollered out. Dean and Sam rushed to where she stood seeing the large symbol in blood.

"Look familiar?" She breathed.

"Yeah it does," Sam stared at the symbol on the wall knowing exactly where he had first laid eyes on it.

"That unholy bitch Anna used it to wish Cas and Uriel back to the cornfield," Brooklyn noted bitterly. Dean shuddered as the haunting visions of Anna raping him threatened to return. Brooklyn turned around seeing her hunter breathing hard. Quickly she placed a hand on his arm feeling like a complete moron for uttering that name.

"Dean I'm sorry…." She started to say but he cut her off and took her hand.

"No, it's alright, Brook," he forced a small smile and she nodded shortly.

"This was some serious angel on angel violence," Sam deduced.

"I think you're right," Brooklyn quickly agreed. She waved the light around spotting something on a concrete slab. It was the trench coat her angel faithfully wore.

"Cas!" She ducked and jumped through the rubble reaching the angel's still body. Dean hurried approaching as she attempted to wake him up.

"Cas come on wake up! It's me Brook," she pleaded with him as Dean and Sam looked on. Without warning his eyes shot open and a panicked look flooded his face.

"What-what's going on?" He demanded. Brooklyn grabbed his wrists holding him still.

"Calm down Cas, it's us," he looked at her then at the hunters. Dean and Sam noticed the vacant expression like he didn't recognize any of them.

"Castiel-I'm not Castiel," he shook his head adamantly; "It's me."

"Who's me?" Brooklyn was confused by his actions and mannerisms.

"Jimmy- My name's Jimmy," Brooklyn felt her heart sink. She was devastated by the news. Dean knelt down by her side seeing his wife distraught and upset.

"Where's Cas?" Brooklyn demanded through the falling tears.

"He's gone," Jimmy answered with remorse seeing the red haired woman's face streaked with tears.

* * *

Jimmy ate ravenously in the hotel room. Dean was slightly disgusted by his barbaric table manners but then again who could blame him? The poor guy probably hadn't eaten in forever. Brooklyn couldn't stand to be around him, not yet anyways. She had decided to take a walk saying she needed to be alone.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, maybe a month ago," Jimmy sucked down the pop as fast as he could before shoveling another round of meat bread and condiments in his mouth.

"Jimmy what happened back there? It looked like some angel battle royale," Dean asked.

Jimmy took another bite and drink before answering. Sam wondered if he was even breathing while eating at this point.

"All I remember is there was this flash of light and then I woke up and I was just like, you know me," Jimmy shrugged.

"So what Cas ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean didn't hold back anything.

"I honestly don't know," Jimmy replied. He was growing weary of playing 20 Questions with these two and wanted to go home.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Please, if you remember anything," Sam asked.

"Bits and pieces really. I mean I know about Gabriel missing but that's about it. I mean having an angel inside of you is like being chained to a comet," he shook his head.

"Well that didn't sound like much fun," Dean said.

"Understatement," Jimmy finished off the rest of his food and wiped his hands and mouth. He looked around noticing Brooklyn was missing.

"What happened to your friend?" He looked over at Dean.

"My wife needed some time alone. Apparently seeing you and not Cas really upset her," Dean sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry she's so upset but I'm back and I don't plan on going backwards."

* * *

Brooklyn was leaned against the Impala staring off into space. She breathed heavily trying to control the sobs that racked her body. The angel had put his neck out for them and now he was gone. And the suit in there wasn't really being very helpful.

"Why so sad?" Brooklyn looked up seeing Tom standing beside her. His eyes were sympathetic and Brooklyn sensed he was being sincere.

"Cas is gone, Tom. He tried to tell me something and those fucking bastards ripped him away!"

"Yeah angels aren't really known for their hospitality," Tom replied.

"Why are you here?" She tilted her head. Tom looked down then over at her.

"You need to keep Jimmy under wraps. He may not remember anything but it won't stop them from finding him and finding out what makes him tick. It's no different than them capturing one of us and seeing what makes us function."

"He was trying to help us though. Wouldn't the angels want us to have the advantage? I mean they really don't want the Apocalypse jumpstarting right? Or do they?"

Tom shrugged and shook his head.

"Honestly Brooklyn I don't know. I mean I'm a demon and I don't exactly make their membership list. But I do know this: You have to keep Jimmy safe. He can't go back to Illinois. They're waiting for him there."

"How do they know? I mean this just happened like within a day?"

"Someone's working on the inside leaking Intel to the enemy. No one will tell me anything as you well know."

"Right, the whole branded as a traitor thing. That really has to suck," she looked over at him.

"Yeah well it was my choice. I wish Dean would hear me out for once. He saw firsthand that angels can go Dark Side when they are the supposed good guys."

"I see your point," she nodded. The door opened and Dean and Sam stepped out. Dean spotted the demon so close to the two things he loved the most and immediately charged ahead. He snatched the demon by his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" He coldly demanded.

"Relax Conan I'm here to give you a heads up," Dean kept his grip on the demon even when Brooklyn came up and tried to reason with him.

"Dean for once just cool it okay?" Dean turned his head seeing how tired and exhausted she truly was. She was weary of the the fighting between these two.

"Tom what did you find out?" Sam rushed up anxious to hear.

"You three need to keep Jimmy incognito. The demons know the angel's gone and they're gonna be looking for him. In fact they are waiting for him in Pontiac. They don't care if he doesn't remember anything. He's too much a valuable target not to pass up."

"Dean, listen to him," Sam begged his brother. "If we want answers you damn well know the demons do too!"

Dean released Tom and stepped back.

"Besides I know who's waiting for him," he brushed his sleeves and straightened his coat.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Anna," Dean's eyes went wide as he shook his head. Tom saw the hunter tremble and knew why. He had heard of what she did to him, how raping him broke a Seal. It disgusted the demon as he loathed the rogue angel. She was trying to make a name for herself and saw attacking Dean as a good place to start. Tom felt sorry for him as he detected the repulsion and disgust simmering beneath the surface.

* * *

Jimmy looked around silently planning his escape. The door opened and Brooklyn stepped in. He watched as the hunter turned the lock then leaned up against the door with one foot flat against it and the other on the floor.

"If you're thinking about running, think again Jimmy. We need to talk," Brooklyn looked hard at the man. It was killing her inside to see him there and not think of Castiel.

"I already told the guys I don't know anything," he replied. Brooklyn shook her head.

"Not buying it. Do you know anything about my father?"

Jimmy saw her hardened features lighten up. Her eyes welled up while she stood there waiting for him to answer.

"Who is your father?" Jimmy was unsure of who she was referring to.

"Gabriel the archangel! You know the Messenger of God!? Damn it if you know anything about where he is please just tell me….." she pushed off the door and crossed the room. Jimmy sat there trying to figure out how to tell her. Brooklyn sat across from him grabbing his hands within hers.

"Please Jimmy I'm begging you here….." the tears trickled down her beautiful features.

"When Castiel was inside of me I remember a few things. He had made a promise to find him for Brooklyn…." He looked up at her, "you."

"Yeah me," she rubbed the back of her hand against her face.

"He was trying to find Raphael but he had fled back to Heaven. But that is all I remember I swear. You have to believe me," Jimmy beseeched the hunter. Brooklyn merely nodded and let his hands slip away.

"You're the Brooklyn," it dawned on Jimmy as to who she was. "The one Castiel pulled from Hell."

"Yeah I'm the famous Brooklyn Winchester, the one who started this whole fucking mess."

She smiled with a bitterness edging her lips and voice.

"Brooklyn look, there is something else you need to know. When Castiel was here," he placed a hand on his chest, "I could feel his soul and emotions break through whenever he was with you. He's in love with you Brooklyn. It was his feelings for you that angered the others. They couldn't stand to see one of their best warriors fall for a human. So they yanked him for 'reprogramming'."

"What…what's that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn's heart raced with pain and anguis.

"They will try to break him," he sadly replied.

"NOOOOOO!" Dean burst in hearing her screaming. He immediately tackled her to the bed holding her as she thrashed and cried in anger.

"Those fucking bastards!!! They want this to happen! They want Lucifer to rise!! They don't care what happens to my father! Damn them! Damn every single one of them!"

Dean just held her as Sam and Jimmy looked on.

**Probably didnt see this coming eh?**


	42. The Lion's Den

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean practically had to make Brooklyn take the sleeping pill coming within seconds of physically popping it down her throat and chasing it with water. But in the last second she relented and grudgingly took the damn pill. Under his watchful eye Brooklyn snatched the drug and swallowed it whole opening her mouth to show she wasn't hiding it under her tongue.

"You don't have to treat me like a five year old," Brooklyn said with resentment edging in her voice.

"Brook look at you. You're not in any stable state of mind. I mean you melted down when Jimmy told you about Cas," Dean gently took her face within his hands. The hunter noticed the dark circles lining underneath her eyes though she wouldn't cop to the fatigue which gripped her body fiercely. Brooklyn just looked at Dean appearing lost now as anger and resentment yielded to dejection.

Dean was angry; no he was enraged over what this was doing to his beloved hunter. Brooklyn along with him and Sam had been moved around like pawns on some unseen chessboard. This little game of the angels' was getting old and Dean was about ready to tell Zachariah where to shove their little mission.

"When can I go home?" Jimmy asked meekly. He was seated in the chair with trench coat resting neatly across his lap.

"You can't," Sam answered bluntly.

"What the Hell are you talking about I can't go home?" He stood and glared angrily at the brothers.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back," Dean replied.

"What? From whom?" Jimmy asked skeptically.

"Demons," Sam gave him his answer after a second.

"Come on! That's crazy! What would they want with me?"

"What you know," Dean sat up and looked over at Jimmy.

"What?! I don't know about what the angels are planning or where they are!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to them, Jimmy. Cas wore you like a prom dress…" Dean began.

"Well he's not anymore! Look I'm done okay? I'm through with demons and angels….all of it! All I wanna do is go home."

"Look Jimmy we can understand," Dean sputtered but Jimmy cut him off.

"No, I don't think you do! I've been shot, stabbed, punched, impaled and dragged half way around the damn world! And now by some miracle I'm out and I'm done! I've given enough!"

Dean stood in his way. Jimmy clenched his jaw and fists ready to fight.

"Alright Jimmy here's the deal. You see her?" He pointed to where Brooklyn slept on the bed. "She has been through literal Hell for almost the past year alright? She had nearly died several times and you are getting through this unscathed! You know she tortured souls in Hell and is haunted night after night about that? How it consumes her soul knowing she started all of this?! The guilt and burden eating away at her soul?"

"I didn't know it was that bad….." Jimmy relaxed his fists and jaw.

"Yeah it is," Dean added, "So if you wanna see tomorrow you need to stay put. Look the demons don't care about you or your family or that you had a job or home. They see you as the Stanley Cup and if you go home you will put everyone you love in danger."

Jimmy looked defeated as he turned away wondering if Dean's words were true. But he wanted to go home and see his wife and daughter but it seemed he was outnumbered and outvoted. For now he resolved to play the part of obedient and grateful survivor while plotting his escape home.

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep when Jimmy opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He peered through the darkness listening intently for any sounds of movement. The slivers of light penetrating through the cracks in the curtains allowed for Jimmy to see three distinct forms on two beds. Holding his breath, Jimmy slipped off the bed and out the door. He looked back as if rescinding his decision but quickly squashed it determined to go home.

Dean rolled over and rubbed his eyes as the alarm blared at full volume. He squinted his eyes spotting the source of the offending sound and slammed his hand down silencing it. The hunter stretched and cracked his back before rousing Brooklyn from a deep sleep.

"Hey," he gently shook Brooklyn. The hunter inhaled and forced her eyes open focusing on the one beside her.

"Hey yourself," she groaned back.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked. He brushed back her hair so he could see the rich slate depths he so dearly loved.

"Okay," she shrugged. Brooklyn looked over noticing an empty bed.

"Where's Jimmy?" Dean looked over seeing their semi hostage had given them the slip.

"I think I know," Dean flung back the covers and got up. He smacked Sam's feet on his way to the bathroom. Sam sat up looking disoriented at first.

"Jimmy's gone home," Brooklyn looked over before he could ask.

* * *

"You're awful quiet over there," Dean looked over at Brooklyn. The hunter was quiet almost too quiet for Dean's liking.

"Just thinking that's all," She sighed. Dean could see she was hiding something. Her eyes were betraying her.

"What about?" He gently pried.

"The whole thing with Cas and the angels and the freaking Apocalypse," she finally looked over. "My father's still missing, Cas is now MIA and now his vessel's gone home to roost."

"Which is why we're heading to the Land of Lincoln," the interstate read 130 miles to Chicago though that wasn't where they were headed.

"If Jimmy thinks going home will protect his family he's either delusional or just flat out suicidal," Sam added.

"I say both," Brooklyn muttered.

"You three lost Jimmy?" Tom appeared next to Sam. Dean temporarily lost control of the Impala but got it back in control with ease.

"We didn't lose him. We know where he is," Dean snapped.

"Yeah going straight into the lion's den," Tom fired back. "Look I told you guys Anna was there and she still is, watching and waiting."

"Good I can kick her fucking ass," Brooklyn snarled.

"I've got first dibs," Dean looked over seeing her nod.

"So did he slip away when you were asleep?" Tom looked over at Sam.

"Yeah he did," Sam looked away and out the window.

"If the demons get him…." Tom leaned back in the seat.

"They won't get too far," Brooklyn promised.

* * *

The lights were on in the house when the Impala came to a stop. Brooklyn leapt out and raced towards the door and up the stairs leaping up and kicking the door down ripping it off its hinges. She heard the fighting in the living room sensing demons were nearby. Brooklyn rushed in the doorway to find Jimmy losing the battle against not one but two demons.

"Let her go," Jimmy begged the demon possessing Roger. The demon held the knife tightly to Claire's throat. He looked over seeing Brooklyn standing in the doorway. Her eyes flashed black as she took the demon head on. The Novaks watched as he simply waved her hand throwing the demon aside and freeing Claire.

"Run now!" Brooklyn commanded. Jimmy Amelia and Claire didn't waste a second. The second demon leapt from behind the wall blocking their escape.

"Going somewhere?" Her eyes went black. She saw Brooklyn and the other demon engaged in heavy hand to hand combat. Brooklyn ducked and delivered a sharp uppercut then hard left hook into the demon's jaw.

"Enough of these games," Brooklyn twisted her hand killing the demon instantly. She turned her attention the other demon and flicked her hand sending the demonic bitch clear across the other room.

"Well if it isn't Brooklyn Winchester. I see you're stronger," Brooklyn snarled before raising her hand watching the demon become pinned against the wall.

"I'm just warming up bitch," she said with a cold smirk. Dean and Sam rushed in and ushered the Novak family out. Dean stopped and turned around in time to watch the hunter throwing the demon across the room with the simple waving of her hand. The demon collapsed to the floor with blood running down her nose and mouth.

"You think you can stop her? Guess what Brookie, Lilith has 10 Seals left before our master walks again," she gloated. Brooklyn just snapped her fingers breaking the demon's neck instantly. Brooklyn turned around to see Dean standing there stunned at what transpired.

"I wish you didn't have to see that," she whispered and hung her head in shame as she passed Dean.

The car ride was uneasy and silent as the air hung heavy with tension between Brooklyn and Dean. Brooklyn wished she were somewhere else at that moment. She felt so dirty for what happened. She didn't want Dean to see that but she had to do it. Brooklyn had realized she could control it letting it come forth when needed. But she wasn't about to reveal that little detail to him.

* * *

She watched with a heavy heart as Jimmy said goodbye to Amelia and Claire. She could relate with the young girl in the losing your father department. But watching her shed tears as Jimmy walked towards them affected her more than she cared to say. Brooklyn kept her arms across her chest and head facing downward as the soft tread of Jimmy's footsteps reached them. The hunter didn't want to see the tragic drama unfold but she heard the gentle muffled sobs of the Claire in the distance.

"Brook are you okay?" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and slowly exhaled.

"No, no not really Sam," she whispered.

"What the Hell happened back there? You ganked two demons with a simple snap of your fingers. I mean yeah you ganked Alistair but what's really going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it alright?" Her voice turned hard and firm. Sam knew better than to argue with her so he let it drop. Dean approached and took her chin in his hand bringing it up to his face.

"Brook….." She jerked her head out of his hold refusing to look at him.

"Do you think I'm evil? That I'm tainted?" Her chin started to quiver and throat began to close as she fought back the sobs building inside.

"What? NO! Brooklyn you are none of that!" Dean grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. His arms formed a protective barrier allowing the floodgates to open and the deluge to start. Jimmy watched as the hunter broke down and shook with the hard sobs escaping her. He was sad to see her in such anguish and turmoil. The man slid in the backseat alongside Sam while Dean brought the distraught Brooklyn and slid her in the front. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery as the last few tears were shed. She had finally calmed down and was silent in her corner.

Time dragged slowly as they drove away from Illinois and into Indiana. Sam was half way asleep until he was disturbed by his phone going off.

"Hello?" He greeted groggily. "Who is this?" Sam listened then turned to Jimmy poking him.

"Hey Jimmy, it's your wife," Jimmy took the phone. "Amelia," he listened for a moment before gasping, "Oh my god."

Brooklyn looked over seeing the look of horror as it washed over him.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" She asked. Jimmy ran his hands through his disheveled hair frantic and agitated.

"Amelia, she's….she's possessed and they have Claire at a warehouse outside of Gary."

* * *

The Impala pulled up at the front entrance of the abandoned building. Brooklyn could sense the demons looming inside. She shoved away the self pity and loathing instead putting Jimmy's family first.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"They're expecting Jimmy to come alone and that is exactly what he'll be doing," Dean looked around spotting the doorway slightly ajar.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks, we will be right behind you," Sam reassured him.

"All you have to do is remain calm and stall. Let us do our job," Dean finished.

"Okay you want me to be calm!? That's my family in there we're talking about!" Jimmy hollered.

"Jimmy, we won't let anyone bring harm to Claire or Amelia okay? You have to trust us that this will work," Brooklyn looked at the hunter with gentleness now in her eyes. Jimmy just nodded and walked away.

"I need a minute," he muttered before rounding the corner. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and Sam. "You two do realize they'll know he isn't alone right?"

"Yeah I know," Dean answered, "Which is why I have a plan." He tapped a finger to the side of his head.

Jimmy shouted out to Castiel begging for the angel to hear him.

"You promised you son of a bitch! Cas I need your help! You promised Cas!" Jimmy looked up towards the heavens before muttering the word typical and proceeding inside.

* * *

The demonic Amelia was standing next to Claire who was bound to a chair. Jimmy halted his approach and slowly held up a hand.

"Hi honey," the demon smiled, "You're home." Jimmy saw the deep soulful hazel disappear beneath the hellish stain of black. He hoped the hunters were close by.

**Next update soon....**


	43. For Your Own Protection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Oh they're a big part of this Jimmy," a voice spoke from behind. Jimmy spun around to see a petite red haired woman dressed in jeans and leather jacket.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled. "Why you don't know do you? I'm Anna."

"You're the one Brooklyn wants. You're the one who raped Dean," Anna rolled her eyes at the mention of the name.

"Such a little bitch that one. She foiled my plan but not before I broke the Seal. Oh and P.S- You should've come alone," Anna turned around to see two demons hauling in Dean and Sam.

"Nice plan Dean," Sam glared at his brother.

"Yeah well nobody bets a thousand," Dean responded. He knew Brooklyn had gone another route as they served as the decoys.

Brooklyn crept around the crates and pipes hearing the garbled conversation. She held her Sais tight itching to use them as she tiptoed closer. She could see the demon wearing Amelia holding up the dagger. Jimmy was standing five feet away while the Dynamic Duo held Sam and Dean. But it was the other figure that had her attention. Anna had appeared and began taunting Dean.

"Hello Dean," she leaned in kissing the hunter. Dean jerked and twisted his head which only excited the fallen angel even more. Anna pulled back and licked his lips then hers. Dean spat and cringed.

"You know you liked it. You were such a good little whore. The way you writhed and screamed showed you wanted it badly."

"You are so fucked up!" Dean shouted. Anna stepped back and circled around them.

"I was hoping you would see otherwise. Once Lucifer rises anyone who resists will be killed."

Brooklyn growled and pushed off from the wall only to press her body flat against the next.

"Where is she?" Anna demanded.

"Who?" Dean played dumb.

"Oh please, as if you would let Brooklyn stray too far. Tell me something Dean, is she still using it? You know she control it now."

Brooklyn rushed out knocking Anna to the ground. The hunter didn't hold back and unleashed the fury that was pounding at the door screaming to be released. She threw Anna across the room watching the fallen angel crash into the empty crates. Brooklyn charged kicking her hard in the ribs to keep her down.

"You will never put a hand on him again!" Brooklyn kicked again but harder. The cracking sound told her that several ribs were now broken. But it didn't appease the hunter as she fisted Anna's jacket and hoisting her off the ground.

"Well it looks like someone's been taking a walk on the dark side," Anna taunted.

"No, just putting it to good use," Brooklyn snarled.

Jimmy rushed to Claire but the demon Amelia proved to be the quicker draw. The gun appeared and fired in her hand. Jimmy grabbed his stomach and crumpled to the ground landing against a stack of boxes. Blood gushed from the wound and between his fingers.

"Waste Orphan Annie," the demon ordered. One approached the girl eager for blood. As the metal bar was lifted up, the girl's head snapped up and the ropes tying her hands burned away. A small hand clamped on the demon's forehead and light burned from the mouth and eyes. The remaining ropes burned away and Claire stood staring straight at Jimmy. Jimmy looked back with recognition in his eyes.

"Castiel," he gasped. Sam and Dean saw their chance and attacked the two remaining demons. Brooklyn was locked with Anna receiving and delivering blows with the traitor. Anna wasn't stopping even with three broken ribs and a broken nose. They would heal quickly.

"Brookie Brookie Brookie…..Don't deny it….You like using it. The way you play God in taking the demon's lives in the snap of your fingers."

"Shut the fuck up," Brooklyn jumped and spun around feeling her heel strike the side of Anna's face.

"You know Dean enjoyed it…." Anna sneered knowing she was goading Brooklyn.

Brooklyn stood there calling the darkness forth. With a flick of her hand Anna was sent across the room landing in the metal shards on her side. The fallen angel rose and looked down spotting the jagged scrap embedded in her side. Anna pulled it out grimacing as the sound of flesh and blood sliding against cold dirty metal.

"That will cost you," she waved her hand sending Brooklyn across the floor and slammed in the wall.

Claire took out the other demon Dean struggled against. Sam easily took care of the other demon slitting its throat with the dagger. Claire turned to the demon possessing Amelia and tilted her head. The demon knew she was outnumbered and took the coward's way out. Amelia's head snapped back and mouth shot open allowing the black plume to race up and out.

Brooklyn continued fighting off Anna catching her foot and snapping her ankle. Anna cried out as Brooklyn pushed hard sending her back and to the floor. She staggered to her feet feeling every muscle in her body scream and cry out. Step after every agonizing step started to take its toll on the exhausted hunter. Anna crawled backwards then jumped to her feet sensing the opportunity.

Jimmy lay dying on the floor as Claire approached and knelt down beside him.

"We always keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well and your time has come. It's time to go home now, your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now Jimmy."

Jimmy shook his head and pleaded, "Claire!"

"She's in her with me as she's been chosen. It's in her blood as it is yours."

"Please Castiel, take me please!" Jimmy began to cough up blood.

Dean rushed to help Brooklyn who was barely able to stay standing. Anna slid the dagger from her belt and encroached on the hunter.

"Sorry Brookie but you're not stopping anything," Dean blindsided her knocking her to the ground. The dagger slid across the floor landing at Brooklyn's feet.

"I want to make sure you understand," Claire explained. "You won't die, or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred. A thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter! You take me! Just take me."

Claire nodded with certainty, "As you wish." She placed her hand to his forehead and a bright light surrounded them both. The light caught Anna's attention and she immediately looked up at Dean grinned sinisterly.

"I'll be seeing you again," she forcefully kissed him before vanishing from beneath him. Dean helped Brooklyn to her feet and turned around as the light died down. Claire gasped now back in control as Jimmy stood and started to walk away. Brooklyn hobbled over blocking his path.

"Cas wait," she held up a hand. Castiel stopped looking at his charge with cold uncaring expression.

"Jimmy….Jimmy told me….Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Castiel said nothing and walked by leaving Brooklyn stunned and dejected. Dean raced ahead and grabbed the angel by the arm and angrily spun him around.

"Damn it Cas what happened to you up there? Why the cold shoulder?" Castiel ripped his arm from Dean's grip and replied in a cold tone, "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you or Brooklyn." He left leaving Dean speechless as well.

Dean turned angered at the sudden about face of the angel.

Brooklyn limped despite the pain she felt and latched on Castiel's jacket.

"No, you listen to us! Damn it!" Castiel pulled away and continued walking. The angel looked one last time over his shoulder seeing Dean hold Brooklyn and comfort the distraught hunter. His eyes were cold but inside he was dying. The sight of charge, the one he cared the most for, confused and lost, made Castiel feel as if his heart, his Grace was being ripped from within.

"I am sorry Brook," he whispered as a solitary tear escaped.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the junkyard then up to the old house. Bobby stepped out as the hunter's went up the steps. Bobby saw how ragged they were from driving 12 hours nonstop.

"Come on in, I wanna show you something," he waved the hunters inside. They headed down the stairs towards the panic room letting Brooklyn go ahead. She opened the door and looked around unsure of what they were looking for.

"Guys there's nothing in here but a bed and desk….." She turned around seeing the others standing outside.

"Uh what's going on?" She let out a short laugh. Dean started to close the door. Brooklyn rushed towards it but crashed hard against the iron.

"Dean? Dean lemme out! Please!" Brooklyn banged on the door. The slot opened up and Dean's eyes filled the void. She rushed over sticking her hand out towards him. He stood there watching her eyes become bleary. Confusion took over as she continued pleading with him.

"What did I do? Why are you doing this? Please someone tell me?!" Dean grabbed her hand and linked it with his.

"Dean…..Please….." she whimpered. Dean sadly shook his head feeling his own tears trickle down.

"No baby, it's for your own protection. I can't lose you….I'm sorry," he choked up then kissed her hand and rubbing on the side of his face like it was the last time he would ever touch her again. Brooklyn was shaking unable to react when he gently pushed her hand back inside and latched the slot shut. Her anguished screams and wails echoed off the walls as Dean turned and slowly headed up stairs. Sam and Bobby looked at one another then over to the door before following him upstairs.

* * *

Dean was already halfway through the bottle of whiskey when his brother and Bobby walked through the door. They could hear her shouts and curses mixing with cries and sobbing in between.

"Dean…." Sam began to speak but Dean shot up a hand cutting him off.

"I don't wanna hear it, Sam," Dean slouched down in the seat with bottle in hand. A sick look overcame him as he finished off the rest of the Jack.

"Boy you need to accept it, that demon's blood is taking over her. It's like crack," Bobby explained.

"Do you think that makes it any better? I'm sitting up here listening to the love of my fucking life curse me!"

"Dean you know she'll go after Lilith alone and then what?" Sam took a tougher stance.

Dean jerked his head hearing her cries grow louder and more desperate. The shrill yells sickened his heart and soul. He tried to tell himself it was for her protection, that she was vulnerable and open to attack. But it didn't ease the ache growing in his chest.

"Damn you Dean Winchester!!! Damn you to fucking Hell!!!"

Dean winced and left the room not wanting to hear her pain and suffering any longer. Bobby started to go after him but his phone went off. He saw who it was and answered coldly.

"Hello? Suck dirt and die Rufus! You call me again and I'll kill ya," he slammed the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"He knows," Bobby responded as the phone rang again.

"I'm busy you son of a bitch! This better be important," Bobby looked over at Sam.

Dean was on the porch swing with another bottle of whiskey tight in one hand. He hated himself for even bringing up the idea to Bobby. Dean didn't want to do it but what other option was there? Brooklyn was going all out postal on demons, killing even one of the most powerful with just a snap of her fingers. She was headed down a dangerous path and the end result wasn't pretty. He cursed God for letting this happen to them, allowing for Ruby to ambush them and kill them both forcing Brooklyn to make the damn deal. The deal that lead to the start of the fucking Apocalypse!

He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand but the drops continued to rain down over his face and on his jeans.

"Forgive me Brook," he whispered sadly before taking another drink. The hunter leaned back and closed his eyes thinking of the better times he had with her before all of this.

"Dean!" Sam's voice boomed from behind.

"What is it!?" he grumbled. Sam stepped out and faced his inebriated brother.

"You need to get in here now. Bobby's got some info from Rufus."

Dean snatched the bottle and headed inside to where Brooklyn was now silent.

* * *

Brooklyn gave up on screaming at the top of her lungs and resigned to sit on the flimsy bed. The springs poked up through the cheap mattress but she didn't notice. The hunter looked around seeing the walls coated in salt and built with iron. She wasn't getting out this time. How could Dean do this? She was controlling it and not drinking demon blood for crying out loud!

She started to shake as the convulsions started.

**It just keeps getting worse.....**


	44. I Pledge Allegiance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean stared at the news spread out before him on the table. Ten species went extinct in Key West while in Alaska a fishing crew of 15 was stricken blind for no reason. But the most disturbing was the story from New York. A teacher locks door and killed exactly 66 children.

"Are you sure they happened in one day?" Dean looked up.

"I looked them all up and there's no doubt about it. They're all Seals…Breaking….Fast."

Dean took a deep breath before asking Bobby, "How many are left?"

"Not many that much I know. And where the Hell are those angel buddies of yours and Brook's?"

Dean got and looked over to the window. "You tell me."

Bobby gathered the courage and walked around the table to stand beside Dean. Dean looked over as Bobby swallowed.

"I was thinking….." his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"With the Apocalypse knocking on our door….Do you really think this is the time to be having this little domestic drama?"

"What do you mean?" Dean's eyes darkened as he suspected where this was heading.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Dean, but Brook can gank demons. She's got a shot at stopping Lilith."

Dean blinked and shook his head, "Sacrifice Brook's life is that it? Her soul for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are getting bad so let's use Brook as weapon of mass destruction!?"

Bobby sighed knowing Dean would react this way.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it….Hell I hate me for suggesting it. I love Brook like a daughter and you know it. But look all I'm saying is maybe the reason she's here, instead of on the battlefield, is because we love her too much."

Dean turned away then looked back at Bobby.

"You here that?"

"That's a little too much nothing," Bobby and Dean raced towards the basement with Sam right behind them.

* * *

Dean flipped open the window spying his wife on the floor. Her body was racked with convulsions as she jerked violently on the floor.

"Oh my god," Dean raced in just as her body was hurled across the room against the wall then across to the opposite side. Sam grabbed her arms and Dean grappled with her legs and together they pinned her to the bed. Bobby whipped his belt off and stuck in Brooklyn's mouth to keep her from biting or swallowing her tongue.

"Dean we need to tie her down for her own safety," Dean just sadly looked at Brooklyn.

"Dean? You with me?" Dean remained silent instead continuing to watch his beloved wife.

"Dean! Before she has another damn fit!" Dean's head snapped up.

"Yeah yeah let's just get it over with," Dean snapped back.

Several minutes later Brooklyn was restrained down but unconscious. Dean sat down beside her mindlessly caressing her face.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Sam asked his brother.

"Sam you saw her! Lilith's blood is killing her! I would die for her in a second but this….I won't let her do this to herself…..I can't Sam. I guess I found my line….I won't let the love of my life become a monster."

A small groan caught Dean's attention. He looked down as Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes.

"Brook," Dean whispered. He gently stroked her face and leaned over letting his forehead rest on hers.

"Dean….Dean…." She whimpered looking around. Brooklyn tried to sit up but the leather restraints prevented her from doing so.

"What…..What…" Brooklyn struggled and started panicking.

"Shhhh, we had to baby….." he sighed sadly.

"Please…..I won't run….I promise…."

Dean watched as the trail of droplets hit the pillow. He wanted to let her go but Lilith's blood was just too powerful.

"I'm sorry Brook….." he lightly kissed her before pulling away.

"Dean…no please…." Her cries rang in his ears as he remained by her side.

"I'm not leaving you," he promised.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean any of it…." Her voice cracked.

"I know you didn't, Brook," Dean smiled sadly. Brooklyn forced a tiny smile to appear. A sudden movement caught her eye as a familiar figure loomed behind Dean. Dean saw Brooklyn's shocked expression and looked around to see Castiel standing behind them. The hunter shot up and confronted the angel.

"Cas what the Hell are you doing here!?" Castiel didn't respond. In a single fluid motion, Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead rendering him unconscious. The angel caught him and placed him on the floor. Brooklyn was at a loss for words as she saw the angel standing before her. She watched as he put a finger to his lips and nodded her head in understanding. Castiel lowered his body beside her and pressed two fingers upon her forehead.

* * *

Brooklyn opened her eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where the Hell am I?" She wondered aloud when a flutter of wings and a shadow cast upon the wall alerted her to the presence of the angel.

"Somewhere safe," Castiel said softly. Brooklyn spun around glaring angrily at the angel.

"What the Hell happened in Indiana?!" She finally confronted him.

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head at her.

"Cut the crap, Cas. Jimmy told me quite a bit before you shipped him upstairs. Was that why you were dragged kicking and screaming back to Heaven? Or was there something else rattling in that head of yours? Tell me damn it! I wanna hear it from you!"

"I can't…..I'm sorry Brook," the angel turned and walked away for a bit before pausing and turning around.

"Why did you spring me from the joint?! I think I deserve that much," Brooklyn said in a huff.

"We believe you will stop Lilith. But the only question is are you willing to accept you role in this? Stand up and take your place."

Brooklyn stared hard at the angel before closing her eyes and taking a deep long breath.

"If I do this- Will it keep Dean and Sam from having to do it? Will it protect them?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Brooklyn looked at the angel with disgust.

"You know you're a real dick these days?" Her words stung the angel but Castiel didn't show it. He watched as Brooklyn walked away before spinning around to face him.

"Fine, I'm in," she agreed with finality. Castiel approached until he was outside her personal space.

"Do you give yourself over, wholly, to the service of God and his angels?" The angel was screaming inside for her not to do it. Brooklyn closed her eyes then slowly opened them.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Say it," he demanded. Brooklyn looked back in disbelief. Castiel looked back with a serious expression.

"Fine," she huffed, "I swear to give myself over wholly to the service of God and the angels."

"Do you swear to follow His word and will as swiftly and obediently as you did Markus?"

Brooklyn gritted her teeth and glared harder at Castiel before uttering, "Yes I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time," the angel leaned forward pressing his fingers to her forehead.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing she was restrained once again. Dean slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Dean…" he looked up seeing she was awake and calm.

"What happened? Why was Cas here?"

"I did it….." she whispered.

"Did what Brook?" Dean sat down beside her.

"I swore allegiance with the angels so you and Sam would be spared."

"Brook why?" She smiled sadly at her hunter.

"To protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt," she meekly answered. Dean reached up releasing her arms the reaching down to free her legs. Brooklyn didn't run, instead wrapped her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder. Dean ran his hand up and down her back and continued to hold her.

* * *

Sam and Bobby were oblivious to what occurred downstairs. They were scouring over maps and books but couldn't get a single lead on Lilith.

"That's because the bitch can hide," both men looked up to see Tom leaning over a chair.

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked. Tom shook his head but all was not lost.

"Not her but I did manage to track down a part of her inner circle. You might call her a personal chef."

"Chef? Seriously Tom? What in the Hell does she eat?"

"You don't wanna know. But with only two Seals left we're kinda cutting it close."

"There's only two?!" Sam gapes.

"Yeah but magic Seal 66? Not just any demon can break it. It has to be done by Lucifer's first. Okay I see you two are lost so here's a little refresher in demon Sunday school. God prefers humans to angels and Lucifer gets jealous but then creative. He twists a human soul into the very first demon. Think of it as a fuck you to God. It's what earned him his all expense paid vacation in the cage."

"That was Lilith?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah she's a lot older than she looks."

"Okay so where is this….chef hanging out at?" Bobby looked to the demon.

* * *

The dark haired nurse wheeled the newborn down the hall keeping up the image as she hummed sweetly to the baby boy.

"You're just so scrumptious…." She whispered before turning left towards the doors leading to the utility area. The infant started screaming sensing something was wrong. The moment she burst through the door a powerful force kept her from leaving. Sam darted in and saved the infant from the demon.

"Sam take him," Sam was already wheeling him back to the nursery. He would come up with a plausible excuse and nurses would buy it.

Bobby and Tom remained behind circling around the captive nurse.

"Well if it isn't Tom the little traitor bastard," the demon hissed. Tom's eyes flashed coal black then brown.

"Where's Lilith?" The demon started to interrogate off the bat.

"I'm not scared of some bottom scum sucking demon like you," she smirked at the two. Tom nodded at Bobby who pulled out the rope soaked in salt and holy water. He approached the demon who started to shake.

"Get that the Hell away from me," her lip curled up into a snarl. Bobby formed a lasso and roped the demon like a stray steer. Her screams rang out as she was helpless against the blessed rope. Tom intervened punching the demon knocking her unconscious. Sam returned a few moments later nodding that the baby was safe.

"Let's get this bitch out of here before anyone notices," Tom said. Sam hoisted the woman over shoulder and together the three headed somewhere a bit more secluded.

The demon was strapped down to a chair with devil's traps above and below. Sam splashed the holy water on her face waking her up. The demon cried out at the touch of blessed liquid. Her skin bubbled and hissed as it ran down her face and neck.

"Last chance hot shot, where's Lilith?!" Sam angrily demanded.

"Where's my upside? I tell you you kill me. I don't tell you you still kill me. And even if I escape Lilith will hunt me down and definitely kill me. So you tell me where's my carrot?"

Sam nodded to Bobby then Tom. The screams filled the abandoned house.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn were in the kitchen with coffee brimming in their mugs.

"So let me get this straight Brook, you signed up for the draft?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her hands were wrapped around the mug.

"Well what did Cas say?"

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders, "He said they come for me when the time was ready. He wasn't exactly generous with the details. He was such a dick Dean. It was like any human emotion he harbored was wiped out."

Dean shook his head in disgust. Cas had been brainwashed into some robotic little droid.

"I'm gonna get something to eat for you," Dean leaned over and stroked her face before getting up. Brooklyn smiled gratefully and looked out the window but then looked back to see she wasn't in Bobby's house anymore. She wasn't sitting at the table with the rocking leg; in fact she was standing upright. The room was fancy and adorned with statues and paintings that were probably worth more than her truck.

"Hello Brook," Brooklyn whirled around to see Castiel standing behind her, "It's almost time."

"Where's Dean?!" She marched forward letting her rage show.

"He is safe," the angel simply replied.

"Need a little more elaboration Cas," Brooklyn walked around running her fingers along the large table then towards a statue of an angel. The angel watched as she tipped the decoration over and smirked in a small victory. The statue shattered to the floor.

"Hello Brooklyn," Zachariah appeared behind her, "You're looking a bit more healthier."

"Screw you," she snorted. "So where the Hell am I?"

"Call it a green room. We're closing in on the grand finale here," Zachariah edged closer, "We wanna keep you safe before show time. Here try one," he picked up the chicken wrap.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she turned around.

"It's your favorite…Baja grilled chicken wrap from that restaurant in El Paso. You were twenty right?"

"Quit trying to bribe me with food and drink."

"We want you relaxed and focused," Zachariah asserted.

"Well I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so you better start talking Chuckles," Brooklyn crossed her arms waiting for the angel to answer. She looked over at Castiel who merely looked away.

"Fine I'll bite. All the Seals have fallen but one."

"Well I'm impressed, just about up there with the New Jersey Nets," she said sarcastically.

"Do you really think this is the time for sarcasm? Considering you were the one who started all of this?"

Zachariah watched the hunter bristle knowing he had hit a raw nerve.

"The final Seal will be different. Lilith has to be the one to break it. She's the only one who can and it will be midnight tomorrow."

"Where?" Brooklyn demanded. Zachariah patted her shoulder.

"We're working on it," he answered hesitantly.

"Well work harder."

"We'll do our job and you do yours," the smirk on the angel's face was really turning into irritating.

"Okay if I'm supposed to stop Lilith how exactly am I supposed to?"

"All in good time," Zachariah smiled at her.

"So you two don't think this is a good time?" Brooklyn felt her patience running thin.

"Brooklyn have faith," he stated calmly.

"In what exactly!? You give me one good reason why I should," she encroached on the angel with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey," Zachariah reminded her with an equally warning tone.

**Zachariah is such an asshat!**


	45. The Gathering Storm

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

* * *

The demon continued to scream as the dagger pierced her skin allowing for salt and holy water to enter. The wails and cries for mercy continued until the demon succumbed to the relentless torment and surrendered.

"Stop! Stop! Please!"

"You gonna tell us where she is?" Sam asked.

"Fine! Fine, just please let me die!" She gasped.

"Deal," Sam agreed signaling to Bobby and Tom to back off on the interrogation.

"Tomorrow night at midnight she's gonna be at a convent," the demon panted, "St. Mary's, Ilchester Maryland."

"What's the last Seal?" Bobby prepared to strike with the salt but the demon continued.

"I don't know! I swear I don't! I'm begging you to kill me! I told you everything I know!"

"Alright fine then," Sam opened the book and started chanting the rite of exorcism. The demon shook and violently jerked in the chair as Sam picked up his pace. All three watched as the nurse's head shot up and the thick plume of smoke poured out heading straight back to Hell.

The nurse looked up as Bobby untied her. She was disoriented and confused as he helped her up.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Bobby motioned for Tom.

"Get her outta here," Tom supported the weakened woman and headed out the door.

"Okay so now we know where Lilith's gonna be. Let's get a hold of Dean," Sam picked up his phone at the exact moment it went off.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"She's gone Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Brook's gone? Where? What happened?" Bobby knew this wasn't good as the horrified expression appeared on his face.

"The damn angels that's what! One minute she was at the table then the next she was gone! When I get my hands on them…."

"Dean calm down. We know where Lilith's gonna be. Meet us in Ilchester Maryland tomorrow."

"So she's really gonna be there? She's gonna make a run on the last Seal…" Dean said with a softer tone.

"Yeah which is why we need to stop her," Sam replied before hanging up.

* * *

_St. Mary's Convent…..Ilchester, Maryland 1972_

_The nuns had been slaughtered like lambs and their blood flowed across the floor. The priest admires his handiwork before turning to the one sprawled out on the altar. The dead nun was on her back with her head hanging over the edge of the stone shrine. He smiled and knelt down while clasping his hands together. _

_"Father look- I'm not the praying type but still – I made the sacrifice. I got you back for the nuns. So uh…can you hear me?"_

_A strong wind blew through the room causing the priest to smile wider. The dead nun's body gasped and slowly opened its eyes. _

_"I'm here my son…." Lucifer whispered. _

_"It's so good to hear your voice Padre," the priest sighed, "I have been searching for you for so long, you have no idea. The others…The others have lost faith but I'm still here."_

_"You have done well….." Lucifer breathed. _

_"So how do I bust you out?"_

_"Lilith," Lucifer answered._

_"Lilith? But she's neck deep in the Pit. It won't be easy," the priest explained._

_"Lilith, Lilith is the only one that can break the Seals," Lucifer said. _

_"Yeah okay but what do I do?"_

_"Seek out a child," he responded._

_"A child? Where?" _

_"Not just any child but a very special child."_

_The priest's eyes went yellow as he asked Lucifer, "What do you mean? What child?"_

_"Do not give up as you will find the child," Lucifer faded away leaving the cooling corpse of the nun on the altar. _

_Azazel wondered what Lucifer meant. _

* * *

Sam and Bobby pulled in to the hotel on the edge of town. Tom had taken the nurse back to the hospital while making sure she didn't remember anything from her ordeal. The younger hunter pulled up his laptop and started researching the St. Mary's Convent. His fingers tapped hard against the keys with fervor until he froze mid stroke and found what he was looking for.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said aloud.

"What did you find?" Bobby had appeared behind him with a pop in hand.

"This convent was abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns. He claimed it wasn't his fault that he was possessed. He even remembered the demon's name – Azazel."

"So Lilith, Yellow Eyes and all the A-list demons are making pilgrimage huh?" Bobby took a drink.

"It definitely gives the place credibility. This is where Lilith will be tomorrow night and where everything will go down. Let's just Dean gets here soon."

"Speaking of Dean, did he ever know where the angels are stashing Brook?"

"No, she just vanished. He didn't hear anything or anyone come in."

"Sneaky bastards," Bobby finished off his pop.

"You got that right," Tom popped back up. He was shaking his head in disgust and loathing. "So what did you two find out?"

"We need to go to Maryland, Tom. St. Mary's Convent."

"Doesn't ring any bells. But then again when you're on the outside looking in….."

Sam nodded as Bobby just looked at the demon. Tom looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I'm your guys' side here okay? Have I been wrong about anything so far?"

"Right," Bobby grumbled.

* * *

Brooklyn paced around the room like a caged tiger. She was tired from all the mental and physical torment she had endured but wasn't about to reveal that to the angels even though the bed was pretty inviting. Maybe if she just got a short nap in….

"You wanted to see me?" Castiel appeared behind her. Brooklyn gave a once over at the bed then focused her attention on the angel.

"I need to ask something from you," she slowly advanced.

"Anything you wish," he responded.

"I wanna see Dean now," she demanded.

"Why?" Castiel looked back at her.

"Because there's something I gotta talk to him about, I mean he is only my husband and partner."

"What about?" the angel continued to probe the hunter's intention.

"About what I had for breakfast this morning- what's it to you anyways? Look just make it quick okay?"

"I don't think that's wise," Castiel glanced nervously around the room.

"Well I wasn't asking for your opinion now was I?" Brooklyn came closer. "Look Cas, I will do whatever it is you guys want me to do. But please I'm begging you to help me out."

Castiel looked thoughtfully at the hunter before giving her his answer.

"No," he said firmly.

"No? What the Hell is that supposed to mean? So are you saying I'm trapped here?" Brooklyn asked incredulously.

"No, you may go wherever you want," Castiel answered.

"Great then I wanna see Dean."

"Except for that," Brooklyn fought hard to resist the urge to kick the angel's ass.

"Fine then I wanna go for a walk," she huffed.

"I will go with you," the angel wouldn't mind that.

"Alone," Brooklyn snapped.

"No," Castiel repeated.

"You know what? Screw this! Screw you I'm outta here!" Brooklyn brushed by Castiel and headed for the door.

"Through what door Brook?"

Brooklyn spun around finding not only the door gone but the angel was gone as well.

"Damn it!" Brooklyn shouted in frustration.

She saw the statute nearby and starting pounding it against the wall. The solid bronze idol created a small hole in the wall before she heard a strange noise and the wall was intact again. She stopped mid swing and ran her hand where moments ago there had been a hole.

"What the…."

"Quit flinging feces like a howler monkey would you? It's very unbecoming of you," Zachariah said from behind.

"Let me out of here," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and snarled.

"Like I said before, it's too dangerous out and too many demons are crawling around."

"Wait just a damn minute here! All year I've been getting beaten up and thrown around! And now you get worried about my safety? You all are so full of it! I wanna see Dean!"

"That is….ill-advised," Zachariah cautioned her.

"I am so damn sick and tired of your little riddles and smug expression on your fat face! What the Hell is going on? Why can't I see Dean? Why won't you let me out!? How am I supposed to gank Lilith?!" Brooklyn was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You're not going to ice her," Zachariah said with a smile on his face. Brooklyn was taken aback by his words.

"Just what the Hell do you mean by that?"

"Lilith is going to break the final Seal. Sorry but the train's already left the station."

"I knew it! You never cared about any of this! You never cared about what happens to my father! You sick sons of bitches want this to happen!"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. The Apocalypse is coming to a theater near you."

"Then what about saving the Seals? What was the bullshit excuse?"

"Just grunts on the ground – we couldn't tell them them whole truth now could we? We'd have a full scale rebellion on our hands. Now think about it Brooklyn, would we really allow for 65 Seals to get broken if upper management didn't allow it?"

"Why?" Brooklyn turned away feeling so used and dirty.

"Why not? The word Apocalypse is such a poor name – bad marketing…plus it puts people off. In reality it's nothing more than Ali-Forman but on a much larger scale. Besides our chances of winning are astronomical. When we win – and we will- it'll be Paradise on Earth. What's not to like about that?"

Brooklyn looked over at the paintings of angels locked in battle with angels. But one caught her attention more than any of the others. She looked at it before turning around.

"So what's gonna happen to people during this little pissing contest of yours?"

Zachariah merely shrugged indifferently before answering. "Well….you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs right? In this case it would be truckloads but you get the picture. Look it happens."

Brooklyn shook her head repulsed by the callous indifference Zachariah held.

"This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered," he said. The angel noticed Brooklyn eyeing one of the statues.

"Ah I would advise you not to use that statue to smash the back of my head in. It wouldn't end too pleasantly for you," Zachariah warned. Brooklyn just looked hard at Zachariah and stood firmly in place with arms crossed in front.

"You know Dean won't let this happen. He will stop Lilith."

"Ah no, though your beloved hunter does have a role to play in all of this. Sam too," Zachariah smiled.

"What are you talking about? What are you gonna do to them?!" Brooklyn fought back tears.

"Forget about them, would you?" Zachariah placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have larger

concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Brooklyn! Both you and Dean! We

weren't lying about your destiny, just omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed – you are

chosen. You will stop it." Brooklyn was dumbfounded. "Just not Lilith or the apocalypse, that's all,"

Zachariah spelled it out.

"Which means what?" Brooklyn watched Zachariah look at the painting she had earlier.

"Lucifer," he stated, "You two will stop Lucifer. When it's over and you've won, the rewards will be endless for both of you. Peace, happiness…..You two can have your own little house with white picket fence with two kids and two cats in the yard," he laughed slapping Brooklyn on the shoulder.

"Trust me someday we will all look back at this and laugh," he said.

"Tell me something Zachariah, where's God in all of this?" The angel froze and slowly turned around.

"God? God has left the building," Before Brooklyn could speak he fled leaving her alone in the room. Brooklyn sighed and walked over to the painting getting a chance to look at it more closely. She knew it was Michael the archangel looming over the defeated Lucifer. But it wasn't the dramatic scene that was unfolding but something else. She looked harder seeing the beautiful emerald eyes that lit up Michael's face. They made him look so human….the feelings of betrayal and hurt that loomed in his eyes as he stood over his own brother. The longer her gaze lingered on the image the more the realization slowly crept in.

"No….it can't be….." she whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Dean arrived in Maryland meeting up with the others. Tom was standing beside Sam with a calm look in his eyes.

"The convent is two miles up the road but Lilith is probably expecting us so we need to be armed and ready to the teeth," Tom advised.

"For once I agree with Tom," Dean huffed while popping open his trunk. Tom looked at Dean stunned at the about face.

"Uh excuse me who are you and where's the real Dean?" Tom walked over. Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Look Lilith has to be stopped right? If you are on our side then you better be ready."

"Don't worry, I have a few things of my own," Tom smirked.

"Well let's head out ladies, we have about 2 hours before magic time," Bobby barked in his gruff tone.

The Impala took the lead as the Chevelle followed behind. The road was abandoned and left to deteriorate with the passage of time. The bright beams of the Impala landed on the foundation of the abandoned convent then the arched double doors.

**The rumble is coming.....**

"So hot shot what's the plan?" Tom asked from the back. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel attempting to devise a strategy.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," he responded.


	46. And So It Begins

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was walking around with her phone held high in her hand. Her face was intent and focused as she attempted to get a signal. She had to get to Dean but even at this point she would settle for getting in touch with Tom. The phone continued to flash a no signal symbol but she wasn't deterred by it. Brooklyn was unaware of Castiel as he appeared behind her watching her losing battle.

"You can't reach him Brooklyn you're outside your covered zone."

She snapped the phone shut and sighed before facing the angel. Castiel could see she was upset to say the least with him.

"What's going on Cas? Zachariah says Dean and I have roles to play in all of this. Care to share anything? I mean you guys seem to be making a habit of keeping secrets from me and honestly it's getting old and fast. What is going to happen to Dean and Sam?"

The angel stayed silent and she got her answer.

"Oh wait that's right you had to fall back in line. Gotta tow the company line," Brooklyn walked around and circled the angel.

"Why are you here anyways? Are you here gonna rub it in?"

"We have been through so much you and I," Castiel began, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry that it has to end like this," Brooklyn stopped in front of the angel and belted him across the jaw. To her astonishment and pain in her left hand, Castiel didn't flinch. She quickly spun around and held her hand not wanting for him to see her on the verge of tears. Castiel came around and took the rapidly swelling hand in his. Brooklyn watched as the warm soothing light covered her hand killing the pain.

She watched him withdraw away leaving a healed hand in his wake. Brooklyn turned and examined her hand to find she could move it. She looked up unsure of why he did that when had been such a total dick to her and the brothers as of late.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Because we need you well and rested," Castiel repeated Zachariah's words.

"Oh not this again…." Brooklyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Brook please try to understand this was long foretold," Castiel affirmed with a firm tone.

"Don't even start with the destiny crap Cas. The whole God's plan – It's all a pack of lies! Every single fucking word of it you poor stupid son of a bitch! It's a damn scare tactic to keep you and me in line! Once you were going to help us but then you went about face into a total douche bag! Is it worth seeing everyone burn?! Is it!? Answer me damn it!"

Brooklyn was breathing hard not caring if her face was red and angry with the tears flowing.

"What is so important that it is worth saving?" The angel argued back. "When I take look do you know what I see? All I see is pain! I can see inside you – I see your guilt, your anger, your pain and confusion….but in Paradise all is forgiven. You will be at peace and Dean will be at peace. Don't you want to feel pain no more?"

Brooklyn stared at him seeing his eyes were hard and cold. The hunter shook her head, repulsed by his attitude.

"Well here's what I think of your peace….You can take all that you just said and shove it up your holier than thou ass! I will take the pain and suffering and Dean as he is! It's way better than being some Stepford bitch in Paradise!"

Castiel just stood there as she berated him. The angel wanted to slam her against the wall and tell her everything that he felt. But instead he kept frozen listening to her.

"The way I see it is simple – No more crap or lies about being a good soldier. There is a definitive line between right and wrong and you know this is wrong," she noticed the angel darted his eyes to the floor as she finished her words. Brooklyn grabbed his shoulders and forced the angel to look straight in her eyes.

"Cas at one time you were willing to help us. I know about your feelings and doubts. What else did you want to tell me? Was it this you tried to warn me about before they dragged you back to Bible camp? Cas please help me!"

Castiel heard the desperation in her voice as she stood there pleading with her eyes hoping she would get through to him.

"What would you want me to do?" He asked uneasily.

"Get me to Dean and Sam before it's too late," the sadness in her eyes began to get to him but he held his resolve.

"If I was to do that we would all be hunted and killed," Castiel warned her but Brooklyn didn't care.

"If there were ever a time or thing worth dying through this is it," Brooklyn bristled as he shook his head. The hunter pushed away from him thoroughly disgusted.

"You gutless spineless yellow tailed son of a bitch," her voice was low and dangerous, "What do you care about death and dying? Hell you're already dead. You're dead to me Castiel!"

Brooklyn walked away but Castiel tried to reason with the hunter.

"Brook please…."

"We're done! Go!" She snapped back in a cold uncaring tone. Castiel vanished with a heavy heart leaving Brooklyn alone once again.

* * *

The night guard walked through the hall of the convent when a feminine voice called out from behind him.

"Howdy," Lilith grinned.

"This is private property you need to leave," he said with authority.

"Actually I'm here to attend Mass and you are too," the demons attacked the guard as Lilith looked on with white hollow eyes. The man's dying screams were music to her ears.

* * *

Sam and Bobby checked and double checked their weapons as Tom stood watch. He knew the demons were inside and guessed about 5-10 were present including Lilith. The demon turned as the hunters were finishing their weapons checks.

"Ready?" He asked the two men.

"About as ready as we will ever be," Bobby mumbled. Tom knew he didn't trust him and had every right given he was a demon. But he wasn't like his sister Meg who only wanted to see Lucifer rise and reign upon the Earth. He had been so careful in covering his tracks from both angel and demon. Only a few knew what he was up to and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Brooklyn continued her frantic pacing knowing she was trapped like a rat. There was no other option or no other means of escape. In short, she was right where they wanted her. Brooklyn couldn't reach Dean and Dean didn't know where she was. Finally she relented and walked over to the table where the fajita wraps were. Brooklyn reached out grabbing one and started unrolling it. She was hungry and had not eaten since Bobby's house but even then she didn't know when that was.

As the wrap reached her mouth a violent force pushed her against the wall. Castiel stood in front of her covering her mouth with his hand. Initially panic swept through but she saw in the angel's eyes he wasn't there to be a dick. The hard edge softened to a gentle cerulean. Brooklyn nodded in understanding and slowly the angel retracted his hand.

"We need to talk," he said in a hushed tone.

"What about?" She asked. Castiel didn't answer and instead slipped his hand around the back of her neck and drew her closer.

"Jimmy was right….I am in love with you…." The angel captured her mouth in his feeling slight resistance from Brooklyn at first which then slowly gave way to acceptance. Brooklyn felt every emotion that he had harbored for the last year flow between them giving her a better understanding to the emotional turmoil he had battled since day one.

A shaky hand went up coming to rest on her face while the other slipped along the opposite side. The angel felt her hands sit on his hips which only caused the passion inside to rise faster. Castiel wanted to take it further, to show just how much he loved her but couldn't. Regretfully he pulled away breaking the heated contact between them.

"You have to stop them," he whispered. Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes. Castiel saw her tears fall again and the angel dried away the trail left behind with his thumb.

"But what about you?" She asked with bated breath.

"You were right, this is worth risking my life over," Brooklyn watched the angel pull a knife from his jacket and roll back a sleeve then slice through the thin skin of his forearm. Immediately the seraph outlined the symbol on the wall.

"Castiel!" Both jumped at the booming and angry voice of Zachariah. The angel stormed angrily towards the pair.

"Would you mind explaining just what the Hell you're doing?" Zachariah made it halfway across the room before Castiel slapped his blood coated palm in the center of the symbol. The angel and hunter watched Zachariah yell in pain before the bright light flashed sending him away.

"He won't be gone for long. We have to find Dean now," Castiel said with urgency.

"Where is he?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know but I know who does. Dean cannot kill Lilith."

"Why? I mean I don't know what the last Seal is even though I helped her pick them."

"Lilith is the the last Seal. Her death will trigger the end."

Castiel pressed his fingers upon her forehead and together they left.

* * *

Chuck was on the phone with an escort service. Pages from his new book "Lucifer Rising," were scattered on the table.

"Well that sounds…moist," he told the woman on the other end.

"Well we can get you one girl, one hour, one thousand," the woman offered.

"Well – give me twenty girls for the whole night," he declared.

"Sir I don't think you can afford that," the woman said skeptically.

"Lady, sometimes you gotta live like there is no tomorrow," Chuck responded. He turned around to see Brooklyn and Castiel standing there. His mouth dropped open at the sight.

"This isn't supposed to happen….." he muttered.

"Sir?" The woman asked.

"No lady this is supposed to happen. I just have to call you back," Chuck quickly hung up the phone.

"We need to know where Dean is," Brooklyn announced. Chuck walked over retrieving the freshly printed pages. Castiel looked over her shoulder as she read what was occurring at that very moment.

* * *

Sam, Bobby, Dean and Tom treaded with caution through the halls. They were searching for the main chapel or inner sanctum. It would be there Lilith could be found. The demon held the dagger tight and quickly took out the first two guards. With a steel cold determination Tom moved ahead continuing to clear a path for the hunters. The sound of footfalls made them freezer and duck behind a wall. Sam peered around spying the demon carrying a chalice of blood. Further ahead Lilith stood at the altar now dressed in a white gown and heels.

"Don't be afraid," they could hear Lilith, "We're gonna save the world."

Sam pulled back and turned to Tom Dean and Bobby.

"Okay there are three in there plus Lilith. How do we wanna do this?"

"Sam, you Bobby and Tom take care of her entourage. I'll go after Lilith," Dean outlined the plan.

"Dean that's suicide," Bobby gripped his shoulder concerned over Dean's strategy.

"Someone has to do it. With Brook as the angels' bitch, we don't have anything."

Dean looked around this time and saw another figure strapped down the altar. The man was blonde with piercing green eyes. His wrists were bound by iron shackles keeping him pinned to the cold stone slab.

"Gabriel, Messenger of God and great love of Lucifer," Lilith caressed his face. Gabriel remained silent.

"Don't be so gloom and doom. You should be happy for tonight you and Lucifer will be reunited."

"He is not the same! Hell has twisted and darkened his soul," the archangel growled. Lilith laughed cruelly before taking another jab at him.

"Well he doesn't quite see it the same way Gabe. He never stopped pining for you even after he was locked away. Which is why I decided to offer you up as a housewarming gift."

Gabriel struggled and battled against the manacles praying for someone to arrive. Dean ran his hand over his face and looked over at the others.

"Gabriel's in there," three stunned faces stared back.

"Brook's father?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah that Gabriel," Dean answered, "Seems Lilith's offering him up like a sacrificial lamb. It's just like the way Chuck wrote it."

"This is not good," Tom muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

"So St. Mary's is a convent," Brooklyn reviewed the chapter.

"Yeah but you two aren't supposed to be in the story," Chuck mentioned for the millionth time.

"Yeah, well we're making it up as we go along," Brooklyn looked over stunned at the angel. The moment was interrupted by the prophet's computer clicking off and the powerful light flooding the room.

"It's the archangel! I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off!" Castiel shouted.

Brooklyn shook her head refusing to let him face the archangel alone. Castiel shook his head and gripped her shoulders.

"You have to stop Dean! Please Brook!"

Brooklyn nodded and was caught off guard by the deep passionate kiss of the angel. Castiel pulled away and reached out with his hand.

"I love you!" He shouted as his fingers touched her forehead.

"Cas!" She shouted but her plea was cut short.

**We're nearing the end!!!! One more chap to go!**


	47. Lucifer Rising

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing she was at the convent. Slowly standing to her feet, she listened intently picking up the faint traces of footsteps and shouting. Brooklyn crept down the hall keeping her body close to the stone wall. Dust and dirt rubbed off on to her jacket but the hunter didn't pay any attention. Her mind was directed to the sounds continuing to grow louder and defined with every step taken.

Around the corner she saw the doors to the chapel wide open providing the hunter a front seat to the battle raging inside.

Tom had taken out two demons as Dean struggled with the largest one. The tall brooding demon tossed Dean around like a mere rag doll. He grinned at the hunter's pain wanting to make it last. Sam had gotten the upper hand with the smaller female who had knocked Bobby out cold earlier. Brooklyn darted from pillar to pillar then reached the entrance. Lilith looked up to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway.

"Well we were expecting you," Lilith drew her arm in watching the hunter be dragged inside. Brooklyn saw her father tied up to the altar feeling helpless at the sight. She couldn't move since her will was under the control of the demon Lilith. Gabriel turned his head and saw his daughter in the grip of the first demon.

"My daughter…." He coughed. Brooklyn saw how weak and feeble the archangel appeared. She spotted the blue markings on the chains and manacles.

"You bitch," she gathered her strength feeling the darkness course through her veins. Lilith grinned seeing she had come into her full abilities. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Dean sputtered and struggled to get up. His calls for help caught Brooklyn's ear. The hunter turned on the demon throwing him across the room then making her hand turn in a closing gesture killing the demon on the spot. She saw the other demon locked in battle with Sam and immediately eliminated the last demon. Sam rushed to Bobby's side and together with Tom hoisted the older man out.

"Tom, take Bobby outta here," Sam barked. Tom gathered the injured hunter and dragged him away. Sam hurried back to the chapel seeing Dean and Brooklyn preparing to take on the demon.

"Dean! Brook!" Sam shouted out. Lilith looked up and lifted her hand slamming the doors in his face. Sam pounded and shouted but his voice grew hoarse and hands stung from the hard slapping and pounding against solid wood.

"Dean we can't kill her," Brooklyn stated bluntly. "If she dies, the end begins."

Dean looked over at Brooklyn seeing the seriousness in her eyes. Dark grey swirled with light with specks of black in between.

"So the angels told you huh? Yes if I die Lucifer will be free."

"Yeah Cas did before he took on the archangel," Dean didn't miss the sorrow that rang in her voice. Something had happened to the angel and he felt a pang of guilt for the way he had behaved around Castiel. Brooklyn looked around and spotted the door. She grabbed Dean and together they fought to open the door as Sam was still at it on the other side.

"Dean?! Brook?!" He called out.

"Sam!" Dean shouted pounding equally as hard against the doors.

Lilith looked over at Gabriel grinning sinisterly at the archangel. "Better strap in Gabe."

Brooklyn turned around and slapped the door with her open palms. She looked up at Lilith who was eerily quiet with white eyes trained on her and Dean. Brooklyn felt the darkness rising within taking over her body. She turned to Dean and tackled him to the ground pinning him to the stone floor with inhuman strength.

"Brook what the…." He started to say but the hunter wasn't in control as Lilith's blood dictated what happened. Brooklyn slipped the dagger from her jeans and sliced her palm. With a cold smile and sinister eyes, the bleeding hand was smacked against Dean's mouth. Dean was powerless to stop her and could feel the tainted blood leech into his veins and invade the rest of his body. Lilith prepared for what was to come next.

Brooklyn pulled her hand back and got off of Dean. His emerald depths now drowned out by black as he stood and took Brooklyn's side.

"Give me your best shot," the demon taunted them. Brooklyn lifted a hand and motioned for Dean to do the same. Together they slammed Lilith against the side of the altar. Her laughter echoed through the walls as the hunters linked hands and together summoned up the power to silence the demon. The light filled Lilith's mouth and eyes growing brighter as they concentrated harder. Lilith gasped and choked then coughed up blood before she took in one last breath. The light died and the first demon was now dead.

Dean and Brooklyn's eyes went to normal as they looked to one another.

"What the Hell just happened?" Brooklyn wondered. Dean looked over discovering the blood running from Lilith and towards the center of the room. Gabriel struggled and sputtered which caught their attention.

"Dean, my father," Brooklyn raced over snapping the chains and fought to smash the manacles. Dean watched in horror as the blood formed a perfect circle before lines started forming inward towards the center. The door gave way and Sam rushed in seeing Lilith dead and the circle now moving and swirling melting away the floor.

"Dean, Brook what's happening?"

"We failed Sammy….we failed…." Dean said sadly.

"My daughter you need to leave," Gabriel pleaded with Brooklyn. She shook her head and continued pounding away at the manacles.

"No! I am not letting Lucifer touch you!"

The light burst through the circle filling the room as the high pitched sound followed. Dean and Sam covered their ears while Brooklyn tried to free her father.

"My daughter go now!" Gabriel ordered. The deep sadness in his sharp green eyes told her it was too late. Dean ran over and grabbed Brooklyn's arm tugging at her.

"Brook we need to go!" Brooklyn looked at her father seeing the tears roll down his vessel's face. Her breathing quickened with every sob that choked her.

"No! We can't leave him!" she struggled against her hunter but Dean continued to get nearer to the doors. Sam continued watching in terror as the light grew wider and brighter, the harbinger of Lucifer's arrival on Earth.

"Brook, we have to go!" Dean hoisted her over his shoulder and raced towards the doors. He banged and kicked and pulled on the handles but it was no use, the only means of escape was blocked. Sam edged around the light and grabbed onto Dean's jacket. Dean reached out for his while keeping an arm around Brooklyn.

* * *

Outside Tom and Bobby watched as the convent glowed with the radiating beam.

"Shit, we're too late," Tom said, "The angels lost….I failed them."

Bobby turned to look at the demon. "What?"

"Look I wasn't entirely honest but it was for good reason. The angels pulled me from Hell if I would help them keep Lilith from breaking the Seals. But I failed…."

"What are you trying to say boy?"

"I'm a fallen angel okay? I wanted to go home but I had made a few poor choices if you catch my drift. You saw that angels can go bad right? Well there are a few demons who went the opposite way as well. I know it's hard for you to wrap you head around this but it's the truth. Castiel knew who I was but even I didn't know the upper management wanted this to happen."

"So what you're saying is the angels used you so this could happen?"

"Yeah," Tom answered bitterly.

The ground shook knocking Bobby and Tom down. They looked up to see the light burst through the steeple and into the night sky. It was then they knew Lucifer had arrived.

**Okay gang that wraps up this installment!! I will be working on the next installment and the first two preques which will also be AU's of seasons 1 & 2 and yes John will be in them. In the mean time I will be updating my other stories!**


End file.
